Illusion
by Rainfox88
Summary: Post RE5. Chris and Claire try to help Jill heal, but then the BSAA hands over a man for Chris to supervise against his orders. Wesker, still alive, has hardly any memory. Claire starts falling for the new Wesker, even though darkness still runs within...
1. Chapter 1: Healing

**Chapter 1: Healing**

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, again I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. They belong to the all mighty Capcom! Thanks!

Chris pumped his legs faster, eager to catch up to the screams he was hearing up ahead. He lost Sheva somewhere in the maze. The stone tunnels seemed to go on and on as he turned and ran for the screams. He gripped his gun so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

He recognized the screams. They were Jill's. His heart skipped a beat, leaping into his throat. He tried to cry out her name, but nothing would come from his lungs. He continued to take each turn. The smell of grime and stone hit his nostrils, but soon he was smelling blood. Lots and lots of blood.

He came out into a large, open hall. He skidded to a halt, horror taking over him as he beheld Sheva's dead, bloody body on the ground. The color drained from his face, and he aimed his gun at the man that stood over her mangled corpse.

Albert Wesker grinned evilly at him, stepping over Sheva's body to engage Chris. Chris could still hear Jill screaming, but she was nowhere to be found. He cried out her name, and this time he was able to hear himself.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Wesker asked coolly.

"You bastard! Let her go!"

Chris opened fire. Wesker was a blur as he dodged all the bullets. Within seconds, Chris was grabbed by the throat and lifted off of the ground. Chris dropped his gun, trying to pry at Wesker's gloved fingers. Wesker glared up at Chris. Chris lifted his leg up and kicked Wesker square in the face, knocking off the sunglasses. He saw the flash of the red and gold animalistic eyes, before Wesker started chuckling.

"Are you just going to let her suffer?" he inquired.

"Shut up!" Chris spat, kicking Wesker in the chest. It did nothing to hurt the tyrant.

"You need to wake up, Chris," Wesker seethed, and then chunked him across the room.

As soon as Chris's back hit the stone wall, he came jumping awake, almost falling out of bed. He cursed out loud after realizing it was another nightmare. His sheets were soaked with sweat. Chris sat up, putting his face into his palms.

_Damn you, Wesker!_

He heard crying. Grunting, Chris leaped out of bed. He exited his room and quickly went down the hall to the next bedroom. He flew into the guestroom to be with Jill. She was sitting up in the bed, her hands covering her face.

"Jesus, Jill! Are you alright?"

She became quiet as soon as she heard his voice. She looked up at him. Her face was stricken with tears and stress. She shook her head at him, trying to fake a smile.

"I'm fine…really."

_You don't always have to act so strong. I'm here for you._

Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Jill had been reinstated as a BSAA agent, but would be off of duty for awhile. After their debriefing in Africa, they returned to the United States. Once in Washington D.C, Chris was able to get Jill into BSAA headquarters to have her looked over.

Rebecca Chambers, who was now one of the high medical doctors there at the BSAA capital, was one who checked her over. Chris heard exactly what he was expecting to hear. Jill would be fine, but it would take a long time to hear from the emotional scars and horrors. Chris had no idea what Wesker did to her, and Jill wasn't talking. But if Chris knew his ex-S.T.A.R.S captain, then he knew they were things that were unspeakable.

Headquarters gave Chris some months off for his own healing. As much as Chris fought that he didn't need it, deep down he knew he did. He was not taking the time off for himself. No, he was taking the time off for Jill.

Chris needed to give Jill time, but he couldn't help but to feel completely useless. He did have to admit that she was slowly coming around, even after almost a month since the Kijuju Incident.

"Same dream again?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…but I'm fine now," she mumbled, looking away. He could see it in her eyes. She was ashamed.

"Okay," Chris nodded. "Can I get you something?"

She shook her head, holding herself. "No, thank you though."

Chris put his hand on her shoulder for a moment, just to reassure her. He then sighed, turning around to head back to his own room. He heard slight movement behind him. He felt Jill grab his hand, and he stopped. Turning around, he faced her now that she was standing.

"Chris…please don't leave."

He smiled weakly at her, nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Chris looked off of the back deck out into the green yard. Jill and Karen were busy talking, just like they used to almost ten years before. For once, Jill looked completely relaxed as she focused on Karen as they sat in lawn chairs under the pavilion.

"She looks like she is doing better," Barry said, cooking up some hamburgers.

Chris leaned against the railing of the deck, lowering his head for a moment. "Yeah. But she has a long way to go."

"You both do. Chris, you really need some sleep."

"I get more than she does. But…we both have nightmares."

Barry scowled as he flipped some more burgers. Over the years, Barry was starting to get gray in his red beard. He and Karen were getting older. The girls, Moira and Polly were just about ready for college. It was hard to believe that almost a decade had passed since their normal lives back in Raccoon City.

"You know, I worry about you. You and Jill."

Chris snorted. "I'm fine. It's Jill we have to worry about."

Barry turned and glared at him, pointing the spatula at him. "Don't give me that crap. You have never been the same since Jill's alleged death. You're lucky that Claire was here to take care of you after that. Because Rebecca and I sure as hell wasn't helping. But it's good to see that you have some life in your eyes now that Jill is back and alive."

Chris swallowed hard. Before he could say anything, Moira and Polly came out from the house with refreshments. They also let out the family dog, a female Border Collie named Gypsy. The nineteen and seventeen year old handed over a couple of beers to their father and Chris, and then headed out to join Jill and their mother.

Barry grabbed a bottle opener and popped open his beer. He grabbed Chris's and did his for him. The older man heaved a sigh, watching as his daughters laughed while talking to his wife and Jill.

"Y'know, it never leaves my head…what I did to you guys back in the mansion. It was a horrible thing I did."

Chris shook his head, taking a drink of his beer. "No, Barry. We don't blame you for nothing. Wesker blackmailed you…threatened your family. There's no way you could risk him bluffing."

"And you guys forgave me for that. I am eternally grateful, yet it still stays in the back of mine. I guess what I am trying to say is…some things will just never leave you."

Chris lowered his eyes. "Yeah. Even though Wesker is finally dead, he still haunts us. And I think he always will."

"Don't talk like that, Chris."

"The nightmare I had last night…he killed Sheva. I could hear Jill screaming. Wesker taunted me…told me to wake up. He almost killed me."

"He didn't almost kill you. It was a nightmare. It's not real."

"Yeah, you're right." Chris looked over to Jill, who was petting Gypsy while smiling. "I just hope that Jill will soon come to realize that as well."

He and Barry were quiet for a long moment. Barry finished up the burgers, placing them on a large plate to carry inside. He checked his watch, sighing.

"I tell ya, Rebecca and Billy are always late."

Chris laughed. "I know. I figured Carlos would have been here by now for sure. I mean there is food around."

Barry chuckled, grabbing up the plate of freshly cooked and hot hamburgers. Just as he turned to head inside, the back screen door came open and Rebecca came out. Billy was right behind her. Rebecca grinned upon seeing them.

"Did we make in time?"

"Barely," sighed Barry. "Just when the food is ready."

"And Carlos isn't here yet? I'm surprised," Billy snorted. He received Rebecca's elbow to his ribs. "Ouch!"

Barry walked past them, heading inside. "You two want something to drink?"

"We'll come in a minute, thanks," Rebecca answered. She and Billy came over to Chris. "So? How is she?"

"Doing better today," Chris nodded. He then sighed, flicking his eyes to look over at Jill. "She did have another nightmare last night though."

Rebecca frowned. "Chris, it is going to be a long while before she heals. This is emotional trauma she is suffering from."

Chris shook his head a little more forcefully than he intended. "Yeah, I know. Maybe you should go talk to her. She misses you."

Rebecca nodded. "Kay."

The small, petite woman went down the steps onto the lawn. She headed the short distance over to the pavilion. Billy stayed beside Chris, watching Rebecca go. Chris turned around, leaning against the railing again.

Billy nodded at him. "How have you been doing?"

"Good, I guess."

"Rebecca is worried about the two of you."

Chris smiled, slightly laughing. "Yeah, she is such a worrywart sometimes."

Chris was thankful that Billy didn't pry. He actually enjoyed the man's company. Billy had become one of Chris's most trusted allies for years now. It was about four years ago that he found them and Rebecca, after living in hiding as a criminal since Rebecca let him go back almost ten years before. At first, Chris didn't trust Billy, having heard his criminal story, but once Rebecca explained everything, Chris came to understand. Besides, he had never seen Rebecca so happy. Through BSAA, they were able to clear Billy's name, and now he was living with Rebecca, being a part of BSAA just like the rest of them.

Even though they hardly showed it, there was a romantic relationship between Rebecca and Billy now. Chris knew he didn't have to worry about his brotherly instincts kicking in. He knew Billy now to know that he was probably one of the best comrades he had ever worked with. And one of the best things about Billy was that he didn't try and get answers out of anyone. Billy respected everyone's space and secrets.

"I thought Claire was coming in?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, she will be in this weekend. She is taking a month off from Terra Save to help me with Jill."

"I guess that means that everyone is taking off then," Billy chuckled.

"What? You and Rebecca too, huh?"

"And Carlos. I guess Headquarters understands the connection we have with one another. It's really all they have right now. They are going to have their hands full with Kijuju for months."

"Yeah," Chris mumbled.

Barry pushed open the screen door. Chris and Billy noticed that Carlos had finally showed up. Barry nodded his head towards the inside. "Food's ready! Come and get it!"

* * *

Claire Redfield couldn't help but to laugh as she looked down into her cell phone. She stopped next to the seating they had available so she could wait for her flight. She slid her luggage down in the seat next to her, and flopped down.

"What's so funny?" Leon asked on the other side. His picture on her cell phone showed him giving her a suspicious look.

"You Mr. Scott Kennedy," Claire answered, slightly shaking her head.

"Well, you are the one who called me."

Claire stuck her tongue out at him. "I need someone to talk to while I wait for my plane!"

"Oh, yeah. You are heading back to the states, huh? Where are you at again?"

"Paris," Claire answered. "I had a conference to attend to for Terra Save. I'm surprised they don't have me down in Africa now cleaning up."

"Same here," Leon grumbled. "I'm stuck in Australia for now."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Claire sighed.

"Nah, it's not too bad. I have almost got bit by about twenty snakes, highly venomous, but other than that, I am just peachy."

Claire frowned, swallowing. "Leon? Have you had any word on Sherry's whereabouts?"

Leon shook his head on the screen, grimacing. "No. But I'm not giving up, Claire."

"Same here…it's just…what if Wesker was the only way we could get to her? Now he is gone."

"It's good that he is gone. We don't need him to find Sherry," Leon stated seriously.

"You're right…sorry. I hope she is still alive."

"Claire, this isn't like you to be so pessimistic," Leon sighed.

"I know, it's just…Wesker's had her for years! There's no telling what has become of her!"

Claire swallowed back the guilt that had knotted in her throat. She knew that, even though she wanted to find Sherry, she had no leads on her. She needed to just focus on getting back to Washington D.C to help Chris and Jill recover.

"Hey, it's alright. We will get through this. I will tell you what. As soon as I finish up here, I will take off and come see you in D.C. Alright?"

Claire smiled down at him. "Thanks, Leon. I will talk to you later."

Leon nodded. "Okay. Be careful." His screen went black after he hung up. Claire heaved a sigh, slipping the cell phone into her bag. All she could do was wait for her flight to be called. It would be a long fly home, but knew it would be all for the better when she would finally get to see her brother and Jill again. And not only them, but Rebecca, Barry, and the others as well.

* * *

Wesker groaned, his eyes fluttering open. Pain engulfed his body, but he managed to lift his head and look around. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but then he was able to realize that he was lying down by a rocky beach. He forced himself to his feet, slightly stumbling as he stood himself up straight. He looked down at his body. He hardly had any clothing. Only ragged remains of pants and boots remained. He had no wounds on him, even though he felt some pain. The rest of his body was covered with a black oily substance. As he looked all around him on the ground, the oil was all over as well.

He looked up, staring straight up into the side of a mountainous volcano. He had no memory of how he got here or what had happened. In fact, as he registered what he did know, he realized he hardly knew anything. He could not remember anything of his past save for a few names, faces, and a few blurry occasions.

_What the hell happened to me?_

He started to walk along the shore. It felt weird as he moved. For some reason, he felt slow. He blamed the massive headache that was plaguing his head. Out in the distance, he saw boats speeding this way. At first, he felt relieved. It could be help. He put his hands above his eyes to shield them from the sun. He couldn't make out what the boats read. Just before he was going to start waving them down, something cold and dark slithered into his chest, almost knocking him off of his feet. Wesker bent over, coughing hard. Something was telling him to hide. He gave one last look at the oncoming fleet of boats, and then went off to hide amongst the rocks.

He needed to get off of this island. He didn't understand why he needed to hide from the people on the boats. He did know, however, that he was going to have to sneak by them and steal one of the boats. Wesker tried thinking really hard of a place or person he knew. The only name he came up with was Chris Redfield. Whatever it was that was controlling him, liked that name. Whether it was instinct or some kind of subconscious, Wesker knew that the only way he was going to go forward and try to remember what happened, was through this Chris Redfield.

* * *

Rebecca took it easy when she checked over Jill. She checked the older woman's heartbeat, her pulse rate, and her blood pressure. She checked for fever and a few other things, all while Chris was on the phone. Jill just sat there letting Rebecca do her thing.

Billy, Carlos, Barry, and his family all watched on quietly as they finished eating. Chris was talking on his cell phone to his partner he had in Africa, Sheva Alomar. They all listened intently to Chris's conversation, since it was on the topic of Kijuju. Sheva must have been getting to a part that Chris wanted everyone to hear, because he brought his cell phone over to the table and put it on speakerphone.

"_There still isn't any body count, but the government is estimating it around the hundreds of thousands. The cleanup is going well, but it is going to be a very long time, over a year for sure."_

"How are you and Josh holding up?" Chris asked.

"_We are doing fine, thanks. Considering everything, I'm sure we are going to be very busy down here for awhile. No break for us."_

"You make sure you and Josh take a break if it comes down to it," Chris said. Sheva laughed on the other side. _"That sounds like what I told you, doesn't it? Oh, I forgot to tell you though…Wesker's body was never found. The team sent over to the volcano two weeks ago didn't find anything."_

Everyone saw Jill cringe at the mention of Wesker's name. Chris glared down at the phone, could feel the tension in the room just by the statement of Wesker's name. "Well, there better not be a body. That lava should have melted him into nothing."

"_Yeah, you are right about that. Well, I better go. Josh and I have to head back to Johannesburg to get more supplies. I will talk to you later, Chris. Take care, and Jill, I hope you do too."_

"Thanks, Sheva," Jill murmured, smiling.

"Yeah, we'll talk to you later, Sheva, thanks. Keep us up to date, alright?"

"_Sure."_

Chris hung up his cell phone, releasing a deep sigh. He sat down by Jill, taking a moment to rub her shoulders. Jill leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Rebecca gave Chris a thumbs up to show that Jill was just fine, then moved over to sit next to Billy.

"We are going to have to have another get together like this when Claire makes it back in," Barry chuckled.

"I know, I haven't seen her in a long while. I'm sure the girls would enjoy seeing her again," Karen replied, nodding at her husband.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, you know her. If we don't do it, then she will do it for us. You know how she loves movie nights."

Barry nodded. "I remember her eating so much popcorn that I thought she was going to pop like one."

"She definitely loves popcorn," Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"It will be good to see her again," Jill said, looking up into Chris's eyes.

* * *

Claire was relieved to get off the flight of horrors. The massive airport in Washington D.C was crowded with people coming in and going out. After a thirteen hour flight, Claire was ready to go home. She didn't live far from Chris's house in the suburbs. Claire lived at an apartment complex just at the edge of the city.

She went to the luggage drop off, and received her things. As she was heading out, she spotted Chris and Jill coming her way. Claire grinned upon seeing them. She waved her hand out. She dropped her luggage in time for Chris to grab her up in a hug and spin her around.

"Little sister!"

Claire laughed. "You are such a goof! Put me down! It's good to see you too, Chris!" She gave him a small kiss on the cheek after he put her down.

Claire looked over at Jill. She felt pain in her heart seeing Jill. Though Jill looked fine on the outside, Claire could tell that Jill was still very troubled on the inside. She reached her hands out, wrapping them around her brother's best friend and partner and gave her a hug. Jill smiled, returning the hug.

"Oh, Jill! It's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too. You look great!" Jill said, pulling back. "You definitely have grown up, haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I think it was my brother who has grown up finally."

"Hey!"

The girls giggled. Chris glared playfully at his sister. He then grabbed her luggage and they went on their way. Claire was happy once they got out of the crowded, crazy airport outside into the cool, sunny day. It was good to be home. It really was.

"You don't mind swinging me home real quick, do ya Chris?"

"No problem, sis! After you get settled, then we can go over to Barry's. Everyone has been waiting to see you."

"That sounds wonderful!" Claire sighed, relieved.

* * *

It was good to see Claire settle in at Chris's house. She had her motorcycle so she could run home or wherever. Chris knew, however, that his little sister would spin most of her time here as usual. Claire got bored easily, and Chris knew that she wanted to be there helping them recover.

She had only been here for two days, but already Chris could feel the relief flood through him just from her presence. The others were glad to see her as well. It felt good to have everyone here. Everyone close. Especially with spring kicking in. To Chris, it felt as if things were finally starting to head in the right direction…slowly.

Even now, he watched as Claire and Jill were laughing as they mixed up some hair dye. Jill's hair was starting to turn back to brunette at the roots, but Jill felt as if she needed to dye her hair back to normal. The blonde was strange to him on her, and so Chris could only agree. Anything for her to help heal. It was hard enough for Jill, considering what she went through, but she also lost everything. She no longer had a house or a vehicle, thanks to her supposed death. Chris and the other divided up Jill's personal belongings, like pictures and some trinkets. However, Chris knew that they were going to have to go shopping some more for her. They had already gone to the mall a few times for clothes.

His cell phone started going off. Chuckling and leaving the girls to their business, Chris ran to the kitchen to scoop it up from the table. He answered the call, knowing that it was BSAA Headquarters that was calling.

"Chris Redfield speaking."

"_Chris?"_

Chris scowled. It was Dustin Shane, one of the original twelve founders of the BSAA along with Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry. Dustin was a good ally, not much older than Chris himself, but Dustin answered directly to Wentworth Miller, who was in complete control of the BSAA. Wentworth Miller was a man that Chris absolutely respected, and it was because of him that BSAA was a big success. The reason why Chris scowled was because Dustin sounded upset.

"Dustin? What's going on?"

"_I'm telling you right now, you need to get over to Headquarters ASAP."_

Chris felt this cold nick to his heart, like something bad was happening. He swallowed hard. "Why? What happened?"

"_I am unallowed to say over the phone, but it is urgent. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT bring Jill here, understand? Come alone. I have already called Barry as well."_

Dustin hung up on him. Chris was now feeling anxiety take over. It was unlike Dustin to just hang up, and it was really unlike Dustin to sound so urgent. Chris was even more confused on why he couldn't bring Jill. The first thing that came to mind was Wesker. Maybe they had found his body and didn't want Jill to see him. But why be so upset over that? Chris's mind raced, and then he remembered he needed to get going.

"Chris? What's going on?" came Claire's voice.

Chris snapped back to reality. Claire and Jill had just entered into the kitchen. Jill had her hair up in a net for the hair dye. They looked puzzled and almost worried. Jill seemed to stare right into his soul.

"What's wrong? You are white."

Chris shook his head at Jill's tone. "It's nothing. There's something up at HQ. Barry and I got called there. I will be right back, okay?"

"I'll come," Jill nodded.

"Oh, me too! I haven't seen Wentworth in awhile!" Claire stated.

Chris put his hands up, again shaking his head. "No, no. They specifically said only Barry and me. I will tell you all about it when I return. For now, how about you two just relax?"

* * *

Chris sped the black Dodge Charger through traffic to get to BSAA Headquarters as soon as possible. He pulled into the large parking spot, noticing Barry's green Nissan Armada. He parked his car and got out, heading straight for the main entrance. He found Barry waiting for him in the main hall, and together they went up stairs. Headquarters was a very large building made up of three sections.

They found Dustin waiting impatiently outside Wentworth's office. The shorter man practically paced before them, dirty blonde hair a mess and blue eyes troubled. Again, Chris felt this knot hit his lungs. Something major was up, and the dark foreboding he could feel made him sick to his stomach.

"You two follow me," Dustin rasped, and turned on heel.

Barry and Chris exchanged looks. Barry was worried as well. They followed on behind Dustin, both getting extremely tense. Dustin led them all the way to section where they dealt with criminals. Here, it was similar to a police station where they questioned suspects to bioterrorism and talked directly with the Pentagon and the President. They stopped right outside of a steel door that led into an interrogation room. Over on the left about ten feet was another door that led into the neighboring room behind the mirror.

Dustin took a deep breath, and knocked twice on the door. A moment later, it opened and Wentworth stepped out. He closed the door right behind him before Chris could peek in. Wentworth was a man in his early fifties. He had graying brown hair, and sharp gray eyes. An ex-director of the FBI, he now ran the BSAA and helped Chris and the others find the group. Wentworth had the money and the brawn to keep BSAA going, and Chris felt this good enough to let him handle the major business while Chris retired himself into the field as an agent so he could fight and protect.

"Wentworth, what is going on?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You do not want to go in there, Chris," Wentworth sighed. "But you have to. Don't do anything stupid. Barry, please come with me. Dustin, stay with Chris."

"Yes sir," Dustin nodded.

Barry gave one last look to Chris, and then followed on behind Wentworth. Chris now felt like vomiting. He stared at Dustin. Dustin wouldn't look him in the eye. His comrade nodded to the door. Chris put his hand on the doorknob, hoping to God this was supposed to be some kind of joke.

It took all of his will just to pull open the door, entering into the interrogation room with Dustin right behind him. Chris stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning white with horror. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't function. All he could do was stare in horror in front of him.

There, sitting at the table with his hands behind his head and leaning back, was none other than Albert Wesker smiling up at him with sunglasses gleaming from the overhead fluorescent lights.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I re-uploaded this chapter so I could change my previous Author's Note as well as to start fixing the sections that ruined. For newcomers to this story, I used to use three astrixes to section off parts of the story. Well, in the middle of the fic, decided not to recognize the astrixes, so that automatically deleted all my borders throughout every chapter of every fic I had up. I will eventually fix this, but for now, I will just fix this one chapter. I am sorry for that, and it still really annoys me! For a certain unanonymous reviewer (shackledtotheplanet) if you would please read this over because you obviously don't understand a dream sequence. Sheva does not die in any chapter of mine..sigh. And I think I would know Resident Evil 5 well enough, considering I beat it more than you have. Anyways, thanks for everything to my loyal friends and reviewers, and to newcomers of this fic, please enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Collapse

**Chapter 2: Collapse**

For a moment, the world seemed to stop turning. It was this chilling, surreal hesitation that had Chris frozen in step. He didn't notice Dustin as he came around to stand at Chris's side. He didn't notice the two armed BSAA soldiers in the room watching intently either.

Chris couldn't breathe, and he was in the process of trying to cope with what was happening around him. He remembered the crash-landing in Africa in the volcano. He remembered the swarming lava and the rockets he and Sheva fired. Why was Wesker still alive? How? Chris could not fathom how it was possible, and was now wishing he would wake from this nightmare.

"Chris?" Dustin whispered.

Wesker stood up slowly, his fingers reaching up to take the sunglasses off. He pocketed them in his jacket pocket. Wesker was clean, not a scratch or a burn on him. He wore new, expensive clothes, a black jacket, white button-up shirt, black slacks, and black boots.

"Chris Redfield?" Wesker asked, his tone simple.

No matter how unthreatening Wesker's voice had just sounded, as soon as the first syllable of his name slipped from Wesker's mouth and Chris recognized the voice, he completely snapped.

He lunged forward, yelling out in fury. Wesker didn't flinch as both BSAA soldiers grabbed Chris. Chris battled against their hold, his yells filling the room. Dustin came in between him and Wesker, his attention on Chris as he tried to calm him.

"Chris! Chris, calm down!"

"Let me go!" Chris shouted, giving the two good sized men holding him a good workout.

"Okay, let's get him out," Dustin said, nodding to the two soldiers.

Chris glared furiously at Wesker. There was something different about his nemesis's eyes, but he was too crazed to notice. Wesker slightly cocked his head in interest as they dragged him out of the interrogation room.

"You bastard! I will kill you!" Chris yelled before they slammed the door shut behind them.

"Get back in there," Dustin sighed, nodding his head toward the interrogation room for the soldiers. They dipped their heads and went back through the door.

Chris paced outside in the hallway, his lungs painful with his sharp intake of air. He ran his fingers through his short, dark hair, tearing at the ends in frustration. Dustin stayed quiet for a moment, letting his comrade vent. Chris shot for the door, Dustin yelling after him. The door to the interrogation room was locked, and Chris pounded his fists into it with wrath, to the point that his knuckles busted and blood was seeping.

"Hey! Knock it off! Chris, listen to me!" Dustin yelled.

Chris half-collapsed against the door, cursing every word in the book. The door just down from them opened, and Wentworth stepped out. Chris knew he was in shock only because he was half-crying, half-angry, and definitely feeling sick.

"Chris, in here," Wentworth ordered.

It took all of Chris's effort to get back onto his feet straight. He walked with Dustin into the mirror room. Barry was in the dim-lit room. His face was as white as a ghost, bringing out the red in his hair and beard as he stared through the mirror into the interrogation room. Barry was in the far corner of the room, looking as if he was going to vomit, or maybe even faint. Wentworth seemed so calm. Chris couldn't understand why the director was so impassive about Wesker still being alive. Wentworth nodded at a chair.

"Take a seat."

"No," Chris growled, walking over to the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror, Wesker had sit back down in his chair, leaning back to get comfortable. The BSAA soldiers in the room with him did not ask any questions, they just stayed quiet in their positions.

"How can this happen?! I saw him die right in front of me!" Chris snarled.

Wentworth let out a long, tired sigh. He rubbed his eyes long and hard, as if he had been exhausted for days. "Look, I know this isn't easy, Chris, but you need to listen to what I have to say."

"Okay, shoot so I can go kill him," Chris growled, his eyes not leaving Wesker.

"It's not going to be so easy," Dustin heaved.

"Dustin, let me do the talking," Wentworth put in. Chris finally tore his eyes away from the calm Wesker, focusing on his dearly respected director and friend. Wentworth thought for a moment, trying to gather words. "Chris…we have been interrogating him for eighteen hours straight. He doesn't remember anything hardly, save for his name, regular knowledge, and a few blurry names and occasions."

"That's bullshit. He's leading you on!"

"We had the doctors test him. Not only is the virus within his body gone, but his brain scans show a case of amnesia. Dr. Thacker said that his chances of remembering everything was about 12%. However, Dr. Thacker also said it might be easier for him to remember some things over others, like locations and some people."

Chris shook his head, not wanting to believe any of this. Barry was quiet in the corner, and he seemed reluctant to believe Wentworth as well.

"That has to be wrong. He is tricking us some way. Any moment he is going to kill all of us."

"Are you so sure?" Wentworth inquired.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Wentworth heaved a sigh, again rubbing his eyes. "Chris, I am really at a loss right now. As it stands, Albert Wesker is a ghost. We have no proof of him doing anything. Not in Raccoon City, not in Spain, not on Rockfort Island, and not even in Africa. The only reason why BSAA has been searching for him is because it is solely upon your guys' knowledge of his crimes."

"You're not serious," Barry snapped. "There has to be something on file that we have on him!"

"I told you three years ago that he was the one who took Jill away from me! He was the one who killed Ozwell E. Spencer!" Chris argued, pointing at Wesker through the thick, one sided mirror.

"I know this seems unfair to all of you, but I must follow the law. Wesker is innocent until proven guilty. I can no longer hold him here. If he wishes to leave, he will."

Chris was appalled by Wentworth's words. It was like he was stabbed in the chest by a knife. He gawked at the director for a moment, and noticed the same look on Barry's face.

"You can't do that! He has killed _thousands_ of innocent lives! He worked with Umbrella and Tricell!"

"Yeah, Leon Kennedy heard rumors of him doing business with Corporation S!" Barry added.

Wentworth shook his head, his facial features grim. "All I have is your word on that. I trust all of you with my heart and soul, but it just isn't enough to bring forth. You need evidence, and so far there has been none proven. If Wesker is truly as intelligent as you say he is, then there is no doubt in my mind that he easily kept himself in the dark."

"This is bullshit, Wentworth, and you know it! What about all the pain and suffering we had to go through? Is that not enough for you to understand what he has done to us? To our lives?"

"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry, Chris. But there is just no way to handle him now. Not only does he have no memory, there are no signs of the virus within his body. He has the normal strength and speed of any other human, his eyes are normal colored."

"That's nothing. He will remember," Chris seethed.

"A little less than 12% isn't likely, Chris."

"Yeah, well, it sure as hell is possible, don't you think?"

Wentworth heaved another stressed sigh. He took a step toward Chris. Chris could do nothing but watch as Wesker leaned back in his chair, popping his neck and yawning. The casual behavior irked Chris deep to the bone.

"I know what you are thinking, Chris. You are unallowed to hurt him…none of you are. He is innocent until we can find some way to prove otherwise. If you assault him that will just get you or anybody else in trouble. Not only will you be prosecuted, but the organization will suffer as well. I am not saying this because I want to. I am only trying to protect you."

"This can't be real," Chris hissed, looking down at his bloodied knuckles. He sighed, wishing he would just wake up. The pain in his busted knuckles was too real, however, and Chris knew he was standing in a real-life nightmare.

"Chris, there is one option we have."

His heart jumped to his throat, and immediately Chris faced Wentworth. Barry perked up as well. Chris saw Dustin look away, and felt as if the younger man was unsure about Wentworth's proposal.

"Yeah? Name it."

"Since Wesker has hardly any memory, he is trying to recall things. He thinks you are his only way in helping him remember, because you was the first person he remembered when he came to. Take this opportunity to help him."

"No way!" Chris snapped.

"Just wait," sighed Wentworth, putting up his hand to calm Chris. "Help him remember some things. Prove that he did horrible crimes. Help him remember where Sherry is located, so we can find her, and add that to evidence. If he can just manage to remember just a little bit, it just may be enough to get him where we want him."

_If Sherry is even still alive…_Chris swallowed hard. He looked at Barry, catching his old friend's eyes. Barry didn't like it. Hell, Chris didn't like it either, but they had no other option…

He shook his head hard. "I can't…I can't…not with Jill. If she sees him again, she may never heal." His eyes burned as he remembered Jill with her struggle to heal. It hurt him to the core. "My first priority is Jill. Nothing else."

"That's fine. I understand," Wentworth stated, nodding. "However, if you won't help him, then he will leave. We will never find Sherry, and he will never be proven guilty. If that is the route we run, then he will either live as a normal human being with his past nothing but a blur…or that little 12% chance just may be his luck."

Chris glared at his director and friend. Wentworth was just putting it forward as it was going to happen, he couldn't help that. To Chris, he felt as if he was being shoved aside. He knew he had to understand where Wentworth was coming from. It was just so hard.

"And that's not all," Dustin put in, stepping forward. "Even though you were the first he remembered, he also had another person in mind to find. If you don't help him, then he will go to this other person, one we know all too well as a player in this game, and also one that may help him remember everything."

"Yeah?" Chris growled. "Who's that?"

"Ada Wong," Wentworth sighed. "She is…illusive, but she is out there, and if Wesker has worked with her before, then there is no chance we can take with them getting together."

"Shit," Chris cursed.

"I know this is rough, Chris," Wentworth murmured.

"Rough?! You think this is rough?!" Chris barked, slamming his fist on the table and breaking back open the cuts on his knuckles. "Rough is an understatement!"

They were all silent. Chris brooded in the corner, his sharp eyes on Wesker. He could tell that Wesker was getting impatient. There was no doubt in Chris's mind that his nemesis would leave soon. He was talking quite normally with the two BSAA soldiers, and they talked right back. It just didn't seem right. Even Wesker's blue-grey eyes were strange. Chris hadn't seen Wesker's normal eye color since back before the Mansion Incident.

Chris rubbed his neck, thoroughly upset, tired, and distressed. He turned slowly to the director, sighing long and hard. "Okay, even if I was to help him, I can't just bring him home…especially with Jill and my sister. I don't want them in any part with this. Isn't there some way we can arrange for him to stay here, and I can come every morning or something?"

"Well, that is something you are going to have to discuss with Wesker. He has the right to stay wherever he wants. If you don't want him at your house, which I completely understand, then he may just get a hotel. If you help him that is. If not, I am sure he will be on his way to finding Ada Wong. But whatever you decide, this facility and anywhere else you see fit in helping you, is where you will want to work with him."

Chris thought long and hard, struggling intensely with the decision. Barry rose in the corner, looking from him to Wentworth. He shook his head light, rubbing his beard nervously. "Wait a minute, there has to be something on file for evidence. Are you so sure, Wentworth?"

The director nodded. "Yes. I double checked."

"Chris, didn't Leon tell us and Claire that it was Wesker who broke into the Agency's building, killed twenty-three people, and took Sherry? That was back like nine years ago, right? How can that be passed up?"

Chris sighed. "That can't count. The Agency's monitoring and alarm system was hacked and shut down…probably by Wesker. Leon arrived at the scene afterwards. The only reason he knows it was Wesker was because Ada told him in Spain. Even though all of us had heard rumors that it was Wesker from other sources, Ada confirmed it for us back then."

"Then we need to get Ada to confess to the BSAA," Barry growled, even though he knew the replies he was going to get from them.

"As simple as that may sound, Barry, Ada Wong has remained evasive since the beginning. And with her being wanted in six countries, I don't think she is going to willingly come forward."

Barry heaved a sigh, sitting down and lowering his head. Chris could understand where his old friend was coming from. He was trying to avoid the possibility of helping Wesker. Chris sighed, "It was a good try, Barry."

"So, how about it, Chris?" Wentworth asked.

Chris closed his eyes hard, knowing that their eyes were on him. He just couldn't understand how this could happen. He couldn't understand how this could fall on him. What about Jill? What about his sister? What were they going to think after they found out that he failed? He couldn't keep this a secret from them forever. They would find out quickly, he knew.

He heaved a long, exasperated sigh. "Let's go make a deal with the devil."

Barry snorted beside him, getting to his feet. Chris followed him. Wentworth dipped his head at him. The director nodded at Dustin and they headed out of the mirror room to head into the interrogation room.

"What if he doesn't remember?" Chris asked softly as they came to the door.

Wentworth glanced over at him and he knocked on the door. They heard the lock unclick, yet they hesitated to step inside. "I don't know."

They stepped into the interrogation room. Barry and Dustin kept to the side, near the door. Chris walked over to the table, Wentworth at his side. Wesker stood up to greet them, dipping his head slightly before he sat back down. Chris reluctantly took the chair across from him. For a moment they stayed silent, the tension in the room like that of a thunderstorm. Chris was surprised when Wesker started off.

"I am able to gather that you and I were not on the best of terms before my amnesia. I can tell that it takes much control for you to sit here before me. If I am a threat or liability to you, then I will leave. I can seek out this Ada Wong."

"Cut the crap," sighed Chris, taking controlled breaths. "I will help you, but by no means for your benefit. You will probably not be able to find Ada Wong anyways."

"Go on," Wesker said, nodding.

"You will have a better chance remembering with me because of our history. And what hear about Ada Wong, she will most likely play you along…unless your relationship with her was different."

Wesker slightly shrugged, his strange blue-gray eyes calm. "I wouldn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't," Chris growled, rubbing the back of his head. His eyes became sharp as he glared at Wesker. "Now, listen closely to what I have to say, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I will help you. You will not come near my sister or the woman that I love that you destroyed from inside for three years straight. We will meet here or, if I wish, elsewhere for our sessions. You can stay in a hotel until we can manage to get you to retain your memory. I'm sure my generous director here will cover the hotel for you."

He received a glare from Wentworth. Chris fell silent for a moment, trying to think if there was anything he missed. Wesker was listening contently, unfazed by Chris's tone, but definitely taking it in. It was weird sitting here. Wesker's temperament, for the most part, had remained the same. He was calm and quiet, calculating and collected. There was no sadistic smile or evil laugh. It seemed as though the psychopathic traits had all disappeared, but Chris wasn't going to let his guard slip for a moment.

"It is only going to be you and me in the sessions, so you better get used to it. Any questions?" Chris sighed.

Wesker shook his head. "No. I understand everything and I thank you."

Chris bit his tongue hard. "Don't thank me just yet."

"_Mr. Miller?"_

Chris turned to look up at his director. Apparently, Wentworth was carrying a walky-talky on him. The woman's voice was soft, and came from the little gizmo. He took it off of his waistline and brought it up to his mouth. "Yes, Hannah?"

"_Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield came here to see you and Chris. I went ahead and sent them your way, is that alright?"_

Wentworth grimaced. "Yeah, it's fine. We will meet them out in the hall. Thanks, Hannah."

As soon as Chris heard their names, his heart leaped. He didn't want them seeing Wesker, not now. His wide eyes locked with Wentworth, and his old friend immediately understood. He nodded for the door. Barry was already leaving. Chris gave one last look at Wesker, who seemed curious.

"We start tomorrow morning. Be here at nine," Chris muttered, then left his chair to follow Barry out. As he slipped by Wentworth, he whispered more words. "Please don't let him leave until I get them out of here."

Chris came out into the hallway, practically running into Barry. He made sure the door was closed, and by this time they saw Claire and Jill walking their way. Chris smiled upon seeing them. Jill's hair was no longer blonde, but her natural looking brunette self. To Chris, it helped him heal himself…seeing her look more like herself.

"What are you two doing here?" Chris asked, trying to sound calm.

"We just came to see what was going on," Claire answered, giving him her 'what's your problem' face.

Jill was looking all over, as if she was somewhere new. "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"There's nothing really going on. Why don't we just go? Wentworth is busy anyways. You two can come back later," Barry put in. Chris sent him a silent thank you.

"Barry, you too? What is going on? You two look as if you've seen a ghost.

_If only you knew how ironic those words are…_

"Well, something has to be going on. Why else would you two be in this section of HQ?" Jill asked, folding her arms.

"Look, let's just go and I will explain later, okay?" Chris sighed.

The girls gave him confused looks. They exchanged glances to one another. Before Chris and Barry could usher them on, the door to the interrogation room opened. Dustin came out first, opening the door completely and letting Wentworth out. As soon as Wesker stepped out behind him, it was all over.

It took Claire a moment before realization dawned on her horrified face. It took Jill no time at all to register who it was. Her face paled, and she immediately started to back away. The worst thing for Chris, however, was to see that dark fear rise in her eyes. Tears were already streaming down her face as she cried "no" over and over and over again.

Chris moved for her, knowing she was collapsing into shock…

* * *

**A/N: I meant to post this chapter yesterday but the site was down and wouldn't let me upload any chapters. I am glad that it is fixed, because I was really wanting to post this chapter, lol. Okay, so poor Chris is struggling on the inside, and Jill and Claire now know Wesker is still alive. Poor Jill...Anyways, hope this is starting to sound interesting lol. I think I am going to have fun writing this...well...I already am! Hope it wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger! Chapter 3 is in a working process! Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Shattered Memories

**Chapter 3: Shattered Memories**

Chris felt weak both mentally and physically. His head pounded from the stress, making it hard to breathe and think. He stood in Wentworth's office, watching Jill silently as she stared out the window. She had her arms folded, but her eyes were strained, focusing on anything that she could other than them. Claire stood not too far from her brother, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed, head lowered. Chris knew the look on her face, she was confused and worried. Wentworth said nothing as he sat down at his desk. The only sound that came in the large, fancy office was a sigh from the director's mouth.

Chris was just relieved to see that Jill was recovering from her shock. She now held a complicated expression on her pretty face, like she was coming to face with her own realization and mortality. But she also looked as if she was gathering determination and resolve to fight back this trauma within herself. For the first time since they arrived back from Africa, Chris saw true fire in Jill's eyes…the fire of healing.

"Were you planning on keeping this from us?" Jill asked, her voice slightly cracking. She turned to stare Chris straight in the eye.

"I was going to try to, yes. At least for as long as possible. I didn't want you to have to see him alive," Chris sighed, looking away. His shoulders slightly slumped. "I failed you, Jill. I'm sorry."

Jill shook her head, walking directly for him. This small smile came on her face as she reached him. She put her hands up on his shoulders, looking up into his face. Chris stared into her eyes, found that fire still burning.

"I understand that you wanted to protect me…to protect us…but you can't just hide things from us. We are not only a team, Chris, but a family."

"She's right," Claire mumbled, pushing away from the wall.

"Yeah, I know," Chris answered softly. He smiled weakly at Jill. "You are taking this better than I thought you would, Jill."

That fire died a little as she lowered her eyes. For a split moment, Jill became unsure, but it quickly faded. She summed up all the strength she could muster in this moment and smiled up at him. "I can't be broken forever. You aren't going to do this alone, Chris. We will help you with Wesker."

Chris shook his head. "No. I want the two of you to stay away from him. What if he is somehow screwing with us?"

"Then we sure as hell aren't going to let you face him alone," Claire stated, glaring at her brother.

Jill stroked Chris's cheek for a moment. "I need to face him again. I can't have myself wondering for the rest of my life if…I just…need to do this."

Chris swallowed hard. The look in Jill's eyes was enough to break his heart. Jill was one of the strongest people he had ever come to know. To see her step up like this, to face her fear and uncertainty, made him feel even stronger himself. Claire's eyes too held determination and resolve. She was going to be a part of this whether he liked it or not.

"He knows where Sherry is. He is our only hope in finding her. As much as I hate to say it, it's the truth. We have no choice but to help him remember, or we risk losing everything," Claire said evenly, tone confident.

Deep down, Chris knew his little sister was right. For years, they fought to bring justice and redemption. Even though Wesker did not remember anything, that didn't mean they had won the battle. If Wesker walked out of here without them proving his corruption, and proving Sherry's location, then all the battles would have meant for nothing. Jill's suffering as his puppet would have been in vain.

Still, Chris didn't want them to help. He felt as if this was purely on his shoulders only. It was his fault that he didn't see through Wesker's deception years ago. It was his fault that all his comrades died. It was all his fault that Claire was almost killed. It was his fault that Jill was taken from him. It was all his fault that he didn't kill Wesker in the volcano.

"It seems as though you really don't have a choice, Chris," Wentworth stated from his desk some meters away. They looked over at the director. The older man had this small, crooked smile on his face. "Jill and Claire have always been strong, no?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You can apologize later," Claire grumbled, slapping him in the arm. "For now, don't you think we should go home and tell Rebecca, Billy, and Carlos?"

Chris lightly chuckled at that. Barry had already left. There was no doubt that his old friend had already told his family. Chris knew he needed to call Sheva and tell her the news of what has happened. Though he doubted that his other partner would be too pleased to know that Wesker was still alive and having a case of amnesia.

"Yeah…let's go."

"I'll continue trying to dig up anything on Wesker," Wentworth stated, typing on his laptop. "All I have come to find are his records from the R.P.D. Brian Irons, now deceased, stated on his last form that Albert Wesker was MIA, despite your story to him. I also have his credit information. You know, for a super villain he has excellent credit. However, there aren't any past statements of him buying illegal or suspicious items."

Chris gave his old friend a hard look. "That isn't funny, Wentworth."

"I apologize. I was only trying to better the mood."

Jill and Claire exchanged glances, almost smiling at Wentworth's words. They nodded at Chris and Wentworth. Jill left Chris's side, going to the door. Claire followed behind her. Chris looked one last time over to his old friend and director. Wentworth dipped his head at him, his fingers laced and placed neatly on his mahogany desk.

"Good luck, Chris."

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Chris heaved and headed out of the office.

The three of them were silent as they walked together out to the parking lot. Jill rode with Chris in his Charger while Claire followed on her motorcycle. Claire had driven her and Jill to the BSAA Headquarters on the motorcycle, not at all expecting to find the surprise Chris had in store for them.

***

"_I…really don't know what to say. This is awful,"_ Sheva said on the other line.

Chris grimaced slightly as he held the cell phone to his ear. Claire and Jill talked softly on the sofa across from him. Chris tapped a pen anxiously. He had just told Sheva the entire story. The African beauty wasn't at all happy about the situation. She was thoroughly confused, just like the rest of them.

"It isn't your fault, Sheva. We are at a complete lost as well," Chris answered.

"_Well, don't think that I'm not going to do anything about it! Look, I may not be able to fly to the states and help you, but I can definitely check this out. Josh and I will fly out to the volcano and check around. Maybe we can find some clues on how Wesker was able to survive lava and two rockets. I can't believe I just said that. This can't be real."_

Despite the circumstances, Chris couldn't help but to laugh at her. It was a weak, almost hollow laugh, but it seemed to ease him a bit. "That is exactly what I am running through my head. I really appreciate this Sheva. Tell Josh I owe him one as well."

"_You would do the same for us, Chris. How is Jill taking this?"_

Chris flicked his eyes up, watching Jill closely. The girls had fallen quiet. Jill was lost in thought, her face expressionless as she stared at her glass of water. Chris knew she was thinking back, thinking about Wesker and her darkness within. Claire was trying to get a hold of Leon, but she wasn't having any luck.

"She is taking this better than I am," Chris sighed. He saw her eyes lift to lock with his. There was longing there in her eyes. Chris felt this strain in his chest. He felt as if he needed to reach over and touch her, to reassure her that he was there. He did too. He extended his hand. Jill slightly smiled, reaching up to touch his fingertips. It was enough to make her feel better.

"_Give her my prayers. I will call you as soon as I find something, alright?"_ Sheva asked, sounding exhausted and drained, but also worried for them.

"Thank you so much, Sheva. I will talk to you later."

"_Take care, Chris."_

He slapped his cell phone shut, dropping it onto the coffee table. He leaned back in the recliner, feeling the migraine pulse through his head. Chris felt weak and tired, and knew it was the stress that was starting to get to him. Nothing of this made sense. Chris could only ask God why this could happen. He could not think of any possible way that Wesker could survive like he did.

"Well, what did she say?" Jill asked.

"She said she and Josh would go back to the volcano with some members and investigate. She will call if she finds something. She also told me to give you her prayers. She knows this must be horrible for you."

Jill gave a weak snort. "Horrible doesn't even begin to describe it, but I appreciate her very much."

"Any luck with Leon?" Chris asked.

Claire sighed, sitting her cell phone down. "No. He must be busy. I left him a message. He will call me back as soon as he can. Watch it be when I'm sleeping."

"What I don't get is that he fell in lava…plus we shot him with two RPGs. How could he survive that?" Jill asked, shaking her head slightly.

"I really don't know, Jill. I hope that Sheva and Josh will be able to find something for us," Chris replied.

"We still have to tell the others," Claire put in.

"I was hoping Barry would do that," Chris groaned, lowering his head. "I can already see the look on Rebecca's face…poor girl."

"Billy and Carlos don't know Wesker, so they won't be affected as much," Jill said, keeping her eyes on Chris as if she was worried for him. "Oh, and Wentworth told me about the aftermath of me falling down the cliff with Wesker back two years ago."

"Oh, yeah?" Chris asked grimly.

"He said that they found Wesker's car there, or a car he rented or something at the mansion…probably one of the only things they could find to link Wesker to Spencer."

Chris was relieved that she wasn't talking about how he had broken down after her alleged death. Her body, along with Wesker's body, was never found, adding more mysteries to the pile. "Yeah, well, the car proved to be little help. Not that I cared…after you were gone I…"

"Yeah, I know. Claire told me about," Jill sighed, glancing away. She looked ashamed, like it was her fault that Chris collapsed.

Chris checked his phone for the time. It was getting late already. Chris knew he should go to bed to get ready for his first day with the devil. He looked up at the girls, who were watching him quietly.

"Alright. You two can tell them all about it tomorrow while I am off with Wesker," Chris paused, curling his lip slightly. "That just doesn't sound right coming out."

Claire laughed softly. "Yeah, well, you aren't the only one. You do know that Rebecca goes in tomorrow, right?"

"Shit."

"It doesn't matter," Jill sighed. "We are coming with you anyway."

"No, you two aren't."

"Yes, we are," Claire and Jill growled in unison.

Chris gawked at them. They glared at him. There was no way he was going to win this argument. Defeated, he grabbed his cell phone and groaned. He got to his feet, glaring down at his sister and partner.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"You are so overprotective sometimes," heaved Claire, shaking her head.

"That's what older brothers do," Chris retorted, heading for the stairs. "Be ready by seven. I know Jill won't have a problem, but I know how you like to sleep in, Claire."

"Hey!"

***

Chris waited at the base of the concrete steps out in the parking lot. He awaited Wesker while Jill and Claire were inside talking to Wentworth and Rebecca in the director's office. Chris had called Barry to tell his comrade to tell Billy and Carlos separately, and to keep them from coming here.

Chris just hoped that his nerves would settle. He felt as if he was going to snap. He took deep, calm breaths to calm himself, reminding himself of what he needed to do. He didn't like the idea of Claire and Jill being here, and he was sure that was making him more on edge. He knew they were both strong women, but also knew that he couldn't help being protective of them.

He saw a sleek, black Audi pull into the parking lot, chrome rims glaring in the morning sun. It came to a park not far off from his Charger, and Chris was already glaring. For a moment, he thought he could laugh at the sight. Apparently, even though Wesker had amnesia, some things were still sticking with him. The doctors told them that Wesker's body and mind would still react as it felt was comfortable and natural, even though Wesker had no idea. To Chris, he felt it was a lot of bullshit. If Wesker could dress the same, act cool and calm as he always did, and drive the same vehicle he had previously owned; didn't that mean that he could remember more easily than the 12% chance?

Wesker walked over to him, wearing black pants, shoes, and jacket. Under the jacket was a dark red button up shirt. Chris also noticed that he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. Wesker's blue-grey eyes swept the parking lot before focusing on Chris himself.

"Your car?" Chris asked, pointing to the Audi. He tried to keep his tone as calm as possible, but he still felt the hatred trying to boil up inside.

"Rental," Wesker answered. "I have no idea where I left my other vehicle, or my house for that matter."

Chris slightly smiled, and to him he couldn't understand why. "Well, at least you are getting one step closer. You used to drive that same type of car. How did you get the money to rent it? Wentworth?"

Wesker chuckled. "No, I remembered my checking account. I didn't know I was so wealthy."

Chris cleared his throat. "Okay. Follow me."

It was surreal as they walked into the BSAA Headquarters. To Chris, it felt as if he was dreaming as they walked beside each other. Chris led them into one of the empty psychiatrist offices in the western section of the first floor. This was where Wentworth was allowing them to work. It was a good sized office, decorated in reds and golds. The large cherry desk sat in one corner, but there were also some comfy lounge chairs over on the other side of the room. The office had a sink with a refrigerator and also some cabinets at the back wall. If Chris remembered correctly, this was Dr. Maye's office. He found that he was correct by the name plaque that was on the desk. Dr. Maye was away on vacation and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"This is where we are going to work from now on, unless I see another place fit," Chris said, shutting the door behind them.

"We aren't friends…are we?"

Chris was caught off guard. He looked over at Wesker. Wesker stared him straight in the eye. It was hard to keep his gaze. Chris swallowed some more hate, trying to keep calm.

"I was under the impression that when I came to, and you were the first name that come to mind, that you were a friend of mine. By the circumstances of yesterday, I now see that I was wrong."

Chris tightened his jaw for a moment. "No. No, we aren't friends."

"Enemies."

"Yes."

Wesker lowered his eyes. For a moment, Chris thought he saw weakness there, but it was gone in an instant. He was slightly confused, despite the anger that was trying to rise in his chest.

"I see," Wesker stated. "And that woman who collapsed in front of me while I was leaving. Is she the one you were talking about?"

"Yes, she is." They stood only feet from each other. Wesker seemed to be in thought. The mention of Jill made Chris want to punch him. More than that, kill him. He knew he couldn't though. All he could do was stare at his confused enemy as he thought, as Chris himself desperately tried to keep himself under control.

"Perhaps it would be better if I look for Ada Wong. I don't remember the hatred between us, but I don't want to cause you any strife…you or your comrades."

Chris was taken by surprise by the sincerity in Wesker's words. He immediately shook it away. He knew there was something going on within Wesker. He had to be playing them. There could be no way that he was telling the truth.

Wesker went to leave. Chris knew it could be a big relief to just let him go. He knew that was wrong, however. He couldn't just let Wesker go, not with the chance of him remembering everything and going back to his old ways. He couldn't just let Wesker go, knowing that Sherry could still be out there somewhere.

"Wait," Chris said as Wesker reached for the doorknob. Wesker paused, looking over his shoulder at him. Chris quickly thought to get his words straight. He closed his eyes for a moment, not believing what he was about to say. "You don't want to find Ada Wong. Even if you two worked together, she may just use you and leave you to rot. You have a better chance of remembering everything with me. And you can trust me."

"Why do you want to help me? If we are enemies, why help me?" Wesker asked.

"Because…you are the only person who knows where Sherry is," Chris answered, knowing that should be a good enough answer. He wasn't going to come out and tell Wesker that they wanted him to remember so they could prove what they were wanting to and give him the final death sentence. However, Chris knew that even in this state, Wesker wasn't gullible.

"Sherry?"

"Yeah, a little girl…well, she's an adult now. She's someone important to us."

Wesker heaved a sigh, slowly letting his fingers slide off of the doorknob. He turned and faced Chris. For a moment, both men stared each other down. Chris couldn't understand why he couldn't sense or see any deceit or darkness behind Wesker's normal colored eyes. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to accept that Wesker was harmless. A knock came from the door. Chris jerked his head towards it, surprised.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Dustin."

"Come in then."

Dustin entered the room with some papers in his hand. He took a moment to glance around the room, catching Wesker's eyes just before he focused on Chris. Dustin jerked his head for the door behind him that he just closed. Wesker watched them closely, showing no signs that he was going to attack and kill them, which relieved Chris. He still kept his guard up though as he turned away from Wesker.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Dustin opened the door, heading out into the hallway. Chris sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Wesker, who looked only mildly curious. "Hold on."

He walked out of the office. Dustin was waiting for him. They walked away from the door just enough to have a private conversation. Dustin flipped through the papers for a moment, apparently getting his thoughts together.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, dreading to hear even more bad news.

"Well, for one…Rebecca didn't like her morning news from Wentworth. Jill and Claire helped her, but she got called back to the medical station. Anyways, Wentworth has come up with something that may help us with all our problems."

"You gotta be shitting me," Chris blurted.

"Don't get too excited," Dustin replied, holding his hand up to ease Chris. "It's a little complicated. Okay, so remember how there are no records of Wesker besides the leftover R.P.D files from Raccoon City?"

"Yes."

"And how, for whatever reason, we have not been able to find Wesker's traces within Umbrella or Tricell?"

Chris was getting impatient. "That's because we were thinking that he erased himself to keep in the dark. What's your point?"

"Relax. I'm not done yet," Dustin heaved. "Well, we pulled records on Ozwell E. Spencer, and found some new evidence, given to us by our lovely European branch. There is a whole database missing of Umbrella's work."

"Missing?" Chris grunted.

"Yeah, disappeared like a ghost. Remember the Caucasus Research Facility you and Jill infiltrated like seven years ago in Russia?"

"Yes, I do. That was where we found the TALO-S experiments."

Dustin grinned, nodding. "Well, there was database installed there called the Red Queen. We had no idea this thing existed until after Ozwell E. Spencer was killed, and we were able to search his mansion. We couldn't do much with the fact that the Red Queen existed, yet it was gone. There was proof at the Caucasus Research Facility, but the whole database was gone."

"Go on," Chris sighed.

"What if Wesker took the Red Queen database for his own purposes? That would allow him to go into and change whatever he wanted within Umbrella, before it completely fell by the couple of years to follow."

Chris took it all in. Dustin had a very good point. It made absolute sense to him. He never saw Wesker there at the Caucasus Research Facility all those years ago, but that didn't mean anything. The facility had been huge. Wesker could have easily evaded them. He thought hard, trying to remember anything from that dreadful night with Jill.

"You know what, I remember the power going out for a long moment. The emergency lights flickered on, but then the power came on. All the computers read 'No Data' after that. That makes…this is an extraordinary find, Dustin!"

"Don't get too excited," Dustin said, frowning. "We don't have any proof that Wesker took the Red Queen database. However, if we can find it, no matter where it is at and who has it…all the evidence we need on Wesker will be there. Definitely."

"That's just great. Where in the hell would we start?" Chris growled.

Dustin held up his palm again, this time grinning and looking proud of himself. "Well, if Wesker truly did work with Ada Wong and-"

"He did," Chris grumbled, folding his arms.

"I believe you! Anyways, it might be a good idea to start with her."

Chris gave his friend a dull look. He unfolded his arms, not believing what just came out of Dustin's mouth. "Are you serious?"

Dustin blinked, confused. "Yes."

"How many countries is she wanted in, and nobody can track her? That's a big jump to try and hunt her down."

"You're right, but I thought you would go for it. It was just a suggestion. Wentworth is actually thinking about having members seek out the Red Queen and Ada Wong."

Chris snorted. "Good luck."

"What's wrong with you? You are never this pessimistic, Chris."

"It's not that," sighed Chris, rubbing his temple. "It's just that I have to…do this." He jerked his thumb back towards the office door.

Dustin nodded. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. Well, I better get back to Wentworth."

"Hey, thanks for that information. That really is something we should consider."

"Good luck with Wesker."

Chris groaned at those words, turning around and heading back into the office. When he returned, he found Wesker staring out of the windows of the office. His eyes were distant, as if he was thinking of something long off from here. As Chris approached, Wesker snapped out of his trance and looked over at him.

"Did you get everything sorted out?" Wesker inquired, stepping away from the window.

"Uh, yeah. Let's get started now," Chris answered, quickly moving over to the lounge chairs.

Before Wesker could follow him, the door to the office opened. Chris and Wesker looked over. Chris, thinking it was Dustin, was a little annoyed that he didn't knock. He soon realized it was one of the two people he didn't want in here. He glared at his little sister.

"Claire! Get out of here! You didn't even knock!"

"I didn't knock because I knew you would tell me to go away," Claire stated coolly as she walked completely into the office. She kept a sharp eye on Wesker as she made her way for Chris. Wesker watched her closely, as if he found her interesting. It made Claire uneasy, but she fought it.

"Well, I'm telling you now to go away," Chris said.

"Nice try, but Jill and I said we would help you," Claire sighed. She grew quiet, studying Wesker sharply for a moment. His eyes were definitely much different from when she met him back on Rockfort Island. She had only met him once as her brother's captain of S.T.A.R.S, and even then his normal blue-grey eyes were cold. Here his eyes were calm, holding no sign of deception or cold intentions. As surprised as Claire was about this, she just couldn't help but feel uneasy around him. "So…you really can't remember anything?"

Claire heard Chris growl off beside her but she kept her eyes focused on Wesker. Wesker slowly shook his head at her, his stance at ease even with her hard looks.

"No, I do not."

"If you didn't still have Sherry and Steve, then I would say it's a good thing," Claire stated, folding her arms. "My name is Claire, by the way. Chris's sister. You may not be able to remember me, but I remember you quite well. I will be helping my brother here with you. But let's just be clear that I am only doing this for my brother and for Sherry, got it?"

Wesker nodded again, but this time twitching a small smile. "You are quite similar to your brother, aren't you?"

Claire glared at Chris. "I see that besides his amnesia, nothing else has changed."

"That's what I said," Chris heaved. "Where's Jill?"

Claire looked back at the door, biting on her lip. "Uh, she said she was right behind me. Maybe she couldn't bring herself to come in. I'll go check."

Claire gave one last look to Wesker, who still regarded her with interest, and headed out of the office. Chris watched as she shut the door behind her. He could only imagine what was going through Jill's mind as she tried to come through that door to face her old captor.

"Who is Steve?"

Wesker's question made Chris come out of his trance. He glanced over at him. "I never knew him, but he helped my sister get through Rockfort Island and Antarctica. Apparently, you took his body to use as test experiments for the T-Veronica virus."

"Body? So he is no longer alive. And what is the T-Veronica virus? It sounds…interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, I bet it does," Chris growled. "No, Steve was dead when you took him."

"Why would I take him? What would I do with a body?" Wesker inquired. "Why the T-Veronica virus?"

Chris gave his enemy a long stare, arms folded. "I don't know, why did you? That's exactly what we have been trying to figure out all along. Maybe if you can remember, you can relay all that to us."

Wesker was in hard thought for a moment. The office was quiet. Chris was starting to worry about Jill and Claire, but then figured it would probably be best for them to stay away from here anyway.

Wesker sighed. "I get it. I'm the villain. I don't feel evil…but I was…wasn't I?"

Something sharp hit Chris's heart, something he couldn't understand. He swallowed hard, slightly shaking his head and unfolding his arms. "Maybe it would be better if I start the story from the beginning."

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that was a lot of dialogue and explaining in this chapter. Okay, so hopefully now we can really start to get into the story! I hope everyone is enjoying this! I'm trying hard not to make Jill too weak or too strong with her healing and facing Wesker again! I also must point out that it is VERY hard to write Wesker....normal...is that the word I'm looking for? *shrugs* Anyways, it's a lot harder than I initially thought, but don't worry, I'm getting it! XD I also hoped I was able to elaborate more in the fact how BSAA was unable to find any true evidence of Wesker's involvement or conspiracies. The Red Queen still holds everything, and there is no telling where it is...maybe it's in the same place as Sherry...who knows! Okay, enough babbling! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Your thoughts are much appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Free Will

**Chapter 4: Free Will**

Two days of recalling hidden memories that Chris had deliberately stuck away to try and help Wesker remember did him no good with his emotions. It was for this reason that Chris refused to let Jill, Barry or Claire in. Wesker was quiet as Chris explained through in deep detail, from beginning to end…from the beginning of S.T.A.R.S to the events of Kijuju. Wesker didn't react much beyond an occasional question, but Chris could tell that his nemesis's eyes were storming with questions and confusion.

He vaguely remembered some details. To Chris, this helped eased the stress that had overcome him during his explanations of the long trek of life he had bestowed on himself. Wesker could remember vague memories of working at the R.P.D. He remembered bits of Spencer and his old mentor James Marcus. On a better note, Wesker also was starting to remember more about William Birkin and Ada Wong. And though this helped in a way, Chris knew there was still a lot of work ahead of them. There was no way Wesker was going to be able to remember by just explanation alone.

"And Sherry Birkin is his daughter?" Wesker asked, after they had gone silent from talking about Umbrella and William Birkin. "And I have had her in my custody for ten years?"

"That's what we are hoping," Chris sighed. "Claire has a picture of her when she was younger…but she is an adult now."

"What would I want with a child?"

Chris swallowed some more agitation. "I don't know. We are thinking it is because she was the only known person immune to the G-Virus. Is there anything more you can remember about William Birkin or Ada Wong?"

Wesker sat in silence thinking. Chris could read nothing from Wesker's eyes. Chris knew he couldn't trust Wesker, and wouldn't…no matter how good he seemed with no memory. However, it was strange having a conversation with Wesker where his nemesis didn't smirk evilly or laugh sadistically or threaten him.

"Well, I do remember having an affair with her."

Chris choked on his coffee. He swallowed it hard, ignoring Wesker's curious stare as he got a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Okay. That's getting somewhere. Anything else?"

Wesker barely nodded. "Yes. There is another man, but I do not remember his name or description too well. I do remember that he is Russian."

"Russian? That doesn't help us. You will have to try and remember more than that."

Wesker leaned back in his chair, still thinking. He rolled his shoulders, popping them and his neck as he tried to remember. His blue-grey eyes studied parts of the room as he tried to sink into his shattered memories. He then shook his head at Chris.

"I apologize. I cannot remember."

Chris sighed, knowing he should have known better. He rubbed his temple, trying to think. "Okay. Let's take a break. I will be back in ten minutes. You can go do whatever you need to go do."

"I'm fine. I will wait," Wesker answered, watching Chris as he got to his feet and left the session room.

Chris headed up to Wentworth's office, completely lost and stressed. He knocked on the thick, oak door and tensed when he heard Wentworth say come in. He entered into the large office, seeing that Dustin was already here with more paperwork.

"Chris? Is something wrong?" Wentworth asked, his experienced eyes following Chris as the younger man approached his desk.

"I don't know what else to do. I explained everything to him, over and over again. He isn't going to remember by explanation alone."

"Did you get anything new out of him?" Dustin asked, coming over to stand by Chris.

"Not really," Chris heaved. "He remembers William Birkin, bits and pieces of Spencer and James Marcus. He says he also remembers having an affair with Ada."

Wentworth raised his eyebrows, clearing his throat as he looked down at his paperwork. "That's nice to know."

Chris glared at his director. "See? We need to do more than just talk. There has to be a better way to get him to remember."

"Chris, tread carefully now. We only want him to remember enough to where we can convict him and we can find Sherry. We don't want him to remember everything."

"I know that, but-"

"Maybe if we create a dilemma of something we know he will respond automatically to," Dustin interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Wentworth asked, curious.

"Even though he has forgotten, it is still there. If we do something that was present in his original self, the body will automatically react the same way. In that case, he would be way more likely to remember."

"And would you like to present an example? I highly doubt we can throw him into a laboratory and let him remember how to create a virus," Wentworth sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Dustin slightly smiled. "Well, we can. Wesker still has his basic knowledge, and to him that includes all the languages he knows, virology, fighting abilities…anything. Even if he doesn't think he knows, it is still there and will resurface quicker than personal memories."

"Okay, fine, but I refuse to let him into a laboratory," Chris growled, folding his arms. "Any better ideas?"

Dustin grinned. "Well, we can always have someone attack him. Right now he may not remember how to fight, but when cornered the body will instinctively remember on its own accord. This could bring back several memories if it works."

"As much as I would love for someone, myself especially, kick his ass, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Chris answered.

"Chris is right. Before we make a drastic decision like that, let's just try and work with him a little harder. Chris, I know you may not like the idea, but it may be good to let Barry, Jill, and Claire have their turns talking to Wesker. They all have their own experiences with him, ones you yourself won't be able to explain. They might be able to get Wesker to remember things you won't be able to," Wentworth explained.

Chris gnashed his teeth together, swallowing hard. He reluctantly nodded at his director. "Yes. I understand."

Knocking erupted on the door to Wentworth's office. Wentworth calmly told them to come in. Chris saw Barry enter, having a scowl on his face. He walked over to join Chris and Dustin by Wentworth's desk.

"Jill and Claire are downstairs. Chris…are you sure about this meeting you want to have?"

Chris nodded. "Barry, it has to be done."

Barry stroked his thick red beard. "I know that. It's just…why at my house?"

Chris couldn't help but to smile. "Sorry, you have the biggest house."

"I blame that on Karen," Barry sighed. "But I understand."

***

Claire and Jill stood at the base of the stairs that would lead up into Wentworth's office. BSAA members walked in all directions, getting to their own destinations within the giant Headquarters building. Jill was quiet, studying the passers-by, her eyes almost distant as she was deep in thought. Claire didn't want to disturb her. The past couple of days had been rough on all of them. Claire just wondered how her brother was fairing. He was the one sitting in the room with his lifelong enemy.

She heard her cell phone beep. She pulled it out of her jacket, noticing she had a missed call from Leon. Growling, she checked to see if he left a voicemail. He didn't, which further made her want to kick herself. But she then noticed the text message he sent her.

_You always like to play phone tag, don't you? I will call you again._

Claire smiled to herself, slipping her phone back into her jacket. Jill noticed Claire's expressions and seemed curious.

"What's up?"

"I missed Leon's call. Not that I was expecting it. He usually calls later. He accused me of liking to play phone tag."

Jill chuckled softly. "Well, you can just tell him all about how busy we have been."

"I know."

"Hey, girlies! Why are you two chillin' like a villain?"

The two of them jumped, spinning around to see Malcolm Talon walk right up to him. Both women grinned up at the six and a half foot black man. He wore army pants and boots with a tight white muscle shirt. His shaved head shone from the overhead lights, and he was grinning boyishly down at them.

"Big Mac! Hey!" Claire laughed. "It's so good to see you!"

The handsome man bowed at them. "I know it is! I just got back from Europe. You two are looking great! Jill, it is so good to have you back with us, and I wish you the best."

Jill hugged him, smiling. "Thanks, it's good to be back."

"Come here, shorty! I can't go without hugging you!"

"I'm not short!" Claire barked.

"I know, I know. I'm tall, sheesh."

Malcolm was one of the best of the North American branch of BSAA. He was nicknamed Big Mac for not only his size, but for his love of McDonalds' food. He was an old friend of Chris and the others. He had a wife and two sons that lived just outside of D.C, but Claire remembered that Chris said Big Mac had been out of the country for a month for work.

"So, did I miss anything exciting?" Big Mac asked, unslinging his large backpack. He still had all his weapons and equipment on him.

Jill's eyes fell for a moment, but they soon came to look at Claire. Claire smiled almost sheepishly, laughing hollowly. "Exciting isn't the word I would use, Mac."

"Uh-oh," Big Mac sighed. "Well, I'm sure I will find out what it is. I will leave you two alone. I have to go report to Wentworth. Oh, Jill, please tell me you are reclaiming your place as Combat Trainer from Snider."

Jill frowned. "Snider took my place?"

"Chris didn't tell you? Well, I don't blame him really. He would be more worried about you."

"I guess I will have to talk to Wentworth when I am able to come back and work."

"Good," Malcolm sighed. "You know how he is. He loves to boast. And well, the first day he took over your position here and boasted about it, Chris punched him a good one in the face. Needless to say, he has one heck of a crooked nose."

The girls giggled softly. Jill nodded, smiling. "Why am I not surprised? Thanks, Mac."

"Well, I will leave you two be. See ya later."

"It was good seeing you, Big Mac," Claire said.

"Take care of yourself. Oh, and you need a shower," Jill laughed.

Malcolm grinned. "Thanks, ladies. I will see you two around."

With that, Big Mac headed up the stairs. Jill and Claire smiled at each other. Both of them hadn't seen Malcolm in some time. But as he disappeared up the stairs, Claire turned to Jill.

"You trained new recruits? Chris never told me that."

"Yeah, I took it as my default position for when we were not out on missions. Chris was offered the position, but you know how he is. He isn't patient enough to train new recruits."

"So who is Snider?" Claire asked.

Jill shrugged. "Just a bastard who thinks he is better than everyone else. I don't understand why Wentworth hasn't done anything with him. I mean, he is an excellent fighter, but a total ass. I'm sure Wentworth will give me the position back. After all, I am a better fighter than he is. It actually would be good for me to go back."

"Why is that?"

Jill sighed. "I hate to say it, but while I was Wesker's puppet, he taught me three different styles of martial arts. That should be handy to teach, don't you think?"

Claire nodded at her. She was relieved to see that Jill was much stronger than she looked. "In the meantime, I'm sure Chris could punch Snider a few more times for you."

Jill slightly laughed. "Yeah, I know he could. However, I do not think he is too worried about Snider right now."

"No kidding," Claire heaved, frowning.

Claire glanced at her wristwatch. She wondered what was taking Chris so long, but then again, if he was talking to Wentworth, there was no telling. She glanced up at Jill, who was still watching the top of the stairs.

"Will you be alright on your own? I'm gonna go run to the little girls' room to see if I can get a hold of Leon."

Jill nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Claire headed off away from the main hall. The closest restrooms were in the western section of the first floor, near the offices where Chris was working with Wesker. She passed by several BSAA members, some of which she knew through Chris and the others. Many knew her as 'Chris's little sister', which aggravated her sometimes. She pulled out her cell phone just as she was rounding a corner, knowing the restrooms weren't too far off, and there wouldn't be a lot of background noise to interrupt her.

She collided into a solid wall, almost falling backwards. Realizing she bumped into somebody from not paying attention, she fumbled to apologize. "Sorry, I was…"

She trailed off once she realized who she had run into. Wesker stared down at her curiously. He wore no sunglasses, so it was strange to see his blue-grey eyes studying her so intently. Claire backed up a few more feet, feeling her guard shoot up.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

Claire didn't know what to say, she could only glare at him. Wesker seemed to understand her body language, and instead of stepping towards her, he took a few steps back. Claire was confused on what to think. She was so used to his satanic smile, his glowing inhuman eyes, his cold voice. All she was seeing now was calm man that meant no harm. At this, she eased, but dared not let down her guard.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You are Claire, correct? Chris's younger sister?"

"Yes. I take it you haven't remembered much, have you?"

Wesker shook his head. "No. I can tell that Chris is quite disappointed."

Claire couldn't help but to smile a little. "Disappointed is probably an understatement."

At this Wesker twitched a smirk, nodding at her. "True. I am the villain to many, and especially to him. I can only imagine how hard it must be for him to try and help me."

Claire eased a little more, looking at him curiously. "He's explained everything to you?"

"Yes," Wesker answered, looking away. "The more he tells me, the more sick and lost I become. I do no feel evil…but the man he spoke of was truly evil indeed."

Claire frowned. "Well, that's surprising to hear from you."

"Chris said the same words."

"Have you remembered anything?" Claire asked.

"Not very much. I remember a few select memories and people. If I recall, Chris stated that you had a picture of Sherry Birkin. Do you have it on you?"

Hearing Sherry's name come from his mouth hurt her. He was the one who took her away, and Claire had been unable to prevent it. And to this day, Leon still blamed himself for not being able to protect the young girl.

_Leon will never forgive himself, when it wasn't even his fault…_

Claire bit her lip slightly. "Not on me, I'm afraid. But I will be sure to bring it to you."

He must have heard the emotion in her voice, because she saw his eyes flick away. He dipped his head down at her. "Thank you."

He turned and headed down the next hallway, walking for the room he and Chris were using to talk. Claire was taken aback for a moment. He left solely to leave her in peace, knowing he was causing her pain. Claire went to step towards the bathrooms, located down the opposite hallway. She then couldn't help herself, and turned to follow Wesker all the way into the large office.

He gave her a look as she came through the threshold into the office, and then tore his gaze away. He walked over to the chairs in the back. Claire let the door slip, and it eased shut. She followed Wesker.

"You do know that it is rude to just leave like that, right?" she asked.

"I was causing you uneasiness. I don't want you to feel that," Wesker answered, turning to face her again. He studied her for a long moment. "I felt it was my place to leave you be."

She didn't see it until now. Claire stared into Wesker's eyes. There was this deep, inner sorrow within him. There was no hate that she could feel. And though she knew she was supposed to hate him, despise him, she couldn't help but to pity him.

As the door opened behind Claire, Wesker's eyes lifted. Whoever had entered made Wesker turn away. Claire turned around, expecting an angered Chris. Her heart jolted as she saw a white Jill standing at the doorway.

"Jill, what are-"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said, letting out a long breath.

Claire took one last look to Wesker before making her way over to Jill. "I just had to ask him about Sherry. How did you know I was in here?"

"I saw you follow him when you were going for the restrooms. I was trying to catch up with you," Jill answered.

"Oh, well, let's go then."

"You go."

"What?"

Jill glared over at Wesker. "I have to do something first."

"Chris didn't want either of us in here with him," Claire whispered.

"What were you just doing now?"

Claire looked away. "Jill, I know what I can handle. Are you sure you are ready?"

"That is what I am going to find out right now. Wait for me outside," Jill mumbled, stepping forward.

Claire swallowed hard, nodding reluctantly at Jill's back. She could only comply with the older woman's wishes. She knew Chris was going to get extremely upset over this, but Jill did have the right to face Wesker by herself. Claire just hoped she was ready to be able to handle it. Claire slipped out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Jill took slow, soft steps towards Wesker. Wesker lifted his head, his eyes finding hers. Jill froze on the spot, and for a long moment they stared at each other. Jill felt mixed emotions flood within her. Everything from hate and sorrow to disgust and pity. She swallowed hard, trying to control her emotions. She rubbed her hands along her thighs to dry the sweat that was forming. She hit her knife, and immediately more hate flared, and she was compelled to take hold of that blade.

_Wouldn't it be better if I just kill him? Chris is being tortured…we all are. But Chris won't go against Wentworth. He won't destroy Claire's chances of getting Sherry back. But what if Sherry isn't even alive and Wesker remembers everything? We will be right back to where we started. I can take the punishment. I can go against orders…I can kill him…_

Wesker didn't move, and his watchful eyes seemed to take in everything from her, even her thoughts. Jill was forced to take in a deep breath, trying to keep it as calm as possible. Wesker's eyes flicked from her own to the knife that she so desperately wanted to draw against him.

_He can't defend himself now. He has no memory, plus the virus is gone. If I kill him, he will finally stay dead._

"I know that look. You want to kill me, don't you?" Wesker inquired coolly. "Could I blame you after what I have done?"

"Don't try and explain yourself," Jill snapped.

"I don't intend to," Wesker answered. "I know it does no good to apologize, but-"

"I don't need apologies. Why couldn't you have just stayed dead?"

"That is a question I am unable to answer."

"Right, of course. I should have known," Jill snorted.

Wesker looked away from her, closing his eyes for a moment. "If you are going to kill me, then do it."

Jill glared at him, wanting so desperately to pull that knife out. But as she went to do it, she found she could not. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. She stared at Wesker, and could not fathom how this could be the same man before her.

_What am I thinking? I can't kill him. It would be unfair to everyone. If there is a chance that Sherry is still out there, then I should believe in it. The man before me is not the same man that imprisoned me. And whether that same man will eventually return or not, I must stand beside Chris and the others._

"Well?" Wesker asked, looking down at her solemnly.

"Give me an order."

Wesker was confused by her words. He slightly shook his head, taking a step back. "I have no right to give you an order."

"Just do it!" she snapped, forcing back more emotions. Tears wanted to release. Jill had to know if she was truly free from him. For a moment she felt fear slither into her stomach.

Wesker clinched his jaw for a moment, and then let loose a long sigh. "I order you to sit down."

Jill remained standing. She didn't move. She waited for a moment, as if thinking her body was going to react anyway. She remained still, and a cloud of relief was lifted. Jill closed her eyes, smiling, knowing she was no longer compelled to obey him.

"I will not," she said, looking up at him and smiling. "I will not."

Wesker stared at her for a moment, and then smiled, as if understanding her inner thoughts. "Good."

Again, the door was opened in the back. Jill turned to look, and Wesker followed her eyes. Chris stormed in, catching Jill's eyes. He looked worried, but his gaze eased when he noticed she was just fine. He came over quickly, in which Jill threw her arms around him, crying out in joy.

"I did it!" she shouted.

Chris returned the hug, understanding her exact words. He smiled in relief, closing his eyes. He tightened the hug, not wanting to let her go. He looked up over Jill's shoulder as he hugged her, staring at Wesker, who watched them silently.

Claire walked up with soft steps, smiling at Jill. She folded her arms. She looked over to Wesker, and was surprised to see him studying her. She didn't know why, and she confused herself, but she smiled at him. Wesker twitched his own, barely noticeable smile.

***

The dim lit room was only illuminated by monitors and a single lamp in the back. Several monitors were currently showing information on BSAA matters. Most were hacked for the events of Kijuju.

Ada Wong heaved a sigh, rolling her neck to get the stiffness out. She had no idea why she was searching through BSAA's database. It wasn't like she cared that Wesker was dead. And yet as she thought about it, she found herself thinking that there was no way he could be dead. She had seen him die too many times, only for the virus just to revive him. But then again, maybe the virus reached its limits.

_He has been dead for two months, and all I have done is stick around here. I can leave freely now, yet I am compelled to stay. After all the shit he as put me through, I should have been out of here as soon as he dropped dead._

Ada heaved another sigh, collapsing into a chair. Now she understood why she was searching through BSAA. She wanted proof that Albert Wesker was dead before she even thought about leaving for good. She didn't want to go through anything like that again.

She clenched her jaw, thinking back to the harsh memories of the events in Spain. Her crafty betrayal towards Wesker and taking the Las Plagas landed her as the fool. Wesker was on her every page, even when she thought she was ahead of the game…this game of cat and mouse they played. Her betrayal to him didn't even last a week before he found her. Wesker destroyed the organization and dragged her back to his hidden headquarters, where he proceeded to punish her severely. In the end, Wesker implanted a chip somewhere on her body, making her completely unable to get away from Wesker for good. She now remained as his pawn, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Now that he was dead, she knew she had the chance to get out, to not have to worry about Wesker finding her wherever she went and reclaim her. But she had to be positive before she did anything.

She and Wesker had a very long history together, one she loved and despised altogether. It was definitely a love-hate relationship, but even now, Ada could not think of how they came together. It was so long ago, even before she still had free will within her relationship with Wesker.

"Ada?"

Ada looked over her shoulder, seeing a silhouette enter into the computer room. As he entered into the dim lights, she saw Nicholai Ginovaef step out. The Russian operative was an old comrade of Wesker, and knew Wesker even longer than she did. Ever since Wesker was announced dead, Ada had kept to herself, and Nicholai had taken over what he could. It wasn't out of greed, only for his respect towards Wesker. In his own way, Nicholai was just doing what he could until he figured out what he was going to do next.

"Are you still going through that?" he asked in his thick Russian accent.

"I need proof."

"How much more proof do you need? Are you that afraid to leave here without him?"

Ada slammed her fist down on the table, but her comrade didn't even flinch. She whirled around and glared at him. "No."

"I know it is hard. But if you want to leave, you should leave. There is no way to find that chip on you without Wesker. If he is dead, then you don't have to worry now, do you?"

"But what if he is still alive? You know how he is, Nicholai."

The Russian heaved a sigh. "This isn't like you."

"You aren't the one with the chip embedded in your body somewhere," Ada growled. "Let me ask you a question. Why are you still here? Oh yeah, that's right. You can betray anybody but Wesker."

Nicholai chuckled. "That is because I am not stupid enough to betray him."

Her glare hardened. "Don't go there, Nicholai."

Nicholai put up his hands to show he didn't want any trouble. "Ada, you need to relax. Just get off of that. I only want to help you. If you want proof that bad, I will send in an agent to get a statement of death. Photos too, if you like."

"Just leave me alone for now, Nicholai," she heaved, closing her eyes.

Nicholai dipped his head. "So be it. I need to go feed the girl anyways."

As the Russian turned and walked away, Ada was able to find what she was looking for. She called out to Nicholai, and he came over to her. She pointed at the computer, taken aback at the picture and information. Nicholai, too, was appalled.

"You've got to be shitting me," he mumbled.

On the computer screen was a picture a black oily substance that made a large circle on rocky ground. In the middle was the perfection shape of a man where no oil touched. On the right of the picture was a document that had just been submitted to the database. It was short, and from the headquarters here within North America.

_To All Heads of BSAA Divisions:_

_As Tricell is crumbling under the lawsuits and accounts of felonies, we have yet to be able to link one man to some of the most dangerous bioterrorism events, Albert Wesker. The little evidence we have is either underdeveloped or corrupted, and we all must respect not only the laws of our own regions, but the law that the BSAA follows so loyally. And though four of our founders have had their share of experiences with this single man, it is unfortunately not enough for conviction, especially since the destruction of Raccoon City and Umbrella._

_However, I must acknowledge that Albert Wesker's involvement in the Kijuju incident is completely solid. Though announced dead, this man unexpectedly showed up in the District of Columbia to our headquarters of the North American branch with complete amnesia. I will be holding back all accounts towards him until we are able to get some information from him. Should anyone have any questions, please contact me personally. Until then, this is a notice that Albert Wesker is alive and is under supervision._

_Sincerely, Wentworth Miller, Head of North American Branch _

"He's alive," Ada murmured.

"Yeah, but he has amnesia. Depending on the severity of it, he may never remember," Nicholai said, rubbing his five o'clock shadow.

"He will remember," Ada said, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. She clenched her jaw slightly. "He will."

"Are you so sure of that?"

Ada stared at the screen, staring hard at the picture of the black oil that was the leftovers of Uroboros. "I'm positive."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I was finally able to post this new chapter! So sorry for the wait, again it is because I have been busy with horses since warm weather has arrived, along with work! This chapter took me awhile only because I was being picky lol. I sure do hope it has pulled off! When I finished this chapter, I felt good about it! So, it seems that Jill is now able to face Wesker and not have to worry about succumbing to orders! And we had our first major connection with Claire and Wesker, yay! Chris has a lot of work ahead of him, well they all do. My OCs won't get in the way of the main characters, but they do hold a purpose, I just hope that you guys like them! As for Ada and Nicholai...don't worry we haven't seen the last of them! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! *grins like the Cheshire Cat***


	5. Chapter 5: Apologize

**Chapter 5: Apologize**

Chris sat before his comrades at Barry's house. Karen, Moira, and Polly had all left to go shopping. This eased Chris's nerves a little bit, knowing it was just down to him and the others. Jill and Claire sat on one couch, Billy and Rebecca shared the recliner, and Barry and Carlos sat on the other couch, all positioned around one sturdy coffee table. They were watching Chris as he paced back and forth, trying to find the right words. He checked his wristwatch, noticing how late it was getting. Everyone would want to go home soon, he knew.

"Come on, Chris. Just get on with it," Carlos sighed, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms.

Gypsy, Barry's Border Collie came trotting in with a toy in her mouth. She laid down at Barry's feet. The female dog seemed to sense the tension, for she lifted her head and stared intelligently at Chris.

"We all know that Wesker is still alive. Sheva and Josh are investigating the volcano to see if they can find any clues as to how this was able to happen. Fortunately, Wesker has amnesia. Now, we can not prosecute or kill him until we have proof of his crimes," Chris stopped at those last words, clenching his jaw and looking like he was going to punch something hard. "Which I have no idea how that is possible, but apparently Wesker was farther ahead in the game then we thought he was."

"How is that possible? Surely we have something we can prove," Rebecca stated, shaking her head as she sat on Billy's lap.

"All of his records in Raccoon City were blown away with the city, and with the mansion," Barry sighed.

"As for our mission in Russia for Talos, all records were wiped from there as well," Jill added, rubbing her fingers and lowering her gaze.

"Dustin tells me there is a computer called the Red Queen that still holds everything of Umbrella on it. Now, we found the Red Queen at the Caucasus Facility, but it was just the computer itself. The entire data that was on it was already taken. We found a dead body, identified as Sergei Vladimir, a Colonel and Umbrella Officer. Jill and I are thinking that while we were there, somehow Wesker was there and was able to slip right on in and take it."

"I remember the power going out after we killed Talos. That had to have been Wesker re-programming the system," Jill sighed. "Sadly enough, I didn't hear him mention any of it while I was brainwashed."

"What about the events of Kijuju? Aren't there any solid pieces there? I mean he was there, you saw him, he was working for Tricell," Billy growled.

Chris snorted, shaking his head. "Apparently, my account and Sheva's account is not good enough. We need real proof as in paper or video. Tricell has destroyed all of their databases, so we can't go through it. And none of the representatives or researchers are talking."

"So, our best bet is if he remembers, or if we find the Red Queen database?" Claire asked, looking up to her brother.

"Exactly. We are going to have to take extreme caution. Even though there is only a small percentage that he will remember everything completely, we don't want to take the chance. We just want to locate Sherry, and get him to admit some of his actions. If we can, Wentworth has a way to wear the BSAA can terminate him so he can be dead like he is supposed to."

The group was quiet for a long while, taking in Chris's words. Barry stroked his beard, clearing his throat. "So, do we have any idea where Wesker could have the Red Queen?"

Chris sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "The best we could come up with is that it is with Ada at his base that we could never find in the first place. The thing is though, Wesker remembers Ada, but he also remembers a Russian man as well. Probably another follower that we don't know."

"It's Nicholai," Jill said, clenching her fingers and looking up to Chris. "It has to be Nicholai. I remember him talking to Excella and telling her to submit something to Ada and Nicholai."

"Nicholai! I thought that bastard was dead!" Carlos spat.

Jill glared across the coffee table to her comrade. "Do you not remember him escaping in the helicopter when Raccoon City was about to blow? It's a good thing that Barry showed up because that helicopter was our only way out!"

Chris nodded. "Alright, I will inform Wentworth about that tomorrow. Let's just hope that he isn't as sneaky as Ada is, and we can catch him."

"So, pretty much, we are going to be very busy until Wesker can remember," Billy put in.

"It appears so. It's not going to be easy. And Wentworth wants not just me, but Barry, Claire, Jill, and even Rebecca to talk to him. We all have different experiences with him, and he hopes that will help in him remembering. However, I do not approve of this."

"Approve of us talking to him? Chris, we need him to remember so we can find Sherry," Claire sighed.

"I know that, but it is my fault that Wesker is still alive. It is my fault that I didn't stop him all those years ago. It is my responsibility."

"That's bullshit, Chris, and you know it," Jill hissed, looking hurt.

Chris looked away, his eyes falling to his boots. "I don't want any of you to get hurt anymore by him."

"We are all in this together, right guys?" Barry said.

"Hell yeah we are," Billy said, folding his arms.

"We have been in this together from the beginning," Rebecca stated softly.

"And we are going to be in it together until the end," Claire put in, glaring at her brother.

Chris couldn't help but to smile weakly at them. He knew he could always count on them. They were in this together, and they would be until the end. Chris knew they had lost a lot of loved ones in the past, but he still believed they could have a better future.

"Alright, we can do this," Chris chuckled, nodding his head at his comrades. In that instant, his cell phone started going off. He checked the name, his heart jolting when he saw that it was Sheva. He answered the call, immediately setting her on speaker phone.

"Sheva, please tell us you have some news."

"_Hey you guys. Well, Josh and I have discovered something, but it is rather disturbing."_

"Go ahead," Chris said anxiously.

"_We found a perimeter of an oily substance. We tested it, and it came out positive as Uroboros remains. In the middle of the oil was a perfect shape of a man where no oil was present."_

Chris and Jill exchanged immediate looks. Chris sat down next to Jill and Claire, staring down at his cell phone as Sheva waited for them all to take it in. Chris was at a complete lost as to how that was possible.

"_Chris, do you think Uroboros sacrificed itself for Wesker?"_

And icy cold feeling ran up his spine at Sheva's words. It couldn't be too far from the truth. Either Uroboros sacrificed itself for Wesker, or it just happened to protect Wesker with its mass until Wesker was able to get to safety before it died.

"I-I don't know. You could be right," he mumbled.

"_We are doing more tests and are still looking. I will let you know if something else comes up. I just wanted to call you and let you know what we had found so far,"_ Sheva said, sounding upset.

"Thanks, Sheva. This means so much to us."

"_I know. I will talk to you guys later. I have to go now. Bye."_

The phone went silent. Chris hesitated before grabbing it and flipping it shut. He let loose a long, low sigh. He glanced over to the others, noticing they had similar feelings towards Sheva's eerie news.

"It's like he's a cat or something. Has nine lives," Billy snorted, rubbing his fingers down Rebecca's arms.

Chris looked grimly at the others. "He has more than that. It seems this may be our only chance since he no longer has the virus."

Jill shook her head. "That makes no sense. Why does he no longer have the virus?"

"I have no idea," Chris sighed, lowering his eyes.

***

Claire was the first one up the following morning at Chris's house. She took this opportunity to cook breakfast, since Chris wasn't the greatest cook. She scrounged around for the bacon and eggs, bumping her head when her cell phone started ringing. She recognized Leon's ring tone and leaped for it. She flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Hello! Claire speaking!"

"_You knew it was me,"_ Leon chuckled on the other end.

"It's about time you called me," she said, going back to scrounging for food.

"_Excuse me? I called you, and left you a text message, and you never called back."_

"Oh yeah, well I had a good excuse," she said.

"_Is that so? Please elaborate on that, Miss Redfield."_

Claire would have smiled at that, but she soon scowled upon remembering what was happening here in Washington D.C. She sat the eggs and bacon down at the kitchen table, forgetting about them for a moment. She checked the living room to make sure she was still the only one up.

"You aren't going to believe this, but you have to, Leon. I am dead serious. You remember that Chris came back from Africa a little over a month ago, with Jill? And they finally killed Wesker?"

Leon was silent on the other side for a moment, and then she heard him sigh. _"Yeah, I remember that. It isn't exactly hard to forget, especially since we have all been trying to find Sherry with no evidence on where she could be."_

"Well, Wesker isn't dead."

"_What? You can't be serious-"_

"I am. He lost all his memory. He has amnesia, and no longer has his virus…but he is still alive. The BSAA is watching him. And Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, and I are supposed to be working with him to get him to remember so we can locate Sherry."

"_As much as I want to find Sherry, don't you think that is a little dangerous trying to get him to remember? We can all be back at square one, if this doesn't go down right."_

Claire swallowed hard, knowing Leon spoke the absolute truth. She bit her lip for the moment, nodding to herself. "Yes, I know. But there also isn't any written proof of Wesker's crimes, and so he cannot be executed until we can either get him to remember and admit, or if we find the Red Queen database, which everyone believes is with Ada.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if it was with Ada. She was still working for Wesker when I met up with her in Spain four years ago."_

"Well, there you have it. I'm sorry that I forgot to call you back. I really wanted to tell you sooner," Claire sighed

"_It is fine. You certainly had a good reason. Plus, it was late here. I hope everything works out over there. Keep me up to date, will ya?"_

"Of course I will," she answered, smiling.

"_I should be getting out of Australia within a week or two, depending on how work goes down here. But I promise I will come and see you afterwards."_

"Sounds good. I guess I will let you go then."

"_Yeah, good night."_

"Well, it's morning here, but good night, Leon," she chuckled.

She flipped the cell phone shut, sitting it down on the wood table. Sighing, she got back up to start on breakfast. Her conversation with Leon buzzed through her head over and over as she cook up some bacon, eggs with some cheese and spice, and some toast. Jill was the first one down the stairs, looking like she just got out of the shower. Claire motioned to the coffee she made, and Jill went to it with a smile.

Chris was the last to enter the kitchen, yawning and scratching his belly. He seemed surprised that Claire and Jill beat him up. He looked down at the grand breakfast that Claire had made.

"Geez, sis, did you invite Chef Ramsey to cook for us? I know this can't be your cooking."

"For your information, brother, Leon taught me how to cook! Who has taught you lately, huh?" Claire asked, pointing the spatula in his face.

Chris pointed to Jill. "She is the master."

Jill chuckled. "Not compared to Barry and Billy. Those two fellas should have become chefs!"

"Can we eat now?" Chris asked, already grabbing a couple pieces of bacon.

Claire slashed at him with the spatula. "Get a plate!"

"This is my house, you know," Chris chuckled, handing Jill a plate, and then getting one for him and Claire.

"Yeah, and I can kick you out of it, buster," Claire laughed.

"Okay, settle down, you two. I don't want to witness another session of Redfield brawling," Jill said, sitting down at the table.

They sat down to eat. Claire fixed a good morning meal. Just what they needed to start off the morning with. They ate silently for a few minutes before Claire pointed her fork at her brother across the table.

"You know, you could have changed before coming down here."

"What's wrong with my boxers and shirt?"

"I don't want to see you in your boxers. I saw enough of that when we were kids."

"Ah, but you are in my house, yet again."

Claire grinned over at Jill, who only shook her head. They hurried to finish their breakfast, knowing they were going to have to get ready to go to work.

***

Chris left Jill and Claire to go meet up with Wentworth and Dustin. Barry was already waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs in the main hall of the entrance. Chris would go deliver the news about Nicholai, and also have a meeting with their director. Jill and Claire, on the other hand, were to have their own session with Wesker. Chris looked over at his two ladies, unsure.

"Don't worry. We will be fine," Jill sighed, smiling. "We can handle this, right Claire?"

"Oh, definitely. Wesker seems harmless enough right now."

"Yeah well…he seemed harmless enough when he was our captain," Chris gritted, turning and heading up the stairs with Barry.

Claire nodded at Jill, and they started heading to the room where Wesker should have been waiting already. They only managed a few steps before they heard Rebecca's voice calling at them. They turned to see Billy and Rebecca, who seemed to have just got here as well. They found it odd. Rebecca usually was the first one here, being one of the top doctors in the BSAA.

"Becca, you are late!" Jill laughed.

"I know! It's all Billy's fault," she giggled.

"My fault?! Doll face, you come in three hours before I do, so don't blame it on me," Billy snorted.

"Okay, well, I accidentally forgot to set my alarm, and Mr. Coen here didn't bother waking me up."

"I woke you up when I awoke from my alarm," Billy chuckled.

"Anyways," Rebecca sighed, elbowing Billy playfully. "We are both here now. Carlos is going to be a little late. He called us. But that's nothing new, now is it?"

"Which means I am going to have to wait for his lazy ass before we can leave to go to Annapolis."

"Why are you two heading there?" Claire asked.

"Wentworth wanted us to go check on some new recruits. We won't be back until tomorrow night," Billy sighed. "At least I get one night away from missy here."

Rebecca glared at him. "Well, I won't miss you either!"

"You know you will," he chuckled playfully.

"Well, we better get going. Good luck with Wesker. I'm sure I will be getting called down there as well," Rebecca sighed.

"Yeah, see ya," Jill sighed.

"Travel safe, Billy," Claire called as the couple started heading off. They waved at them. Claire turned to walk with Jill.

The two women walked side by side quietly. They both thought to themselves. Claire was wondering how she was going to recap her experiences with Wesker. She had only met him a few times when he was Captain of S.T.A.R.S in Raccoon City. She then met him on Rockfort Island and Antarctica where he tried to kill her both locations. He took Steve, or what was left of him. Claire was sure Steve was dead. There could be no way that he survived after his mutation. She watched him die. But to know that Wesker took him for his own pleasure to experiment on him angered her to the core. She prayed that Sherry was alright. She knew there was not a high percentage that she was still alive either, but Claire found herself wanting to believe. She and Leon promised themselves they would protect the girl, and give her a normal, horror free life. They both failed in doing so.

_I should never have left Leon and Sherry…but I had to go find Chris…_

They rounded a corner, getting so close to the session room. The two of them came to a sudden halt, having met a man that was coming around the corner as well. Claire didn't know him, but he sneered at them. He was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wore nice, formal clothes and a little five o'clock shadow. Claire soon noticed his slightly crooked nose, and remembered Mac talking about Snider and Chris breaking his nose. This must have been Brent Snider.

"Jill, what a surprise. It is good to see that you are alive, and not a brainwashed puppet," he chuckled. "Did the others inform you that I have taken your place as Combat Trainer?"

Jill glared darkly at him. "You won't have the title for long, Snider, so brag all you want. Who knows, maybe Chris will brake your nose again, and we can straighten it back out."

Claire chuckled to herself, having been caught off guard by Jill's venomous words. Snider glared at her, but then put up his hands to show that he meant no harm. Of course, he went right back to sneering at them.

"Well, I don't mean any disrespect, but the title should go to the best trainer, and I am a better fighter than you."

"You want to bet?" Jill snapped, popping her knuckles.

Snider chuckled. "I could never hit a lady."

"Coward. But I guess I don't blame you. Not only would I kick your ass, but Chris would come back and kick your ass as well."

"You might as well keep walking," Claire stated lowly, glaring at the man.

"This has nothing to do with you," Snider hissed.

"Is there a problem?"

The three of them jumped, looking over to see that Wesker had just walked up. Seeing as to how he was glaring at Snider, told Claire that he had heard much of the conversation that was going on. Snider took one look at Wesker, and started to chuckle.

"Oh, Jill. I didn't know you brought your puppet master back home! Well, I do have to hand it to you. You two make quite the couple. I can't believe you let yourself get caught by this prick," he sneered, walking past the girls and by Wesker.

Wesker grabbed Snider and slammed his face into the wall. Jill and Claire jumped at the sound his body made slamming into the wall. "Apologize."

"What?! Get your-"

Wesker pushed his head harder into the wall. "You owe these two ladies an apology."

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" Snider barked.

Wesker released him. Snider stumbled forward, away from Wesker, Jill, and Claire. He glared coldly at them, rubbing the back of his head. "That was a mistake on your part."

Brent Snider turned and stormed up the hallway, turning and disappearing behind a corner and heading for the main hall. Jill and Claire glanced at each other, smiles slowly growing on their lips. Wesker turned to them.

"I apologize about that. I don't know what overcame me."

"It's fine," Claire said. "The guy actually deserved it."

"I was about to pop him one myself," Jill mumbled.

"It seems as though someone already did. His nose has been broken once," Wesker chuckled, walking over to them.

"That would be Chris," Claire answered, smiling.

"Why am I not surprised? I take it that you two were heading for the session room?"

"Yeah, it's our turns," Jill answered, scowling slightly.

"I see," Wesker answered, looking away. "Well, this way."

He started walking down the hallway. Claire and Jill followed on behind him. Claire glanced over her shoulder, as if expecting Snider to come back. She obviously wasn't expecting Wesker to slam him against the wall. It seemed, even though Wesker had no memory, he still was able to do physical damage to somebody. He obviously remembered a little of self defense, whether he admitted it or not. As much as Claire knew she should be wary, she somehow felt no threat from Wesker, which therefore calmed her a bit.

Wesker opened the door for them. They entered into the large session room once again. Wesker closed it behind him, following the women over to the lounge chairs and table so they could sit.

"Would you two like coffee?" Wesker inquired, walking to the little kitchenette in the back. Claire could smell the fresh coffee. Wesker must have made it before leaving this room and finding them with Snider.

"No, thanks," she said. Jill simply shook her head.

Wesker poured himself a mug. Claire wasn't surprised that he kept it black as he walked over to join them. He sighed, sitting down across from them. "I think I'm addicted to it. Must be a habit for me to drink it."

The three of them sat in silence. Claire glanced over at Jill, who looked like she had paled a little. Claire knew it would be hard for Jill. She was trying to forget those horrible memories of being Wesker's puppet, and now she was sitting here thinking about them so she could tell Wesker. Claire thought she could ease Jill by going first. She cleared her throat.

"When you were Captain of S.T.A.R.S, I only met you a few times. I was going to college in a town a few hours away, and would come down and visit Chris usually every other weekend. The first time I met you, I was at Chris's house spending the night, and he was late for work. The doorbell went off, and I answered it for him while he was still getting ready. You were at the door, apparently you had drove there to see why Chris was late." Claire paused, taking a breath and thinking for a moment. Wesker watched her intently. His blue-grey eyes were completely focused on her. "You asked for Chris, and I said that he was getting ready. I also asked who you were, and you wouldn't answer. Finally, Chris came up behind me and told me that you were his Captain, the highly respected Albert Wesker. I let you into the house while Chris finished getting ready, but we hardly exchanged words. We merely…studied each other.

Claire stopped there. Wesker slowly nodded at her. She could tell that he was trying to remember, but it looked like he wasn't having any good luck. He took a drink of coffee, still thinking.

"Was I quite the bastard back then as well?" he asked.

Claire chuckled, surprised he was so blunt about it. "Well, the times I met you…you came more off as just cynical, practical, strict….not really a bastard. But Chris told me stories too. To tell you the truth, I really don't know how you were able to hide your true motives…but then again…you were quite the actor."

"I couldn't tell you. I definitely must have been a workaholic. It would be just about nonstop to work at the police department and then go work for Umbrella afterwards," Wesker answered, slightly sighing.

"Well, pretty much the same thing happened the other few times I met you. There were a couple of times at the precinct, but that's about it. We hardly exchanged words, but I do remember you staring at me with the darkest look or grinned at me, and that always made me feel…uneasy about you."

Claire glanced over at Jill. She was relieved that she looked a little better. She must have been focusing on Claire's words of the past in Raccoon City, rather than her recent release of prison.

"The main experience, however, between us was when I was on Rockfort Island trying to escape. You attacked the island with whoever you were working for back then. I found a document in the police station when I was trying to escape Raccoon City saying that you were dead, killed in action. When you confronted me on the island, I was surprised, but I didn't understand that you were...behind it. You explained to me all that had happened, including between you and Chris, and then tried to kill me. The only thing that saved my life was that you got a call on your headset. Apparently, whoever was on the other side of that headset was more important for me, because you decided to let me live and you left."

Wesker thought hard, his eyes clouding over for a moment. Claire studied him hard, hoping he was remembering something. Jill watched as well.

"Ada…"

"Excuse me?" Claire grunted.

"Ada was on the other side of the headset…I slightly remember that…I remember…doing that to you…"

Wesker clenched his jaw and looked away. Claire lowered her eyes, feeling an icy coldness slip into her chest. Ada again was with Wesker, even that long ago. Claire remembered the events of Rockfort Island. It had only been three months after Raccoon City. If Ada had been working for him that long, could it be that she had been working for him in Raccoon City as they were escaping?

"Do you remember how long Ada has worked for you?"

Wesker shook his head. "All I know is that it has been for a long time."

Claire heaved a sigh. "Well, after you left me there, I continued on my way. Steve and I got onto a plane to escape the island, but Alfred Ashford hacked into the plane and put it on permanent auto-pilot to Antarctica. We crash landed there. I reunited with Chris several hours later, and we were attacked by Alexia Ashford, who had transformed into a monster from the T-Veronica virus. He told me to run for the Harrier jet to wait for him, and I complied. On my way there, I ran into you, and you grabbed me. You kept telling me that you were going to kill Chris right in front of me and then take me with you."

Wesker lowered his eyes again, but Claire took a breath and continued. She felt the hate and the guilt and the sorrow start slipping back from retelling the horrible memories.

"Luckily, Chris caught up in time. He somehow managed to get you to let me go so he could fight you. You said you had Steve's body and was going to use it. I just…wanted to kill you then and there. But Chris ordered me back to the Harrier. I didn't want to leave him with you, but I had to listen to him. I don't know what happened in the fight between you, but Chris found me with some bad wounds, and we were able to escape just before the base exploded….Those are the only experiences I have had with you."

Claire was relieved to be done with her story. She didn't know how else to explain them. It was hard to think back on them, and she found herself hurting in the chest from reliving the pain. As much as she wanted to hate Wesker at the moment, she could not after seeing his face. He looked ill as he took in Claire's words.

Claire glanced over at Jill, who looked grim and sick as well. She slowly looked over to Claire, and her eyes were glassy, as if she was trying not to cry. "Are you alright, Jill? Will you be able to do this?"

"Yes…but please. Let me be alone with Wesker as I explain to him. I don't want you to hear what I had to go through…I am just not ready for you guys to know."

Claire was hurt, but she could only nod at Jill. She couldn't blame Jill for her words. Jill was only trying to protect Claire. Protect Chris for that matter. Claire looked over at Wesker, who watched her solemnly. He seemed like he wanted to stop her from leaving, but he didn't speak a word as Claire got up and left the two of them alone.

As she put her fingers on the door handle to leave, she paused at Wesker's words, and for some reason, they surprised her. "Thank you, Claire, for telling me those dark memories. I know it does no good to apologize for my actions, but I am truly sorry nonetheless."

She stayed there a moment longer, hesitating. Claire couldn't say anything, or look back. She had no idea why the apology hit her so hard. Wesker couldn't truly mean it, right? She just turned the door knob and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: I totally meant for this chapter to be longer, but then I noticed that it was already getting long, so I decided to save some of the better things until next chapter! XD I hope this chapter didn't seem to rushed, so if there are some grammer mistakes, I blame my computer. (It really is retarded sometimes, and I do my best to check it over myself as well) Anyways, so we have meet the obnoxious Snider, and he has already got a fair warning from Wesker, wouldn't you agree, lol? I also was glad to be able to put a little more interaction between Claire and Wesker in here, yay! Don't worry, this story will start to pick up! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :**)


	6. Chapter 6: Tension

**Chapter 6: Tension**

The tension in the room was sickening. Even though the air in the room was cool, there was a static and hotness to it that made Jill sick to her stomach. All she could do was stare at Wesker as he studied her cautiously. She could tell that he didn't want to rush her, and remained patient; swishing his black coffee around in his mug absently. Jill hated to have made Claire leave, but she just couldn't bear letting her hear her side of experiences.

"God…" she whispered. "Why am I going to tell you before I tell Chris?"

Wesker lowered his eyes. "Don't say anything you don't want to. I can only imagine how hard this is for you. If you think you should let Chris know first, then do it."

"He has wanted to know since we arrived back from Africa," Jill sighed. "He's so worried about me…but I just can't tell him yet. I'm…I'm just not ready…"

"Then don't speak," Wesker answered, standing up.

Jill watched him, swallowing hard as she got to her feet almost immediately. Wesker peered at her curiously, as if surprised that she had leaped to her feet so fast. Jill looked away, feeling really sick as she remembered that was a habit when she was with Wesker as his puppet. To always stand when he stood. To always leave when he left. She clenched her jaw in thought.

_Just relax, Jill. You are in control, remember?_

"Sorry…I'm just…" she mumbled.

Wesker twitched a smile at her, and it was so odd to find it slightly reassuring. It wasn't one of his usual cold or sneering smiles. It was genuinely soft and affable.

"Anxious? You know, I am not going to tell on you if you decide not to talk and leave. In fact, I suggest that you leave if you feel uncomfortable. There should be no reason why you should force yourself to stay. Sit down and talk to Chris. He is very important to you, yes?"

Jill was caught off guard again. "What? Well yes, but I need to tell you. You need to remember."

Wesker shook his head. "Tell Chris first. Then tell me."

"Are you telling me what to do?" she growled.

Wesker sat his empty mug down in the sink. She heard him sigh, turning back to face her while rubbing his neck. "By all means, no."

Jill felt a little better. Chris was the one who needed to know what happened first. She saw now that Wesker was just trying to tell her that. She slightly smiled, knowing it was the truth. Chris deserved it. He had been waiting since Africa for her to open up to him, and all she had done was turn away.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Coffee?"

She chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it. I could."

She watched as Wesker poured her a mug. Jill took it, finding her way over to the sugar and cream. Wesker watched her for a moment, as if curious once again. Jill felt the static start to subside in the room, and she was feeling more comfortable.

"So, who was the man that I ran into the wall?" Wesker inquired.

"Oh, Snider? Just a bastard that took my place as Combat Trainer. He is so full of himself. I just hope that Wentworth will allow my position back so I don't have to see his ugly satisfaction anymore."

"Surely, the director will," Wesker replied, turning to walk back over to the table and seats.

Jill frowned. "I don't know. I talked to Chris about it last night, and he told me that Wentworth and Snider made a contract not long after they made my burial place in the BSAA forces cemetery. I guess if I don't, Chris said that Wentworth will surely give me a better position anyway."

"I can see why Chris broke his nose."

"Chris has always been protective of me…apparently even when I was considered dead."

Wesker cleared his throat as they sat back down. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. For a moment, Jill was taken back to Raccoon City when Wesker was still the Captain of S.T.A.R.S. He always used to do that at his desk.

"Well, he spoke of you in a way that he would not speak of others. You are probably the most important thing to him, more than you can imagine."

Jill looked away. "We've known each other for a long time."

"That is not what I meant."

Jill closed her eyes, smiling. "Never in my lifetime, would I have thought to be having this conversation with you."

"What? I was just pointing it out."

"How did we get onto Chris?" Jill asked.

"Because he broke Snider's nose," Wesker answered simply, taking his hands away from his head to lean forward. "He hasn't told you very much on his life from after your supposed death…has he?"

Jill shook her head. "No. Why?"

This wry smile twitched onto Wesker's lips, and he drew back again. "Well, maybe you should talk to him about it."

"Are you saying he told you about it?" Jill asked, feeling slightly annoyed and hurt for some reason.

"No. But when he talked about the final moments when you saved him from me, and we fell over the cliff from Spencer's mansion…there was no denying how his life was when you were gone."

Jill clenched her jaw, swallowing hard and looking away. "He would have done the same for me."

"Of course he would have. And I think he blames himself for it being you instead of him."

Jill grew quiet, taking in Wesker's words. She knew he was right, even though it made her sick to admit it, even to only herself. When she glanced back up at Wesker, she saw him staring at the door. His eyebrows were arched, as if something had caught his eye. He held up a finger to her as he got up, telling her to wait and stay quiet. Jill watched him walk silently to the door. He suddenly grabbed the doorknob and tore it open.

Claire fell in, almost falling completely, but was caught by Wesker. Jill leaped to her feet, surprised to see that Claire was trying to eavesdrop.

"Geez," Claire grumbled, dusting herself off when Wesker let her go.

"Claire, why are you eavesdropping?" Jill growled, storming over to the door.

"I was just worried, okay?" Claire sighed. She then glared at Wesker. "How the hell did you know I was there?"

"You aren't the quietest eavesdropper, you know," Wesker chuckled.

"I was quiet! Jill didn't hear me!"

"Hey, what's going on?" came a male's voice.

They all turned to see Dustin just walking through the door. He paused once he received stares from everyone. Blinking, Dustin pointed at Jill. "Wentworth wants to see you. I get to play messenger boy today. Isn't that great?"

Jill chuckled. "Thanks, Dustin." She turned back to Claire. "We are going to have a little talk! And don't think I'm not telling Chris!"

Afterwards, she followed Dustin out of the session room, shutting the door behind them. Claire and Wesker stood in silence for a moment after they had gone. Wesker sighed, turning back to her.

"What all did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Aren't you the sneaky one?" Wesker mused, turning to walk back towards the kitchenette. "Coffee?"

Claire chuckled. "Once again, no."

She followed on behind him. She eased to a stop, leaning on one of the comfy, soft lounge chairs, but not sitting in it. She watched Wesker make him another mug of coffee. He turned to face her, but remained leaning against the counter.

"You know, that was very kind of you…what you did for Jill, just now," Claire stated, crossing her arms.

Wesker slightly nodded. "I was only trying to help. She needed to know what Chris was going through."

Claire sighed. "I love my oaf of a brother, but he does have trouble speaking his emotions…to Jill anyways."

"And apparently, it is the same for Jill."

"They are both stubborn like donkeys," Claire chuckled. Her smile then faded into a frown. "I had to take off of work for awhile to help Chris after that incident with you and Jill. For the longest time, I was the only one he would speak to. I had to take care of him…and I feared that he wasn't going to be able to get over Jill's death. He healed…but he never got over her. I knew he had changed forever. But he remained strong. He knew that Jill would want him to continue fighting. And so he did."

"There's a part of me that doesn't want to hear Jill's story. I fear it," Wesker admitted.

Claire studied him, saw the storming emotions in his eyes as he thought on it, thought on her words. She felt that she wanted to reassure him, but there was nothing she could say. If she did, they both know that she would be lying.

"Did Jill tell you about the Russian man that you cannot remember?" Claire asked.

Wesker shook his head. "No, she did not. Why? Does she know?"

"She is pretty sure that it is Nicholai Ginovaef. Does that name sound familiar to you? She said you spoke of him while she was brainwashed under you."

Wesker thought for a moment, growing silent. He then snorted, like he was disgusted from his inner thoughts. "Yeah, I remember now. I have known him for years. Nicholai, Ada…Krauser…"

"Krauser?" Claire questioned. She had no idea who that was, but as the name slipped from her questioning lips; she knew the name was familiar. She instantly remembered Leon telling her about a Krauser in his mission in Spain years back. She sighed, knowing this was just going to add one more piece to the puzzle that they had yet to figure out. She knew that Krauser was dead, thanks to Leon, but there was no telling how long that Krauser had been working for Wesker. Claire knew she would have to speak to Leon about this.

"You sent Krauser and Ada to Spain four years ago," she stated, slowly walking a few feet closer to Wesker. "Krauser was stopped by Leon, but Ada got away."

Wesker registered her words, even though he looked to be deep in thought. Claire watched him closely, hoping he could remember some of this, and then fearing the worst.

Wesker shook his head slightly. "I don't remember a Leon…but Ada…she did something…something that was wrong…"

"Wrong?" Claire choked. "She always did something wrong. At least by our standards."

Wesker closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't remember what she did exactly."

Claire was quiet for a moment, but found that Wesker's attempt to remember was not coming up good. "Don't over think it. I will talk to Leon and get his side of the story. Afterwards, I will tell you."

"What is Leon's full name?" Wesker inquired, walking over to her.

"Leon Scott Kennedy."

"And how do you know him?"

"We survived Raccoon City together. We saved Sherry and got her out of there. We have been good friends since then. I guess going through a life or death trauma like that really makes you connect to someone."

"I would imagine," Wesker stated, nodding.

"Oh, speaking of Sherry. Here," Claire mumbled, reaching to grab her wallet. She pulled out a small picture of Sherry. It was a small photo made for a locket. It was of Sherry and her parents. Sherry gave it to her when Claire left her and Leon to go pursue Chris. The young girl said she would no longer need it, since her parents were dead. Claire had always kept it, just so she could see that cute little face on her journeys. When she found out that Sherry had been kidnapped, the picture became a mindset that she could one day find the young girl.

Wesker took the small picture from her, their fingers brushing. He studied it for a moment. He shook his head after a minute, chuckling and handing it back to her. "I remember bits and pieces. She used to call me 'Uncle Albert'. Her father and I were…good friends. I don't remember much about Annette, except for the fact that she was always wary of me. I guess she had good reason."

Claire thought back to her nightmare in Raccoon City. She remembered the monster that had once been William Birkin, Sherry's father. She also remembered Annette, who had helped her to save Sherry, but who had also shot both Leon and Ada. Leon by accident for his attempt to get Ada down, and Ada later down deeper in the labs. In the end, the monster that had once been her husband killed her instantly and turned on them.

Claire stared at Wesker, suddenly feeling curious about the depth of his eyes. She bit her lip, as if unsure of the question she wanted to ask. He studied her without looking away from her eyes.

"Do you remember…anything from your childhood? Or things like that?" she asked.

Wesker closed his eyes for a moment, a weak smile forming on his lips. "You are the first to ask me that. I am remembering bits and pieces…but it's…nothing that I want to remember."

"Like what? Your parents?"

"My mother died giving birth to me," Wesker sighed. "As for my father…I…just remember negative feelings for him. Not much else."

Claire lowered her eyes. She thought it would only be fair if she told some of her past. "Chris and I…our parents died when we were young. Car accident. Chris was eighteen…I was twelve. Chris went into the Air Force to support us, and I…I pretty much became independent that way. By the time I graduated, he got kicked out of the Air Force. He moved back to Raccoon to find more work, and I moved off to college. Barry, he had always been a good friend of the family. Apparently, he gave you a good word on Chris, since you were the Captain of S.T.A.R.S and you hired him." Claire chuckled. "Well, you hired him as soon as you saw how good of a shot he was."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your parents."

Claire shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

Wesker eyes lifted as he looked over her head. Claire turned, feeling her heart sink when she saw Dustin, Snider, and Wentworth coming through the door and walking over to them. Wentworth looked calm, while Snider looked a little annoyed. Dustin on the other hand was desperately trying to not grin.

_Snider, you prick, did you tell on Wesker?_

Claire glared at them, backing up to stand next to Wesker. For a moment, Claire wondered where Chris, Jill, and Barry were, but then she put it to the back of her mind when Wentworth started to speak.

"I have an interesting proposition for you, Albert Wesker," Wentworth started. He glanced over at Dustin and Snider, then back to Claire and Wesker. "You can by all means decline it, but Dustin has come up with an idea that is sure to jog your memory. Dustin, explain."

"Yes sir," Dustin said, grinning. He then cleared his throat, and the grin was hidden again. "Listening to Chris and the others…their experiences with you, it is no wonder that you are a great fighter. Now, if you can't remember how to fight, that's fine. But the body will still act on instinct from habit of knowledge. Even though you don't remember it, your body automatically will respond in the ways that it was used to."

Wesker twitched a smile, as if he was amused. "So, you would like me to fight someone and see if I can remember?"

"Yes. I know it sounds absurd, but I do know the body and mind, so to speak," Dustin chuckled. "But like Wentworth said, if you do not feel comfortable, then you can decline."

"The only reason why I brought up," Wentworth sighed. "As I was opposed to it before…but Snider tells me that you rammed him into the wall earlier to protect the girls, even though he was not being hostile."

Claire snorted out loud. "That's a lie. He was antagonizing Jill!"

"Does this mean you are on Wesker's side?" Dustin asked curiously.

Claire hesitated, the words sounding horrible for a moment. She then glared at them. "Hell yes! I was there!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Claire," Wentworth chuckled. "The good thing about this is that Snider has offered to be Wesker's opponent in the match, if Wesker here decides to fight and see if his body will react the same way."

"I like showing people their places," Snider growled, glaring at Wesker.

Claire looked up at Wesker. Wesker seemed to be thinking hard on it. He was glaring directly back at Snider. Claire put a hand on his arm. "Don't do it if you aren't ready."

Wesker slightly smiled, but his eyes refocused on Wentworth. "I will do it on one occasion."

"Yes?" Wentworth inquired.

"If I win the fight, then you must give Jill back her position as Combat Trainer and disband the contract you have with Snider."

Wentworth smiled broadly, chuckling to himself. "I believe that is a good condition. Don't you think, Snider?"

"What? You are serious?" Snider snapped, turning on the director.

Dustin clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Wesker doesn't remember how to fight. And you are so sure you are going to win. You'll be fine, Snider."

"You are the one who says he is going to remember," Snider growled.

"Did I? Well, good 'ol Dustin can wrong sometimes."

"Whatever, I will do it," Snider hissed.

"Good! Let's do the match tomorrow morning. And Dustin, if I were you, I would tell Chris. He might want to come and watch the fight," Wentworth said, turning and heading out of the room.

Dustin nodded, winking at Claire. "Of course!" The younger man turned and followed the director out.

Snider hesitated, still glaring at Wesker and Claire. "I hope you take defeat well, not that you remember if you do or not."

With that, Snider turned and headed out of the session room himself. Claire jerked forward, eager to jump on the guy's back and take him down, but Wesker caught her arm.

"Ohh, I just want to kill him!" Claire spat. She took a moment to calm down, and then looked over to Wesker. "Are you sure about this?"

Wesker shrugged. "Not exactly. But it is worth a shot."

Claire sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing. I would hate to have to see Snider win, get Jill's position permanently, and gloat about it year round."

"Thank you for taking my side," Wesker chuckled.

Claire lowered her eyes to the floor, still unsure. "Yeah, no problem."

***

Nicholai walked the hallways while deep in thought. Passing soldiers and researchers stepped out of his way as he walked by. His boots clicked hard on the floor, echoing along the basement floors of the large facility. He took the elevator to the ground level, making his way to the control room. The automatic doors slid open, and Nicholai was greeted with a gloomy, dark room lit only by the screens of several computers. Over in the center of the room, there was a chair that held the controls to the entire room and the footage that were playing on the computers, including the large screen in front of the chair itself. All of them were satellite footages of different parts of the globes. The large screen currently viewed footage of the BSAA North American Headquarters.

Sitting in the chair was Ada. She was dressed in heels and an indigo dress. She stared up at the screen in dark thought, not even glancing Nicholai's way. Nicholai watched the footage for a moment, and then turned to her.

"Did you feed her?" Ada asked, her eyes not moving from the screen.

The Russian chuckled. "That is all about I can do with her. She refuses to take orders."

"That's because you aren't Wesker," Ada stated simply, typing in a sequence on the button panel. The satellite switched views, zooming in on another part of the BSAA Headquarters.

"What are you up to?" Nicholai asked.

"Just checking out other people's business. It's what I do best, remember?" Ada purred.

"The BSAA Headquarters? Are you seeking out Wesker?"

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Stop playing games."

Ada spun the chair around to face him, glaring at him straight in the eye. "This isn't a game. Wesker is back, and there is nothing we can do."

"You mean there is nothing _you _can do. I hold my loyalty to him, just as Krauser did. Look at what your loyalty has done to you. You should have known better, but you betrayed him anyways. Do you think he was so gullible into believing your stories? I'm surprised he didn't just kill you," Nicholai snorted.

Ada looked away. Nicholai sighed, closing his eyes for a moment and rubbing his temple. "You should have left when you had the chance. Instead, you were so afraid of him not being dead that you stuck around here."

"And I was right, wasn't I? He did survive. He won't die, Nicholai. Not ever. I'm not afraid…I just…learned my lesson."

"That's a load of bullshit, Ada. What are you planning now?" Nicholai growled.

Ada shook her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You know why? I hope he doesn't remember. I hope the BSAA gets rid of him, and I can have my rightful freedom."

"Then why are you hanging around here for? Wesker can't hurt you now. He has no memory."

Ada didn't answer him. She turned back to the large screen to watch the video that was playing from the satellite footage. Nicholai glared at her a moment longer, and then his features softened. He heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "Ada, we have known each other for a long time. This cat and mouse game you play with Wesker…this love-hate relationship has got to stop. Either you are with him or against him."

Ada clenched her jaw, forcing her eyes to stay on screen. "But do I have a choice in the matter? Do you have a choice in the matter? Does Sherry?"

Nicholai looked away this time. He slightly chuckled. "No, we don't. You are right. Once we are in his game, we are the pawns. And if we go against him, that means death. So, this Russian will continue to follow him. But it is not because of that. It is because I owe Wesker to the end."

"And why is that?" Ada asked.

"Another story for another time," Nicholai chuckled. "But I am sure that your story with him isn't much different, save for the affair part."

"Thanks, a lot, Nicholai," Ada mused, leaning back in the chair. "Can you get me some coffee?"

"Just because Wesker isn't here for you to steal his coffee, doesn't mean that you can get me to go get you some. Maybe you can make your own for once," sighed Nicholai, shaking his head and heading for the back. "Order Sherry to do it," he chuckled. "But her response will be 'I'm not doing shit until Wesker comes back'."

"Is that really what she said to you?" Ada laughed.

The Russian snickered. "No, of course not. She just glared at me and said 'I only take orders from Wesker, no one else. You can't make me do anything.'"

"Smart girl," Ada replied, dipping her head. She got out of the chair to walk with Nicholai. "So, what will you do if you absolutely need her to do something?"

"I will let her have her way for awhile. But it will eventually get down to the point that I might have to use some extra force on her," Nicholai said, smirking.

"She is trained to kill, you know."

"That will make it all the more fun. Of course, she won't kill me because she was trained not to. Poor girl will hear Wesker in her head for the rest of her life."

Ada snorted. "Yeah, she's the one who's got it easy."

"Why is that?"

"Because she has no more free will left."

***

Chris, Jill, and Barry headed for the session room, having finished talking to Malcolm and a few others of the BSAA soldiers that had returned. Jill explained what had happened before she left. Claire had told her side of the story, and Jill said that Dustin called her to see Wentworth before she could talk. Chris was a little agitated, since Jill told him that Claire had tried to eavesdrop and then was left alone with Wesker once more. He wasn't agitated from her eavesdropping. He figured he would have done the same thing, but he felt that he needed to get back to Claire right away if she was still with Wesker. He knew he shouldn't have visited that long with Big Mac and the others.

The session room was empty. Jill and Barry exchanged glances, but Chris cursed, storming forward to check the table or floor for signs of struggle or blood. Jill sighed, shaking her head.

"Chris, I'm sure she is fine. Why are acting like this?"

"I didn't want any of you to be alone with him," Chris growled, walking for them.

"Maybe Claire left for the house. She doesn't exactly work for Wentworth, and she said her side of experiences," Barry put in.

"Why would she leave with him?"

"Chris, maybe Wesker left by himself. For all we know, maybe Wentworth is talking to him," Jill sighed, crossing her arms.

Chris left the session room. Jill and Barry followed on behind him quickly. They trailed him down the hallways and back into the main hall of the building. Chris went for the front, glass doors, seeing out into the parking lot. The whole front of the building was made of glass, so his view of the parking lot was strong. Both Claire's motorcycle and Wesker's Audi were gone.

Chris pulled out his cell phone, intent on calling his sister. They heard someone calling for them, and the three of them turned to see Dustin jogging up to them. "Hey, I was looking for you guys! You wouldn't believe what happened!"

"What?" Jill asked.

"Snider of course ratted out Wesker, and so Snider wanted to challenge Wesker in a duel. Wentworth agreed to do the duel to see if my theory will be correct."

"Wait, what?" Barry grunted. "Wesker and Snider are going to fight each other?"

"Yep! Tomorrow morning! Wesker agreed to see if he could remember anything."

Chris stared at Dustin. "I thought Wentworth declined the idea! I should be fighting Wesker, not Snider!"

"Chris, you just want to beat the crap outta Wesker," Dustin sighed.

"That and I kind of don't want to see Snider win and have to hear him gloat about it," Chris growled. "Wesker isn't ready. He can't remember anything. And what do you mean Snider ratted him out? What happened?"

"Jill didn't tell you?" Dustin inquired. The look on Jill's face and Chris's face made him chuckle. "I guess not. Well, he was antagonizing Jill and Claire. Wesker slammed him into the wall."

Chris grew quiet, his brows furrowing in thought. Jill butted in, glaring at Dustin. "So the fight is in the morning?"

"Yeah, and if Wesker wins, you get your position back."

"As Combat Trainer?" Jill grunted. "How?"

"Wesker made a deal with Wentworth. He said that if he wins, you get the position back, and Snider's contract is no good."

Jill smiled, shaking her head. "Well, isn't he the sweet one?"

"Did you happen to see Wesker or Claire recently?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, they walked out of the front doors together. Well, I better get back to the office. See you guys in the morning," sighed Dustin, turning and heading up the stairs.

Jill and Barry turned to Chris, who was deep in thought. Chris was clenching his cell phone hard, and was staring out of the glass to the outside.

"Chris?" Jill whispered.

Chris jerked out of his trance, turning to face her and Barry. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Wesker shouldn't have any memory of fighting. How could he have known to throw Snider against the wall?"

"Chris, just because his memory is gone doesn't mean he can't defend himself. I'm sure he can still do damage. The main thing with the fight is to see if he can remember his martial arts, and if his body will try and respond the same way it did in battle while he had the virus," Jill explained.

"Chris, it has been a long day. How about you just head home and relax? I'm sure Claire is already there," Barry stated, glancing to Jill in worry.

Chris took a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. Claire wouldn't have gone anywhere with Wesker. I guess tomorrow we get to see who is going to win," he mumbled, and pushed the glass door open to leave.

"Have a good evening, Barry," Jill sighed, brushing past him to go with Chris.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahaha, I got to update this chapter quicker than I planned! Okay, so does it seem like this story is getting somewhere? I hope so, lol. We got a little in about Sherry, but not very much, just a peep! XD And where is Claire and Wesker? Did they go out for ice cream? Who knows! And who will win the fight? Snider? Or Wesker? And will Chris step in and fight Wesker? Duh duh duh, so many questions, so little answers. Answers that you will have to wait for until the next chapter! I am sorry for those expecting to hear Jill's story, but I wanted her to tell Chris first. Don't worry, you will get to hear it! Rebecca and Barry have yet to tell their story, but they will too. Okay, thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews so far! ^_^ And thank you for enjoying this story!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strife

**Chapter 7: Strife**

Chris pulled the Jeep Rubicon up into the driveway. The 4x4 SUV came to a stop next to Chris's other vehicle, the newer Dodge Charger. Chris saw that Claire's motorcycle was not here at his house. He didn't say a word, even as Jill got out of the passenger side and they walked to the front door together. Jill noticed that the bike was gone, but she kept quiet until they got into the house. Chris hesitated once arriving into the living room. His keys dangled in his fingers as he thought of a logical place Claire could be right now.

"Chris, before you start worrying, let me remind you that she is twenty-eight years old. She can go wherever she wants, when she wants. I know you just want to look out for her, but you always tend to be a little overprotective," Jill informed, walking over to him.

Chris heaved a sigh, knowing Jill spoke the absolute truth. "I know…it's just…"

"Wesker?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure they aren't together. Claire probably ran by her apartment, or went to get some groceries. Who knows."

"Yeah, you're right…but maybe I should call-"

"Nope. Let's let her be a big girl," Jill chuckled, looping her arm through Chris's and dragging him over to the couch. Chris chuckled as well, sitting down with her on the sofa.

He dropped his keys onto the coffee table, taking a moment to relax and let his mind settle. Jill was looking at her feet, and Chris quickly noticed that she had become quite silent. He looked to her in worry, but could not read her clouded eyes. Chris felt that he needed to touch her, to let her know that he was still here with her. He put his hand on her knee, and she looked up at him.

"I didn't tell Wesker anything today," she mumbled.

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

"It wasn't because of that," Jill put in, lowering her eyes for a moment. "Really, I just felt…that you should know what happened first. You deserve to know before anyone else."

Chris swallowed hard, feeling his heart ache with worry and anticipation. He wanted to hear her open up, but he was afraid of what he would hear come from her mouth. Deep down, he feared the truth of what happened to her. Chris clenched his jaw, again feeling a surge of hatred for Wesker.

_You bastard…_

"Chris?" Jill whispered.

"Jill, that means a lot to me. But I don't want you to open up until you are ready," Chris replied.

Jill stared at him dead in the eye. "I'm ready."

Chris was uneasy, and he slightly nodded his head. "O-okay…I'm listening…"

He saw Jill hesitate, her features slightly paling as she started to recall the horrible events from two years ago. She wanted to start from beginning to end. Chris grabbed a hold of her hand. He felt her fingers immediately lace between his.

"I don't remember the fall very much. All I do remember is agonizing pain when we hit the bottom of the cliff. Somehow Wesker's body broke my fall to where it didn't kill me. For a moment after the fall, I was going in and out of consciousness, and I thought I was going to die…but hoping Wesker was dead. But soon I saw his face, surrounded by darkness come over mine…and he had this evil grin on his face."

Jill paused for a moment, not looking at Chris, but keeping her eyes to the floor. "I cannot remember what he said to me, his words were almost inaudible, but I knew it was something bad. All I could hope was that you were alright. The world went black after that. I slept for God knows how long, until I awoke in a water filled tube. The first thing I saw was Wesker staring back at me. Immediately, I panicked, knowing he was using me as an experiment, but there was just nothing I could do. I was completely focused."

Chris found it harder and harder to breathe, but he was intent on hearing this through. He squeezed Jill's hand, closing his eyes…wishing it could have been him instead of her.

"More time passed, and I was eventually awaked to be out of the tube and breathing fresh air. I was so weak…it took every ounce of me to just sit up in my bed. Wesker came in shortly afterwards. He was amused to see me awake, and as much as I wanted to fight him I knew I could stand no chance. Wesker proceeded to tell me that he saved my life, but that he was using the anti-body in my immune system that I had gained from the T-Virus to help created something much worse than we could ever expect…"

"Uroboros," Chris seethed, his breath hot.

"Yes. He made sure to tell me that one day I would get to see you again, but that I would have no choice but to kill you. I told him I wouldn't do anything for him, and that he should just kill me. Of course, he didn't comply with this. Instead, he told me that if I refused, he would make me."

Jill paused, this twisted, half-disgusted smile forming on her lips. "I told him to bring it on, and to burn in hell. At the time, I realized that my stubbornness was only hurting me against him. So, more time passed. My strength returned, and I had tried several attempts to escape, even one time knocking Excella and Ricardo out when they were drawing blood from me. Wesker caught me just a few hallways down, and knocked me out cold. Eventually, Wesker attached the device to my chest and started filling my veins with the serum. At first, I was able to fight it. This only proved to amuse Wesker further. And you can only guess what he did next."

"He pumped more serum into you," Chris seethed.

"Exactly. I tried and tried to fight. The serum would wear off after I lost control, but Wesker quickly updated the device on my chest so I could get regular injections, and so I would be brainwashed at all times. The weird thing was that I still knew what was going on. It was like I was stuck inside myself, but couldn't control my actions. I absolutely obeyed Wesker like damn old wretched dog, from fetching him documents and samples that he needed, to killing anyone he wanted dead."

"Damn him," Chris hissed.

"There was a few times earlier that the serum would wear off, but I would pretend to still be under control. However, Wesker had a device on his cell phone that allowed him to watch my heart waves to know if the serum was in effect or not. To tell you the truth, I lost count of how many times I tried to defy him, all proving to be futile. The thing that broke me the most was that it was all a game to him. Eventually, I lost hope and my body did what was ordered. I did my best to remember information or find some way to escape. Every day became like a thousand years of burning in hell. Wesker taught me several types of martial arts, and it destroyed me every single time he made me kill or steal or torture…somebody."

Chris kept quiet, his heart racing in his chest as he desperately tried to keep his breathing under control. He felt waves of emotions come crashing over him, all for Jill. Jill took a moment to collect herself, tears trailing down her cheeks.

She sniffled. "When I heard that you had come to Africa after what felt like an eternity being his puppet, I felt the single ember of hope swell in my chest, something I hadn't felt in forever. I still couldn't control my actions, but I hoped that you would find me and be able to free me."

Chris knew the rest of the story. He gritted his teeth for a moment, trying to keep control of his emotions. He caressed her back, trying to reassure her. "Hey, all that matters now is that you are here with us, and you can put that behind you. You are free…and you can move forward."

"Thanks to you, Chris. Thank you…for setting me free."

Chris gave half-chuckle. "You would do the same for me." His face then fell. "I just wish that it would have been me instead of you."

Jill shook her head. "I don't regret anything, Chris. Wesker was going to kill you."

"And you sacrificed yourself for me…that's more than I can ever repay," Chris mumbled.

"We're even then," Jill said, smiling as Chris wiped the tears from her face with his fingers.

Chris looked into her eyes, and all he could feel was her emotions. Everything felt so right now that she was back beside him. Since her alleged death, Chris had felt empty, even with Barry, Claire, and the others around. He knew Jill held a special place in his heart that only she could fill, ever since Raccoon City. She was his best friend…his partner.

"Welcome back, partner," he chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's good to be back, Christopher Dwayne Redfield."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, missy. You don't see me going around using your full name."

Jill got to her feet, her fingers never letting go of Chris's. She smiled down at him, her eyes full of love and life now, as if all those words she spoke of her past released a great burden and darkness off of her shoulders. Chris even thought she looked lighter, and she also looked healthier.

He stood up as well, looking down into her eyes still, never breaking contact. He stroked her chin, smiling softly. "Thank you, Jill. For everything. And I…I just wanted to say that…well I…"

"Oh, shut up and come here," she sighed, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her height. Their lips met in a long kiss that felt well overdue. Chris pulled her into him, chuckling while they kissed once more.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, and he received a slap to the belly.

***

Claire hopped off of her motorcycle just as the Audi was pulling into the parking lot. The pipes of the bike became quiet when she turned the ignition off. Wesker got out of the black luxury sports car and walked over to her. For a moment, they beheld the tall, gold bricked building before them. There were government agents and security guards walking around or posted at certain points.

"This is it," Claire stated.

"Are we allowed to enter?" Wesker inquired, pulling off his sunglasses to study the agents and guards.

"Relax. Leon has several friends here. I will just make up a story about why we are here."

"You mean lie? That's not very nice, Claire," Wesker chuckled.

"Just improvising. Really, you sound like my brother, now let's go," Claire replied, smiling and grabbing his arm. She pulled him forward, walking straight for the large concrete steps that led to the front entrance to the government building.

"So, what are you going say?" Wesker asked, walking beside her now.

"That you are one of Leon's long lost… uhh Navy buddies and that you would like to check out…" Claire trailed off.

"This random building that Mr. Kennedy hardly goes to," Wesker finished. "That makes…no sense."

"You know, you don't have to be so picky. Just let the lady talk," sighed Claire, shaking her head as they went through the double glass doors into the main lobby.

Several agents in black suits and military outfits watched them go to the large, circular information center in the middle of the lobby. Claire was glad to see Darrel at the front computer. The lean, handsome black man was typing some information in when they walked up. He looked up from his desktop. When his chocolate brown eyes landed on Claire, he grinned wide.

"Well, look who it is! I haven't seen you in forever, girl! How are you?"

"Great, Darrel. Does Leon call much?"

"Are you kidding? That punk thinks he is better than everyone else. Nah, I'm just kidding he just called the boss like half an hour ago," Darrel chuckled. He then noticed Wesker, and then nodded. "Who is he?"

"This is Al…Allen. He is an old Navy buddy of Leon's."

"Leon was never in the Navy," Darrel stated, looking confused.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Ask him again," Claire replied.

Darrel's grin broadened, "Okay, I will. Well, it is nice to meet you, Allen. I am Darrel."

Wesker dipped his head. "Charmed."

"Okay, so what's your business here, exactly Claire? Leon's not here, and I know you know that…you know Leon is gonna be jealous right?"

"Shut it," Claire growled. "It's Sherry's birthday. I wanted to just wander around to just figure out what happened that day. It's really bugging me."

Darrel's face dropped at the mention of the girl's name. Even after almost ten years of Sherry missing, this particular building remembered her very well. There were no survivors to whoever had broken in to kidnap Sherry. Twenty-four agents were all brutally killed by physical attacks, but no footage was caught. Claire and Leon were sure it was Wesker who did it. Claire hoped by bringing Wesker here, he would remember the night he kidnapped Sherry and killed all those men who died trying to protect her. Leon got there just an hour too late, and to this day it haunted him.

"A-alright. That's fine. The hallways, and Sherry's old room is all accessible to the public. Just don't get into trouble, please?"

"Trouble is my middle name!" Claire laughed.

Darrel rolled his eyes. "Yep, you haven't changed."

Wesker and Claire left the information center to start walking around. Claire studied the hallways and rooms of the government building. She wished Leon was here, as he knew the building and he knew how the kidnap was played out by the order of the bodies.

Claire first took him to Sherry's old room, which was now a storage room, as it had always been before. They fixed it up for Sherry as a bedroom, not knowing how long the girl was going to stay in custody. After her kidnapping, and the trail going cold, they changed it back into a storage space.

"Okay, this was Sherry's room back then where they were keeping her while she was in custody," Claire explained.

Wesker looked around the large storage room, even noticing the barred window that showed a little of the outside world. Claire led him back out into the hallway, where she continued to explain what happened that night Sherry was taken. Wesker stayed quiet and listened, following her around. Passing people watched curiously as Claire pointed out where some of the guards had died, or where some damage to the building had been made.

"I killed…twenty-four people to get to Sherry?" Wesker asked, looking down the hallway.

"There was no proof that it was you, but judging by the wounds on the fallen men to those of other victims you killed, they were the same. So, yeah, I guess you did."

Wesker shook his head. "I apologize, but I do not remember."

Claire lowered her eyes. "It's fine. It was worth a try, wasn't it?"

The two of them headed outside of the building, walking side by side to their vehicles in silence. For a moment, they stood by their vehicles facing each other. Claire leaned on her bike, watching Wesker curiously as he seemed to think.

"It is aggravating to think what I would want with a little girl like that," Wesker sighed, shaking his head. "But then again, I don't understand why I had to kill so many people either."

Claire looked away. "You really are different now…so different."

"Is that a good thing?"

Claire smiled. "Yes, very good. I think so anyways."

"Just because I am like this doesn't mean I can repent on what I have done. All those things I have done are unforgivable."

"You're right, you can't. But you can move forward by helping us…if you can manage to remember, that is."

Wesker shook his head. "I don't want to remember."

Claire lowered her eyes, for some reason his words hitting her heart. She was surprised in herself, but she actually felt sorry for him. "I don't blame you. Before I encountered you back on Rockfort Island…I thought I knew evil…But the Wesker you were before made me realize how wrong I really was."

"Then it must be hard for you to treat me the way that you do now. I thank you for your kindness," Wesker answered, dipping his head at her.

Claire twitched a smile. "See. I like this Wesker much better. You are so…I don't know…chivalrous." She laughed slightly. "I kinda like that."

Wesker eased a smile. "At least someone does."

Claire checked her cell phone. It was much later than she had anticipated. She felt rather odd, like something was missing. Then she realized that Chris had yet to call her and demand to know where she was located.

"Okay…weird," she mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I've been gone without a trace or phone call for over two hours and my brother has yet to call me and demand to know where I am at. He does it all the time, as if he doesn't realize that I am a full grown woman fully capable of looking out for myself."

"I'm sure he is just a little protective of you. After all, you only have each other…family wise, correct?"

"Yeah, your right. It bothers me a lot, but…really deep down I just laugh because he is like a worrying parent sometimes. Maybe Jill put him straight and told him that I am an adult," Claire chuckled. "So…worried about the fight tomorrow?"

Wesker shook his head, another handsome smile forming on his lips. "Hardly."

"Do you even remember how to fight?"

"No, but I am sure it will come back to me."

Claire stepped towards him, no longer leaning on her motorcycle. "And you hope this will happen before you get the crap beat out of you? I mean, Dustin is a good psychologist…not many people know that that's what he is for his young age, but he can't be totally sure that this will work."

"Well, we might as well try it. I am not exactly remembering as quickly as everyone wants me to. Maybe this fight will bring back the necessary memories I need to help you."

"If you say so," sighed Claire. "Chris might want to see you get your ass kicked, but I would feel guilty I think."

"You worry too much," Wesker chuckled.

Claire could only laugh with him. Leon told her the same thing all the time. She nodded slightly, then realized that maybe she should be getting back to Chris and Jill.

"Well, Mr. Wesker, I better be getting home now. I suggest you watch a Jackie Chan movie and see if that jogs your memory in martial arts."

"Who is Jackie Chan?"

Claire giggled. "Good night."

"Thank you, Claire," Wesker answered, closing his eyes for a moment. He then turned and got into the Audi. Claire watched the black luxury sports car pull out of the parking lot and head off. Twitching a smile, Claire got onto her motorcycle and started it up.

***

Claire stepped into the living room, noticing how quiet the house was. Both of Chris's vehicles were here, and so they should have been here as well. Just in case, she decided to sneak upstairs to her room, just as she stepped onto the fourth step, she heard her brother clear his throat.

"Where have you been?"

Sighing, Claire turned around on the staircase to look down at him. Chris stood there with his arms folded and his foot tapping. Claire glared at him. "If I recall, I am twenty-eight years old, so that means-"

"I didn't call! I'm not bothering you. I was just...err wondering," Chris quickly added as Jill came in from the kitchen to join them.

Claire laughed. "You were totally worrying!"

"I was not! I knew you were fine! I'm just curious on where you went, that's all."

"It took all my ability in manipulation to get him not to call you," Jill tattled, grinning at her partner.

"Jill!"

"That sounds more like my brother," Claire answered, turning to head up the stairs. She went to her room, sitting her keys down on her dresser. She was about to head back out when she heard her TerraSave cell phone go off. Curious, Claire dove onto the bed to answer it. It couldn't have been work, she was still on vacation. She noticed she had a missed call from Leon on her normal cell phone that she pulled from her pocket.

Answering her other phone, the screen came on to show a very agitated Leon. Claire furrowed her brows, looking from him on screen to her normal cell phone on the bed. "Why did you call my work phone?'

"So you could see my annoyed face. Does it look pretty annoyed?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. It looks pretty annoyed. Why are you annoyed?" Claire laughed.

"Navy? Was that the best you could come up with? You know I was never in the Navy. And Darrel knew that too. I had to make up some crazy story that you thought I was in the Navy and just misheard me."

"It sounded good to me. It was just something small to throw Darrel off, you know. I couldn't just tell him that I was showing the man who kidnapped Sherry around to see if he could remember. He would call all the agents in on us!" Claire grumbled.

"But the Navy?"

"Whose side are you on?" Claire sighed.

"Relax; I was just messing with you."

"If you were here in the flesh, I would give you a knuckle sandwich."

"I bet you would," Leon chuckled, smiling on the screen. "Well, I better let you go. Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, you too, Leon," Claire answered, and flipped her TerraSave cell phone off. She put it back onto her bed, grabbing up her normal cell phone to go back downstairs. She found Chris and Jill already eating dinner. Claire felt her stomach rumble, and a low growl came from its pit. She realized exactly how hungry she really was. It seemed Jill had cooked this time. Claire could tell by how good it smelled and looked. It was white wine pasta mixed with a blend of vegetables, garlic, and parmesan cheese. Sautéed chicken and mushrooms were also mixed in with it. Claire got her a plate and sat down to join them.

Chris watched her for a moment. Claire could tell that he was trying to think of how to ask her where she was. She heaved a sigh, again getting slightly annoyed. "If you must know, I took Wesker over to the government building where Sherry was taken."

Chris, who was in the process of getting a drink of his lemonade, choked on it. The liquid spewed everywhere, and Chris started coughing. Jill patted his back and continued to eat.

"You did what?!"

"What's the big deal?" Claire asked.

"Wesker of course!"

"Relax Chris," Jill put in, staring him down.

"Claire, you need to be careful around him. He is the reason why our lives are the way they are," Chris growled. "He may not remember now, but that doesn't make him a good guy. He could remember at any time."

"Are you done scolding me?" Claire grumbled.

"Yes," Chris sighed, getting back to eating. "I'm glad you made it back in one piece."

Claire looked to Jill. Jill twitched her lips, shrugging her shoulder slightly. Claire couldn't blame her. Chris did have a point, and Jill had a reason not to speak a word. Claire grew quiet, starting on her dinner. For some reason, she was feeling uneasy about tomorrow morning.

***

Chris, Jill, and Claire reached the Training Gym in the morning. Wentworth, Malcolm, Dustin, and Snider were already there. Snider was training by himself off away while the others stood and watched.

"Big Mac, what are you doing here?" Chris laughed, shaking the man's hand.

"My job is to pull the fight off if it gets ugly. That is what the Boss says anyways," Malcolm answered, grinning over at Wentworth.

The director shrugged. "You never know what will happen."

"He has a point," Jill put in, coming over to watch Snider. She felt hate slither into her chest watching the man. Snider was good, but for some reason, Jill was hoping Wesker would win, not just because she wanted her position that, not at all. Jill wanted Snider to be put in his place, definitely.

The door to the gym opened. Jill and the others looked over to see Wesker walking up to them. The large gym was fitted with all necessary equipment to train novice officers the works of hand to hand combat and exercise. The firearms training area was just a hallway away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out if you are not ready," Wentworth asked.

Wesker shook his head. "No. If this is going to be one of the simplest ways to make me remember, then I will do it."

Snider came over, a grin on his face. "You want ten minutes or so to warm up?"

Wesker glared at him for a moment, and then this barely noticeable smirk came on his lips. "I won't need it."

Snider's grin fell, and he stalked away to get to his position. Wesker moved to his position across from Snider out on the floor. Jill and Claire exchanged glances. Chris's eyes were sharp as he had his arms folded, watching. Wentworth nodded at Dustin, who then stepped forth.

"Okay boys, this is going to be simple but painful. The first to knock their opponent out wins, however, if one of you wishes to give up then wave your arm up in the air. If you are in the process of not being able to use that arm, I guess you can always just yell." Dustin received an elbow from Malcolm. "Ow! It was a joke! Remember, you two subjected yourselves to this, so let's not complain in the infirmary when Miss Chambers is cleaning up your asses. At the sound of the bell, you may fight."

"Watch closely Jill, and see why I am Combat Trainer," Snider hissed.

"That's enough Brent," Wentworth ordered.

"I hope Wesker stomps his ass. If he doesn't, I will," Jill growled lowly.

The bell went off. Claire felt as if she was watching a UFC training session, and she slightly smiled. With fists up, Snider started walking for Wesker, who just stood there calmly with arms down.

"Dustin, how can you be sure that he is going to remember?" Chris asked.

"Relax, I know the human brain. He will remember."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I guess he gets his ass kicked by Snider," Malcolm put in, shaking his head.

Wesker seemed to be watching Snider with sharp eyes as the man came closer, but Wesker did nothing to get ready for Snider's limbs. Snider took a swing, and Wesker ducked. Wesker countered by punching Snider twice in the stomach and then kicking him back.

Snider was definitely caught off guard. He glared at Wesker. "What the?"

Wesker continued to stand there with arms down. "I'm waiting."

"You want to play that game do you?" Snider growled. The man started coming forth again. This time Snider was quicker, unleashing a rush of punches. Wesker was able to dodge them by ducking or stepping back. When Snider went to step forward again, Wesker lunged forward and kicked in a sweep, making Snider crash to the floor.

"This has got to be the funniest thing I ever saw," Jill chuckled, making Claire smile. Chris didn't seem too enthused by any of it. In fact, he looked almost anxious.

Snider flipped himself back onto his feet, yelling out in agitation. He ran for Wesker again. Another punch and Wesker blocked it. Snider kicked out his leg, hitting Wesker's right shin. The force made Wesker's leg come up, but Wesker quickly caught himself and used the same leg to counter Snider. When Snider again was recovering from the blow to his leg, Wesker slammed his fist into his stomach and quickly did an uppercut to his face. Snider yelled out in pain, but Wesker came again before he could recover and slammed his elbow into the back of Snider's head.

Snider crumbled to the floor unconscious. Wesker watched his fall, and then looked over to the audience. Wentworth and Malcolm looked surprised. Dustin looked very happy. Jill and Claire were even slightly smiling, but Chris looked slightly angry.

"Well, that lasted just a couple of minutes," Big Mac sighed, scratching his head.

Wentworth got onto his walky-talky. "James, send some officers in here to fetch Snider and take him to Miss Chambers."

"_Roger that, Mr. Miller."_

Wesker walked over to them, not even looking back to Snider's sleeping form. "I apologize for the damage."

Wentworth chuckled. "You don't have to be. He really did deserve it. Well Jill, the deal was that if Wesker won the duel, you would get your position back. It is good to have you back as Combat Trainer."

"Thank you, Wentworth," Jill sighed, as if a big cloud of relief just came from her. She then hesitated, and nodded at Wesker. "That was…very generous of you to do that Wesker. Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," Wesker answered.

"I knew I was going to be right!" Dustin laughed.

"Don't get too excited there, little man," Malcolm chuckled.

BSAA soldiers entered into the gym with a stretcher. They pulled Snider's unconscious form onto it, and they rolled him out. Jill knew that Rebecca was not going to like what she saw.

"Well, I guess we can take our leave now," Wentworth sighed.

"Wait!" Chris barked. "That's it? Snider isn't going to make him remember anything. If he fights me, he has a much better chance of remembering old memories."

Wentworth looked from Chris to Wesker. "Chris, I don't think that is such a good idea. This fight was Snider was just to see if Wesker could remember how to fight."

"But I guarantee if he fights me, he will remember much more!" Chris barked.

"Chris, just-" Claire started, but was interrupted.

"I will fight him," Wesker stated calmly.

"What?" Wentworth grunted. He shook his head. "This is different. You shouldn't fight Chris. Chris, you are supposed to be helping Wesker remember."

"This will be helping," Chris stated, glaring at Wesker.

"If he wants to fight me, then I have no choice but to oblige," Wesker answered, nodding his head.

"Malcolm, get ready. I don't want this one getting ugly," Wentworth heaved, stepping back over to watch the fight.

"Yes sir!"

Wesker was walking back out onto the floor. Chris was right behind him. Claire didn't like this at all, and she could tell that Jill didn't like it either. Chris did have a good point. As many times that Wesker and Chris fought each other in the past, it was a good way to wake up memories inside Wesker. However, Claire was sure the memories Chris was trying to wake up were the absolute wrong ones to have him remember.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me for leaving it on a bad cliffhanger! ^_^ It looks like Chris and Wesker are gonna have a duel next chapter, but who will win that one? And what will come from it? Who knows, because I'm not telling! :P I am glad I was able to make a longer chapter this time. It isn't much longer than the others, but it is at least longer lol. So we had a sweet, tender moment with Chris and Jill! FINALLY! And Claire and Wesker had their own little time together going to the goverment building...and annoying Leon lol. Sorry for all the Snider fans who was expecting him to win! XD Not, I know all of you were cheering for Wesker so don't try to deny it lmao! Okay, next chapter is already in the works, along with a new chapter for Cat and Mouse! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: React

**Chapter 8: React**

"This isn't about helping me remember. This is about revenge," Wesker stated coolly as he faced Chris on the floor.

"I guess you can say that. But if you really want to remember, fighting me may be your best chance," Chris answered.

"I don't want to fight you, but if this is what you wish, then so be it."

"You will thank me later when you remember some more," Chris replied.

The bell chimed. The two men didn't move at first. Jill and Claire stood side by side, both shocked at Chris's attempt to fight Wesker. Claire thought it unfair to make Wesker fight her brother. But then again, it might be Chris getting his ass kicked now. She almost didn't want to watch.

Chris started forward, fists up. Wesker hesitated at first, taking a step back. Chris advanced him further, until taking a swing at his opponent. Wesker barely dodge the punch, and threw out his arm to block Chris's second punch. Wesker received a blow to the stomach, but Wesker was quick to counter by kicking his leg out to make Chris stumble. Wesker then proceeded to sling his fist into Chris's face. Though it looked painful, Chris showed no sign of pain, grabbing Wesker's arm and slinging his elbow into Wesker's ribs.

Wesker grabbed Chris arm, twisting it around and shoving the man away from him. Jill and Claire exchanged glances. This was playing out similar to previous battles between the two. However, it seemed rather different now that Wesker did not have superhuman abilities. Chris took a moment to shake the pain from his arm before going in again. Wentworth was watching with his arms folded, his expression unreadable. Dustin looked nervous, and so did Big Mac.

Chris kept a watch on Wesker's eyes, seeing if he could notice a change in them. So far, there was nothing. Chris was sure that Wesker could remember through fighting him. He approached Wesker more cautiously this time. It was weird facing Wesker without seeing him move with flashing speed or killer strength. Wesker was definitely still dangerous now, but nothing compared to what Chris was used to.

Chris struck Wesker in the chest, only to have his arm grabbed by his opponent. Wesker was swift at slapping powerful blows to his stomach, chest, and throat. For a moment, Chris's air was stopped, but he quickly recovered enough to strike a blow to Wesker's face. Wesker hardly stumbled, being quick on his feet and countering Chris's moves with martial arts that were starting to come back quickly. Chris noticed this and made distance. Wesker was starting to get even lighter on his feet; arms now up in defense, and his eyes sharp. There was a darkness forming there that Chris didn't notice at first.

Chris was starting to find it harder to block Wesker's moves, his mind lapsing into previous battles. As Claire, Jill, and the others watched, they noticed that Chris and Wesker's moves were getting quicker and assured. They too noticed a change in Wesker's body behavior as the fight between him and Chris grew more intense.

"We need to stop the fight. Something's wrong," Claire stated, feeling a knot grow in her chest.

"Yeah, she's right. Stop the fight, Wentworth," Jill put in, her eyes not leaving Chris and Wesker. She took a step forward, like she was going to go into the fight and end it herself, but Claire grabbed her.

Big Mac was quick on his feet for such a large man. He shoved between the two, breaking the fight apart before either man could get hurt anymore. Luckily, Mac didn't have to do more than that. Once they were away from each other, Chris and Wesker stood to catch their breath.

Chris glared at Wesker, who was glaring directly back at him. There was a sickness that came to Chris's stomach as he took notice of the strange darkness that was swirling there. As he huffed to gain his breath back, it soon dawned on him exactly what was going on. He could see it in Wesker's eyes. He was remembering. He was remembering everything…

_Come on you bastard. Remember!_

The hate was there in Wesker's eyes, and so was the vengeance. Chris was ready for Wesker to lunge him again and just waited for his eyes to turn back to the inhuman gold and red cat eyes that he was used to.

"Are you two done? I mean really, you men can be real handful sometimes," came Claire's voice as she came over to Big Mac to be between Chris and Wesker.

It was gone in an instant. Wesker's eyes lost the darkness as he looked to Claire, his attention leaving Chris. Chris couldn't believe how close he was to remembering, and then for all of it to break away from hearing his sister's voice. In fact, Wesker was completely calm now. When he looked back to Chris, it was as if nothing ever happened.

"Claire, Jill, escort them to the infirmary and let Rebecca clean them up," Wentworth sighed. "I really don't think this fight worked for anyone."

The director turned to leave. Dustin was chewing on his lip, watching the others before turning to follow his employer out. Big Mac stood down once he realized that Wesker and Chris were okay with each other now. The large, tall man rubbed his palms together. "Well, looks like my job here is done. I must say, my day was made seeing Snider get beat to a pulp. I will catch ya guys later."

No one replied to Malcolm as he left. Chris looked to Claire and Jill, who both looked rather annoyed at the moment. He knew it was his fault that he stood there bleeding, same with Wesker. The girls led the two men to the infirmary, where they found Rebecca gawking in horror as they approached.

"What the heck happened?"

"Wesker and Chris had a duel. Not one of them won," Claire growled, glaring at the men.

Chris stayed quiet, knowing he would have to share what he saw later. Wesker, however, apologized, and this made Claire smile. "Aw, see? Wesker apologizes, but you don't, brother?"

"W-what? Me? Apologize?" Chris grunted. "What did I do?" He received harder glares from Claire and Jill. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! I just…had to see if it worked."

"Well, whether it worked or not, you are still bleeding all over my floor. Get your ass in that room so I can clean you up," Rebecca grumbled, pointing to the nearest room.

Chris hesitated, glancing to Wesker, who looked not much better than he did. He sighed and followed Jill into the room. Rebecca turned to face Wesker and Claire, who remained standing in the lobby of the medical center. Claire could tell that Rebecca was nervous, as this was her first time seeing Wesker here. Claire scratched the back of her head, trying to find words to help ease Rebecca.

"He's harmless, really," she stated.

Rebecca gave her a dull look. "Yeah, nice try. I already tended to Snider."

"Snider put it upon himself," Claire said, then sighed. "You know, just tend to Chris. I will get Wesker."

Rebecca seemed unsure at first, but then nodded slowly. "Okay, all the supplies are in the room. There's a free one right over there."

"Thanks."

Rebecca gave a weak smile, her eyes wandering to the quiet Wesker a moment longer before turning to go see Chris and Jill. Claire turned to face Wesker. He wasn't too bad, just a cut above his eyebrow, a small scrape to his neck and a little blood coming from his nose. Definitely not as bad as Chris, who had a full bleeding nose and a large cut on his collarbone. They both would probably have bruises from their fight as well.

"Come on," she mumbled, heading for the room.

Wesker followed her, glancing back to where Chris, Jill, and Rebecca's room was located. Claire scrounged through the first aid box that was hanging up on the wall. Wesker watched her curiously.

"You know, I could tend to myself. I know-"

"You hush," Claire grumbled, pointing at him. "I'm the one with the first aid here."

"You seem upset," Wesker chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry my brother was an ass."

"How could he be? He wanted a little revenge. Can anyone blame him after what I have done to him?"

Claire sighed. "Well, yeah, but…"

"It's fine. Besides. He was right. I did remember something."

Claire's eyes lit up, looking at him directly in the eye. "Really? What?"

"I remembered our fight in Antarctica."

Claire looked away, remembering it all too well. "Well, you are getting there. Chris really got a beat down in that fight. We barely made it off of the base in the Harrier before it went up in flames."

She turned away from him to get more supplies. Wesker lowered his eyes for a moment. "I also remember you…before Chris came."

Claire just about dropped the med kit. She whirled around to face him. Wesker slowly approached her. For a moment, Claire grew nervous seeing his eyes on hers.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he said, slowly taking the med kit from her hands.

She didn't understand why, but the apology hit her hard. Wesker's words were sincere as he said them, his eyes watching her as if she was a memory of his herself.

"It's alright. You know, you apologize too much."

Wesker slightly cocked his head, a small smile forming on his lips. "Do I? Well, there really isn't much else I can do or say to compensate for my actions."

He did have a point. With that, Claire tried to swipe the first aid box back from him, but Wesker was too quick. He moved it right out from her reach. He grinned down at her.

"Do you even know a thing about the medical field?" he inquired.

"I know the basics," she huffed. He handed her the med kit. "Thank you. Now sit down so I can clean you up."

Wesker eased down onto the nearby table. Claire got to work on him. Not even a minute passed before they heard a yelp come from across the hallway. Claire chuckled. "Rebecca must be torturing Chris in there."

"_Stop moving you big baby!" _Rebecca yelled, her voice reaching Claire and Wesker's room. They could also hear Jill laughing.

It didn't take long for Claire to clean Wesker up. All he needed was a little patch over his eyebrow and neck, and then he was as good as new. By the time she returned the supplies to where they belonged, and threw away the dirty ones, Chris was walking in with Jill. Chris had a patch on his cheek and collarbone. One could tell by looking at them they were a little roughed up, but definitely looked better than moments before.

"Well, Dustin was definitely right about you remembering how to fight," Chris sighed. He had a piece of tissue wedged up his nose. He seemed to watch Wesker strangely, causing Claire to become curious. "So, did you remember anything when fighting me?"

"Yes. I was just telling Claire how I remembered our fight in Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Chris echoed, looking surprised. He then calmed down, shrugging. "Well, that's a plus." Chris grew quiet, but then Jill slapped him in the back. "Alright! I'm sorry for making you fight me too."

Wesker took a moment to consider Chris's words. "Apology accepted. You had to do what you had to do, and that's fine with me."

Chris nodded, a weak smile twitching his lips before he quickly turned his back and left the room. Jill gave one last glance to Claire and Wesker before following her partner out. Claire scrunched her eyebrows together. Did she just saw humorous curiosity in Jill's eyes? What on Earth could she be so amused about right now? Sighing, Claire turned back to Wesker.

"Well, what a morning. What now?"

"It is lunch time."

"Really? Time flies when men are beating the crap out of each other," Claire laughed.

Wesker chuckled at her joke. "I agree."

They left the room, heading through the medical center. They met up with Rebecca just before leaving, who was pulling off latex gloves into the biohazard trash. She was startled upon seeing them, but then eased a smile.

"Chris would not stop moving as I dug up his nose to make sure everything was fine. He was only causing more pain to himself. Seriously, he is like a little boy sometimes."

"I can agree to that," Claire laughed. "So what about Snider?"

"Still unconscious. He will be fine though. A little sore and a bad headache for a couple of days maybe, but nothing serious."

"Good!"

Claire could tell that Rebecca was still unsure about Wesker. Her eyes were unsure as they flicked from her to the quiet man. She glanced at her wristwatch, smiling. "Well, it's lunch time. Make sure to remind Chris not to blow his nose too hard or it may start bleeding again. I told him and Jill, but just in case, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Becca."

Rebecca nodded, turning to leave the infirmary for lunch. Claire and Wesker followed her out until they went their separate ways. Claire and Wesker were quiet as they walked side by side, until they arrived into the main hall of the BSAA Headquarters once again.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I might as well leave for lunch," Wesker answered, looking at his wristwatch. He looked back to Claire. "Care to join me?"

Claire immediately heard her stomach growl. Claire twitched a smile, nodding. _Chris isn't going to like this._

"Sure."

Wesker nodded, smiling softly. They turned and started heading for the front entrance of the large lobby. Claire could tell that many BSAA employees were also leaving for lunch. Just as they were reaching the glass doors, Claire heard someone call her name. They came to a halt, turning to see Jill coming up.

"Hey, we are having a meeting in Wentworth's office," she stated, looking from Chris's sister to Wesker.

"Okay, well, let me know how it goes," Claire answered, slightly confused. She didn't work for the BSAA and so there was no reason for her to be in the meetings. Especially since Chris or Jill could relay the information to her.

Jill shook her head. "No, it's important. Chris wants you in there."

Claire sighed, "Alright." She looked over to Wesker, who shrugged.

"I assume that means the meeting is about me. I will be waiting out at the car," he replied, heading through the front door to leave the premises.

Claire turned to Jill, who was watching Wesker closely. The two women then headed up the lobby staircase to head for Wentworth's office. At first, they were quiet walking together. Claire was thinking to herself, wondering what the meeting could be about and hoping it wouldn't take too long.

"Were you going to lunch with him?" Jill inquired, her tone simple as if she was just curious.

"Yep," Claire answered, not looking to the older woman. She was surprised that Jill wasn't trying to convince her to stay away from Wesker or be cautious around him. Jill of all people should have wanted to protect Claire from what she had to go through, not just Chris. However, Claire remembered how reasonable and strong Jill was.

This made Claire slow to a stop. Jill must have sensed Claire's hesitation, for she stopped to face her partner's sister. For a moment, the two women beheld each other. Claire chewed on her lip, trying to form the words right in her mind.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Jill…but why aren't you hateful towards Wesker? Why don't you want revenge for what he did to you?"

Jill sighed, looking away for a moment as they stood alone in the hallway. "That man is not the same one who did all those things to me."

Claire took a moment. So, Claire's thoughts were true. Wesker was a completely different person inside and out. He was not the same man who took away Steve's dead body for experimental purposes. He was not the same man who took Sherry, or who wanted to kill her or Chris and use Jill. Claire started to feel a little better about herself now.

Jill must have noticed the relief that came to Claire's eyes, because she quickly shook her head. "But that does not mean that the old Wesker still isn't gone."

Claire felt a sting to her heart, realizing the bitter truth behind Jill's words. Jill turned and started down the hallway. Claire lowered her head, following on behind Jill as she started to think again. They reached Wentworth's office, where they entered and shut the door behind them. Claire saw that Wentworth was sitting at his desk. Chris, Dustin, Barry, and Rebecca were already in here standing around the large oak desk. Jill and Claire walked over to the others.

"Alright, now that we are all here, why don't you speak what's on your mind, Chris?" Wentworth announced, lacing his fingers on the desk.

Chris nodded, standing up straight from leaning on Wentworth's desk. He took a couple steps forward, thinking long and hard for a moment. "Okay…I think we are in serious trouble."

Claire didn't like the sound of this. She could see the worry etched into Chris's face. Rebecca and Barry exchanged the same worried glances to each other, and Claire could feel Jill stiffen next to her.

"How so?" Dustin asked, crossing his arms while he stood next to the sitting director.

"When I was fighting Wesker, I saw an immediate change of behavior. When Mac pulled us away, there was this…darkness in his eyes. He was remembering everything. I could see the hatred and vengeance there. There is no doubt in my mind that if another moment went by, he would have returned to normal…his old self."

The room was in silence. Claire swallowed hard at her brother's words. Jill kept her eyes to the carpet, her expression unreadable. Barry and Rebecca definitely looked grim. Wentworth and Dustin remained calm, watching Chris closely.

"What stopped him from remembering then?" Wentworth inquired.

Chris was quiet for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked directly over to Claire. Claire was even more confused when Chris pointed at her. She shook her head, pointing at herself as if to make sure. "Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know. When you spoke, everything left him just like that. It was…strange. Maybe you somehow broke his concentration."

Dustin stroked his chin. "This is intriguing because the stats show that it would be extremely unlikely for him to remember completely. But if you speak the truth, then there is something going on. Wesker's brain is healing much more quickly than I ever thought possible. As for Claire's voice breaking his concentration…it's not likely it was just that."

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"There was far too much commotion in the gym after they were pulled apart. If Wesker was remembering, there was too much noise for it to have been just that. Claire's voice in particular must have clicked a response to Wesker directly," Dustin explained.

"What do you mean 'in particular'?" Chris growled, glaring at the younger man.

"Well, I guess one of the ways to explain it could be that Claire is apparently closer to him at the moment than anyone else is. This would cause a positive reaction within Wesker. If he was remembering everything and those dark, past memories, he wouldn't react to anything. He wouldn't react to you Chris, or Mac who stood in between you guys. But he would respond to probably the one thing he can relate to now, and that would be Claire. And I guess when he responded to her voice, all that darkness broke away, and he forgot…again."

"That's just great," Chris heaved.

Claire shook her head, slightly laughing. "Now wait a minute. You don't know that for sure, Dustin. Like Chris said, I could have just broken his concentration."

"Why would you break his concentration when there was enough commotion going on around in the gym anyways? What made you so special enabling you to be able to break his concentration?" Dustin retorted, folding his arms and smiling at her.

Claire was at a lost. She looked away. They heard Chris heave a sigh, rubbing his temples for a moment. There was no doubt in Claire's mind that Chris was stressed. And she was sure he had a huge headache from his fight with Wesker. "The point is that we are going to have to be extremely cautious dealing with him. His slim chance at remembering everything no longer applies. He can remember everything at any given time."

"Then we need to use caution in what memories we want him to remember. And what I mean by that, Chris, is no more wanting him to remember fighting you. Our main focus here is finding Sherry's location, as well as the Red Queen. If it is indeed too dangerous to proceed in trying to get him to remember his involvement in certain roles, then we will have no choice but to rely on finding the Red Queen data," Wentworth put forth, rolling his chair out from his desk to stand.

Chris lowered his head, obviously agitated. Wentworth beheld him for another moment while they others were continuing to be quiet. "It would be smart not to agitate Wesker, wouldn't you agree, Chris? Try and be civil around him. I know it is hard…for all of you…but we need this to work. Not only for Sherry's sake, but ours. If Wesker decides that Ada Wong will help him more, and he leaves then we will never be able to prove that he did anything."

"I understand," Chris stated, dipping his head. The others mumbled their agreement.

The director sighed. "Good. You are all dismissed."

Claire hesitated, feeling sick to her stomach now. After hearing this, she was sure it would be a bad idea to go with Wesker. However, before she realized it, she was hurrying out the door and leaving the others behind. She made her way outside of the BSAA Headquarters and met up with Wesker, who was leaning on the black Audi, waiting for her. She slowed her pace as she walked over to him. He looked her over rather curiously, and Claire wondered if he could sense her stress.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered with poor believability. She could tell that Wesker didn't believe her, but he didn't push it. Claire sighed. "You ready?"

He nodded. He walked over and opened the passenger door for her so she could slip in. Claire smiled, getting into the luxury sports sedan. Wesker shut the door, and walked around to the driver's side to get in. He started the car up; the powerful engine purring beneath the hood. Claire watched him put the manual shifter into gear, and the car started rolling out.

***

Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry walked together down the hallway, heading for the main hall so they could all go to lunch. No one saw where Claire went, and Chris wondered where she had gone off to in such a hurry.

"I guess I get to have lunch by myself today. I can't wait until Billy and Carlos get back tomorrow," Rebecca sighed.

"You can always have lunch with us, Becca," Jill chuckled.

"Thanks, but I have to run and do some errands, and then get back here a little early and check up on the asshole," Rebecca heaved, shaking her head. "Thanks anyways."

"You mean Snider?" Chris chuckled.

"My schedule is not much different. Karen wants me to do some errands. I keep telling her I'm too old, but she let's me know straight up that I am perfectly capable," Barry added, smiling.

They had reached the main hall of the front entrance. Chris was getting ready to say his own thoughts, but his eyes caught something outside in the parking lot, and he slipped off. Jill, Barry, and Rebecca must have noticed his change in behavior, for they stopped talking and went over to the glass doors.

Chris was appalled. He saw Claire getting into Wesker's car. Wesker was holding the passenger door open for her. Not a moment later did the Audi pull out of the parking lot. Chris turned back to the others, who looked just as surprised as he did.

"Did my warning not get through her head or something?" Chris growled.

"Chris, settle down. She told me earlier she was going to lunch with him," Jill said carefully.

Chris took a deep breath, trying to remain cool, but worry was desperately trying to flood his chest. "What if he remembers? Jill, I saw him…the _real _Wesker…he was there in that moment in the gym…it doesn't matter if his tests say he will most likely not remember…he can remember at any moment."

"If Dustin is right, then we shouldn't worry about Claire and Wesker, because Claire won't bring those memories back to Wesker like you do…or I do."

"Yeah, Dustin made it sound as if Claire actually…calms him or something," Rebecca added, tapping her chin in thought. "Which if you look at it with a psychological point of view, it does make sense."

"Dustin can be wrong…all the tests can be wrong. We shouldn't take the chance," Chris sighed, turning back to look out the glass doors out into the parking lot. He could see Claire's motorcycle parked by his Charger.

"It is rather interesting though, isn't it?" Barry inquired, rubbing his beard.

"What is?" Jill asked.

"Claire and Wesker…they are rather…close for some reason. I don't understand why Claire is having anything to do with him. I mean, he is the man that killed many people to take away Sherry for good…plus he took the body of Claire's friend for use as a test subject."

"And let's not forget he tried to kill both of us in Rockfort and Antarctica," Chris growled. "I don't understand it either."

"I'm sure she will be fine. Let her do what she wants. As long as Wesker stays calm, he shouldn't remember…right?" Rebecca asked, unsure.

"It's not Wesker remembering that I am worried about," Jill stated, slightly shaking her head.

Chris, Rebecca and Barry looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Chris asked, sounding slightly suspicious of her words.

"Nothing. Let's go."

***

Sheva secluded herself in the back of the large boat, looking out over the edge to watch the ocean water slip by. Sometimes fish would jump out of the water, freaking from the boat's speed. The African beauty kept herself thinking hard, and so hardly noticed Josh as he came over. He handed her a canteen of water, in which he had to shake in front of her face to get her to respond.

"Oh, thanks, Josh."

"What's wrong, Sheva?"

"The site…something isn't right."

Josh sighed. "We searched all that we could, but the volcano destroyed most of the evidence, we are sure. Just tell Chris we weren't able to find anything else."

"But there is," Sheva answered. "I have been thinking over and over on that fight we had there, and how our rockets hit behind him in the lava. It just doesn't make sense. The only theory we have is that Uroboros somehow saved Wesker from the lava. But why does Wesker no longer have his virus? Why is part of Uroboros gone from where Wesker was laying?"

Josh shook his head. "I don't know, but we are unable to answer it. I hate for it to be this way, but you have been beating yourself up over this."

"I promised Chris."

"You promised what you could. Wesker's virus could be gone because he died in a way. Or maybe the virus killed itself trying to protect its host from the lava or Uroboros. Right? You said that Uroboros entangled itself around Wesker. What if it somehow got into his bloodstream and the two things destroyed each other? As for part of Uroboros being gone, most of it is probably gone from the lava."

Sheva heaved a long, tired sigh. "You're right. I am over thinking this. I need to tell Chris that there is no longer any evidence here. Maybe I will be able to find something when we go through Tricell's laboratory or something."

"First, our priority is the shantytowns. Then we will get ourselves over there."

Sheva nodded slowly. It seemed that it was all nonstop since her and Chris went their separate ways. She wished Chris and Jill the best, and was relieved to see those two go on together. The love Chris had for Jill was so vibrant in his eyes that Sheva could only smile to. The pain that was there when Chris told Sheva about Jill's alleged death had all disappeared, and Sheva was glad to see that Chris finally got back the one thing that mattered most to him in the events that were the downfall of Kijuju. Sheva would be cleaning up the mess with Josh for months to come, she knew. She also knew that Kijuju would never be the same. But amidst the strife and trauma that the region was suffering from, Sheva and Josh were determined to help their people and turn it all around.

Sheva looked out towards the upcoming land. The sun was starting to set. Sheva could see the evening flocks of birds fly about, and as the BSAA squad boats were coming up closer to the land, going up the strip to find their way to the port, she could see wildlife looking back out at her. There was a herd of elephants that stood out. It was rare for them to wander this close to the shore. The matriarch of the family lifted her trunk and bellowed. Sheva lowered her eyes. _Don't worry…I haven't given up…_

* * *

**A/N: Duh duh duh! XD Well, what did you all think of THAT?! BAM! How do you like me now? Okay, sorry...I am hyped up on snacks and cola...Just got done watching Clash of the Titans too...*in dramatic voice* in 3D!!! Gasp! Okay, so the fight between Chris and Wesker ended with some scary revelations! Snider is still unconcious...which is cool! :) And Claire is still going with Wesker to lunch after that tense, serious meeting they had in Wentworth's office, even cooler! XD And poor Sheva is over thinking...and maybe even over looking some things! . And it seems now that Wesker can remember a little more easily than they thought if he is...provoked...like a wild animal or something...he WILL SNAP!! 0.0 Sorry, again I am hyper...sigh...I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope all of you enjoyed reading it! :) Next chapter should be in the works soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, you are all AWESOME!!**!


	9. Chapter 9: Dear Heart

**Chapter 9: Dear Heart**

Ada looked up curiously when the automatic doors to the control room slid open, and Nicholai came walking in cursing in Russian. She listened intently as he came towards her, able to translate most of it. Nicholai apparently was not having much luck with Sherry. Sighing, Ada sat the paperwork down and got out of Wesker's chair.

"What is your problem?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"That damn girl. She still won't take orders. I have tried everything," Nicholai sighed, sitting down at a table. Ada walked over to the table, but didn't join him. She remained standing, studying the Russian closely. "It just doesn't make sense. Wesker worked so much harder with Jill to make her the perfect puppet in the two years he had her over the nine he has had Sherry. Yet, Jill has already broken from the brainwashing and is back with Chris and the others. Why hasn't Sherry broke from it so easy?"

Ada lowered her eyes for a moment. "Well, I don't think Jill was ever completely broken. It was easy for Wesker to break Sherry because she was young and scared. Her brainwashing comes more over from the mind than the device. I will be shocked if she ever comes out of it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Nicholai answered, leaning back in his chair and popping his neck. "Well, I hope Wesker is able to remember so he can return and so I can step down from this damn position."

Ada chuckled. "You are doing a damn fine job as boss, Nicholai."

"Thanks."

"But unlike you, I hope he never remembers."

"Should have played the game differently, Ada."

Ada clenched her jaw, glaring at the Russian. "And what kind of a game exactly do you play with Wesker?"

Nicholai smirked, chuckling. "I don't. I know better. He always wins…doesn't he?"

"How about I go fix Sherry for you?" Ada inquired.

The Russian snorted. "Good luck."

Ada turned to head out of the control room. Surprised, Nicholai jumped to his feet to follow her. Ada and Nicholai went to Sherry's quarters that were located in the basement level of the huge facility. They passed many soldiers and researchers on their way to their positions. They entered into Sherry's guarded quarters. It wasn't much, just a bedroom with a bathroom added on. Only a queen sized bed took up the most room, leaving most of the concrete floor wide open.

Sherry Birkin sat on the bed, watching her feet sway back at forth. Ada sighed upon seeing the beautiful young woman. She had watched her grow from a terrified little girl into a puppet of Wesker's. She had long, blonde hair that fell like silk around her shoulders. She wore a black jumpsuit much similar to the one that Ada saw Jill wear one time. There was a device connected to her chest as well. However, Sherry's device was usually empty as Wesker could always control her simply by manipulation of the mind. Sherry was broken easily…not like Jill who fought the entire time she was under Wesker's control. It came to the point that Sherry had become a shell that showed little emotion, just simply did like she was ordered. It was very rare over the years that Ada would see any emotion in Sherry's eyes. If there was, it was usually fear or sadness, and sometimes anger.

Sherry looked up from her feet, her blue eyes landing on Ada and Nicholai as they entered. She seemed to behold them for a moment with curiosity, and then she lost the luster and returned to examining her feet.

"Sherry. You need to start doing what you are ordered to do," Ada said, stopping in the middle of the room. Nicholai stopped beside her, glaring at the young woman that sat on her bed.

"I will when Wesker comes here and tells me what to do," Sherry responded briskly.

"Wesker isn't here right now. You remember what he said when that happens right? You need listen to Nicholai or me."

"I should listen to Nicholai," Sherry said, glaring up at Ada. "But not you. You got stripped of your privileges when you betrayed Wesker."

Ada felt anger flare up in her chest, but she remained absolutely calm in front of Sherry. She slightly shrugged, pretending the comment didn't even faze her. "Then by all means, listen to Nicholai. He has been giving you orders, yes?"

"Yes, but I want to see Wesker."

Ada heaved a sigh. "He's busy."

"Then I won't do anything until he comes here."

"You see what I mean?" Nicholai growled.

"Sherry, you know what will happen if you don't take orders."

Sherry nodded, almost happily. "I know. Wesker will punish me."

"You've got to me shitting me," sighed Ada, turning to the Russian. "Really?"

"I told you!"

Ada rubbed her temple. "You want Wesker to punish you?"

Sherry shook her head. "No. But I want to see him."

It started to make sense now. Wesker hadn't been here in months from the Kijuju events, up to the point now that they had no idea what was going on with him. Sherry was purposely not listening in hopes that Wesker would come and see her in person. She didn't want to get punished, but she was missing him. Though she feared him so, he was the only thing that she could hold close to her now as a family. The poor girl was really messed up in the head, all thanks to Wesker.

"Well, what should we do?" Nicholai asked.

Ada thought for a moment, and then it hit her. She walked over to Sherry, but remained a good five feet away. "Wesker is paying more attention to Jill now. You need to start listening to us."

Sherry's head jerked up to Ada's, eyes flashing. "What?!"

"You have been bad, Sherry. Be good and listen to us, and Wesker will come back. He will leave Jill alone to see you. But Jill is being good, and so Wesker is going to pay attention to her."

"But I'm good!" Sherry cried, jumping to her feet.

"Ada, what are you doing?" Nicholai snapped.

Ada shook her head. "No, you are not. Otherwise, Wesker would be here, not us."

"But you are a traitor!"

"I still have a higher status than you," Ada stated, keeping cool.

Sherry lunged forward, grabbing Ada and slamming her into the wall. She drew a sleek knife, threatening Ada's neck with it. Ada kept still, stopping Nicholai from coming over with a wave of her hand. Sherry glared right at her.

"You are a liar!"

"You are not helping your situation. Remember Wesker told you that you were not ever supposed to hurt us?"

Sherry backed off, backing up until her legs hit her bed and then she flopped down onto the mattress. The girl looked completely disheveled now, shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Ada realized Sherry was whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Ada straightened herself back up. She walked over to Nicholai, passing the Russian to head for the exit.

"She should do what you tell her to do now," Ada stated icily.

Nicholai grabbed her arm as she passed, turning her to face him. "You made her unstable! What if she comes out of the brainwash?"

"Then let's hope she remembers everything and wants to get out of this hellhole so she can actually live her life," Ada snapped.

"Sherry, are you going to listen now?" Nicholai asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Wow, how did you do that?" Nicholai asked.

Ada shrugged, still slightly angry. "I just manipulated her a little bit. That should be easy to do with all the years I have been with Wesker."

"I don't feel so good," Sherry mumbled, hugging herself.

The device on her chest started beeping and flashing red. Nicholai cursed out loud, as Ada recalled what that always meant. When the G-Embryo was removed from her body, Sherry had become the only person in the world immune to the G-Virus. However, thanks to the G-Embryo and Wesker's experiments, the girl's immune system had become unstable. Once a month she needed an injection to stabilize it. The problem was, only Wesker was in control of the injection. Neither Ada nor Nicholai had a clue what it was or where it was located.

"Shit!" Nicholai cursed. "I forgot all about this! It's already been a month since the last injection?"

"No! It's been two months! The last was just before he went to Africa!" Ada argued.

"She went a whole month without an injection? Ada, you do know that-"

"Just shut up and take her to Dr. Jennings! We need to get her stabilized somehow! I will start going through Wesker's notes to see if I can find anything!"

"Sherry, come on! I need to take you to Dr. Jennings!" Nicholai barked, running over to help Sherry up.

Sherry yelped, shaking her head and absolutely terrified. "Where's Wesker?! He gives me my injection! I can't leave! Not without him!"

Nicholai grabbed her anyways to start dragging her along. Sherry screamed, slamming a fist into Nicholai's open stomach. It caught the Russian by surprise and he lurched over. Sherry made two more direct blows before kicking him in the leg. Nicholai was brought down to one knee and Sherry kicked him again across the face. Ada was swift to act, running up to Sherry and grabbing her. Ada received an elbow to the ribs, but Ada was able to slam her fist into the back of Sherry's head, knocking her out instantly. The young woman crumbled to the floor. Nicholai groaned as he got to his feet, blood trailing from his lip.

"Damn, she hits hard," he growled. He used his hand to wipe the blood away.

"Let's just get her to Jennings," Ada grumbled.

***

Claire smiled as they reached her apartment complex. It was nice that Wesker was swinging her by here so she could pick up a few more items for her time at Chris's house. Her apartment was on the ground floor, and it was large and nice. The only reason Claire got it was so she could be close to Chris, especially after Jill's alleged death so she could look over him. Her apartment was a three bedroom, two and a half bath building. The living room, kitchen, one bedroom and one bathroom were downstairs. Upstairs were the other two bedrooms, including the master with the bathroom.

Claire and Wesker paused in the living room, looking the place over. Claire heaved a sigh. She was definitely not here much, but the place was nice and homey. It was completely furnished, not that she really needed it to be. If Claire was ever in from her work with Terra Save, she was usually over at Chris's house or Leon's apartment, depending who was in and who wasn't busy. Not to mention that Claire also hung out with Rebecca a lot. She used to with Jill as well before the incident two years ago.

"Nice place," Wesker commented, looking around.

"Yeah, it is. I probably sleep here maybe once a week at most a month. I have a very hectic schedule with my job," Claire sighed, going to the kitchen.

She liked the kitchen probably the most out of the whole apartment. The dark marble countertops, stainless steel appliance, and warm colored walls definitely made it feel modern. She had a long table on the open end of the kitchen, not like she needed it. It was a large, thick oak table with only two chairs to accompany it. Claire went to look into the refrigerator. She was glad to see that Peggy restocked her food for her. It was handy to have a trustful house cleaner while she was away a lot.

"What do you do as a living?" Wesker asked, following her into the kitchen.

"I work with Terra Save. To put it simply, I go in right behind Chris and BSAA and clean up the mess. Chris does the fighting…I simply take care of survivors that we are able to find. Depending on the severity of the situation, I can stay within that community for awhile just cleaning up and taking care of the residents."

"But you can fight," Wesker stated, as if it was obvious.

Claire smiled, shutting the refrigerator door and facing him. "Who told you that?"

Wesker shook his head. "No one. I can see it in your eyes."

Claire slightly blushed, turning away. "Yeah, well, I can…but I don't like to." She then saw the staircase and remembered she should go get a few more items for Chris's house. "I will be right back."

Claire headed up the stairs, glancing down to see Wesker watching her curiously. She found her bedroom. Getting a backpack, she stuffed some more clothes into it. She also went into her bathroom to gather up some other items like her toothpaste and makeup. It didn't take her but a minute, and she met up with Wesker back downstairs in the living room, who was studying some pictures hanging on the wall.

"Okay, that should do it. Thank you for swinging me by here."

Wesker turned to her, smiling. "Anything for you, dear heart."

Claire froze in mid step, dropping the backpack to the floor. For a moment she felt as if she had aspirated on ice cold water, and she couldn't breathe. After a moment, she was fine. Claire blinked in confusion. The last time she heard him call her that was back in Antarctica where he almost killed her. It took her by surprise to hear him say it now.

Wesker must have noticed her falter, for he frowned and took a step towards her. "Are you alright, Claire?"

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine…it's just…you called me that before."

"I did?"

"Back in Antarctica…I guess it just took me by surprise," Claire answered, finally feeling her tense muscles relax now.

Wesker looked away, realizing why it shocked her so. "I-"

"Don't you dare say it," Claire interrupted.

Wesker met her eyes. "Say what?"

"You were going to apologize again."

Wesker smirked. "I assure you I was not."

"Then what were you going to say?" Claire asked, smirking herself.

"I was going to tell you say that I wouldn't call you that again. I really didn't understand where it came from to begin with, but now I do."

Claire studied him for a moment, crossing her arms. "Call me that again."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why?" Wesker inquired, obviously confused.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. Just tell me something and add that name to it."

Wesker heaved a sigh. "You really are an interesting woman, Claire. Okay…Did you enjoy lunch, dear heart?"

Claire smiled, no longer feeling the shock from the first time. Strangely, it sounded kind of nice coming from him. She slowly nodded. "Why yes…yes I did. Thank you."

"And what did that do for you?" Wesker chuckled, folding his arms as well.

"It actually has a nice ring to it. I think I like it."

"Meaning?" Wesker inquired, twitching a smile.

"Meaning that if you accidentally call me that, I just might not mind it."

"I see," Wesker mused.

"Well, are you ready to get back to the headquarters? Lunch break should be just about over."

"Actually, according to their regulations, it ended almost two hours ago."

Claire's eyes widened. "What?! Where did the time go?!"

"The restaurant. I guess we carried our conversations a little too far. I thought you knew," Wesker chuckled, turning to head for her front door.

Claire swiped her backpack and quickly followed him. She locked her door and they headed out to his Audi. She had no idea so much time had passed. Claire glanced on at the time on her cell phone, noticing that Wesker spoke the truth. She was going to have to start paying attention to time a little more closely now.

"Well, it is really no big deal to us. We aren't an actual part of the BSAA, so we don't have a set lunch hour," Claire stated as Wesker started up the car. The black car pulled out of the parking lot to head for downtown.

"You make a good point, dear heart," Wesker stated, shifting gears as he drove.

Claire smiled, glancing at him and then looking through the tinted glass to watch the streets pass by.

***

"Where do you think they went?" Rebecca asked, getting supplies ready to go tend to the now awake Snider.

"No one knows. We just saw them pull out of the parking lot," Jill answered, watching Chris pace back and forth.

"Okay, Chris, please stop before you make a trench in my floor," Rebecca put in, sighing.

"I can't help it! Not even half an hour after I saw the real Wesker does Claire get into the car with him! What if he remembered! Why aren't they back yet?"

"It must be one long lunch," Dustin sighed, having entered for some paperwork for Rebecca.

Rebecca took it from him, smiling. She took it over to the filing cabinet that Barry was leaning on. Chris was able to slow to a stop, but the others could tell that he was worried. He did his best not to show it so openly, but anyone who knew him well knew that Claire meant the world to him.

Barry tried to be reassuring. "I'm sure she will be fine when they come back."

"If they come back," Dustin sighed. Rebecca, Jill, Barry, and Chris glared darkly over at him, making Dustin realize the words he had just spoke. "I didn't mean it like that! Okay, I am going to get out of here before I get into trouble."

Barry heaved a sigh. "It's not like I am looking forward to talking to him anyways."

Jill looked to the older man. "You will have to if we want him to remember anything."

"Yes, I know. But what am I going to say? Hey, you blackmailed me into turning on my comrades back in the Spencer mansion by threatening my family? There isn't much to that."

"That's more than I have," Rebecca added, snapping on latex gloves. "When I was with Billy in the Training Facility, I never found any evidence of Wesker. When I met up with Chris at the Spencer estate…I sprayed him in the eyes with bug spray. What is that going to tell Wesker? I never met up with him there; it was you three who told me he was the traitor who killed Enrico."

"Yeah, and thanks to you, I have never looked at bug spray the same," Chris sighed, barely smiling. It was good that they were all talking to keep his mind off of Claire and Wesker. He kept reassuring himself that everything was going to be fine.

"Surely you have something important of him before the Mansion Incident," Jill suggested, folding her arms and leaning on the table.

"Yeah, I always wanted to ask him why he hired me over all the way better fit people for Bravo Team. Not that this Wesker would know. But I guess I can always tell him that I remember him being one strict captain. I think I just about died when he and Enrico took me out and made me run the drills," Rebecca explained. She shook her head. "Yep, would rather not recall those memories."

The main door to the infirmary opened, and they all looked over. Chris jumped up in relief to see that it was Claire. She smiled upon seeing the group, immediately coming over to them.

"Sorry I am late. Big Mac sent me this way. We lost track of time. I-"

"Claire, thank God you are alright!" Chris exclaimed, crushing her into a hug.

"Huh? Of course I am okay. I just went to lunch."

"With Wesker," Barry added.

"Yeah, Claire, what was that all about? I just told you that I saw the old Wesker, and you run off to have lunch with him?" Chris grumbled.

Claire shrugged. "Does it really matter now? I'm alive, Wesker still has no memory, and we can all get back to work."

Chris opened his mouth to argue, but received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Jill. Jill studied Claire for a moment, as if trying to read something from her eyes. Claire kept Jill's stare, but felt almost uncertain. Jill turned to Chris. "Let's go. We have work to do."

Claire looked to Rebecca and Barry. "Dustin said that one of you two was going to talk to Wesker? He was heading to the office when I split up with him."

Rebecca quickly nodded to Barry. "You go first. I need to tend to Dumbass before I go anywhere."

Barry pushed himself away from the cabinet and started for the door. He left first, while Rebecca left them into Snider's room. Claire turned back to Chris and Jill. She could tell that Chris wanted to say more, but he respected her enough to let it go. Claire knew that Chris was just trying to look out for her. He was her brother, and only blood relative left alive. She really couldn't blame it when it came to Wesker for sure. For ten years Chris was fighting a war with that man, losing friends and comrades and even loved ones from Wesker's wrath. Rockfort Island and Antarctica were no different. After all of that, who dare could say that Chris wasn't going to constantly worry, even if Wesker was good now?

"Well, we better go," Chris sighed, swallowing hard. "Please be careful, sis."

"I will," Claire chuckled, knowing this was hard for him. She patted him on the back as he walked by. "Relax, alright? I will see you two at home."

Chris and Jill nodded, leaving the infirmary. Claire decided to go see Rebecca and check up and see how Snider was doing. When she entered, Rebecca was cleaning a gash on Snider's head as he sat on the bed. He glared at her as she entered. This made Claire smile, and she folded her arms.

"So, remind me again who the best fighter is?"

"Are you here to gloat for a battle you didn't do?" Snider snapped.

Rebecca tried not to smile, and purposely added more alcohol to the pad than she needed. Snider squirmed under the burning. Claire leaned against the small table. "I'm just here to say that it is good to see that the rightful Combat Trainer has her position back."

"All thanks to the man who took two years of her own life away from her and used them to make her perform like a personal jester. I wonder how long it will take for him to remember everything and decide to kill us all…I think Wentworth made a terrible mistake letting him stay here."

Claire clenched her jaw hard. Boy, was this guy a prick. Rebecca held the same fire in her eyes from Snider's words. Snider must have caught their hesitation because he snorted loudly. "Yeah, I heard about his fight with Chris. To me, it sounds as though Wesker here is a wild dog on a lease. The more he pulls on that chain, the more loose that link becomes until it finally snaps. How long will it take before that happens?"

Rebecca grabbed the medicated spray for the gash on the counter. She sprayed it not only all over the top of his forehead but down into his eyes. Snider yelped out, feeling the acidic burn go into his eyes. He put his hands over the watering tear duct, yelling out. Rebecca drew back, acting surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Snider. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"It burns!"

"Oh, I'm sure it does. If you go to the bathroom and wash your eyes out, it should be better," Rebecca chuckled.

Snider got up, and headed for the built in bathroom in the patient room. Rebecca and Claire left the man alone to come out into the infirmary hall. Claire and Rebecca started laughing softly.

"You keep hurting him on purpose like that, you will never get rid of him!" Claire chuckled.

"I know, but I can't help it," Rebecca answered. "Well, I am sure I can let him go now. He is back to his normal self so surely he can handle leaving. I am going to go release him and then go see Wesker. I'm sure Barry is almost finished."

Claire nodded, realizing the time. It was almost time for their shifts to end. It was good that Rebecca didn't have a whole lot to say to Wesker. "Alright, I will walk with you."

***

Claire and Chris hurried through the underground tunnels, knowing that the surface was coming up quickly. It was terribly cold; Claire could feel the icy Antarctic winds hitting her skin. Claire was just relieved to get out of the Ashford facility. She was still very upset over Steve's death, and blamed herself.

_Don't think about that now. Let's just get out of here first…_

They came up onto a large, flat platform. There was another passageway on the other side of the platform. The siblings halted to catch their breath. Claire was so happy that Chris was able to find her. While catching her breath, she looked up at him.

"How did you find me?"

"Leon. He said you gave him a message."

Claire slightly laughed. "Good 'ol Leon. He always has my back. I am glad he was able to find you. But how did you find me here? I sent that out on Rockfort Island. How did you know I was in Antarctica?"

She saw Chris thin his lips grimly. "I uhh…ran into a ghost back in Rockfort who told me where you were."

"Wesker?"

Chris snapped his neck to look at her. "How did-"

"Never mind that. I will explain later. Let's go. I really don't want to know how Wesker knew I was here."

They started walking across the metal platform, heading for the tunnel that was sure to lead them to the surface. If it was still there, Chris knew there was a Harrier jet stationed on the landing above. It was their only chance to escape from here.

"And where do you think you are going?" came a high-pitched female voice.

Claire immediately recognized the voice of Alexia Ashford. She and Chris spun, seeing a large, greenish creature coil up around the platform. It immediately started to transform, and they knew Alexia was just getting stronger.

"Claire, get to the Harrier! I will meet up with you!"

"What?! I'm not leaving you!" Claire barked.

"Just go! I will handle this! Just follow the passage up!" Chris ordered, stepping forward to engage Alexia. "We only have ten minutes until this place blows to hell!"

Claire swallowed hard, reluctantly nodding at her older brother. She turned and fled for it. She heard Alexia cackling, its eerie noise echoing across the chamber. She also heard gunfire, but knew that Chris would hold true to his promise. She ran down the passage with as much speed her exhausted legs would carry her. She rounded a corner, hoping to God that there were no more monsters around. She slammed into something hard, almost falling backwards. She barely kept her footing, and backed away from the wall she hit.

Her eyes widened in fear when she saw who blocked her path. Albert Wesker stood with a grin on his face, his dark sunglasses gleaming back that malice. Claire started to back up slowly. Each step she took backward, he would step forward. She had no place to go. If she turned around, he would instantly snatch her. She watched Wesker slightly cock his head, still smirking.

"What's wrong, dear heart?"

"You stay away from me," Claire growled.

"Or else what? Don't make empty threats, dear heart. Are you going to run back to Chris? Go ahead."

Claire spun as fast as she could to head back the other way. Wesker was quick to snatch her. Claire tried to yell out, but Wesker's gloved hand went right over her mouth while his free arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her gun away and tossed it to the side. He pulled her along effortlessly, even as Claire fought with him with all of her strength. She could feel the inhuman power threaten to crush her bones like twigs.

She knew she should just give in, as there was no way she was going to be able to break from his grasp. She was only wasting energy fighting against him. An explosion could be heard back where Chris was, shaking the passageway. Wesker chuckled in her ear, making a shiver run up her spine. "Relax, dear heart. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I think I might kill Chris here and take you with me."

Claire tried to scream something, but all that came out was a harsh muffle. Wesker leaned closer into her. "I'm sorry. What was that you said?"

Claire was starting to panic. She knew what Wesker was capable, and he was probably capable of far worse. She had no idea what he would do to her if he held true to his promise._ Oh, Chris! Please don't fall for his trap!_

Not even a minute after she thought those words did she see Chris running up the passageway. He came to a halt upon seeing her be held by Wesker. Shock and anger overtook his facial features, and before he could blurt anything, Wesker moved. He shoved Claire into a large area where it looked as though construction was still going on. Claire tried to run for it, but Wesker immediately grabbed her again. He dragged her along with him down the open area, leading Chris in. All the while, the emergency lights were flashing their warning of the self-destruct system.

"Chr-" Claire tried to yell, but her airway was taken away by Wesker's strong hand.

"Let her go, Wesker! She has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!"

Wesker chuckled icily, letting go of Chris's sister and shoving her forward. Claire stumbled, but caught her footing and ran for Chris. The Redfield siblings stayed side by side. Chris aimed his gun at his enemy. Wesker didn't even flinch as the barrel of the gun was directed at him.

"Alexia is dead, Wesker! You will never get your hands on her now! The T-Veronica virus is gone!" Chris barked.

Wesker chuckled darkly. Chris clenched his jaw, and Claire only shivered. They knew Chris's words held no effect towards the man in black. "You are little slow sometimes, Chris. I got what I want, just as I always do. Steve Burnside's corpse holds the T-Veronica virus inside his body. Lucky for him, he is dead, for I am going to have a lot of fun experimenting on him."

At these words, Claire's emotions boiled over into an uncontainable fury. "Give him back!" She lunged forward. Chris had to grab his sister to prevent her from making a terrible mistake.

"Go ahead, Chris. Let her go," Wesker chuckled.

"Claire! It's no use! Steve is gone! It's not your fault!" Chris barked, fighting with his sister.

Claire finally collapsed in her brother's arms. The siblings drew back. Chris kept his gun aimed while Claire recovered from her outburst. Chris knew he had to face Wesker alone. Their time was quickly dwindling. Chris knew what Wesker would do to Claire if he died here in this battle.

"Claire, get to the Harrier!"

"I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"I have to do this alone! Go already!"

Claire bit her lip. Alexia was one thing, but Wesker was a whole different story. Her encounter with him on Rockfort Island told Claire that Wesker was the most dangerous thing they could ever encounter. However, she knew her brother had point. This was Chris's old captain that led his team into a deathtrap all for a game. Chris wanted to defeat Wesker for the sake of those who were killed by the man.

Claire reluctantly nodded. "Be…careful." She turned and started heading back, feeling an icy pain in her chest for leaving her brother.

"Yes, run along, dear heart," Wesker chuckled softly, slowing Claire to a stop. She turned to look back at Wesker, who watched her intently behind the sunglasses. "I'll be sure to find you when I am done with Chris."

Claire shivered, feeling nausea hit her. She quickly turned and headed off, not looking back. She prayed for Chris as she made her way to the Harrier. She knew their time was dwindling. If Chris didn't make it, she knew Wesker was going to find her…

***

Claire awoke with a jump, sitting up in her bed. The dream came to her in a strange way. It had been years since she dreamt of those events in Antarctica. She was confused at first on why she would dream of it after so long, and then remembered the events from earlier. She guessed Wesker calling her dear heart this afternoon brought those memories back within her dream. She shrugged the uneasy feelings away. Claire was sure the dream was just brought on from the simple pet name, but she couldn't help but to wonder if it was meant to be something more.

She got out of bed, heading downstairs to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. When she got into the kitchen, she found Chris already in there, looking out the window into the night. He turned to his sister, smiling softly.

"You can't sleep either?" he asked.

"I had a dream…back from Antarctica."

Chris flicked his eyes away. "Oh yeah? It's been years since that incident."

"How's Jill doing?" Claire asked.

"Good. She is sleeping better than I am now," Chris sighed.

Claire got her a glass, going to the sink to fill it up. She thought for a moment, but something was nagging at her. She turned to her brother. "Chris…what do you think would have happened if Wesker killed you back in Antarctica?"

Claire didn't like how the question came out, but it made her recall the final moments as Chris was lifting the Harrier into the air. There were flames and debris everywhere as the facility was starting to break apart. Claire remembered looking down. She saw Wesker looking up at them, a small smirk on his lips even as the flames continued to engulf everything around him.

Chris looked to her in surprise. Claire saw him thin his lips, feeling Chris's uneasiness in the question. Chris let loose a slow, long breath. "He would have come straight for you…just as he said he would. And I fear even to this day, on what he could've done to you."

Claire became silent. She looked down into the water in her glass. She felt Chris's eyes on her. "Why would you want to know something like that?"

She shrugged at his question, not knowing herself. "I…don't know." She then looked over to him. "Good night, Chris."

"Night, sis."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, Sherry is in trouble! Hopefully, Ada and Nicholai will be able to find her serum in time before....So, how about that dream? X3 Poor Claire did not have a good run in with Wesker in Antarctica! I just had to let him call her Dear Heart earlier lol! Hope I didn't leave a horrible cliffhanger...nah, not horrible at all! :) I know I changed the Code Veronica part in the dream up a little bit from the dream! I just wanted to do it my own way, lol. Alrighty! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	10. Chapter 10: Vengeance

**Chapter 10: Vengeance**

Jill sat in silence, her eyes watching Wesker closely as he took in her words. Jill was finally able to sit down and spill her story. She was actually surprised how composed she was throughout the ordeal, but definitely could feel the pain and fear cracking in her chest. No tears came, and Jill was able to take a deep breath and be done with it.

Wesker looked composed as well as he sat across from her. However, Jill could see the emotions in his eyes as he recalled her words. She wondered if he was remembering anything, but kept quiet.

"I only remember the fall…vaguely. But everything else is just…gone. Your recollection sickens me. I truly made you suffer, and there is nothing that can change that."

"What done is done. We cannot dwell on anything in the past," Jill said, shaking her head.

"True," Wesker sighed, leaning back in his chair and slightly rocking it side to side, putting his hands behind his head and peering at her. Jill once again thought of the past when Wesker was Captain of S.T.A.R.S and how he made such a habit doing that at his desk. "However, while I remain unable to recall my past, I don't think that applies to me."

Jill twitched a smile. "You do have a point." She then paused, slightly frowning. She studied him closely, thinking. "What do you think of Claire?"

Wesker cocked his head, obviously curious in her question. Jill was expecting him to falter, and was not happy to see the small smile that crept on his face. "What does this have to do with our discussion?"

"I was just curious."

"If you are insinuating that there is something going on between us, then you are mistaken. Do you think I would be so gullible in the situation I am in? Especially with Chris?"

Jill thinned her lips, but couldn't help the smile that formed. Even though he had no memory, he was definitely smarter than what they gave him credit for in this situation. "Touché."

_If no one can outsmart you while you have no memory, then is there anyone who could ever? _Jill thought, almost grumbling.

There was definitely something there in his eyes as he stared her down. He may have been nonchalant in his words about Claire, but Jill could barely see it in his eyes what he felt for her. There was definitely something there.

As for their little discussion, Jill was sure Wesker wasn't getting much else, memory wise. Barry and Rebecca's interviews with him didn't do no better as well. Jill was starting to wonder if Wesker was going to remember anything that they needed.

_I bet Claire has the best shot at getting him to remember…but how far can we go before we endanger ourselves of making Wesker remember everything?_

The only relief that came from that was that Wesker no longer had his virus. Even if he was able to remember absolutely everything and become evil again, it wouldn't take much to stop him now that he was human. Still, Jill found herself second guessing those thoughts in a heartbeat. Something just didn't seem right. How can the virus just disappear from Wesker's body like that?

"Are you enjoying having your position back?" Wesker inquired.

"Yes. I don't think Snider is too happy about it though. He can deal with it."

"Surely, he can."

They heard a knock come on the door of the discussion room. Jill heard the door open, Wesker looking over her. She saw his eyes slightly narrow, and so she had no problem figuring out who it was that entered the room.

"How's it going?" Chris asked, coming to stand by Jill. He seemed to watch Wesker closely for a moment, and then looked down to Jill.

"We aren't getting very far," Jill sighed, standing to her feet. Wesker remained sitting.

"Well, how about you go take a break? I will take over," Chris suggested, smiling softly.

Jill was uncertain at first, glancing over to Wesker. Wesker leaned back in his chair, looking calm as can be. The tension she was feeling must have been coming from Chris. She barely twitched a smile, nodding.

"Alright. Ten minutes. Be nice," she said, heading for the door.

"I'm always nice," Chris chuckled.

Jill looked over her shoulder, giving him a wry smile before exiting the room. Chris focused his attention on Wesker, slowly sitting down in the chair that Jill was in. For a long moment, the two men stared at each other. Chris took the moment to think his thoughts through. He put his hands together on the table, slightly clearing his throat.

"Do you have dreams?" Chris asked.

Wesker gave him an odd look, as if he found the question out of character for him. He slightly shrugged. "If I do, I do not remember them."

"The doctors told me to suggest dreaming. Try remembering any dreams you have, because in many cases of amnesia, dreams can help recover more than a quarter of your memory."

Wesker smiled softly. "Well, I will be sure to remember that."

Chris thinned his lips, thinking back. "A few nights ago, Claire had a dream about you. She relived our moments in Antarctica. Do you know what she asked me?"

"What?"

"She asked me what I thought you would have done if you would've succeeded in killing me and then going to find her. I remember before our little fight that you said you would find her after you killed me. What do you think you would've done if you succeeded?"

Wesker clenched his jaw for a moment, as if swallowing back nasty words. "In my state right now, I couldn't tell you…but I would be lying if I said it was something harmless, I'm sure."

"At least you are honest about it," Chris heaved.

Another knock came on the door. Chris looked to his watch. That couldn't have been Jill already. Before he could say anything, the door opened. He saw Wesker smile even before he could turn to face the person that entered. He wasn't surprised at all to see his younger sister strolling up.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. It's my turn you know. I'm after Jill, and then you come after me, remember?"

"Since when did we start taking turns?" Chris grunted, getting to his feet.

"I already told Jill. She should be getting ready to leave for lunch. You might want to go catch her!"

Chris groaned, heading for the door. "I can't believe it's already lunch time!"

He slammed the door behind him. Giggling, Claire turned to Wesker, who was smiling at her. Claire went ahead and took Chris's place across from the older man.

"Well, well…good morning, dear heart."

"Good morning. So, what have Jill and Chris been through with you today?"

"Ironically, all they have talked about is you."

Claire grunted. "Me? What did I do?"

"To tell you the truth, I think they are just a little worried about you being around me so much."

Claire slowly nodded, growing quiet. The two of them sat there in silence for a few moments, and then Claire smiled. "Wanna grab some lunch?"

"That sounds lovely," Wesker chuckled.

* * *

"Boss! We have finally located him!" a soldier yelled, running into the operations room, holding a file and skidding to a halt before his squad leaders.

The Boss turned to face the lower soldier, standing next to his second-in-command, an experienced mercenary named Lawrence Dingo. Dingo was a tall, well built handsome man covered in scars. He had buzz cut dirty blonde hair, and sharp green eyes. The Boss was a little bit shorter, but still just as well built and handsome, without as many scars though there were a few that stuck out. He had light brown hair that was buzz cut. The color of his hair was starting to gray a little from age. His face was covered with five o'clock shadow. The feature that stuck out on him, however, was his icy gray eyes. The Boss had many names, and was known to be one of the best mercenaries out there.

"The rumors are true. He did survive the events of Kijuju. The BSAA have him in their custody at their HQ in Washington D.C. He has no memory whatsoever, and they are currently working with him," the soldier hastily explained, handing the file over to Dingo.

Dingo flipped through the file for a moment, and then grinned. He nodded at the soldier. "Thank, Linner. You are dismissed."

The younger mercenary dipped his head, turning and leaving the room quickly. Dingo handed the file over to the Boss, who took it. The Boss flipped through it himself, his eyes calculating every detail.

"So, what do you think, Rurik? It's a great lead. He is our only shot at finding the Red Queen. Corporation S is paying us big bucks to go fetch it for them. Albert Wesker is the only one who can get us its whereabouts."

Rurik chuckled, slapping the file shut and tossing it onto the nearby table. "It's not always about the money, Dingo. This time, it is about vengeance."

Dingo grinned at his comrade, dipping his head and chuckling himself. "Well, they don't call you Mr. Death for nothing, right?"

"Gather the team. We are leaving for Washington immediately. We corner Wesker, get him to remember the location, and then we drop him for good. Got it?"

"What about your brother and that bitch Ada?"

"We will get to Nicholai and Ada when Wesker tells us the location," Rurik answered, turning to head to the back.

"Sounds good to me," Dingo answered, leaving the room to go gather the team.

Rurik slipped on his suit, and then started packing on ammo, guns, and other items. He grabbed the gas mask last, walking over to the large screen on the wall. It came on, showing a man shrouded in darkness. Rurik knew it to be the elusive founder of Corporation S. Rurik dipped his head at his employer.

"HUNK reporting in. We're heading out. We found him."

"I am so pleased to hear this. Do whatever it takes to get me that data."

"Understood," Rurik answered, and the screen went black.

_You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Wesker. It's time to pay…and then you are next…brother…_

* * *

Billy had lost track of time working on the old military Hummer. It didn't help that he was alone. He had no idea where Carlos's lazy ass was, but was on too tight of a schedule to stop and go look. Just as he was lowering the hood, he heard someone call his name. It startled him, and Billy banged his head on the hood before letting it slam shut.

He spun around, seeing Rebecca coming up giggling. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It'll only turn into a giant goose egg and potentially a concussion," Billy grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "What brings you here, doll face?"

"It's lunch time, bonehead," sighed Rebecca, shaking her head. She then realized that Billy was alone in the shop. "Where is everyone?"

"Probably at lunch now that you mention it. Though Carlos has been gone for most of the morning."

"I think Wentworth sent him out of town again. This time with Kevin and Marcus. They didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not," Billy answered, sighing. "So, did I miss anything while out of town?"

"Yes you did!" Rebecca laughed excitedly. "Snider got his ass kicked by Wesker!"

"Good. The prick needs an ass whipping."

"And then Chris and Wesker beat each other up. Jill got her position back as Combat Trainer. And I think Claire and Wesker like each other."

Billy choked on the water he was drinking out of a bottle. "What? Did I just hear you correctly, babe?"

"Yes, you did! Now can we please go to lunch? I'm starving! I can tell you more on the way."

"Isn't it a bad thing that Claire is getting along with Wesker? I mean, he is the one who killed several people to get to Sherry, and then kidnapped her. Hell, he tried to kill her and Chris a few times."

"That's what I thought…but I don't know…she seems kind of…happy I guess. He does seem to be a totally different man. And he has been treating Claire well."

"Yeah, until he snaps and decides to kill her."

Rebecca glared at Billy. "Okay, you don't have to be so cynical."

Billy held up his arms in defense. "I was just saying."

Rebecca heaved a sigh. "Let's just get that lunch, shall we?"

The couple started heading out, noticing exactly how empty the place had become since others had left for lunch. Billy glanced down at Rebecca.

"So, how did your little interview go with him?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I couldn't say very much. I never had the pleasure of being there when he was trying to kill everyone. The most I could talk about him was what he was like as Captain of S.T.A.R.S."

"What about Barry? Did he say?"

"Well, Barry told Wesker how he blackmailed him to turn against us in the mansion. By what I have gathered, I don't think Wesker is remembering much…well…save for the little fight between him and Chris."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Billy snorted.

"Chris said while he was fighting Wesker, he saw darkness in his eyes…like he was remembering everything at once. I know it sounds weird but it…sent chills down me. Chris is sure the only thing that broke Wesker from truly remembering everything was Claire."

Billy shook his head, slightly grimacing. "I don't know about you, Becca, but something just doesn't set right with me about Wesker."

Rebecca could only nod. She didn't blame Billy. It was hard for him to trust people anyways, thanks to his background. However, Rebecca started to feel that Wesker was sort of becoming one of them. Claire was definitely enjoying his company, and Rebecca could see it. Even Jill was settling down a little bit in Wesker's presence. But what if Chris was right? What if Wesker could remember everything at any moment? Would they all be in danger? Was Claire putting herself in danger?

"You okay, doll face?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…I was just thinking."

"You think too much."

Chuckling, Rebecca looped her arm in his and they set out to go get some lunch.

* * *

Claire figured a nice change in the environment would soothe them both for their session together, so after lunch they headed to the large park. The park had a huge field area with a pond and also a wooded area with a picnic tables. Throughout its area were small concrete paths for walking. Wesker and Claire found themselves walking on the paths side by side, only meeting up with an occasional jogger or dog walker.

Though Claire was supposed to be talking to Wesker about her experiences with him to try and get him to remember, she found herself talking to him on a more personal level. She could definitely tell that he was more at ease now, but she couldn't figure if it was because they were alone or if it was because they were talking about something that wasn't about his dark past.

Claire also started to notice exactly how at ease she was becoming around him. It felt so right to have him here by her side, but Claire knew she shouldn't have been feeling those feelings. She had already argued with herself. She told herself that she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be getting close to the man that has killed so many innocents, tried to kill her and her comrades, and took Sherry away.

_But…this isn't the same man…is it?_

"Is something on your mind, dear heart?"

They paused in their little stroll. Wesker was watching her intently. Claire couldn't help the smile that came on her face. He seemed so keen on her emotions, it was almost scary.

"Yes, I do. I need to tell you something," she stated.

He caught her eyes, and she saw understanding there. "Alright."

"I am going to start calling you Albert now."

He slightly cocked his head, slightly smiling. "Why?"

"Because you aren't Wesker," she answered sincerely, lowering her eyes for a moment.

Claire couldn't fathom what she was feeling after she said those words. She felt fingers gently touch her chin, bringing her eyes back to focus on him. Wesker was staring at her almost lovingly, as if she had said the most wonderful thing to him. He slightly chuckled at her.

"You don't know how much that means to me, dear heart," he said, and then without warning, he kissed her on the forehead.

Claire eased a smile. "Well, I figured it was only fair."

They continued walking. Claire was actually enjoying the breeze, and the sound the leaves made when they swayed against the wind. Soon Wesker slowed to a stop. Claire stopped as well, turning to face him in curiosity. His expression was almost grim as he looked deep in thought.

"What is it, Albert?" Claire asked, not liking the look in his eyes.

His eyes came to focus on hers. For a moment they studied each other, the park and its surroundings a blur to Claire. Wesker barely let loose a small sigh, slightly shaking his head.

"What do you think I would have done to you if I would have killed Chris back in Antarctica?"

His question felt like a stab to her chest. Claire lowered her eyes. He wanted her truthful answer on the subject, and she struggled to find it herself. She was surprised that Chris spoke to Wesker of this. She was sure her brother had asked only to try and get an answer that she did not provide to him the night before. And now Wesker was seeking the same thing because he didn't quite know himself.

"To tell you the truth…I don't know…and I really don't want to…but I do have a feeling that it would have been something far worse than what you did to Jill."

Wesker swallowed hard. "I agree."

She knew the look in his eyes. He was starting to second guess himself around her, as if he was starting to think that he was not safe. Claire immediately shook her head, walking over to him. He took a step back, but she grabbed his arm, holding it tightly.

"That doesn't apply anymore," she stated strongly. "What matters is here and now."

He slowly nodded, calming down. Claire was able to let him go, but soon noticed that Wesker looked like he was in pain. He put his fingers to his temple, as if he was starting to get a sharp headache. Claire was starting to get concerned for him.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. The doctors at the BSAA Headquarters told me that I would get fierce headaches from time to time from the amnesia. It's strange though…they usually only occur late in the evening. Claire, do you mind if we run back to my room? The medicine I have for it is there."

Claire quickly nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Chris watched Jill practice her fighting skills in the gym, having got some free time off of their duties. He tried not to worry about Claire so much, knowing she was with Wesker wherever they were at. He kept telling himself that it was a good thing that his sister was getting so close to Wesker. If she was doing better in the part to get him to remember then so be it. Anything to be able to take Wesker down for good, no matter how changed he seemed. However, there was that gut feeling that told him that they were all in danger in Wesker's quiet presence.

Many of Jill's movements reminded him of the old Wesker, and he realized exactly how much he contributed to her now. It hurt him to see it, but was relieved that Jill took it to her advantage to better hone her skills. Soon his partner slowed to a stop, walking over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Haven't lost my touch," she laughed.

"I don't know, can you still pick locks?" Chris joked.

"Picking locks are like riding a bicycle. You never forget," Jill answered, smiling.

Chris returned the smile, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately on the lips. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbled.

"It's about damn time, you two," came a gruff voice.

Jumping, the couple spun to see Barry walking up with a grin from ear to ear. Chris and Jill pulled away from each other, also smiling.

"Well, you know Chris. He knows how to keep a woman waiting," Jill snickered.

"Ha ha, very funny," Chris mocked.

"Well, I came by to tell you guys that I am taking a vacation day tomorrow. Karen, the girls, and I are leaving town for the day to meet up with some of Karen's folks. So, I won't be at the meeting tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Chris answered, nodding. "Well, drive safe then."

"Oh, I will. I'm sure I will be the one doing it," Barry chuckled. "You two might as well head home. It's getting late."

Chris checked his watch, surprised at the time. Barry was right. It was getting late. Where the hell was Claire at? Chris glanced to Jill, who looked just as puzzled as he did. He then looked to his old comrade.

"Have you seen Claire?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago. Wesker dropped her off to her bike, and then she drove straight off. She must have gone home as well," Barry answered.

Chris felt a wave of relief wash over him. He nodded at Barry. "Thanks."

The three of them started heading out. As they got closer and closer to the exit, Chris realized exactly how long of a day it really was. They were surprised to see Carlos heading down the stairs just as they hit the main hall.

"Well, hey there stranger," Barry called.

Carlos grinned, joining them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Just the same old thing," Chris answered. "I see Wentworth has been keeping your ass busy."

Carlos shrugged. "Grunt work I guess. But I will be here tomorrow…for once!"

"Well, just be sure to show up on time," Jill told him, smiling.

"I will do my best!" Carlos chuckled.

Chris and Jill split up from Barry and Carlos to go their separate ways. They got into Chris's Charger and headed home. When they pulled into Chris's driveway, they saw that Claire's motorcycle was nowhere to be found. Chris and Jill exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Chris hid the worry that hit him as they got out of the black car and went inside. He tried to tell himself that Claire was just off getting groceries or something. But deep down, he had a nasty feeling she was with Wesker.

* * *

Time seemed to have passed in a blur. One moment Claire was being dropped off to her bike to follow Wesker to his hotel room, the next thing she knew it was night outside. His suite was large and fancy, with a main room, a large bedroom, and a large bathroom all linked. The BSAA were paying the hotel for Wesker's stay while they worked with him.

Wesker's headache did not relent, and so Claire was keeping an eye on him. She left only to get them some food. For the rest of the time, the two of them just talked. Claire couldn't understand how much time could pass in what felt like a short amount of time. She could only imagine what Chris and Jill were thinking.

"If you aren't better in the morning, then you are seeing Rebecca," Claire told him.

Wesker chuckled, only to wince. "Yes, mother."

"You aren't funny," Claire sighed, smiling nonetheless.

"I'm fine," Wesker said, getting to his feet. Claire stood as well, meeting him as he walked over to her. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"No problem," Claire answered, smiling weakly. "You would have done the same for me, right?"

"Of course," he said, smiling. He cupped her chin gently. Claire closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a rush of something so ecstatic.

She met his eyes, and she noticed that he was slowly leaning in towards her. Claire was transfixed, her emotions going haywire. Just when she thought her heart couldn't beat any faster, he suddenly stopped.

Wesker's eyes darkened, and he looked up from her. He was focused on the large windows of the main room. The suite was located on the third floor, but the light inside the room reflected on the dark windows, making it impossible to look outside. Claire didn't like the look in his eyes, and she started to feel something bad grow in the pit of her stomach.

"Albert?" she whispered.

He moved away from her, but only slightly. He seemed pretty intent on keeping himself in between her and the large windows. Just when Claire was going to speak again, the large windows suddenly imploded. She let out a surprised yelp, watching as black ops soldiers came bursting in on lines. Some more crashed through the suite's door, surrounding them in seconds.

Wesker and Claire stayed close together, eyes sharply moving from one soldier to another. At a closer look, Claire realized they were mercenaries. It wasn't like it mattered anyways. They were at the wrong ends of the machine guns they were aiming. They heard a low chuckle break the eerie silence that had followed the ambush. Wesker and Claire saw two men enter from the door, casually strolling over while having their weapons lowered.

The larger man was all scarred up, but was not the one in charge. The man who chuckled, the smaller, handsome man came to the front. Wesker and Claire dared not move as they faced him.

"I think we finally got him, Dingo," the leader said, smiling broadly.

"All thanks to you, Rurik," the larger man replied, his sharp, cold eyes not leaving them.

"Do you remember me, Albert Wesker?" Rurik asked.

Wesker had his jaw clenched, eyes glaring icily at the mercenary leader. Claire wanted to snap something, but figured it would be smart to stay quiet for the moment.

"I am Rurik Ginovaef. You know me better by HUNK or Mr. Death. We have crossed paths many times. My older half-brother, Nicholai Ginovaef, works for you."

"I don't care who you are. What do you want?" Wesker growled.

"That is not a very nice way to talk to your enemy, Wesker. Now, I am feeling quite generous tonight. All I want to know is where the Red Queen is. Tell me, and I will leave you and this pretty little thing you have here alone. Though perhaps once you tell me, I might just have to kill Ada and Nicholai. You don't mind, right?"

"I have no idea what the Red Queen is," Wesker growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Claire barked, jerking forward. Wesker snagged her before she could get too close to Rurik.

"Isn't she a fiery one?" HUNK chuckled. "Take you time, Wesker. I have all night."

"I said I don't know," Wesker retorted.

Rurik shrugged his shoulders, and then nodded to Dingo. "That's fine."

The group of soldiers came forth, three grabbing Wesker while Dingo snagged Claire. Claire immediately tried to fight the huge man, but saw that the three men were having trouble keeping Wesker restrained.

"Let her go!" Wesker yelled.

Dingo kept a hold of the fighting Claire. Rurik popped his neck, slowly aiming a Desert Eagle to Claire's face. Claire immediately felt her heart drop seeing that barrel come inches from her face. She stopped fighting, but glared darkly at the leader.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," HUNK stated, cocking the weapon.

"You better not hurt her," Wesker growled.

"Or else what, Wesker? It's pitiful to see that you no longer have the virus that had made you such a worthy adversary. Tell me where the Red Queen is, or I will blow her brains out," Rurik chuckled.

Claire was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. With a gun to her face, she hardly had any options. She looked over at Wesker; saw that he had stopped fighting the men that were holding him. Wesker was glaring at HUNK, but she saw this inner darkness there, one that filled her heart with dread. She saw the darkness that Chris must have seen in their fight. She could see a hint of the old Wesker there. Claire was starting to feel nauseas.

_No! He can't remember! I don't want him to!_

Just as she looked to Wesker again, a split second had passed, and Wesker was suddenly twisting a man's arm around and snapping it. Two more men came at him, and Wesker was quick to take them out with close quarters combat. She heard Rurik curse, re-aiming the Desert Eagle to shoot Wesker even as his men were getting slain. Claire reacted instantly. She kicked back hard against Dingo, catching him off guard. Using the large man, she brought up her leg and kicked the gun right out of Rurik's hand just as it went off.

Seconds later, Dingo released her only because Wesker slammed into him. Claire saw Rurik go for the gun. She immediately kicked it away. HUNK pulled a combat knife out to engage her. Claire knew she didn't stand a chance against the Russian. The Desert Eagle was her only option. She saw that all the other soldiers were either dead or seriously injured from Wesker's martial arts.

Claire evaded the slash of the knife and dove for the gun. Just as her fingertips reached it, she was yanked away from it. Rurik was trying to get her up so he could either kill her or use her as a shield. Claire couldn't see Wesker, but knew he was fighting Dingo. She could hear glass breaking and them struggling in pain. She had to focus on Rurik. Her kicks to his torso finally annoyed him to the point that he got on top of her on the floor. Claire was glad she had strong legs because it was the only thing keeping him and that knife at bay. She was trying to reach for the gun, but it was just out of reach.

Suddenly, Wesker was there. He came up, slamming his leg into Rurik's side to get him off of her. Rurik cried out in surprise and pain. Claire would have been surprised if that kick hadn't broken any ribs. She was able to get the Desert Eagle, scrambling to her feet. She saw the large man, Dingo, severely wounded in the corner.

Claire grabbed Wesker's arm. It took all of her strength just to prevent him from taking one step closer to Rurik as he got to his feet. Claire aimed the Desert Eagle. She glared nastily at him.

"I can't hold him forever. Get out of here!"

"Rurik! Let's go!" Dingo called. The mercenary was already heading for the exit, limping severely.

HUNK looked as if he had to swallow his pried, clenching his jaw in anger. "This isn't over yet."

The mercenary was swift in his fleet, like a black fox zipping through the woods. The wounded soldiers followed their leader. Minutes went by after they were gone, and slowly adrenaline was subsiding. Claire was able to drop the gun and let go of Wesker. Now that it was over, she felt shaky and sick. Claire looked around, noticing that Wesker had killed six of the mercenary in under a minute. She turned to him; saw that he was just as shaky as her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone holding only concern for her.

"I'm fine."

He was pale, and Claire then noticed that his nose was bleeding. Her eyes widened. _That's not blood!_

It definitely wasn't blood coming from his nose. It was strange, black oil that was seeping down his nose. Wesker must have felt it, because he lifted his fingers to it. He saw the oil on his fingertips. He then winced in pain, gripping his temple again.

"Shit," Claire cursed. She had to call for help.

* * *

Chris and Jill reached the hotel as quickly as possible when they got Claire's call. The BSAA had shown up to work with the police that had already shown up on scene. Chris was completely sick with worry and dread. The suite had six dead bodies strewn about, all looking to be mercenaries of some kind.

Claire met them in the main room of the suite. She looked a little stressed and disheveled, but nothing serious. There was a tiny scratch on her cheek and a cut on her arm, but other than that she was fine.

"What did he do to you?" Chris growled.

Claire glared at him. "Wesker protected me. He took the blunt of the damage. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

"If you hadn't of been here in the first place, you wouldn't have been in danger," Chris growled.

"Chris, not now," Jill stated seriously. "What happened?"

"Some mercenary name Rurik Ginovaef crashed the place and threatened Wesker to remember. He wanted to know where the Red Queen was and he used me as bait," Claire replied, rubbing her temple.

"HUNK?" Chris grunted.

"You know him?"

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, we've crossed paths a few times. He used to work for Umbrella, but now he works all over. He is definitely not a man you want as an enemy."

Claire lowered her eyes for a moment. "Well, I stopped Wesker from killing him. They ran off, but he said that he would be back."

"Where is Wesker?" Jill inquired.

"He is in the bathroom. After the attack, he had some kind of sharp pain to the head, like the headache he has had for most of the day. He is very pale and isn't listening to nobody. His nose was bleeding too…but it wasn't blood."

Claire held out her hand. She had a wet rag there in her palm. The rag was soaked with a black oil that was even smeared on Claire's hand and wrist. Chris and Jill's eyes widened, instantly recognizing the substance just like that. They looked to each other, the word slipping from their lips in unison.

"Uroboros!"

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh....please don't kill me for that horrible cliffhanger! . HUNK sure means business don't he? Well, it was good to see that Wesker and Claire make a good team lol! ^.^ In Cat and Mouse, I also have HUNK be called Rurik and be Nicholai's half-brother, so I just thought I could use it here as well lol. There is a vendetta that Nicholai and HUNK have against one another in the games, that I thought making them brothers could make it a little more dramatic. But enough about them, we are here about Wesker and Claire hehehehe! So, the question is...Will Wesker be alright? Is that Uroboros bleeding out of his nose? Will HUNK be back? Will Barry eat a sandwich? All these answers plus a whole lot more shall be in Chapter 11! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing all of you! I had no idea this story was going to be so popular, and so I am thrilled and honored for all of you to enjoy it! XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Addicted

**Chapter 11: Addicted**

Leon stared out of the Land Rover's passenger window in boredom. The Outback had looked the same for the past two hour drive as his partner, a BSAA agent by the name of Joey Wilson, talked on and on about this and that. The sun was sizzling hot, making the reddish brown sand gleam with heat waves. Leon saw everything from kangaroos to dingoes running about as they drove across the landscape to their destination.

_Hopefully I won't have anymore run in with snakes…yeah…right…this is snake country of the deadliest kind…_

Leon had just about stepped on, picked up, kissed, and wrangled with too many species of venomous snakes while on assignment out here. He knew he didn't have much luck when it came to coming into contact with things he didn't care much for. Snakes were one of them.

_I hope you are happy Hunnigan…_

Leon heaved a sigh. It was actually quite an experience out here. He had to give Australia its perks. It was a beautiful country, with such a diverse landscape and wildlife. All the people were wonderful…save for the Black Market scumbags he was trying to locate. It was the first in his career as an agent to partner up with a BSAA agent. Joey was a good guy, not much younger than Leon, but an all around faithful agent. Leon, however, wanted to get out of here and return home for a long, deserving vacation. He especially wanted to get home knowing that Claire was back in D.C with Chris and the others. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time, because that wasn't true. Leon just saw her last month before she was to fly to the United States and he was to fly to Australia. It had just been a long time for the two of them to actually hang out as friends and enjoy each other's company without something coming up from work.

"Is something the matter, mate?" Joey asked in his thick Australian accent, glancing over to the left to see if Leon was still alive. That was another thing. It had been a long time since Leon had been in a car where the steering wheel was on the right side. Here he was sitting in the left seat, the passenger seat, feeling like he should be the one driving.

_You are a total American, Kennedy…_

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"You think a lot."

Leon blinked, slowly smiling. He looked over to the handsome young Aussie man. "Is that a compliment?"

"It is whatever you take it as, mate," Joey chuckled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I called in a few recruits. I really think we are gonna get 'em here. After we take 'em out, I am sure your Agency will ship ya home."

"Hopefully."

As the word came from his mouth, something knotted in the pit of his stomach. Leon frowned, suddenly thinking of Claire. It was a weird emotion that came over him. He missed her. But it wasn't that that was bothering…He suddenly felt as if he was worried about her…like something happened.

_What the hell is wrong with you? Claire is fine. She is with her brother and the others back in D.C. You are just worried about not getting back in time to see her…_

Leon clenched his jaw. He was lying to himself. He was worried about Claire. The simple fact was because she was spending her time with Albert Wesker. Sure the man had amnesia, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. He could remember everything at any given moment. And what if he did? What would happen to Claire and the others?

_Chill out…everything is going to be fine…_

* * *

Ada sat there with her fingers covering her eyes, trying to help the severe headache that had overcome her. She had spent several hours going through Wesker's documents and files. There was nothing to even remotely help with Sherry's condition. Dr. Jennings was able to stabilize her. Nicholai was busy checking through other sources for some answers. Ada hoped he was having better luck than she was. At this moment, if they didn't find anything to help Sherry, her condition would start to worsen. There was a reason why Wesker kept the serum to himself, but he apparently didn't care enough about Sherry to leave it to someone else just in case he wasn't able to get to her.

_You should leave now…why are you still here? Wesker is most likely never coming back. This is your chance to escape._

Ada had continued to argue with herself as she searched through everything. She felt it was a kind of duty to protect Sherry. After all, she had known the girl since she was young when Ada was getting caught up with Wesker in the first place, cheating on John, and working for Ozwell E. Spencer. She could only laugh as she looked back now. She should have never got caught up with Albert Wesker in the first place.

Ada figured she could at least help Sherry before walking out the door. It was still uneasy for her to think that she could go without getting caught. The chip was in her body somewhere. If Wesker ever came back, he would hunt her down, and he would succeed in finding her. If she left, she would be counting on him never remembering, unless she was going to be brave enough and face him while he couldn't remember anything.

_And exactly what would you say to him while he is in that state?_

She didn't know the answer herself. As much as she hated Wesker for what he did to her, there was still this love for him that she would never be able to shed away from. Ada hated herself for it. Her long history with Wesker was enough proof of their love-hate relationship…the game of cat and mouse they played with each other…a game that would never end.

Ada heard the automatic door slid open behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Nicholai enter the room. The look on the Russian's face told her that he had no luck in finding the serum either.

"So…what now?" she asked, sighing slightly as she leaned on the table and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea," Nicholai answered, shaking his head. He ran his fingers along his buzz cut silver hair, looking grim. "Sherry may be losing time."

They trailed off, growing quiet in thought. Ada then noticed Nicholai slowly look up at her, and she noticed a glint to his eyes. She narrowed her own at him, not liking whatever he was planning. She knew the Russian too well, and shook her head.

"Nope. I won't do it."

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest."

"How well do you know me, Nicholai?"

"Very well."

"Am I going to like your suggestion?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

Nicholai heaved a sigh. "We have no other choice."

Ada closed her eyes for a moment, knowing she was going to regret asking. "Okay, what is it?"

"We need to go to Wesker, and see if we can get him to remember. And by we I mean you. I have to stay here and keep in charge over everything."

Ada started laughing. Nicholai gave her a slightly annoyed look that calmed into a dull look as he waited for Ada to get over her laughing fit.

"You want me to go to Wesker to see if I can get him to remember?" Ada chuckled. "After all that he did to me? You expect me to go to him?"

"You brought this on yourself. But this isn't about you or Wesker. It's about Sherry. She needs the serum, Ada."

Ada grew quiet, knowing that Nicholai was right. Ada wanted to refuse though. She couldn't go to Wesker and risk him remembering everything. She wanted her freedom. But Sherry could lose her life if Ada didn't try. Why couldn't she have been as selfish as Krauser?

"I will _think_ on it," Ada muttered, slipping past the Russian to head out of the room.

* * *

Wesker leaned over the sink, trying to focus on slow breaths to ease the pulsing pain in his head. He had no idea what was overcoming him, but he didn't like the feeling. The sink was filled with watery oil, blackening the porcelain and his nose. His vision had become red, and if he moved he felt slow and sluggish. For a moment, he thought he was going insane because his senses were going in and out. At one moment, he could easily hear noises on the floor below, and then he couldn't hear at all. At one moment, he could smell all kinds of scents that flooded his nose just the same as the oil did, and then he couldn't smell. In his red vision, it became blurry and clear.

He had no idea what overcame him when Rurik and his men were here. It was almost as if he had snapped as soon as he saw him aim that gun at Claire. He had been hell-bent on protecting her, killing several of the men before he even realized it. Wesker was starting to wonder if he really posed a danger to Claire himself. He swallowed hard, knowing that deep down he was a danger to everyone. Chris was right about him…

He heard the door slowly creak open. Wesker looked over to see Claire enter. She was cautious in her steps. Wesker didn't know if she was being cautious of him or his space, but his head hurt too much to think on it. As she came closer to him, Wesker began to back away. Claire ceased in her steps, frowning up at him and almost looking hurt.

Wesker shook his head, feeling how shaky his hands were. "I don't…want to hurt you."

"You aren't going to hurt me," Claire replied, taking a soft step forward. "Albert…you protected me."

"I killed those mercenaries without realizing it."

Claire lowered her eyes. "You just…lost yourself for a moment. It was completely self defense. You were acting on instinct. It's nothing to be worried about."

Wesker gave a shallow laugh. "And this black oil that is seeping out of my nose? Is that something we don't have to worry about?"

"Look, Chris and Jill are taking some of it back to HQ to test it. They think…they think it might be Uroboros."

Wesker clenched his jaw. "In that case…I am dangerous."

"Not to us," Claire informed, tone strong. "I believe in you."

"Seeing what I did…I don't want to remember."

Claire shook her head. "I don't want you to remember either. I like you the way you are right now."

"What about Sherry then?"

"We will find another way to locate her," Claire answered, sounding confident.

Wesker couldn't be so sure himself. Chris was doing everything in his power to get him to remember. Wesker knew exactly what the BSAA was planning with him. Once Wesker remembered and admitted to the actions he took over the years, they were going to give him the death sentence.

Could Wesker blame them? Could Wesker blame Chris? Of course not. If he was in their shoes, he would probably want the same justice. Wesker realized that he did indeed deserve death for the countless crimes he committed. He wondered how he was able to even survive at all from the events of Kijuju. But as he stared down at the black oil in the sink, Wesker could only swallow hard and think of some reasons of how he was able to.

"Look, the police and BSAA will be here all night. You need somewhere to stay. Let's just head back to my apartment, alright?" Claire said, drawing Wesker out of his reverie.

"No, I think he will be much more comfortable back at Headquarters."

Wesker and Claire looked to the door. They didn't even hear Chris come in. Jill was at his side. Claire looked taken aback, and then glared at her brother.

"Chris, I don't think that is a good idea. He is already stressed enough; we can't make this worse on him."

"No, he's right," Wesker put in, shaking his head. "I will go to Headquarters. It is only logical."

Claire looked as if she wanted to argue, but grew quiet. Jill unfolded her arms, slightly turning to head out of the large bathroom. "Then let's get going before the FBI get involved."

* * *

Chris and Jill went with Dustin once they reached Headquarters to get the oil ready for testing. Wentworth stayed with Claire and Wesker, leading them to a room where Wesker could stay for the night. The BSAA Headquarters had a section of rooms similar to a hotel's in one of the upper levels, mainly used for higher-ups coming in from other countries. Wesker's room wasn't as big as the one from the other hotel, but it was enough for him to be comfortable.

"Well this should do for now," Wentworth stated. He seemed a little uneasy. Claire figured it was the lack of a real explanation on what happened. His brief telling of the attack at the hotel, and Wesker's actions probably was making the director unsure.

"I appreciate this, thank you," Wesker answered, his tone uneasy as well. Claire knew Wesker was still unsure of himself.

Wentworth nodded, but his eyes soon landed on Claire. His expression was of mild question, and so Claire figured he wanted to know if she was following him out or not.

"Tell Chris and Jill to go ahead and go home. I will catch up later. I just want to make sure he is going to be alright."

The director seemed unsure at first, but soon nodded his head in comply. He told them to have a good night before turning and leaving Wesker and Claire alone in the room. For a long moment, Claire watched Wesker as he stared out the nearest window, as if expecting Rurik to return and finish the job.

"I will be alright, dear heart. You should go," he suddenly said, turning to slip past her.

Claire shook her head. "Not until I am sure you are alright." She walked over to him, touching his arm softly and looking up into his eyes. Claire could see that Wesker was thinking hard, because his eyes were calculating as they watched the windows.

"What if it is Uroboros?" he asked, tone almost raspy.

"Then we will find a way to fix it," Claire answered, hoping to her core that it wasn't Uroboros. Her hope was only broken because she could not think of anything else that it could be.

"They aren't going to fix me. They never were. The only reason why I am here is so I will remember. But once I remember the BSAA will give me the death sentence."

Claire lowered her eyes. She should have figured that Wesker was intelligent enough to know their motives. She had once been in it herself, but now she felt compelled to break away from that plan.

"You are a part of it."

His words struck home, and Claire clenched her jaw for a moment, closing her eyes. "I was. I don't want you to remember anymore."

"Why not?" Wesker asked, turning to face her.

"Because, there is no reason for you to. We can find Sherry another way."

"So that's it?" Wesker snorted. "You are just going to forget about all the horrible things I have done? Taking Sherry…taking Steve's body…the treachery, the deceit, the blood spilling, the hate…all of it? Just like that?"

"You aren't that man anymore!"

"That doesn't mean I don't have to face the consequences," Wesker mumbled, looking away from her.

"If you knew all this would happen if you remembered with the BSAA, why are you still here then?" Claire asked, slowly stepping for him.

Wesker shook his head. "I really don't know. My mind keeps telling me to go to Ada, but I can't bring myself to leave here."

"Ada's not going to help you."

"Neither is the BSAA once I do remember," Wesker added. "But that is where I must make a decision. Do I want to face death as I should, or do I turn my back and run?"

There was no way Claire could answer that for him. Instead, she came up to him, putting her hand to his chest. She didn't understand why she felt compelled to protect him, after the darkness he had caused in the past. There was something she felt about him now that she didn't understand.

Wesker stroked her cheek gently, making her eyes lift to meet his. He slightly smiled, in turn making her smile as well. "I'm sorry but…I think I'm addicted to you."

"Me?" Claire asked, slightly confused.

"It seems all I have been thinking about for these past few days is you," Wesker explained.

Claire laughed softly. "Oh…well, then I must be addicted to you too."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that back there."

Claire snorted. "Are you kidding? I've been through way worse. So, how are you feeling?"

"Better…thanks to you, dear heart."

"I'm glad to hear that."

For a long moment they were quiet, this strange tension forming between them. Claire felt almost light headed from it. It wasn't a bad tension, but one that she rather enjoyed for some reason. Wesker's eyes studied her with a deep meaning behind them as he stroked her chin and cheek.

"There is something between us…isn't there?" he asked, tone low.

Claire closed her eyes for a moment, realizing she wasn't the only one wondering that same question. She slowly, very slowly, nodded her head, opening her eyes and looking up at him again. "Yes…"

Wesker leaned into her, kissing Claire passionately on the lips. Claire returned the kiss, feeling static shock ripple through every nerve in her body. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Claire felt so content for the moment; she just leaned back into him, letting her face slip right into his chest. Wesker slowly wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and letting his chin rest on the top of her head.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" he asked after minutes of silence.

"I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled into his chest.

"Where are you going to stay then?" he chuckled. Claire slapped him playfully in the arm, making him chuckle again. "Oh, that's right. With me I guess."

"You guess?" she sighed, pulling away from him and looking up into his face. "What kind of answer is that?"

"One that involves me trying to protect the both of us from Chris tomorrow."

Claire grinned, laughing at his answer. To hear Wesker say something like that just didn't sound right to her. She tugged him for the bedroom anyways, noticing it was just past two o'clock in the morning. No wonder she felt so exhausted, not just from the long day, and crazy ambush from HUNK, but from these emotions that had been constantly bugging her.

"You don't worry about him, alright?"

"I didn't say I was worried about him. I was just trying to protect us," Wesker answered, still smiling. He closed the bedroom door behind him

"I can handle my brother," Claire answered, peering at him teasingly. "Can you?"

"I did beat him up a couple weeks ago," Wesker answered, smirking.

"Look at you being all ornery," Claire giggled.

Wesker came up to her once more, chuckling in her ear and making her shiver. He kissed her again, where Claire lovingly returned it. Wesker pulled away only to kiss her again on the jaw and then the throat.

"Let's go to bed, dear heart," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Claire awoke groggily to the morning rays piercing through the curtains of the windows. Slowly, she rolled over, hoping to bury her face into Wesker to shield her eyes and get a little more sleep. However, when she rolled over, she found the other half of the bed already empty. Claire sat up quickly, deciding to get out of the bed to go look for him. She wore the same clothes from yesterday, thanks to the dramatic events, and so she awoke without having to worry about getting changed. The main room, kitchenette, and bathroom were also empty. Wesker must have left the room already. Sighing, Claire decided to slip into the bathroom to freshen up a little before going out to search for him. She would eventually have to leave back to Chris's in order to take a shower and get a change of clothes.

She left the room, looking at the time on her cell phone as she moved through the hallways. It was still early. Claire was hoping Chris and Jill hadn't arrived yet and that the testing for the oil wasn't complete yet. She bumped into Dustin, who was coming from one of the break areas with a cup of cappuccino in his hand. He blinked in confusion at her, obviously surprised to see her here so early.

"Have you seen Al…Wesker around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is down in the weapons department at the firing range. Wentworth said something about him wanting to test his marksman abilities. Why are you here so…ohhh, you stayed with him didn't you?"

Claire glared at him. "Dustin, don't even think about trying to evaluate my emotions and decisions. And don't think about telling Chris either."

It was too late; Dustin was already evaluating her behavior. It was the psychologist in him taking over. Claire decided to slip past him before he went ahead and started talking about her mindset. She took the shortest route through the gigantic facility down into the weapons department. The firing range was enclosed in the back, where there were several ranges set up for soldiers to practice. At this early time in the morning, there were no other BSAA members, only Wesker who stood way in the back. Claire relaxed walking straight for him. She saw him aim a black Glock towards the target down the aisle of the range. He wasn't even wearing earmuffs to block the sound of the firing. He started shooting the handgun, pulling the trigger in rapid session to unload an entire magazine.

He looked over to her as he dropped the clip to reload a new one. He smiled lovingly at her, slightly nodding. "Good morning, dear heart. I must have lost track of time if you are already up."

"Why are you down here?" Claire asked, wondering why he would be doing this in the first place.

"Just reinstating my abilities with firearms just in case Rurik returns."

That seemed like a good reason to her. She looked down the aisle to the target. Claire couldn't help but to be surprised at the sight. The target was in the figure of a person. The red circle in the middle of the chest was completely torn away from the bullets, and so was the head. He was definitely a marksman alright. Claire was a good shot herself, thanks to training and help from her brother and Leon.

Wesker sat the weapon down on the nearby table, touching the button to dispose of the target and replace it with a new one. Wesker kissed her on the forehead, running his fingers down her arms.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I did until I woke up alone. How long have you been down here anyways?"

"Forgive me. I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days and I didn't want to wake you," Wesker answered, sighing. "I've been down here for almost three hours."

Before Claire could say anything, they could hear the large metal door open down at the front of the gun range. They saw Wentworth and Dustin enter and shut the door behind them. Claire and Wesker instinctively stepped away from each other. Wentworth had a grin on his face as he came up, greeting them with a dip of his head.

"Good morning, Claire, Wesker," he said.

"Morning, Wentworth," Claire replied, smiling.

The director turned his attention to Wesker, who just nodded at him. "That is some damn good shooting there, Wesker."

"Thank you. I was seeing if I remembered how to handle firearms since I do not have much to go with it seems."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Dustin stated, coming forward. "Like I said before, the mind doesn't forget techniques that kept it alive. It may be lost to you, but it is in there. You will just find yourself naturally remembering those things as you come across them. Your old self was so keenly set on killing that you reacted naturally to the ambush with instinct. That is why you killed those mercenaries so quickly and without realizing it at first."

"Makes logical sense," Wesker replied, glancing over to the new target that was hanging on the aisle.

"Yes, in fact I came here for that reason," Wentworth put in. "This is strictly up to you, of course, but if you think you will remember easier by going out on a mission with some BSAA members, then I could allow it. You would be teamed up with Chris and Jill of course, but it may be able to help open your mind a little more."

"Wouldn't it be wiser for me not to remember everything, just the things you need?"

"Well, seeing as you no longer have the virus, it wouldn't be dangerous if you remembered everything. Besides, who says you are going to be evil again if you remember everything?" Wentworth inquired.

Wentworth did have a point. And this eased Wesker a lot. There was a chance that if he remembered everything, he would still remain in the mindset he had now. However, he may no longer have his virus, but there was something that was definitely questioning everyone.

"What about Uroboros?" he asked, trying hard not to gnash his jaw down too tight.

"The test isn't finished yet. We don't know what it is. We will be sure to gather all of you once the results are in," Wentworth answered.

Wesker nodded, aware of Claire's eyes on him. "Alright. As for the missions, I accept, but only if Chris will cooperate. He has a choice in the matter as well."

"Indeed he does," the director sighed, smiling. "I will be sure to talk to the both of them. Well, we best be getting on our way. Enjoy the morning, you two."

"Thanks Wentworth," Claire said, smiling as the director and Dustin turned to leave the gun range.

After they left, Claire and Wesker was left in silence for a long moment. Claire stared at the door, her thoughts still lingering on Wentworth's words. She slightly jumped when Wesker eased his arm around her waist, pushing her towards the door.

"Well, I might as well get you home so you can get ready."

"Ready?" Claire grunted, smiling. "For what?"

"Breakfast of course. Unless you are one of those late sleepers that have no idea what that meal is." Wesker opened the door for her. Claire grinned, slipping out first with Wesker close behind. She liked his idea. It would be the perfect way to avoid Chris and Jill for the morning. Claire wasn't too enthused about meeting up with her brother. She knew exactly what he was going to start.

Claire liked where things were going with Wesker. She couldn't understand why, but it felt right. She knew Chris wasn't going to be happy. Then again, Claire had a very good feeling in her gut that their relationship was going to quickly engulf them like wildfire.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahahhahahahahaahahahahha! *chokes on sweet tea* Ack ughhh, well...what a chapter! I bet all of you peed your pants when they kissed...and don't deny it! And no they did not do the baddy yet...sheesh don't get a cramp in your neck! Notice that the key word was YET....XD And don't worry, a major twist in the storyline is coming up...doht! I wasn't supposed to say that! . Okay, so Leon is still stuck in Australia, and Claire and Wesker keep getting closer and closer. How will Chris react? Will he Hulk out? Will Ada show up to see if she can get Wesker to remember Sherry's serum? Will Barry get his sandwich since he didn't get it in this chapter? :D So much to happen, so much to write lol! Well, I want to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! It means alot to me to know that this fanfic is so popular! Have an awesome day everyone! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Bleed it Out

**Chapter 12: Bleed It Out**

Chris stared at his mug of coffee that sat ever so still on the kitchen table he sat at. The early morning air, fresh with dew and blooming flowers, drifted through the open windows into the kitchen. He could no longer hear the water from the shower going, and so knew Jill was about done. However, his mind was focused on other thoughts, as it did all morning.

Chris knew Claire never came here last night. He knew she stayed with Wesker over at Headquarters. It made him absolutely sick to the core just thinking about how close his sister was getting to the enemy.

_I just don't understand…after all he did to us…she can just go to him with open arms? She can just forget about it and be good to him?_

Chris heaved a sigh. He had no idea what he was going to do. It wasn't like he could do much. Claire was a grown woman, she could make her choices. Chris was just worried about her. Wesker was capable of so much damage, whether he seemed _tame _or not.

In spite of the situation, Chris couldn't help but to smile. This was probably one of the few times he wished Kennedy was here. Chris respected Leon, and actually accepted him as family when it came to Claire. He knew the two of them were close. Chris really wanted to call the agent and tell him to get his ass over here and woo his sister before it was too late.

Chris had no idea what he was going to say to Claire…or Wesker for that matter. Rurik's ambush proved to them that Wesker had enemies out there that knew he was alive and knew that he was vulnerable. This was going to put not only Claire in danger, but all of them as well.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked, making Chris jump slightly.

Chris smiled, nodding at her. She sat down across from him at the table. Chris took this time to avoid her stare and got up to get her a cup of coffee. This didn't help the situation, because he could still feel her watching him as he made her a cup.

"You are worried about Claire…"

"Why wouldn't I be? Look who she stayed with last night," Chris grumbled, handing her the cup of coffee. He sat down across from her again, putting his arms out on the table and letting his head fall. The stress was trying to eat at him.

"I'm just as confused about their relationship as you are. But Claire can take care of herself. I really don't think Wesker is going to harm her in any way at this moment."

"At this moment?" Chris snorted. "That's reassuring, Jill."

Jill closed her eyes for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee. Chris knew her well enough to know that she was thinking her next words carefully.

"Chris…don't try to deny what you are seeing and feeling between Claire and Wesker."

"I'm not," Chris growled, looking away from her. "I just…don't understand why she would…fall for a man that caused so much fear and damage. Wesker…he…has always been an enigma to me. I just don't understand how an evil being could be born into this world…and just won't die."

Jill shook her head. "Chris, you know better than anyone else that no one is born evil."

"Why do you say that?"

Jill heaved a sigh, her eyes lowering to the table. They almost clouded over, and for a moment, Chris feared he lost her. "Don't take this the wrong way Chris…but when I was under Wesker's control…I learned many things about his past. Things that I wouldn't like to repeat. Wesker was born into the world of Umbrella…there's a reason why he-"

"He killed thousands of innocent lives? Tortured and murdered and manipulated people for his own greed?" Chris interrupted, growing slightly angry by Jill's words.

Jill glared at him. "I wasn't going to say that. There is no excuse for what he did, but I was just trying to explain where Wesker could have come from."

"I'd rather not," Chris retorted. "We need to keep focused in our heads that he is the enemy, whether he seems good or not. The sooner we get him to admit the evidence we need, the sooner this can all be over with."

"And Claire?"

Chris felt a stab to his heart. He rubbed his temple, desperately trying to think. "I…don't know." They grew quiet for a long moment. Chris looked up at Jill; saw her watching him in concern. He eased a smile. "You don't happen to know Kennedy's number, do ya?"

Jill laughed softly at him. "No, but I bet Claire does."

* * *

Claire and Wesker headed out into the parking lot of HQ to get into Wesker's Audi and leave for breakfast. She noticed they had company coming up. Barry, Carlos, Billy, and Rebecca were all coming in. She was surprised to see Rebecca. She was usually the first to arrive before anyone. Claire felt slightly relieved to not run into Chris just yet.

"Good morning, Claire. What are you doing here so early?" Barry asked. He looked around, as if trying to find Chris's vehicle. "Chris isn't here yet, right?"

"Not yet. You guys didn't hear about what happened last night, did you?"

"That's probably because I was sleeping like a bear," Carlos groaned. "I'm still exhausted."

"Oh, stop your whining. I think we are all exhausted, Carlos!" Rebecca giggled.

"Tell me about it," Billy heaved.

"Wesker and I got ambushed by HUNK," Claire stated.

"Ambushed is putting it lightly, dear heart," Wesker sighed.

"He's right," Claire added.

"HUNK?" Barry grunted, looking between the two of them. "That's not good."

"Yeah, if he is anything like that bastard brother of his, I'm sure it's not good," Carlos snorted.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about at the hotel?" Billy asked, studying Claire closely.

"Yes," Wesker answered for Claire.

"You two were…together?" Rebecca asked, looking confused.

"And judging by circumstances now, I'd say that they stayed together last night as well," Billy snorted, smirking. He received a sharp elbow to the ribs from dear Rebecca, and he yelped. "Ouch!"

Claire heaved a sigh, trying to sound civil. "It's not what you think."

"Does Chris know about this?" Barry asked.

"Of course he does!"

"And he is okay with it?" Carlos grunted. "Okay, did someone poison him?"

"Okay," Claire grumbled. She snagged Wesker's arm, dragging him straight through the crowd towards his car. "We gotta go! Talk to you guys later!"

She was relieved once they were able to get into the Audi and pull out of the parking lot. Wesker glanced over at her while she caught her breath, trying to relax from the tension that was building in their conversation with Barry and the others.

"Geez, they sounded like a horde of reporters or something," Claire chuckled.

"I wish you wouldn't have dragged me away. You were entertaining me by how you were responding to them."

"Thanks a lot," she giggled. "We are just lucky Chris didn't show up. Ughh, I can only imagine how this day is gonna go."

"You shouldn't have to stress about dealing with your own brother," Wesker told her, lips twitching. "It isn't right."

"I can understand Chris's feelings. He is just trying to protect me…but sometimes he just needs a little reminder that I can take care of myself."

"I don't blame Chris," Wesker said, shifting the gear on the floor of the sports car. "Especially when it comes to me."

Claire stayed quiet, knowing he was right. All Chris needed to see was that Wesker was not going to change unless he was forced to. Claire had to believe in her heart that Wesker wasn't going to turn on her. It was scary beyond all reason to be honest, but she couldn't help it for some reason. She didn't understand why she could get these feelings for the man that caused so much pain and destruction in this world.

* * *

Sheva couldn't believe that there was nothing back in the Uroboros Facility to link anything to Wesker. She couldn't even find the serum they used to inject him with in the battle with him. It was well into late night. Most of the BSAA members had retired for a break from investigating further into the underground facility. There were a few authorities from bordering towns of Kijuju. Sheva had found herself switching from speaking English and Swahili all day.

"Sheva, what are you still doing down here?" came Josh's voice. He walked over to her, escorted by a few members of their squad.

"Sorry, I just…" she trailed off, unable to finish. It was frustrating to not be able to find anything to help Chris and the others. It was tiring to find exactly how much impact this had on Africa. It was gruesome to see how much damage it did as well. But to not be able to find anything on Wesker, when she was faced with him several times and he was working with Tricell was stressful. It was like the man was a ghost, even though he had been there the entire time.

_Just admit it…he beat everyone even though he went down in the end…we still lost. He was intelligent enough to keep in shadow for all these years to evade everyone and everything and still be able to manipulate everything else…_

Josh reached out, grabbing her and pulling her into him. Sheva was shocked. Josh had remained strictly professional with her since they had to do this clean up. Now, he was hugging her close to him, as if everything else was forgotten for once.

"Sheva, please…give it a rest. We will find something. I know it. But you won't be helping out anyone if you continue doing this to yourself," he whispered into her ear.

He was right, and she knew it. Sighing, Sheva slowly nodded her head, burying her face for a brief moment into his chest. She was usually much stronger than this. She imagined Josh was very worried for her seeing her so stressed. She wasn't one to show her worries to anyone, let alone Josh. Sheva knew this past month had taken a toll on her. She needed a vacation. She wasn't willing to take one until this matter was resolved though.

"Alright. Let's go take a break," she said, pulling away from him.

"For the entire night. I don't want you back down here until you have rested fully. Do you understand?"

Sheva smiled. "Yes."

"Good. You are as stubborn as a lioness, you know," Josh chuckled. The two of them along with the few members of their squad headed out.

Sheva smiled at Josh's remark. For years he had compared her to a lioness. It was something she had grown accustomed to. She knew that Josh had always been her reason to continue to fight. As with she for him. She wouldn't have been here today if it weren't for him. And that was why she loved him so much.

_Don't worry, we will get something on Wesker, and then we can inform Chris…_

* * *

Chris and Jill found Barry, Carlos, Billy, and Rebecca on morning break in one of the lounge rooms. It wasn't strange to find them all in here together, Chris and Jill used to be accustomed to it as well. Carlos and Billy were laughing over something on the lounge couches and chairs that sat around a good sized coffee table. Rebecca was making herself a cup of coffee, and Barry was sitting down with a grin on his face to enjoy his freshly made sandwich.

The older man went to take a nice bite out of it before he was rudely interrupted by Carlos. "What the hell kind of sandwich is that?"

"It is a turkey club, now can I please eat the thing without you goggling over it?" Barry sighed. They could hear Carlos's stomach growling. Barry heaved another sigh. "There's some more in the fridge."

Carlos leaped to his feet to go make himself one. Chris and Jill sat down as well. Chris was quiet, having just learned that Claire and Wesker left for breakfast two hours ago. He knew that they would have to come back. The test results for the oil that was seeping from Wesker's nose would be coming in today.

"There you two are! We were wondering when you guys were gonna show up," Barry greeted after swallowing his first bite of sandwich.

Jill smiled. "It is Chris's fault."

"Yeah, well…when your little sister is hanging out a little too much and getting a little too close to the enemy it makes you distracted," Chris sighed.

"Ah, yeah. They did seem rather tight," Billy said, leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, Wesker was even calling her dear heart," Carlos chuckled. "How sweet is that?"

The chuckling ex-mercenary received a death glare from Chris, and he immediately stopped his laughing fit, just about choking on his coffee. Carlos decided to quickly explain himself. "Uh, but that is just wrong for him to call her that!"

Billy shook his head, as if he couldn't believe that Carlos could be so gullible in saying something like that when Chris was around. He scooted over so Rebecca could join him with her fresh mug of coffee. Chris looked to Barry, as if wanting an explanation.

The older man heaved a sigh. "We bumped into them while we were coming in and they were heading out. They didn't say much, except about HUNK's little ambush into the hotel."

"That is rather disturbing. Rurik is not a light matter," Rebecca stated, thinning her lips grimly.

Before Chris could say anything, the door to the lounge room opened. All of them shifted their heads to see who entered. They weren't too surprised to see Dustin standing there. He smiled, waving at all of them with one hand while having a file in the other.

"Good morning, guys!"

"Hey Dustin!"

"Let's see. I need Chris and Jill to come with me. The Boss Man wants to see you both," Dustin said.

"Are the results in?" Chris asked, hoping.

Dustin shook his head. "Not quite yet. Almost though. He wanted to speak to you two about something."

"Of course he does," Jill sighed, twitching a smile. She and Chris got to their feet. "C'mon, Christopher."

"Hey now, don't start that!" Chris grumbled, following her and Dustin out of the break room.

The three of them headed for Wentworth's office, having to slip through the main hall in the process. As they were heading across the upstairs balcony of the main hall, Chris glanced down to the main entrance. He paused upon seeing Wesker and Claire enter together. Jill caught sight of them as well, and slowed. Claire was laughing about something. Wesker looked almost as amused, with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, Chris. We will meet up with them later. We better see what Wentworth wants," Jill persuaded, tugging at his arm.

Chris reluctantly complied, not wanting to tear his eyes away from Claire and Wesker, who seemed to stand too close to each other for his tastes. Chris bit his tongue and they continued, reaching Wentworth's office and entering.

Wentworth was on the phone. Dustin walked around to the other side of the director's desk to claim more files and papers for his own work while Chris and Jill sat down in the chairs in front of the desk. Soon, their friend and director hung up and smiled upon seeing them.

"Good morning, you two…well, it's been a morning at least," he greeted.

"You can say that again," Chris muttered.

"What did you want to see us for, Wentworth?" Jill questioned.

"I have a proposition for you," he answered, lacing his fingers together and setting them on top of the desk.

"Fire away," Chris stated, wondering what Wentworth was wanting from them.

"It seems the best way we can get Wesker to remember is when he is in battle. Now, I know it will be risky, but we are running out of time for Sherry. This is strictly up to the two of you, but I thought that maybe it would be wise to take Wesker out on a mission with the two of you to see if he can remember anymore. Dustin says he seems to be able to remember more in the heat of battle."

Chris swallowed hard. "I…don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't know," Jill said, slightly shaking her head.

"Really, it can't be that big of a risk," Dustin stated, coming over. "The virus is gone. He no longer has these superhuman abilities you two said he had before. If he just so happens to remember everything and become evil again, you two could easily apprehend him. But who's to say that if he does remember everything that he will become evil? Judging by his behavior since his arrival, I can say with certainty that in the mindset that he has now, it would be actually quite unlikely for him to become evil again."

Chris snorted out loud. "We are talking about a man who survived a pit of lava and two rockets to the face! And you want to talk to me about percentage rates? It doesn't apply with him! I saw him almost revert back to his old self when I fought him! I don't want to risk him doing it again!"

"Calm down, Chris," Wentworth heaved. "It was only a proposal. It is up to the two of you. Wesker already said he would do it if you agreed to. But I must say, we are running out of time to find Sherry. We need to get him to remember soon or risk losing her and our chance to prove his crimes forever."

Chris lowered his eyes, gnashing his jaw hard. He knew Wentworth was right. They were running out of time, and Wesker wasn't remembering what they needed him to. He looked to Jill, saw him watching him closely, her face etched with worry and understanding for Wentworth's words. They really had no choice but to comply with the proposal.

"Alright, we'll do it. If a mission comes…Jill's ready…we can go in and we will take Wesker with us to see if he will remember anymore."

Wentworth nodded. "Thank you, Chris. I know this is hard for the both of you, but I am glad you are doing what it takes to get him to remember."

The intercom on his phone beeped, and a woman's voice came from the box. _"Mr. Miller, the results for Wesker's lab work is complete. Dr. Lowery wishes for you to meet him down here immediately."_

Wentworth hesitated, looking as surprised as Chris and Jill was. Dustin had to nudge the director to wake him from his trance. Wentworth pushed down on the button to answer the woman. "Alright, thank you, Crystal. I'm on my way."

The director got to his feet. He and Dustin were heading for the door, along with Chris and Jill. All four of them headed directly for the laboratory. It was the neighbor to Rebecca's infirmary in the east wing of the first floor. When they arrived, Chris was stunned to see Claire and Wesker already here.

"Claire, how did you two-?"

"Rebecca caught us," Claire interrupted. "She said they had the results here so we came to see what they were."

Chris glared at Wesker. Chris was stunned to see Wesker keep his gaze just as hard. In the weeks that Wesker had came here to try and remember, he had used to avoid Chris's sharp eyes in his new docile state. Now Chris was faced with a grim reality that Wesker was slowly getting to the point that he no longer wished to avoid him now. And to Chris, this was bad news.

Chris turned away, focusing on staying calm. The women must have noticed the tension between the two men, because they looked from Chris to Wesker. Wentworth and Dustin came over as soon as Dr. Lowery stepped out with a sheet of paper in his hands. The doctor was an older man, in his mid fifties, with graying black hair and mustache. He was tall and skinny and used glasses to read the results.

"The oil substance we received from Wesker's nose matched the samples of Uroboros we received from Africa. However, the cellular structure of the substance is breaking down, therefore, it is dead," the doctor explained.

"So, it is Uroboros, but it is no longer alive," Wentworth stated, thinking. "Well, that is good at least."

"Yes, but the thing I find rather confusing is that I don't know why it is dead," Dr. Lowery added. "Wesker's body should have been the perfect host, and it definitely should have grown. But it shows evidence of being attacked by another source. Either Wesker has one hell of a good antibody army, or there is something going on deeper that we cannot detect."

"Do you think it could be the virus he had in his body?" Jill questioned, glancing over to Wesker, who had remained eerily quiet.

"It's hard to say," Dr. Lowery answered. "There is no evidence of any virus in his body, save for the dead Uroboros that is in his system. There is nothing else we can do to prove it."

"Well, that is good enough. Thank you, Dr. Lowery," Wentworth informed, dipping his head.

"No problem," the doctor said, and then turned to Wesker. "Uroboros doesn't seem to be doing any damage internally. You will eventually bleed it out in time, but be sure to say something if problems arise."

Wesker nodded. "Thank you. I will remember that."

* * *

Claire got off the phone with Leon, realizing how late at night it really was. She and Wesker had decided to retire to her apartment for the night. It had been a long, grueling day it seemed after the results of Wesker's test. Claire was dragged into a meeting with her brother and the others in Wentworth's office. Chris wasn't the only one who was nervous about Uroboros's apparent defeat by something much more sinister in Wesker's body. Claire felt it herself. She didn't want to think it, but she was starting to believe that Wesker's virus wasn't gone at all.

_That's bull crap…it would have shown up by now…_

She heaved a sigh. It was good to have a decent chat with Leon since she had missed him for a few days. Wesker had went off to use her shower, but not after having another nose bleed full of black oil from Uroboros. She was left alone downstairs to sit on her couch in the living room pondering. Chris had also suggested that it proving to be Uroboros was evidence they needed against Wesker. His claim was shortly denied by Wentworth telling him it wasn't enough. Having Uroboros in his body just proved that Wesker was in the Kijuju area, but not much else. Even that was getting them closer to what they were, however.

She felt a little depressed, not from all the confusing news and worries, but also Leon informed her that he was going to be stuck for another month in Australia, since the simple mission turned to be something much more sinister. Strangely enough, Claire wasn't as upset as she thought she was going to be, knowing that she wasn't going to see Leon soon.

Claire soon started to feel sick. Something wasn't right, and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She had the disturbing feeling that she was being watched. Knowing Wesker was still upstairs, Claire got to her feet after sitting her cell phone on the table. Just as she took a step towards the kitchen, a figure flew out from behind the wall of the threshold that led into the kitchen.

Claire was looking into the barrel of a silenced pistol. Claire kept calm, taking a slow step back towards the living room. She was shocked to recognize the woman aiming the gun at her face.

"Ada?"

"Shh," she hissed. "Where is he?"

"What do you want?" Claire asked, glaring at the beautiful dark haired woman. She remembered meeting Ada for the first time back in Raccoon City. She helped Leon and her through the city; even though they figured out she was an agent working to take the G-Virus. She had left them in that city to get out on her own. Soon, Leon and Claire were able to gather that she was working for Wesker. Leon told Claire his experiences with her in his mission in Spain four years ago. It seemed nothing had changed, but Claire couldn't help but to wonder why Ada was here. She didn't seem like the kind of person to come to Wesker personally to help him, whether she worked for him loyally or not.

"It's none of your business," she stated coolly.

Claire wondered how the agent got in here. She was definitely good, because Claire definitely didn't hear or feel a thing until the last moment. Ada made her back up completely into the living room. Claire stayed calm, trying to think of a way out of this situation. She knew dialogue wasn't going to help her much here, but she didn't have many choices either.

"Ada, just hold on a minute. Do you really have to be aiming that gun at my face? We can talk face to face. We don't have to hurt each other," Claire said, wondering where the hell Wesker was.

"Sorry, not possible."

"If I were you, I would drop that gun," came Wesker's growling voice.

The women looked over; saw Wesker stepping down the last few steps of stairs. He wore only his boots and black pants, his upper chest completely bare from his recent shower. He glared at Ada, being cautious as he stepped around to confront her.

As soon as Ada and Wesker's eyes met, Claire saw Wesker frown, his eyebrows furrowing. "Ada?"

"Yeah?"

Wesker seemed taken aback. "What are…I mean…"

"Wow, look at you all speechless," Ada snorted. "Don't flatter yourself too much. I didn't come here to help you."

Wesker kept her gaze. "Then why are you here?"

"Sherry is dying. You are the only person who knows the serum she needs. I need you to remember…like now."

Claire grunted, looking over at Wesker. Wesker had no idea what Ada was talking about. He couldn't recall much on Sherry, and no serum for that matter. He tried to think for a moment, but he motioned to Claire. "Get that gun out of her face and I will think on it."

"How about if you don't think of it I will kill her?"

"That wouldn't be a very good idea, Ada," Wesker warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? After all that you have done to me for the past four years, go right on ahead," Ada hissed, cocking the gun that was still aimed at Claire's forehead.

"Wait a second! Geez! Just let him think for a moment. Albert, please…try to help Sherry!" Claire exclaimed.

"What is it exactly that I am trying to think on?" Wesker growled, glaring at Ada.

"You have a device similar to what you had on Jill on Sherry's chest, but you don't have to use anything to control her since you broke her into a cold puppet when she was young. Thanks to your little experiments on her because of her being immune to G, her immune system is unstable, so she needs a shot of some kind of serum each month," Ada explained, watching Wesker closely.

"Why didn't you just bring her to us?" Claire hissed while Wesker desperately tried to think back in his cloudy mind. "If you are so worried about her that you were willing to come face Wesker, why didn't you hand her over? Better yet, how about you tell us where she is?"

"It's not that easy," Ada snapped, glaring at Claire. "The device on her chest is rigged to stop Sherry's heart if she gets to far from the facility. Only Wesker can let her go. He controls all of her just as he controls me."

Claire grunted in shock, feeling sick to her stomach. She could only imagine the horrors Sherry had to go through with Wesker. Jill was scarred from her experiences in her brainwashed state for three years. Claire could only imagine how it was for Sherry for nine years under Wesker's control.

"How does he control you?" Claire asked.

"After I tried to betray him four years ago, he hunted me down and caught me. I doubt I have to explain what he did to me, but he also put a chip in my body so he could always watch my movements. There is no way I can escape him."

"But he is no longer evil! You can go where you please now!"

"Yeah, that's easier said than done."

"It's in the shelf in the laboratory in one of the basement levels. I can't remember which one, but it's locked down by a password," Wesker said.

"That would be in B3, thank you," Ada replied, still keeping the gun trained on Claire. "What's the password?"

Wesker took a moment to think, closing his eyes. Claire watched him closely, worried more about him than herself. "It's…J16SB0087UNH…"

"Are you sure? Because if you are wrong, then Sherry is dead."

"Yes! Now leave!" Wesker ordered.

Ada quickly re-aimed the pistol at Wesker. "Not without killing you first. If I kill you now that you no longer have the virus, and you no longer have any memory, then I will finally be free from you."

"Wait!" Claire snapped, getting ready to tackle Ada, but Wesker stopped her.

"No, dear heart…she's deadly. Just stay put," he stated coolly, not moving as the barrel of the gun was pointed for his face.

Ada glared at him, her finger slowly pulling on the trigger. Claire desperately wanted to interfere, but she could see Wesker's hand motion for her to stay put. He stared at Ada, not moving away from the pistol. Ada desperately tried to pull the trigger but found she just couldn't do it. She looked more angry than upset as she lowered the gun, her eyes falling to the floor. She looked almost defeated and ashamed.

"I can't believe it…I can't pull the trigger," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Wesker asked, his tone calm and almost gentle and reassuring.

"Too many years of us together…for bad, for worse…for good…but to think that I have so much hate for you, that when it comes for me to have a chance to end you once and for all, then I remember the love that is still there deep down. It's sickening."

"How about you return to help Sherry. Then maybe if you are feeling up to wanting to kill me again, you come and find me," Wesker stated calmly.

Ada twitched a smile, shaking her head. "Yeah, maybe I will." She turned to Claire, studying the young woman for a moment. Ada could tell there was something between her and Wesker, something that was growing undoubtedly fast. She could tell that they loved each other, but Ada feared that Claire was making a big mistake. She knew Wesker longer than anyone else, and she knew that the old Wesker was still in there somewhere, and there was a chance that he would be back. "Claire, I want to wish you luck."

"Why?" Claire inquired.

"Because it will be a full time job to keep Wesker from remembering everything…and not returning to his old ways. If he remembers everything…and he does return to his old ways…then it is all over."

Claire did not like how Ada worded that. She swallowed, looking to Wesker for a moment, who kept still on the other side of Ada. His eyes never left the female agent. Ada eased a smirk, holstering her gun. "You two have a good night then."

"Take care of Sherry," Claire said, watching as Ada headed for the front door.

The dark haired woman paused in her steps, looking over her shoulder to Wesker and Claire, who now stood side by side. She slowly nodded at Claire. "I will."

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! *Dives behind her laptop and then realizes it isn't hiding her very well* . So, how did all of you like them apples, lol? Well, there weren't actually any apples in this chapter...but there were sandwiches! XD Okay, so the oil that came from Wesker's nose is indeed Uroboros, but it is dead...but from what? Duh duh duh! And Ada shows up out of nowhere to ask Wesker about Sherry's serum. That was hard to write, let me tell ya! Really though, I think all of you are going to enjoy the next chapter even more....hehehehehehe...Ahem, anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, it seems that Chris and Jill are going to have to take Wesker on a little mission later on...wonder how that will go...*grins evilly* Well, thanks for reading and reviewing all of you! Free cookies to all of you! XD**

**P.S: I am SOOOO sorry I didn't catch the lack of a border from switching scenes earlier! All chapters have been fixed! Fanfiction has been taking my astrix out of my documents when I upload them, and will not save them so I used the line borders instead! Hope all the changing scenes make more sense now! Again so sorry for Fanfiction's dumbness! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: With You

**Chapter 13: With You**

Ada was able to relax when the password down in basement level three worked. The computer beeped at her, flashing the lock light from red to green. The automatic door slid open and she and Nicholai entered into the laboratory. This must have been a laboratory that Wesker did his own research in. Ada found notes and documents with Wesker's handwriting and signature all over.

It didn't take them long to find the shelf that contained Sherry's serum. It was labeled, safely kept in a refrigerated chamber. Nicholai took a dose, turning to Ada. "Let's go."

She nodded. They turned and left the laboratory, leaving the room unlocked for the time being. The two of them quickly headed to where Sherry was being kept. Dr. Jennings was there checking her vitals. The young woman was still alive, but didn't look so good. Nicholai immediately handed over the serum and demanded that Jennings give Sherry a shot with it. The older, short researcher took it to give the dose. It would take a few hours for the dose to take effect. Ada just hoped that they didn't have anymore trouble.

She and Nicholai stayed for a few minutes, but soon had to leave to get back to work. Ever since she arrived back, Ada realized her Russian comrade was being a little too quiet. Something had to be up. She knew Nicholai too well.

"What's going on?" she asked as they walked side by side. They were heading back to the control room.

"Nothing. It's just that there were only two serums left. If Wesker doesn't remember within two months, then we are going to have the same problem on our hands. I doubt he will be able to explain how to make it to either of us. You did a great job getting him to remember this much, but we can't risk Chris or the BSAA finding out anything."

"You think I don't know that?" she snorted.

"We are going to have to get him to remember," Nicholai stated.

"We? I think you mean you. I got him to remember Sherry's serum. I am not going to help him remember anything else. I don't want him to."

"Are you still wishing to leave then?" the Russian inquired. "Because if you are, I am not stopping you."

"And that is the difference between you and Wesker," Ada replied, keeping Nicholai's gaze.

"What happened while you were there?"

"He was different…very different. He was with Claire Redfield at her apartment. I could tell that there was something between them. I told Claire that she was foolish. It will take a full time job just to keep Wesker from remembering everything."

"And why do you say that?"

Ada twitched a smile. "I have known Wesker for too many years…same with you. I could see it in his eyes…his old self is still in there somewhere…just waiting to be released. To me, Wesker is like a ticking time bomb now."

"Well, the BSAA will be get their answers soon, and then they will come after us," Nicholai snorted.

"Maybe you should practice hiding as well as your brother then."

Nicholai chuckled. "Not likely. What else happened while you were there? I can tell you are keeping something from me."

"I…tried to kill Wesker. I went to put a bullet in his head now that the virus is no longer in his body…I couldn't do it."

"Not all of those feelings are gone as you thought they were, hmm?" Nicholai asked, slightly shaking his head. He turned to face the satellite images the large computer screen was showing

"I won't lie…I think part of it was because of that. However, I think there was another reason why I hesitated," Ada said, lowering her eyes for a moment.

Nicholai turned back to her, growing curious. "And what is that reason?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just had this horrible feeling when I was about to pull the trigger…like it wasn't going to kill him or something."

"You are just used to him having the virus and not dying."

"You aren't upset that I tried to kill him?" Ada asked, slightly surprised.

Nicholai shrugged at her, turning back to the computers. "It is none of my business. I wasn't there. If you happen to kill him though, let me know. I guess I would have to plan Sherry's disposal as well."

Ada didn't say anything. Her thoughts only wandered back to Wesker and Claire. She felt as though there was something going on deep within Wesker…something none of them knew about. Ada wondered if she should worry for Claire, but then soon slapped the thought away. If Wesker no longer had his virus, how dangerous could he become if he so happened to turn back to evil? As Ada thought about it, she realized she really didn't know.

* * *

Claire was deep in thought. She hardly realized that Jill sat down in front of her at the table in the break room at the BSAA Headquarters. Wesker and Chris were having a session in the office up the hallway. Claire was busy thinking back to the day before when Ada showed up at her apartment. She hoped Ada was able to help Sherry.

She was confused and surprised when Wesker was able to come up with the location and password quickly. She asked him about it afterwards, when Ada left in peace. He told her it was probably because there was a gun to her head that pressured him to think harder. He was also sure it was because there were so many numbers and passwords in his head that he didn't know what they were used for. The password for Sherry's serum must have been one of those numbers that he unknowingly thought of a lot.

"Are you alright?" Jill questioned, drawing Claire from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah…just thinking."

"I'm surprised Ada came to the both of you," Jill stated, wrinkling her nose. Claire couldn't tell if it was from suspicion or disgust. "But I think I am even more surprised that she slipped away without harming either of you."

"I think she was afraid to oppose Wesker," Claire admitted. "And I think she was afraid to harm me because of him as well. She didn't have any conflict towards me though. I doubt she would have done harm to me."

"It's not good to take chances," Jill added.

Claire nodded. "Your right. But I can take care of myself. Besides…Albert was there."

Jill raised an eyebrow, noticing how Claire said Albert. "You are getting used to having him around, aren't you?"

Claire glanced away from her. "Look, I know what you are thinking and-"

"I'm not Chris," Jill interrupted. "But you do need to be careful. I don't want to have to tell you what he did to me."

Claire swallowed, for a moment feeling Jill's scars. She nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Jill."

"I will say this though. Snider came to see me this morning just as I was about to start training. He apologized to me. I could tell he was about to vomit. I asked him how he was able to come to me and he told me straight out that if he didn't Wesker said he was going to beat the crap out of him again," Jill said, a broad smile forming on her pretty face.

Claire busted out laughing. Jill shortly joined in. The two women laughed until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Did I miss something funny?" Rebecca sat down to Claire's left.

"We were laughing at Snider," Claire sighed, smiling.

"Wow, Becca! Where's your better half?" Jill asked.

"You mean my cocky, sneaky better half?" Rebecca inquired. "He took a vacation day and he refuses to let me know why. He is up to something! I know it!"

"What could Billy be up to?" Claire asked.

"I have no idea, but I know he is up to something. I swear if he plans something evil to do to me I'm gonna beat him."

"Why something evil?"

"Because I got him good with a prank a few weeks ago, and he keeps telling me he is going to get me back," Rebecca sighed.

"Well, that's your own fault, now isn't it, Becca?" Jill inquired.

Rebecca grinned. "Yep! It sure is!"

Soon they were joined by Barry, Carlos, Big Mac, and a few other BSAA members. Claire got so caught up with talking to everyone in the break room, that she hardly noticed Chris enter. She and Jill noticed Chris rubbing his temples. He didn't look too pleased about something. Claire sighed under her breath. Chris must have been agitated with Wesker.

"What's up?" Malcolm asked, grinning. "You are looking mighty annoyed."

Chris heaved a sigh, sitting down next to Jill, across from Claire. "I need to just send Dustin in there with Wesker. He used reverse psychology on me the entire session! There is no point to continue if he isn't going to try and remember anymore. Dustin can play the mind games. I won't!"

"Relax, Chris. I'm sure Wesker was just testing you," Jill answered.

"Testing me for what?" Chris growled.

"I'm sure he knows you are upset about him and Claire, so he wants to play mind games to see how you will react," Jill said, looking to Claire. Chris's eyes rose from the table to look at his younger sister.

"What? You want me to go talk to him?" Claire grumbled. "Maybe if you would relax around him a little more."

Chris clenched his jaw, the room growing deathly silent. "How do you expect me to relax around a man who killed _thousands_? Who killed my comrades? Who took the woman I _love_ away from me and made her into a puppet? Who started this whole entire operation we have struggled to fight for _years_? Raccoon City was his fault! Rockfort was his fault! Kijuju was his fault! Everything is _his_ fault!"

Claire became silent. She was more shocked over Chris's outburst towards her than anything. She swallowed hard, realizing his words. How could she expect her brother of all people to relax around his great nemesis, whether he was good or not. How could she expect anyone after what Wesker has done all these years? How could she?

Claire looked away from her brother. "I will go talk to him," she mumbled, getting to her feet. She left the silent, tense break room.

* * *

Wesker leaned over the sink in the session room as he wadded up napkins to soak the black oil that was seeping from his nose. It started to bleed not even a minute after Chris stormed from the room. Wesker could care less about Chris at the moment. Chris was trying to play games with him. He can play his games all he wants. Wesker knew exactly how to play back, with Chris or the BSAA. What angered Wesker so much was that Chris kept trying to use Claire as a means of a way to control him. The anger never hit until Chris left. Wesker had played cool and collected the entire time.

As the anger flowed, Wesker started to feel nauseas. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on calming down. This weird sense of vertigo hit him. Again he found his senses heightening and then diminishing. This caused another headache to form, making him clench his jaw.

A few minutes clicked by, and slowly Wesker was able to calm down. At this time, he heard the door to the room open behind him. He didn't even turn to see who it was. By the light, graceful steps and the soft, wonderful scent that filled his nose, he knew it was Claire.

"Are you alright?" she asked, coming up to stand beside him at the sink.

"I'm fine," Wesker answered, looking over to her. "It seems Chris and I cannot get along, even while I am in this mindset."

"Don't worry about him. He's just…stressed." Claire then shook her head. "What about your nose?"

Wesker chuckled. "Fine. The doctor did say I would eventually bleed the remains of Uroboros out of my system."

His nose was clean now. Wesker walked over to the table away from the sink, but did not sit down. Claire watched him closely, walking around to the other side of the table, as if expecting him to sit down so she could join him.

"Do you think…Ada was able to help Sherry?" Claire asked.

Wesker lowered his eyes. In all truth he really couldn't know for sure. Ada seemed like she wanted to help Sherry, but he couldn't understand why. While not being able to remember, Wesker found himself struggling with his and Ada's relationship. She used to be a loyal agent to him. He could remember knowing her back before Raccoon City where they both worked at the Spencer estate. They had an affair while she was with a man named John. Wesker didn't remember much of John. His mind was too foggy as it was. But he was able to gather that he manipulated Ada somehow…molded her into the woman she was even today. She worked as an agent under Spencer back then, but found her way working for Wesker in the end. Wesker couldn't remember much of the details, and couldn't really fathom how professional their relationship really was onwards.

Wesker sighed. "I believe so. There would be no reason why she would come all the way out here not to do anything."

Claire nodded slowly, lowering her eyes to the table. "What kind of a relationship did you really have with her?"

"I'm not too entirely sure…but I would be lying if I told you it was strictly professional," Wesker admitted.

Claire twitched a smile. "Yeah, I kinda gathered that when Ada wasn't able to pull the trigger."

* * *

Rurik paced the room, agitated and at a lost. Dingo watched him silently, arms folded and mouth clenched. Rurik lost six good men in their ambush at the hotel. There were several more that were wounded and being tended to. Even as the days passed since the ordeal happened, HUNK could not gather another plan in his head. Corporation S was expecting them to locate the Red Queen; no matter what the costs.

"We could focus on just trying to locate your brother or Ada," Dingo suggested, watching as his leader still paced.

HUNK slowed to a halt, rubbing his palms together. The Russian turned to the larger man, twitching a smile. "They are both as elusive as coyotes. Then again, if we focus on them, then we do not have to worry so much about the BSAA getting involved."

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need," Dingo answered.

"Since Tricell no longer plays a factor that we can follow, then we are back to sniffing around like hounds. However, I think I may know a person that can help us track Ada and my dear brother Nicholai."

"And who is that?" Dingo asked, smirking and moving away from the wall.

Rurik chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to not question. If I am able to locate him, I might be able to have him here in a couple of days."

"And what do we do until then?"

"You keep the others busy. I have business I need to take care of."

* * *

Claire was able to finally relax and take a hot shower in the late evening. The sun was completely submerged, bringing night upon them with a cool, summer breeze. The entire day was hectic. Chris was able to sit down and talk to Wesker some more, but Claire heard that they mainly talked about a mission they were supposed to go on if one came up. Claire knew her vacation with Terra Save would be up within the next two weeks, but she was in a higher position to be able to call and extend it if needed. Claire found herself wanting to go with Wesker, Chris, and Jill if such a mission was to happen. It wouldn't be the first time that she helped the BSAA out with a mission. Though Claire had put fighting on the back burner while with Terra Save, she was still able to go out with Chris and Jill once in awhile to help them with a mission. The BSAA and Terra Save where under the same coalition to say the least, but Terra Save was pretty much the clean-up crew of the aftermath.

Claire hoped that there wouldn't be a mission to pop up. That would mean more innocent deaths and more destruction. Things seemed to have calmed a little bit since the Kijuju incident, but Claire knew better than to know that it was all over. They still had a long way to go to rid the planet of Umbrella's diabolical shadows.

As Claire put a robe on, she made her way to her bedroom. Wesker was downstairs in her apartment before she had gone to take a shower. He was really tired however, and she wasn't going to be surprised if she found him snoozing on her couch. She checked both of her cell phones. Her work phone showed a missed call from Regina, the director of Terra Save. Her personal phone showed a missed call from Leon. It was getting late, and so Claire made a mental note to call them back tomorrow. Neither one had left a voicemail, so it couldn't have been that important.

Claire quickly dressed into some fresh clothes for the evening. A pair of boxers and a tank top was really all she needed to lounge around before going to bed. She made her way downstairs, her nostrils filling with a wonderful aroma. Her stomach growled hungrily, and she remembered she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

She found Wesker in the kitchen, just finishing up some late night dinner. Their plates were already made on the large table she had in the kitchen. There were wine glasses she forgot she had full of a red wine ready to be drank. Wesker was getting dishes ready to be washed in the sink. He soon realized her arrival, and turned to face her, wiping his hands with a small towel.

"You said you were hungry," he chuckled.

"I did?" Claire said, smiling.

"Well, your stomach said it for you. I figured I could cook us something while you were in the shower."

Claire sat down at her seat, taking in the plate. It smelled so wonderful. It was grilled chicken breast that was mixed with a special blend of herbs, spices, sauce and noodles. Wesker sat down across from her, watching her curiously with his grey-blue eyes.

"I had no idea I had all this in my kitchen," Claire laughed.

"You didn't. I paid your housekeeper to go pick it up this morning."

Claire grinned at him. "Linda? What a little stinker, she didn't say anything when I spoke to her. How much did you pay her exactly?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to," Wesker answered.

"I bet I can get her to talk the next time I see her."

They ate dinner at the table. Claire loved Wesker's cooking. It tasted like it came straight from a professional chef. Afterwards, Claire and Wesker did the dishes, talking as they did so. Though Wesker hardly had any memory, Claire wanted to know anything she could about him from his past, well before Umbrella.

Soon the late hour drove them to get ready for bed. Claire checked her phones one last time. There was a missed call from her brother. Claire felt bad. She had no idea what Chris wanted. He was probably trying to hear how she was doing. Ever since their parents died in the car accident when she was young, Chris had strived to take care of her over even himself. At one point it almost destroyed him, but Claire managed to get him back together so they could continue living their life together. Now with Wesker as he was now, it seemed as though they were all in some kind of stalemate. Chris wanted to get rid of Wesker, but did not want to step in the way of his sister's apparent happiness. Claire was struggling with herself, trying to decide if this was right or not.

"Is there something wrong?" Wesker inquired.

Claire turned around to face him in her bedroom. He peered at her. Claire could barely detect the worry he held there in his handsome features. She smiled, sitting her personal cell phone on her nightstand.

"No. I'm fine," she whispered.

"Is it wrong for us to be together?" Wesker asked. "I feel as though I am causing trouble between you and Chris."

"Chris is just an overprotective oaf sometimes," Claire chuckled. "Like I said, don't worry about him."

"He has a reason to fear and hate me…do you?" Wesker asked, his voice lowering.

Claire kept his gaze. She slowly shook her head. "Not anymore."

Wesker eased a smile, walking up to her. He kissed her passionately on the lips. Claire smiled, returning it. In the heat of the moment, the kissed turned into a storm of desires and emotions. Wesker kissed her again and again, his hands moving to slide up and down her body. Claire groaned with his mouth claiming hers. Her hands were acting on their own, reaching for his shirt to try and tear it away. Wesker broke the kiss just enough to let her take his shirt off. Their lips instantly went back to each other. Wesker was slowly pushing her back towards the bed. He was able to tear off Claire's shirt and toss it aside. He was kissing trails down her jaw and neck now. Claire rubbed her hands across his chiseled chest, going for his belt. Wesker helped her with his belts and pants, and then pushed her down onto the bed.

As their fiery passion seemed to turn to wildfire, Claire kissed him harder, begging for entry into his claiming mouth. Wesker smirked, being able to pull her boxers off easily and toss them aside as well. Her panties weren't too far behind, and soon Claire could feel the heat of Wesker's erection on her inner thigh. This made her groan again. Wesker smoothed his hands along her body, making her shiver with pleasure. He kissed along her collarbone and breasts.

Wesker entered her slowly at first, Claire groaning even louder. Soon his movements put them in a heated dance of lovemaking. They continued to kiss and feel each other as he pumped in and out of her. Claire's mind was foggy with the ecstatic sensation that overtook her.

She climaxed first, yelling out his name. Soon Wesker released inside of her, filling her core with even more heat. He collapsed on top of her, and they laid there panting on her bed. Wesker kissed her again, making Claire smile and caress his face.

"I think I am head over heels in love with you," she whispered.

Wesker smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. "I know I am with you. It seems now all I want to do is be with you."

"Sounds good to me," Claire softly giggled. She soon frowned. "It's just…the others…"

"No matter what happens, I promise I won't ever leave your side. I will always be with you," Wesker promised, kissing her once again.

Claire closed her eyes, her heart swelling with the storm of emotions that hit her from his words. "Thank you, Albert."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This chapter was so frustrating! Well, mostly for the fact that I could only work on it in bits and pieces over the last two weeks. So, if it seems oddly put together, then I blame it on that! XD Even the lemon came out weird to me, but I have a better one planned out anyway! Hah! I just noticed that this chapter's name and last chapter's name were named after Linkin Park songs...lmao! Hmm, I guess it is safe to say that we have reached the middle of this story...depending on how I make it work out, the next chapter or the one afterward will be the one I have been waiting to write! :) Rurik has someone planned to help him hunt down Ada and Nicholai. Well, at first it was going to be some random guy, an OC, then I thought maybe I could bring Krauser back...XD but then I thought it might be bad to bring him back so now it is back to some random guy. I don't know, what do ya guys think? Chris is not going to be happen if and when he finds out that Wesker and Claire slept together! 0.o I should have posted this up on top, but this story is rated M for a reason...it's not only about the blood and destruction that is going to occur in later chapters...doht! I didn't mean to say that...or did I? XD Okay, I'm done now. I really got to pee! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You are all awesome! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Relapse

**Chapter 14: Relapse**

The mansion was silent. And though the lights were all on, it still passed on like it was haunted. The feeling in the air was icy, maybe even supernatural, but Rurik didn't let it bite him. In fact, the Russian could care less. He knew the person he sought was in this luxurious home somewhere. The building had once belonged to a Tricell executive, but that all changed when he was hauled off for the lawsuit following Kijuju. However, Rurik could tell that the place hadn't had its owners in it for quite some time. Maybe the executive was off on business when he was apprehended by the BSAA.

No matter though. All the sources led HUNK here. He knew he was going to have to be extra cautious in dealing with the man he was looking for. He was dangerous, and there was no sure way that Rurik could trust him.

_But we have a common enemy…now don't we? _Rurik purred.

His boots echoed lightly on the marble floor of the first floor balcony. The spiraling staircase was elegant, looking in place with the large windows, exotic paintings, and expensive furniture. Rurik cocked his Desert Eagle. He took a moment to remember where his knives, machine gun, and shotgun were located on his body. He tore the gas mask off of his handsome face, strapping it to the waist of his uniform. Fresh, cool air hit his skin, and Rurik closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

He had to make wise decisions. He couldn't just wander around the mansion until he came upon the man he hunted. Rurik could already sense the prickling feeling on his neck that he was being watched. Maybe he would be lucky, and the hunted would come out and face him. If HUNK knew the man at all, he knew it was quite possible that he would.

_Come out, come out…wherever you are…_

Rurik smirked at his thought, feeling too much like the cat hunting the mouse. Then again, if he wasn't careful, he knew that the man he sought for would easily turn that around. Soon an icy cold feeling came from his back, and he could feel the dark presence looming from behind him. Someone was standing behind him, close to the front double doors he had used to enter the large home. The overhead balcony of the second floor made a large umbra spill across the first floor, and so Rurik couldn't even test that for the person's personal shadow.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here? It has been awhile…Mr. Death…"

Rurik didn't dare turn around. He stayed calm, standing in the same position he had frozen in. He icy grey eyes flicked to look behind him, but he didn't turn his head either. "Yes…it has been awhile…eh Jack?"

* * *

Claire rubbed her temples, feeling the headache forming even as she was filling out all the forms Regina needed. In her rush to get back to the states, Claire forgot to fill out the forms and a report from her service in Europe. She had called Regina back almost a month ago, and she had just received the papers yesterday from overseas. Heaving a sigh, Claire tried to keep focused on the forms as she sat in the break room at the BSAA HQ.

Her mind would only wander off however. Jill was in the process of having a session with Wesker. Chris had been in here with Claire, distracting her further until he was called to talk to Wentworth. She could tell that her brother was cleverly onto her and Wesker's relationship. It was getting harder and harder for Claire to keep it from them. Even though Wesker and her first slept together a few weeks back, that didn't mean they hadn't stopped there. Claire didn't have no idea how the days blurred together, but it did seem like it just happened the other day.

She could tell that days were getting longer, however. The BSAA were getting frustrated with Wesker's lack of remembering anything. The same went with her brother and the others. Claire feared that if something didn't break soon, something was going to happen…especially between Chris and Wesker. The hate had returned between them, and though Wesker remained calm in Chris's presence, Claire could tell there was something threatening there when Chris was around. Wesker would later tell her that she was seeing things, that Chris was not harassing him in any way. This in turn was causing a strain in Claire's relationship with Chris. She just couldn't help the feelings she had for Wesker. She just wished that Chris could understand it. And though Claire trusted Jill if she ever decided she needed to talk to her about it all, it still made her uneasy knowing what Jill had gone through in the past as Wesker's puppet.

And if all this wasn't stress enough, Claire knew that Leon would be coming in soon. She had no idea what she was going to tell him. Though they were only friends, she knew she had feelings for Leon, and she knew that Leon had feelings for her. They had kissed on a couple of occasions and had almost slept together at one time. Claire was torn by it. It wasn't fair to Leon. She knew all of this was especially unfair to Chris…

_Maybe I went too far with Albert…After so many years of struggling, Chris…nor Leon doesn't deserve this…_

Claire would try and put herself into Chris's shoes to try and feel what he was feeling. It wasn't as if she had to try hard, she knew the pain and anger and frustration he felt for Wesker. She remembered having it herself when Wesker was evil. There were even rare moments while she was with Wesker now that would cause her to hesitate, making her start to worry that this was all an illusion. There would be those rare moments where Wesker was studying something, and his eyes held a dark, cloudy storm within as if he was remembering things that he shouldn't be. She would be lying to herself if she said it didn't scare her.

"Are you alright, Claire?"

Claire jumped, not expecting anyone to show up in the break room at this time. She looked over at Rebecca, saw that Billy was with her. Rebecca looked thoroughly concerned for her.

"I'm fine. These forms I have to fill out for Terra Save are killing me!" she replied, faking a laugh.

"You are as white as a ghost. You look positively sick," Rebecca sighed.

"No, no. I'm fine, really."

Rebecca opened her mouth to protest, but Billy covered her lips with his hand. "Drop it, Becca. She doesn't want to talk. How about we leave her alone?"

Rebecca sighed. "Fine. You know where to find me, Claire…you know, if you need something."

Claire eased a weak smile. "Thanks, Becca."

The couple left, leaving her alone once more. Claire gave a soft smile, knowing that Rebecca and Billy were only meaning well. She thought back with a small laugh remembering a few weeks ago when Rebecca was annoyed with Billy on why he wouldn't tell her about his day off and where he had gone. Soon, the answer came clear as Billy had taken the time to get Rebecca an engagement ring. He proposed to her those few weeks ago. Claire and the others were extremely happy for the both of them.

Claire tried to focus on the forms, picking up her pen instead of tapping it on the table. It seemed to take her several minutes before she could start writing. She barely finished the first line of information, before she heard the door open again. She almost gulped upon seeing Jill this time. Jill eyed her, giving Claire the idea that she was suspicious. Jill walked calmly over to the table, drawing out a chair to sit down across from her lover's younger sister.

"Hey Jill," Claire mumbled, turning her head back down to the forms.

Jill didn't answer right away. Claire saw the older woman fold her arms and lean back in the chair, still peering at Claire. "You have been strangely distracted for weeks now. Care to share what is going on?"

It didn't surprise Claire to know that Jill was onto her. She was actually surprised Chris hadn't confronted her first. Claire sat down the forms and pen slowly, taking the time to think of wise words.

"Well, you know…everything. All of this that is going on here with Al…Wesker…and Leon is supposed to be coming in soon, and I forgot to fill out these papers from Europe."

"Don't play dumb with me," Jill sighed. "Don't think that I don't see what is going on between you and Wesker. Now, I am doing my best to keep Chris from believing the same thing, only to prevent anything bad from happening. I just want to let you know that you are taking a serious risk. I'm not here to try and stop you, but you have more than enough reason from all of our experiences to think twice on what you are getting yourself into."

Claire felt anger bristle from Jill's words at first, but soon it subsided into understanding. Jill was just trying to help her, more so protect her. She wasn't forcing Claire to make a decision. Claire knew that Chris would be a whole different story with this situation. Jill was right, and it made Claire feel very sick in the pit of her stomach.

"I…don't understand how all of this happened," Claire confessed.

Jill eased somewhat. "It's fine. It doesn't matter."

"But he isn't the same man he was…"

Jill shook her head. "No, he is still the same man. He will always be Wesker, no matter how he acts. You cannot forget that he has still killed thousands of people and kidnapped Sherry. He has a different mindset. How? We don't know. Dustin and his team believe it is because of the trauma he received when he died in the volcano."

"So, you believe he will remember and turn evil again?" Claire asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jill heaved a sigh. "I cannot answer that. All I know is that he is not a threat right now. It is still hard for me to be around him, but at the same time it is very easy because I know he isn't the same. However, there is a darkness to him even now that we must be wary of. I can work with him now, but if my fear towards him begins worsening…it's over."

Claire stayed quiet, taking in Jill's words. It was almost like Wesker was a chained pit bull. His old self was pulling and pulling on that chain. Soon it would snap, and the pit bull would be loose. Claire quickly shook her head. She had to believe that Wesker would remain exactly as he was now…the man she fell in love with.

_But how can you be so sure that nothing bad is going to happen?_ Her second conscious asked.

"Do you fear him, Claire?" Jill asked, looking hard into Claire's unsure eyes.

Claire shook her head. "No…not anymore."

Jill twitched a hallow smile, moving to get out of her seat. "You should…"

Claire lowered her eyes, staring down at her forms until she heard Jill leave. She let loose a much needed sigh, feeling even more nausea consume her. She tried so hard to focus back on her papers, but found the effort to be straining. She decided she could fill them out at home. She jumped when her cell phone started to ring. By the ring tone, she could tell it was Leon. Twitching a smile, Claire answered it.

"Hey, Leon."

"_Claire Redfield?"_

Claire frowned. This wasn't Leon. It was a woman on the other end. "Yes, this is her. Who are you? And where is Leon?"

"_I'm sorry; this is Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon's case manager. We met a couple years back after the Harvardville incident, remember?"_

"Oh, yeah. It's nice to speak to you again. Is everything alright? Where's Leon?"

"_Well, it's my job to call immediate family if something comes up."_

Claire's heart rose to her chest, and her stomach seemed to twist into an agonizing knot. She slowly shook her head, dreading the worse news. "Wha…what?"

"_Well, seeing as Leon only listed you as immediate family, I am obligated to call you above all others."_

"What happened to him?" Even though Ingrid was trying to remain a professional tone, Claire could sense that the woman was stressed about something. This didn't help Claire's fears at all.

_Leon, what did I tell you about trying your luck?_

"_He went missing yesterday around late evening. The Australian BSAA unit we were working with was able to locate him the following morning from a direct order of the President. Leon was able to complete his objective, but-"_

"I don't care about his damn objective!" Claire barked, jumping up out of her seat. She noticed Wesker had just entered the break room and was now peering at her curiously. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of him at the moment and focus on Leon. "What happened to him?"

"_I assure you, Claire, he is going to be fine. He will-ack! Leon give that back!"_

Claire heard a shuffling noise and then she heard Leon's voice. She just about died in relief. She even had to collapse into her chair to catch herself. _Oh God…he is alright!_

"_Geez, Hunnigan! You are gonna scare the poor girl! Why don't you just tell her I'm in the damn hospital?" _Leon barked. _"Claire?"_

"Leon, you asshole! Don't scare me like that!"

"_Well, it's not my fault I almost got blown up!"_

"Blown up? How?"

"_Well, I will tell you all about it when I get back over there. Let's just say that the man I was after was trying to kill me, and well, he accidentally blew himself up. I get a Medal of Honor for that, and I didn't even have to apprehend him."_

"Geez! When are you coming back?"

"_They want to keep me here for a week, but I am going to try and get out sooner…uh-oh…Hunnigan's giving me an evil look so that probably means that my effort will be in vain. But I only have a few cuts and bruises…and a few minor burns."_

"_We had to dig a shard out of in between one of your ribs, you jerk!"_ Claire heard Ingrid yell on the other side.

"_Okay, well I need to get off of here. I will be sure to call you back later when things have settled down, alright Claire?" _Leon stated.

Claire eased a smile, feeling her heart start to finally slow and relax. She was relieved to hear that Leon was alright, and would be heading home soon. "Alright. Take care, Leon."

She slapped the cell phone shut, thoughts and emotions buzzing like a raging hornet's nest.

"Is everything alright, dear heart?"

Claire smiled up at Wesker, slowly nodding. "Yeah, now. Leon almost blew himself up…the ass. I tell ya, he has got to be one of the luckiest guys…the things he survives."

Wesker kissed her on the forehead. "You looked like you were about to explode."

Claire chuckled. "I could believe that."

The door the break room burst open. Claire jumped, her and Wesker turning to see a very pale, very anxious Jill. "Both of you come on now! There's been an emergency relapse in Kijuju!"

* * *

Sheva stood almost lost on the central platform in the experimental facility. Josh was messing with the computer console not far from her, but all she could do was look up and down the mile long vertical drop. The platform was at a still right now, with several BSAA members walking about and talking. The countless, man-sized capsules were all in the process of being discarded professionally. Sheva closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to the last time she stood on the revolving, elevator-like platform. She and Chris had fought a gigantic crab based BOW called U-8.

"What the hell?" Josh hissed, still hacking into the mainframe. Sheva snapped out of her thoughts, immediately going to Josh.

"What is it?"

"There is a whole other section below the bottom plate of this place. How big can this place get? Worse yet, the mainframe has locked my ability to hack any further. I thought we were able to get the CEO to unlock them all?"

"Could we believe him if he said so?" Sheva snorted.

Josh went to nod, but then something slipped onto the computer screen, flashing red. Sheva read it and immediately her heart dropped to twist with her stomach. Josh slammed his fist down on the computer board cursing out in Swahili.

"The system has been overwritten by someone else! They have released the capsules down below us! We need to evacuate now!"

Sheva and Josh started out, calling the other soldiers to quickly leave the vicinity. Even as they started back for the Underground Garden to get back above ground, they could hear zipping electricity, small echoing explosions, and a rumbling that overtook the entire tunnel.

Just as they made out into the blazing heat of the sun on level ground, it was too late. Majini were attacking BSAA members all over the place. Several breeds of BOWs were swarming about, and it didn't end there. Josh grabbed Sheva's wrist, yanking her forward as creatures started to pour out of the underground tunnel. Some she recognized like the Bui Kichwa, Adjule, and Kipepeo. There were even some Licker Betas crawling out of the base, and they were soon followed by a swarm of Reapers.

"What the hell happened while we were down there?" Sheva yelled, running with Josh to find some cover and call for backup.

"I have no idea, but it has to be the work of whoever was on the mainframe when I was," Josh seethed.

"But we have all members of Tricell in custody!"

"We don't have time to dwell on it! Let's move!"

At this time, the ground began to rumble. Out of the tunnel entrance burst a very large creature the size of house. It let out a screeching roar that sent a wind of rancid death in their direction. As Sheva looked over her shoulder at the BOW, she could only gather that it was a Komodo Dragon based weapon. It was covered in Uroboros, and slimy, whip and blade like tentacles consumed its body save for its gaping jaws and burning eyes.

"What if he is down in the Research Facility? We need to go stop him!" Sheva shouted, taking aim to shoot at attacking Majini.

"We don't know that for sure!" Josh argued, being grabbed by another Majini. Sheva was able to knock the attacker off, and the two of them worked together to watch their backs.

Kijuju was still across the large lake. There were only small shantytowns close by where the BSAA had made short cuts down into the Research Facility. Sheva, however, worried about how far backup was. The closet unit was an hour's drive. So unless they got some helicopters in, they would be hanging tight.

"Can we take the chance?" Sheva retorted, knowing the shantytowns were going to be swarming with BOWs shortly.

Josh took a moment to think in the maelstrom of the sudden outbreak. His adrenaline was flowing just as hers was. He cursed something, but Sheva could not hear it over firing at an attacking dog that came out.

"Alright! Take lead! I got your back, Sheva!" he called.

* * *

Rurik slowly turned around, raising in his hands into the air to show that he wasn't going to do anything rash. He still held onto his handgun, but looked Jack Krauser directly into his inhuman eyes.

Krauser looked mostly the same to Rurik, save for the severely scarred left arm he had. The arm looked normal, but the scars were so heavy, Rurik couldn't tell what was left of untouched to some kind of damage. There were the same scars of Krauser's face, but other than that, he was spotless. His eyes held this catlike severity, inhuman yellowish orange. Krauser was still large and bulky with his slicked back blonde hair. He wore combat boots and army pants, but no shirt. His chest was chiseled and strong, with no traces of war scars even though Rurik knew he should have had them.

Rurik decided to try his luck and be a smart-ass. "Well, it's taken me about a month to find you. Since when did you start hiding like a rabbit in the hole?"

"Oh, I'm no rabbit, Black Fox. They do still call you Black Fox right? I forget since you have so many nicknames. I remember they used to call you and Nicholai the Black and Silver Foxes," Jack chuckled, playing with a large, sleek combat knife. Rurik noticed some firearms on him as well.

"Sure, why not? It's an old name, but I guess I could humor you. Are you not going to tell me to drop my gun?" Rurik asked.

"Go ahead if you want to. It isn't like shooting me is going to solve your problem, Rurik," Krauser snorted.

"How did you survive Spain? I thought Mr. Kennedy blew you to hell."

"He did, but I came straight back. I guess the parasite likes me a lot," Krauser chuckled. "I'm not near as strong as Wesker, but I could be as time passes."

"Would you like me to get you some de-wormer to rid you of that nasty Las Plagas?" HUNK inquired, smiling.

"I like these worms."

"I bet you do, but they won't protect you forever."

Krauser grinned darkly. "Try me. Why are you here anyways, Rurik?"

"We have a common enemy. I thought I would try gaining your partnership. I know that you remember where he is located."

"Oh, you mean Nicholai? Still on that brother vendetta, are ya? Doesn't that get old?"

"Do you still work for Wesker?"

"Wesker is dead."

"Oh actually," Rurik said. "He is very much alive. He just can't remember who he is much less what he was."

Krauser was quiet for a moment, his grin only growing darker. Rurik remained calm, still keeping his arms raised, but his fingers held tightly onto the handgun. He watched the German-American ex-soldier think for a moment.

"So…do you want Ada dead too? I really hate that bitch."

Rurik smirked. "That would be a nice bonus."

"So, what really do you want besides your brother? They don't call you a fox for nothing," Krauser growled.

"I want the Red Queen. I am working for Corporation S. They are paying me good money to recover it for them."

"Taking advantage of Wesker's fall, eh? Smart man, Rurik. Then again, you and Nicholai have always been that way. I am always curious to see who the better brother is. Did Nicholai do something mean to you when you were little? I know big brothers can be jerks, but this vendetta of yours is almost twisted, Rurik."

"When I meet up with Nicholai, you will see who the better brother is. As for the vendetta, his is just as twisted."

"And what is in it for me if I help you?" Krauser inquired, flexing his scarred left arm and making HUNK wonder just what was up with the arm.

"You get one dead bitch, one dead Kennedy, and a place in S with lots of money," Rurik quickly answered. "I can get you something else if you like."

Krauser laughed. "If they pay as good as Wesker did, maybe I will consider it. Then again, I like taking advantage of this new power I have and doing whatever the fuck I want. How about we have a little battle, Rurik? For old time's sake? No deathmatch, just a little duel. If I win, I call the shots. If you win, then I will gladly show you where the Red Queen is at."

Rurik nodded. "Sounds good."

"So get your weapon ready," Jack chuckled, getting his body stance ready to wield the deadly knife.

Rurik was quick to get ready. He couldn't trust Jack in the fact that this was not a deathmatch, but it wasn't as if he had much of a choice either. He aimed his handgun at Krauser, knowing one good shot could always kill the man before him if needed.

"Yes, use the gun. You don't have to worry about it killing me," Krauser snickered, tossing the knife aside.

HUNK expected him to draw his own handgun, but soon he saw Krauser hold out his scarred left arm. In seconds, the flesh was being ripped away and the limb was growing bigger and bigger. Rurik was surprised, actually taking a step back as the large blade on the arm fanned out the length of Krauser's body. Jack started to chuckle, looking at his newly transformed arm.

"It has taken me a long while, but I have synced my body completely with the Las Plagas. I can now turn my arm back and forth at my will."

"I would say impressive, but it is rather disgusting."

Krauser slashed his arm out, making Rurik duck quickly. The blade came around, slashing one of the tall lanterns in the main hall right in half. "Let's dance, Mr. Death."

"What happened to this not being a deathmatch?" Rurik growled.

"Well then, you better start talking up some better deals then, Rurik."

* * *

Claire had helped them load up the plane with supplies. It would be long trip to Africa, even as quickly as they were moving. The closest airport was in Accra in Ghana. From there they would be loading up in a couple of helicopters to head to ground zero.

Claire had won a battle in order to even step foot onto the plane. Both Chris and Wesker both did not want her to come along for the mission. Claire was able to get Wentworth's approval, only because of her position in Terra Save and how close it and BSAA worked together. It wasn't as if Wentworth could deny her, and so she got aboard for the mission. She wasn't the only one coming along with Chris, Jill, and Wesker. Barry, Carlos, Billy, and Rebecca were also here. The only reason Rebecca was here was because the medic officers that were normally sent out into drastic situations like this were already over there. Rebecca was coming as medical support, not just defense. Billy was not happy about it at all. Chris was also issued commanding officer. Wentworth gave him twenty other BSAA members lead into Kijuju to help the West African branch that was already there.

Claire gulped, knowing that there were even some Terra Save units there to help with the recovery. Well, it seemed as though Kijuju had turned back into an infected war zone. Chris briefed them as the plane took off from the international military airport in D.C.

"Wentworth says that Sheva and Josh are missing. They were there when the relapse hit, but nobody knows how this happened. We need to locate them as we clear out the outbreak. Hopefully they are okay, and we can find them and figure out what the hell happened over there."

Claire had no idea where the feeling came from, but she had this sudden sickness form in the pit of her stomach. Her intestines seemed to knot and her heart fluttered way too much. In this dire situation, she could only hope that everything was going to turn out okay. She had the uncanny feeling that something very bad was going to happen once they landed in ground zero.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter! :)**** I hope all of you liked it! It was long and full of all kinds of things happening. So what did you think about Krauser's return? I figure I could elaborate more on the parasite in his body in later chapters. Oh and for those who have played RE: Outbreak File 2, then you know that Nicholai's real nickname was the Silver Fox lol. I just thought I would call HUNK the Black Fox. Next chapter is going to be completely full of action and horror yay! I know a month seemed like a big jump from last chapter, but trust me it was for the best in what is yet to come for not only the characters, but for everything else. So sorry about that lol. Well tell me your thoughts on this chapter! XD Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You rock!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rebirth

**Chapter 15: Rebirth**

Claire slammed her back into a wall, bracing for the explosion. The blast sent many of the infected flying, and sent a rumble across the ground. It was definitely a war zone. Claire saw bodies of Majini, BSAA soldiers, and Terra Save officers along the shantytown. Chris and the others weren't far off. Some of them had split up from the masses, but were supposed to meet up in the town square. They had a whole unit of BSAA members backing them up, but that didn't mean all of them were going to make it out alive. The shantytown was large, consisting of buildings, not just shacks. The huge swamplands weren't far off, drenched in oil from the oil facility's explosion back three months ago when Chris was here on his mission.

Claire was in the process of reloading her gun when something came around the corner of the building she was leaning against. She immediately aimed her gun, in which it was instantly snagged and her arm was forced down. She realized it was Wesker. He let her go, but kept going. Claire followed directly behind him, taking the alleyways to try and gain more ground. Soon Wesker stopped again, leaning against a building. Claire positioned herself next to him.

"Is this bringing back any memories?" Claire sighed, getting her breath back.

Wesker gave her a look. "I'm in the process of not trying to think of that now. My objective right now is to get you out of here alive."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

Wesker slightly smiled. "Oh, I know dear heart."

"We still got a long way to go. Chris wants to take us down into the Uroboros Facility to see if we can find Sheva and Josh."

"Yes, and I have an uncanny feeling that is going to be a bad idea," Wesker answered, peeking around the corner of the building.

Claire could only agree with him. She heard a snarl, and whipped her head to look. Two hyena Adjule were there stalking up on them. One did a high pitched hyena laugh, getting Wesker's attention. As soon as he turned to face the infected wild dogs, they shot for them. Both Wesker and Claire started firing their weapons. One leaped, striking Wesker in the chest and knocking him backwards. Wesker was able to keep his footing, but the Adjule started biting and tearing down on Wesker's shoulder. Claire dodged the lunge of the other wild dog. She was able to kill it with a head shot, and focused on helping Wesker. Wesker tore the infected animal off. The Adjule landed on its paws and quickly came back around to attack Wesker once more. Just as it leaped again, Wesker fired a single shot and blew a huge cavity in the skull. The animal fell to the ground dead.

"Albert! Are you alright?" Claire asked, worried about the wound on his shoulder.

Wesker clenched his jaw from the pain, looking at the deep gash on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Let's find Chris and the others. They should be coming up to the town square right now."

"That's where Sheva and Josh were last spotted," Claire said as they continued on.

They could hear gunshots and cries echo across the buildings. There were inhuman yowls and explosions to follow. Claire knew they would need reinforcements. They were in the middle of nowhere however. Reinforcements wouldn't be able to arrive until at least an hour, depending on when Chris had called for more. They saw more BOWs swarming around, mostly Majini. Claire watched as a few Reapers came out of hiding. The cockroach, praying mantis hybrids killed mostly Majini in a feeding frenzy with their scythe-like blade arms.

Wesker slowed to a stop, obviously in pain. Claire quickly went to his side, and her heart jolted when she saw more black seeping from not just his nose but his wound now. The oil drained like blood and it made Claire sick. Wesker closed his eyes, putting one hand to his temple.

"My head," he rasped.

"Albert, please."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine," he sighed, using an old cloth to wipe his nose off.

They continued moving, running into more Majini and BOWs. They met up with Chris and the others in the town square. They waited for a few others to catch up. Soon Claire noticed that Chris was down to fourteen BSAA members. Barry was wounded, along with Billy. Chris came over with Jill to see how Claire was doing. The siblings hugged each other.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine," Claire said, nodding. She then glanced over in worry to Wesker. Chris and Jill followed her gaze, and saw the wound on Wesker and the black oil that was seeping from it. "But…"

Chris swallowed his pride and nodded. "Thank you for watching out for my sister."

Wesker didn't say anything. He only dipped his head at Chris. Chris turned to brief them all. He pointed out west. "The tunnel leading down to the underground garden and research facility is this way. The West African branch of BSAA dug it up after Jill and I left so they could go through it. We do not know what happened to cause this relapse, but the answers may be down there. Sheva and Josh were spotted going down there, so let's find them and figure out what the hell happened here and stop it!" he explained.

They all nodded and were off once more, sticking together. Claire and Wesker stayed near the front with Chris, Jill, Barry, Carlos, Billy, and Rebecca. The other fourteen men and women brought up the rear. As the large group stuck together, they could hear other BSAA members within the shantytown with their cries and orders and gunfire. As much as Chris wanted to go and help him, he knew he needed to stick to his objective and get underground to find the cause and find Sheva and Josh. The heat from the glaring sun was intense. They took out any BOWs that crossed their path heading west out of the large shantytown.

Finally they came upon the huge tunnel that led down into the research facility. Chris motioned for them to stop. Chris walked forth by himself to go check the tunnel entrance. Wesker clenched his jaw hard. "Something isn't right. Something bad is about to happen."

Claire did not like the words that came from his mouth. All she could do standing next to Wesker and Jill was watch Chris slowly approach the entrance with his weapon ready. He stopped at the edge. The tunnel was definitely dark. All the lights must have been taken out during the outbreak. They were going to need to get out their flashlights until they got down into the labs. Suddenly, red orbs the size of Chris's head flared up in the darkness. Chris felt his heart leap to his throat. He turned and ran for it, yelling at the others to move back.

Behind him a creature burst out of the entrance, screeching out a glass shattering roar. A thick wind of rancid death came from the roar, and soon Chris was spinning around to face the creature head on. It was a Komodo Dragon based BOW. Chris was sickly reminded of the aggressive Popokirimu. The dragon was as large as a building and completely covered in Uroboros save for its neck, head, and feet. Whip like tentacles all over the body slashed around with minds of their own. The BOW roared out again, stomping its front feet angrily.

"Everyone get ready!" Chris yelled, aiming his gun up at the creature's head.

They all opened fire, causing the huge Komodo Dragon to hiss out. It slashed its front claws out, barely missing Chris and Jill. Soon though, the creature came forth trying to stomp on them and using its large jaws to crush bodies. The Uroboros along the monster's body seemed to only be absorbing the bullets they were pumping into it. Carlos threw a grenade up towards the head, and it exploded just by the jaw. The creature roared out, whipping its tail around to knock several down. Claire and Wesker were backing away with everyone else, necks craned to look up at the massive BOW. The whole entire team was spreading out. They knew the head was the weak spot. It was only the matter of working together to bring it down.

"You don't happen to know anything about this BOW, do you Jill?" Claire asked, eyes directly on the creature.

Jill shook her head. "Not while I was under control. How about you Wesker? You have a nasty rep for keeping secrets."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear the ice in that," Wesker answered. "And no. I happen to not remember a thing about this particular creature."

"Where are the damn RPGs when ya need them?" Billy cursed.

They were shooting it from all sides. It was only making the BOW grow angrier. It stomped down on one soldier, and then a tentacle came down and sliced right through another. They were going to have to watch the coiling Uroboros as much as the dragon itself.

"Billy! There was an ammunition truck down about a block. You and Rebecca head down there and see if there are any RPGs on it!" Chris ordered, firing a grenade launcher and the creature's face.

Billy and Rebecca took off back towards the town. Claire and the others constantly had to move their feet. The monster was very aggressive now, chomping huge jaws completely down on a soldier and swallowing the man whole. The tentacles whipped around at them, trying to slice and dice them in and around the creature.

Soon more gunfire was sounding. Chris and the others saw two figures emerge from the tunnel. It was Sheva and Josh. They had machine guns as they aimed at the dragon's head and opened fire.

"Sheva! Josh! You two are alright!" Chris called.

A tentacles struck right behind the two running BSAA members, barely missing Josh and clipping a parked military vehicle and sent it flying for more soldiers. Sheva and Josh made it over to Chris, Jill, Claire, and Wesker. As soon as Sheva saw Wesker, she aimed her gun. Chris, Jill, and Claire jumped in between them to block her from shooting him.

"Whoa! Sheva, wait a sec!" Chris yelled.

"He is the cause of this new outbreak!" Sheva barked, lunging forward. Josh had to grab a hold of her. Barry, Carlos, and the surviving unit tried to keep the BOW busy not too far away.

"He has been with us the entire time!" Claire retorted.

Sheva calmed down enough for Josh to let her go. He slightly shook his head at his fellow comrades. "I was able to hack into the mainframe down in the research facility to see who was on the same time I was before the relapse hit. It said _A. Wesker_."

"It could be someone who has Wesker's information. You know well that Wesker has been with us in the states before this hit," Jill informed calmly.

"Look, we can discuss this after we deal with this thing!" Chris said, pointing up at the huge monster.

"To kill Vita Joka we must aim for the head," Josh said, nodding.

"Vita Joka?" Chris grunted.

"It means War Dragon in Swahili. That's the thing's name according to the database underground," Sheva answered quickly.

They pulled together to start helping Barry, Carlos, and the others. Chris was down to nine men in his unit. As they were working together to fight Vita Joka, Chris got a call on his headset.

"_Chris! This is Sergeant Ralph Valer of the West African Branch. Reinforcements are heading your way! ETA: Thirty minutes! Hang in there!"_

"Roger that! Thanks!" Chris answered. He called out to the others. "Thirty minutes until reinforcements arrive!"

"Let's hope we can make it that long," Barry growled, trying to reload his rifle. "I'm really getting too old for this shit!"

"Hang it there, old timer," Carlos said, slightly laughing as he covered Barry.

Vita Joka roared out again, taking multiple damage to the head. There wasn't much cover around for them to take, save for a few run down buildings and vehicles.

Bui Kichwa were swarming in now, crawling along the ground like an army of ants. These proved to be a distraction to some of the BSAA soldiers, allowing the giant monster to end their lives. Chris could see Rebecca and Billy coming this way in a hurry. Billy had a loaded RPG while his fiancée carried another rocket under her arm. Chris prayed it would be enough to take the BOW down.

Wesker and Claire were back to back, picking off the oncoming Bui Kichwa. Vita Joka was going berserk now. Screeching out and stomping its claws, the creature slammed its head and tail into the sides of buildings, causing chunks of concrete and metal to fall down. Claire saw Chris go flying from the thing's massive tail, sending him skidding across the rocky ground.

"Chris!" Claire yelled, trying to run for him. A Bui Kichwa lunged at her, wrapping its spider-like legs around her and making her unable to move any farther. Jill was just finishing up covering some other teammates, but her looks were desperately going to Chris. Billy and Rebecca were getting the RPG ready to shoot. Billy was trying to wait for a good opening at the head of the Komodo Dragon.

Claire heard the dragon roar out, blowing out her left ear drum. She looked over, saw that the creature was looming over her. In an instant, she saw a large, black tentacle shoot out for her, aiming straight for the kill. Claire struggled to fight the Bui Kichwa's constricting power. She had no time to escape the lethal Uroboros tentacle.

Suddenly, she felt herself being shoved forward. As she landed, the creature that clung to her hissed out and let go. Claire kicked it off, but it was already too late. Wesker had shoved her out of the way. Claire was screaming something, but the over flooding shock that came over her prevented her from recognizing anything.

The tentacle had pierced Wesker completely through the chest. Wesker was still alive, but in terrible pain from what she could tell. She tried to run for him, but someone came up behind her and grabbed her. She kicked and fought, but the tentacle lifted Wesker up into the air and slammed him onto the ground, killing him instantly.

"NO!"

"Everyone get down!" came Billy's voice. He fired the missile. The roaring beast turned its head to acknowledge the sound of the missile. The RPG struck home in the creature's open jaws. A large explosion ensued, knocking the beast back but not down. There came a rain of debris and blood, but Billy quickly loaded the other missile up and fired again. The second RPG struck home in the yowling monster's neck, completely knocking it to the ground where it proceeded to writher and then slowly die.

* * *

Rurik had to admit that this was the best fight he had been in for a long time. It was definitely a workout trying to dodge Krauser's arm. He was rather impressed with Krauser's abilities. All of his bullets were deflected by the blade of the arm. Krauser used it not only as a weapon, but as a shield. Rurik couldn't even get in close to his adversary without getting sliced and diced like a tomato. He already had a slice across his left side that was still bleeding. HUNK ignored it and kept moving.

"Do we have to keep fighting like this?" Rurik asked, trying to distract Krauser with dialogue.

"Well, the way I see it, life is a lesson, Rurik…you learn it when you're through. I'm just trying to help you out. But keep talking I might be interested in what you have to offer."

"Isn't Ada and Leon's bodies enough of a wager for you?" Rurik asked.

"Maybe," Krauser sneered.

"Is there anyone else you hate that I could get you? Nicholai doesn't count," Rurik replied, smirking.

"Nicholai's never caused me any trouble. I have no problem with him."

"Well, I am sure you have quite a list. Is there anyone you fancy to kill?"

"You haven't changed, have you Rurik?" Krauser chuckled. "You must really want Nicholai and the Red Queen if you are desperately trying to win me over."

"Oh, very much. I hate to admit it, ya know."

Krauser relaxed, relieving Rurik just enough to get a breather. Rurik made sure to keep his body language tense, to show Krauser that he was still ready and not easily relaxed. He took the break to his advantage to glance around in his surroundings and get his breath.

"Well, I think I would get some sort of satisfactory out of killing Wesker," Krauser admitted, stroking his chin with his normal hand.

"See? There you have it. I will let you have Wesker. He is harmless anyways. No virus and no memory. But I'm sure it would be easier to torture the poor fellow."

"I like how you think," Krauser chuckled. His left arm was breaking down. Rurik watched as the tissue reformed after it came together like a normal arm, regaining its severely scarred look.

Krauser extended his right hand. "Let's do some hunting, hmm?"

Rurik slightly smiled, taking the chance and shaking Krauser's hand. "I like how you think, Jack."

* * *

Ada watched as Sherry went through the video of the satellites. Ada had no doubt in her mind that Sherry was trying to locate Wesker. The young woman wasn't even allowed to be on there, but Ada decided to let her slide with it. She was just trying to find the one twisted security she had in this hellhole. Ada heaved a sigh, shaking her head. Sherry had recovered tremendously this month. Ada felt that it was her time to leave and never come back. Nicholai had complete control of the entire facility, including Sherry, but he didn't have control of Ada. They were friends, comrades. She knew Nicholai would let her go. Ada had been here long enough. Wesker wasn't making any progress in remembering, and so this fueled Ada to leave even more. Why stay if it was looking as if Wesker was never going to remember? She wouldn't have to worry about him coming to hunt her down. He was entirely too engrossed with Claire Redfield anyway. His chances of remembering seemed to dwindle more and more as he stayed with her. Ada still knew that deep down, Wesker was a time bomb, but she hoped that if Claire kept it up, they would no longer have to worry about him.

Ada had her mind made up. She would gather few of her things, tell Nicholai, and then leave. She would wait until tomorrow night though. It was late now, and Ada felt that a nice, hot bath would do her some good.

Sherry never noticed Ada watch her from the threshold of the control room. She didn't notice even as the older woman left to go about her own business. She just constantly searched the feedback of the satellites to see if she could locate Albert Wesker.

* * *

All became quiet expect for Claire's crying. Chris held her close, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as his sister cried into his shoulder. The dragon BOW was dead, a massive body off to the side. Jill stood next to Chris and Claire, her eyes on Wesker's still body. Chris was down to only four members now, but three more from the African Branch was able to locate them. Josh and Sheva spoke with them in hushed tones. Barry, Carlos, and Billy rested. Rebecca went around treating what wounds she could. Chris knew that they still had fifteen to twenty minutes before reinforcements arrived. He felt sick knowing that Wesker had saved his sister's life and died for it. And though he was grateful for it, he couldn't help but to feel this growing sense of dread within him.

Claire had grown quiet, but she kept her face hidden in his chest. "This is all my fault," she mumbled.

"Shh, Claire. This isn't your fault. It's going to be alright," Chris assured, looking up at Jill.

He wanted to see Jill's reaction, but her face was pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She was staring at Wesker's body, but she looked absolutely dreadful. Chris instantly became worried for her, but before he could ask, she took a step back.

"Chris…" her tone was full of fear.

Claire moved, as if sensing Jill's trepidation. Chris followed Jill's eyes to Wesker's body, and instantly felt shock take over. Wesker was slowly moving. Claire grunted, eyes widening.

"Oh my God! He's alive!" she cried. She jerked forward to run to him, but Chris instantly grabbed her. She fought him, eyes not leaving Wesker. "Let me go!"

The others were walking over, coming around to watch in horror as Wesker was able to get to his feet. Claire still wanted to fight, but slowly her actions ceased as she started to realize something was drastically different.

Wesker's wounds were healing. In seconds they were sealed as if nothing had ever touched him, leaving only torn clothes. Wesker watched as his wounds healed, watching as he clenched his fists and moved his arms. He looked up at them, his eyes regaining that glow. Chris had wished that he would never have to look into those inhuman eyes again. It appeared that his wish hadn't been heard. He swallowed hard, still keeping a hold on Claire, even though she had completely stopped fighting him and was not moving. Her face was as white as Jill's.

_His virus was never gone…it was just dormant!_

For a moment, Wesker looked around. No one moved and no one spoke. Chris couldn't tell if Wesker was friend or foe right now. He could tell that Claire was desperately praying for him to still be the same as he was just before he died. Finally, Wesker's eyes came to meet Chris's. Wesker's eyes were intense, and Chris could feel fear and hate growing within him.

Slowly, Wesker smirked that contemptuous grin that Chris had grown to despise. In that moment, Chris knew it was all over. "Shit!" he cursed. "Everyone aim your weapons but do not fire!"

"No!" Claire yelled.

Chris pulled her to stand next to him, his eyes burning on Wesker. "It's over Claire."

Their comrades slowly raised their weapons; confusion, and fear, and hate all mixing together as the weapons were pointed at Wesker. Claire knew that Chris was right, but she couldn't take it. She watched as Wesker chuckled, popping his fingers and shoulders.

"This isn't a very nice way to treat friends, Chris."

"Fuck you, Wesker. I should have known this was going to happen!"

"Oh, that's too bad. Are you willing to put everyone in danger?"

"This is just between you and me! Leave them out of it!"

"And why weren't you successful exactly back in the volcano?" Wesker inquired, cocking his head slightly and smirking.

"I'll make sure you stay dead this time," Chris snarled, pointing his gun.

Wesker chuckled darkly. "You aren't one to stay true to your promises, Chris."

Chris saw Wesker getting ready to lunge for him. He instantly remembered Claire and Jill. He didn't want them to be caught in Wesker's charge. He whipped out his arms, shoving Jill and Claire aside. As Claire was knocked to the ground, she quickly got to her feet in time to see Wesker slam into Chris. Chris fired off a few rounds, but Wesker dodged them in a blur of speed. Wesker slammed his fists into Chris a few time before slamming his palm into Chris's chest to send the man flying. The others started firing. Wesker moved in flashes, going for the soldiers that were shooting at him.

Jill was instantly going over to Chris. Claire couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch in horror as the man she fell in love with was now killing soldiers left and right. It didn't take Jill and Chris long to join the fight, but even then Claire couldn't bring herself to act.

She watched as Wesker threw Sheva like a rag doll. She slammed into Rebecca, and the two women crashed to the ground. Josh yelled out as his arm was snapped backwards, and Wesker tossed him into Billy. The rest of Chris's unit was wiped out with Wesker slamming his fist through their chests, ending their lives in a deadly geyser of blood. He tossed the limp bodies aside and went for the next victims that shot at him. Wesker slammed Barry down and went to stomp his boot down on the older man's head, but Carlos slammed his body into Wesker. As Wesker landed on his back, he immediately kicked Carlos over him. Carlos landed on his back, but soon Wesker came upon him. Carlos tried to move away, but Wesker lifted his leg to slam his heel down on him. Wesker was shot just as he slammed his leg down. It broke the force of the kick, but Carlos was still slammed with incredible power. He felt something inside him explode and he yelled out in agony.

Wesker moved on, engaging Jill as she was the one who was able to shoot him. Jill was able to dodge a few of his moves, only because of her memories of being under his control, but soon Wesker was able to snag her, picking her up by the throat. Jill kicked her leg out, striking him in the face. At this time, Chris slammed into him. Claire slowly reached down to grab a gun from a dead soldier's hand. Her hands were shaky, and she could still only watch in horror as Wesker beat her brother to a pulp. Jill had tried to help, but she was soon rendered to the ground in pain.

_Come on! Move Claire! You have to help Chris! Albert is gone!_

Chris was on his back now, blood seeping from his mouth and nose. Wesker slammed his boot down onto Chris's chest, pinning him. Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Sheva, Josh, and Carlos were still alive, but all had wounds. Sheva tried to help Josh with his shattered arm while Rebecca and Billy tried to help Carlos from going into shock.

"You see? You fail again, Chris! And now I am going to kill you here to show your comrades that you are not the hero they claim you to be," Wesker snapped.

"You are a coward," Chris choked, spitting up some more blood. "For hiding behind that virus of yours."

"Coward?" Wesker purred. "I prevail because of it. You are going to die because of your weak existence."

"If you are going to kill me, then kill me! You've had ten years to be able to do that so why haven't you done it yet?" Chris spat.

Wesker clenched his jaw. "You have been quite a valuable player in this game of mine, Chris. You're right however. It is about time that I end you for good."

The others watched in horror as Wesker leered over Chris. Chris had his jaw clenched, keeping Wesker's intense gaze and waiting for whatever his nemesis was going to pull. Before Wesker could decide how he was going to kill Chris, he paused. Almost curiously, he looked up and over to his left. Chris slowly followed his gaze, his eyes widening as he realized that Wesker was looking to Claire. He knew exactly what Wesker was doing as he lifted his boot up from Chris's chest.

"No, Wesker! Don't!" Chris yelled, grabbing onto Wesker's leg as his enemy moved to head for his sister. Wesker kicked him sharply in the head to get him off of his leg.

Claire watched in horror as Wesker walked straight for her. She heard Chris call out at her to run. And though running would only get her caught sooner, Claire knew she had to move or do something. She was completely petrified, hardly able to breath as she watched him stalk for her like a panther.

_Dammit, do something! He isn't coming over to embrace you!_

She just couldn't move her legs. She tried to aim the gun, but he yanked it right out of her fingers. He grabbed a hold of her by the arm, dragging her forward forcefully. His hold was tight and painful and he dragged her all the way back to her brother.

"Let her go, Wesker! She has nothing to do with this!" Chris yelled, struggling to get to his feet. He was weakening, and pain was enveloping his whole body.

"On the contrary," Wesker chuckled. "She has everything to do with this. I want to see you suffer to the point of breaking before I end your life. So, I am going to kill Claire, and then kill Jill. I am sure the look on your face will be priceless. I'm just dying to see it."

Claire tried to fight out of his grasp, but his hold was like steel. It only tightened the more she fought against him. Chris was really struggling to get to his feet now. Wesker turned to face Claire. His dark grin and glowing eyes made her absolutely sick.

"Sorry, dear heart," he said.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up into the air as if she weighed two pounds. Chris yelled out. Claire felt panic start to take over as Wesker lifted his right hand, readying it to strike it through her chest to kill her.

Chris watched in horror as his sister was up in the air. The pain and weakness in his body could not be lifted, and he was struggling to get to his feet and save her. _He is going to kill her right in front of me!_

Claire closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end. She braced for the agonizing impact, wishing that things hadn't turned out like this. She knew now that she should have listened to Chris and Jill. She knew they had been right this entire time, but she fell into Wesker's web. Now she was going to pay for it with her life.

The strike never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Wesker was glaring up at her, but she could tell he was having trouble trying to kill her. In fact, she could tell that he was angry with himself even as he realized he could not kill her. Some sense of relief came over her as soon as he started lowering her to the ground. Wesker let her go and stepped back. For a moment, time seemed to slow as they stared into each other's eyes. There was a storm of emotions in those red-gold cat eyes.

Wesker was definitely confused and angry with himself. He glared at her, but soon his eyes lowered and he took another step back. It was then that Claire realized what he was about to do. They could hear the reinforcements heading this way in the vehicles along with a helicopter. Wesker peered at her again. Claire couldn't stop herself from slowly shaking her head at him, taking a step forward.

Wesker drew back from her, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes. He turned his back to her and took off running. Claire didn't even bother taking another step, watching as he ran and leaped up onto the top of a three story building. Chris yelled out in anger and pain. Claire was able to see Wesker look back one last time, before turning again and disappearing.

Claire fell to her knees, nausea and grief taking over her as reinforcements were coming in all around them. She had no idea what stopped Wesker from killing her, but Claire knew that they were all back to square one. Wesker was back to normal, and now he was back in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahhahahaha! I am so evil...please don't hurt me! XD I just had to do it, but I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter lol. Don't worry, the story is far from over! So why was Wesker unable to kill Claire? What is going to happen now that he is back to his evil self and back in the shadows? And is Josh and Carlos going to be alright? Is Claire going to be alright? Am I gonna stop asking weird questions that I already know the answer to? I guess so...So, did ya guys like the Vita Joka? It means War Dragon in Swahili as said in the chapter. I made the creature up all by myself like a big girl! XD What can I say? I like Komodo Dragons lol and thought it would make an awesome BOW. Oh, and if you thought this chapter was drama filled...well it was more action filled I guess lol, the next chapter is gonna be better...hehehehhehehehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing and being so loyal to this fic! You guys rock! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Life and Death

**Chapter 16: Life and Death**

Chris paced angrily in the waiting room. Claire had her head lowered, her hand on her temple to partially hide her face. Jill sat next to her; her eyes watching Chris's every moment. Barry and Billy were just as silent as Claire and Jill as Chris cursed every word in the book. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall. They were able to be transported to a hospital in Ghana that was partially run by the African branch of the BSAA. Josh and Carlos were being treated immediately. Sheva was with Josh, as he was stable and conscious. Rebecca on the other hand had to go help the doctors work on Carlos, who wasn't doing good at all. He was just barely fighting death and Rebecca's last words to them before she left was that Carlos would likely need immediate surgery. Barry was upset over this. Carlos had saved his life, and now the younger soldier was at the brink of losing his.

Everyone else's wounds had already been treated to. Rebecca took blood samples from each of them to run tests for infection. While they weren't too worried about being infected with Uroboros or any of the other warfare viruses, many of the BOWs carried nasty bacteria and diseases that could cause serious sickness.

"Chris…ya gotta calm down," Billy said coolly, his eyes narrowing on the pacing man. Chris's anger and pacing were just stressing them out even more.

"Why should I?" Chris barked, punching the wall again. "We are back to where we started! It might take us another ten years and another many thousand lives before we can find that bastard again! Wentworth should have ignored protocol and listened to me! I knew this was going to happen!"

Jill gritted her jaw angrily, jumping up. "How can you be worried about that when your sister was almost killed? You should be thankful that Wesker didn't kill her! We both know for damn sure he could have easily killed all of us! Who cares if he got away, at least we are all alive! Claire is alive dammit!"

It seemed that realization dawned on Chris's face finally. Slowly the color drained form his face and he slumped. He ran his hand down his face, cursing softly this time. "You…you're right, Jill. Claire, I'm…sorry. You…are really lucky."

"I don't feel lucky," Claire mumbled, her eyes staying to the floor. This was all her fault.

Chris took a moment to get his breath and think on his words. "Claire, I know this is hard, but you need to let it go. Wesker is an enemy now…we should have always kept him that way."

"He saved my life though," Claire said, looking to her brother.

Jill put her hand on Claire's shoulder, kneeling to be at Claire's level. Jill's voice was gentle as she talked to Chris's sister. "We understand, Claire. But you must understand…Wesker showed you mercy…probably the first he has ever shown it. I have no doubt in my mind it was from those feelings he had for you when he was good." Claire slowly nodded at Jill, taking in her words. "But you have to understand that he won't show it to you again. Albert is gone…and now we are back with the sociopathic warlord that took Sherry away."

Claire knew that Jill was right. The next time she came face to face with Wesker, he would kill her. She just had to make sure she kept her emotions in check. She needed to stay alive. She needed to turn things right.

"Yeah, and now that he is back, he is gonna play us like a board game," Barry growled, grimacing.

Billy snorted. "As long as we are amusing him."

"I just…can't believe that everything I have fought for…was for nothing. I'm back to square one," Chris sighed, sounding very weak and tired now.

"We'll get him," Jill stated. She sounded the most confident out of all them, and for a moment, Claire wondered how Jill could be so strong in this situation.

Sheva entered into the waiting room, greeting them with a weak smile. They watched her as she came over to sit down on the lone sofa across from the one Claire and Jill were sitting on, next to the chairs Barry and Billy were sitting in. Chris remained standing, practically leaning on the wall for support.

"How's Josh?" he asked.

"He is resting. He will be fine. It is going to take three different surgeries to correct the bone structure in his forearm and elbow. They said it was going to be a slow process, but his arm should be completely healed within eleven months. He isn't going to like being put on off duty, but he really has no choice," she explained, sighing.

"He doesn't realize how lucky he is then," Chris replied almost icily. "We lost seven men to Wesker directly, and Josh and Carlos were critically injured."

"How is Carlos?" Sheva asked.

There was a tense, silent moment before Jill thinned her lips and spoke. "We…don't know yet. Rebecca said he wasn't doing well."

"He was bleeding internally the last we heard," Chris murmured.

"That's horrible," the African beauty said.

"How is it coming at ground zero?" Billy inquired.

Sheva glanced to the ex-Marine for a moment, her lips twitching. "The outbreak is under control. Clean up and investigation is under way. Josh said they found a hidden database within the facility underground. Ironically, Wesker's entire profile from Umbrella to present was in there."

"Shit, that's bullshit," Chris hissed. "That's all we needed to prosecute him while he had amnesia!"

"I know. I'm sorry we weren't able to locate it sooner," Sheva answered, looking away in shame.

"It's not your fault, Sheva. Nor Josh's or your unit's," Jill informed, shaking her head.

"We can't help how things happen," Billy added.

Claire stayed quiet, still feeling sick and miserable. All she could think about was Wesker, and him coming back from certain death. Those glowing inhuman eyes haunted her thoughts, and his velvety voice echoed in her head, reminding her of her close call with death from him.

Though Rebecca came in as silent and soft as a night wind, they all noticed her immediately. She had blood all over her hands and chest. She had tears sliding down her porcelain face, and her breath was uneasy as she fought back the oncoming tears. Claire felt her heart twist into a tight, painful knot. The color drained from everyone's faces. They knew Rebecca's words before she even spoke them.

"Carlos didn't make it."

It was Barry's turn to jump to his feet and curse out loud. He turned away from the others, heading straight for the entrance to leave. Claire covered her mouth, feeling guilt, grief, and pain overtake her. Sheva lowered her eyes, getting to her feet. She left the waiting room as well.

Chris was thoroughly upset, but Claire saw that anger made up most of those rampaging emotions. His jaw clenched to the point of breaking, and he closed his eyes and turned away. Jill was quick to leave as well, and it didn't take long for Chris to follow her. Rebecca went straight to Billy, breaking down and crying into his chest.

Claire couldn't breathe. She suddenly felt nausea consume her, she ran straight to the nearest bathroom to vomit, only to break down into tears.

* * *

Ada slung the long strap over her shoulder to carry the things she was taking with her. The bag held some clothes, weapons, and important items. Ada wasn't much to carry bags around, usually just keeping to the clothes on her back and a few weapons. She had plenty of money to live on until she figured out what she was going to do, but she felt the bag would help her close the door behind her.

She and Nicholai studied each other for a long moment. Sherry stood next to the Russian, her expression guarded. Nicholai heaved a sigh, extending his hand out to Ada. "Travel well, comrade. It was good knowing you."

Ada twitched a smile. She shook her old friend's hand, but broke in and wrapped one arm around his neck in a brief hug. Ada wasn't much on showing so much emotion openly, but she and Nicholai had many years of working alongside each other. She would miss him.

"You too, Nicky."

Nicholai shuddered in disgust. "I told you to never call me that or I would kill you."

Ada laughed. "I just couldn't help myself."

She turned and left Nicholai and Sherry in the control room. She started down the gray hallway, making her way through the huge facility down to the underground parking lot. She was sure Wesker wouldn't be missing one of his cars. So long as Claire kept up what she was doing, Ada felt comfortable being able to leave here. She knew it was a very dangerous move, but Ada was ready to give it a try.

She was about to reach one of the automatic doors up ahead of her. Soon she saw it open before she could reach it. She couldn't hide the shock that came to her face, and she came to an erupt stop. Wesker peered down at her with interest. He had no sunglasses, but according to his bloody, torn clothes, Ada was able to gather that something caused him to remember and return to normal.

_So much for Claire succeeding…_

"And where do you think you are going?" Wesker asked, cocking his head slightly.

Ada glared up at him, even though a sliver of fear was trying to grow within her chest. Wesker easily kept her gaze with his intense eyes. Ada swallowed back hate and nasty words. "Nowhere," she grumbled, turning to head back to the control room.

She heard Wesker chuckle behind her, making her shiver. He fell into step beside her and they entered the control room together. Nicholai looked up, looking confused upon seeing Ada so soon, but then his face whitened and he stood up straighter. Sherry looked a couple of degrees happier than she was, but she kept herself in line and walked over with Nicholai.

"Wow…welcome back, boss," Nicholai chuckled.

Wesker smirked, glancing over to Sherry. "It is good to be back."

Sherry dipped her head. "It is good to see you again, Wesker."

"You should take greeting lessons from them, Ada," Wesker said, glancing over to his imprisoned agent.

She leered at him, dropping her bag on the floor. "If I told you welcome back, you knew that I would be lying."

Wesker looked to his watch, taking a moment to think. "Well, I hate to depart so soon, but I have business to attend to."

Ada snorted. "You just now remembered your identity and you are worried about getting back to work?"

"Watch that tongue of yours," Wesker warned, turning to leave the control room. "Nicholai, you are in charge. I will be back in a couple of days."

"O…kay," Nicholai grunted, scratching his buzz cut head. He then looked to Ada.

Ada clenched her jaw, having a bad feeling what he was going to do. She had no idea what happened to get him to remember and return to normal, but there was no doubt in her mind that he remembered every event of his amnesic state.

_Claire…now is the good time to learn how to make yourself undetectable…_

* * *

The trip back to Washington D.C was rough and emotionally stressful. The group was eerily quiet with each other. It seemed no one really spoke up to say much of anything until a day after Carlos's funeral. According to Rebecca, Wesker had kicked Carlos so hard that his liver ruptured partially and died of internal bleeding. There was nothing much they could do in such a situation and location. Carlos's fate was sealed, having given his life for a comrade. At least he was home now, buried in the BSAA military cemetery.

Claire had kept to herself most of the time, even though she stayed close to Chris and Jill. Currently, Barry, Rebecca, and Billy were over at Chris and Jill's house to talk about Carlos and mourn for the loss of their friend and comrade. Claire was now wishing to see Leon as soon as possible. She had spoken to him the other day, telling him everything that happened. He had already left Australia to head back to the United States, but Claire knew it would still be a couple of days before he would arrive. She just needed to see him badly.

When Claire got up to go to the kitchen to get something to drink, she soon found that Rebecca had followed her. She could tell that her good friend had something to say. Rebecca wasn't much younger than Claire. Only ten months separated them. Rebecca glanced back out of the kitchen, making sure no one else was following her.

"I have to tell you something," she said.

Claire was confused. She slightly nodded her head. She could tell that Rebecca was trying to find the right words to say. Claire couldn't tell if Rebecca was trying to tell her something good or bad. It worried her, especially after all that has happened this last week.

"I-it's about your blood work I did back in Africa," she mumbled. Claire didn't understand. If something had come up in the test, Rebecca would have told her back in Africa to treat it. Why wait now? Unless the shock of Carlos's death got her. "I wanted to wait until things were settled before telling you."

"What is it?" Claire asked, feeling sick. She just wanted Rebecca to spit it out.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "You're pregnant."

Claire felt as if she had just been slapped. She dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the floor. Claire gawked at Rebecca, who immediately moved to start cleaning up the mess. Jill came running in. Chris, Billy, and Barry weren't far behind.

"What happened?" Chris demanded.

Claire had her mouth tightly covered with her hand, shock taking over her features. Rebecca used the towel to gather the broken glass and toss it into the trash. She faced the others since Claire was rendered speechless. "She's fine! Just a little accident is all. Now can I please talk to her alone please?"

Claire was almost shaking now. She watched her brother draw back suspiciously, finally leaving reluctantly with Barry and Jill. Billy hesitated in the doorway. By the look in his eyes, Claire could gather that Rebecca had already told him. He kept quiet, turning back to go with the others.

"He's the father…isn't he?"

Claire was quiet for a long moment, not answering Rebecca's question right away. It wasn't like she was able to. She felt as if someone had stunned her with a cattle prod.

Rebecca put a hand on her hip. "Well, I know that Leon hasn't been around for awhile to know that it is his." Claire still wasn't talking, and Rebecca heaved a sigh. "I just thought I should tell you. I'm sure you would have figured it out by yourself eventually, but I felt that I needed to tell you right away. Don't worry…your secret is safe with me."

Claire swallowed hard. "Thanks."

Rebecca slowly turned and left Claire alone in the kitchen. Claire was still in shock, her eyes falling to her stomach. Could she handle the little life that was growing in there? A life that was created by Wesker? It was then the emotions hit. She quickly left the kitchen, heading up the stairs and evading the others to lock herself into her room. She cried it all out, feeling weak and at fault for everything. She knew it was going to kill Chris when she told him, but she had no choice.

Soon she was able to gather herself and calm down. She thought to herself for a long while. _I have to stay strong…we can all get through this…even me. We did it before._

* * *

Rurik led Krauser into the command room. Corporation S had set them up this facility to run in until they were able to locate the Red Queen. His soldiers were all over the facility, and even some were off scouting and finding information for them to use. Only Dingo was in the command room now. When his eyes came upon Krauser, they flashed aflame. He went to pull his weapon out, but Rurik held up his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dingo. He is on our side."

"You believe his words, comrade?" Dingo snapped, glaring at Jack Krauser.

Krauser chuckled. "Either way, you are screwed without me. If you are nice, I might tell you where the Red Queen is."

HUNK snorted. "You are definitely an American…arrogant, greedy…stubborn."

"Then we have a lot in common, don't we Russian?"

Rurik grinned. "Indeed, we do. So why can we not get along here?"

"Relax, _comrade_," Jack answered, popping his knuckles. "I won't let ya down."

"If you try to pull anything funny, I will kill you," Dingo hissed.

"You could try."

"Alright, let's focus here," HUNK stated, walking over to the table. He turned to look at Krauser. "Where is Wesker's headquarters located?"

"Hmm, it has been awhile. I am going to need something to jog my memory," Krauser sneered.

Dingo whipped his head to glare at his commander. "Rurik, he is only gonna play us! Let's get rid of him! We don't need his antics!"

Rurik yawned, popping his neck. "Relax. We can play his game. I have total confidence that we both can get chummy by the end of the day."

* * *

After a hot, relaxing shower Claire was able to calm down and get a hold of herself. Checking the time on her personal cell phone, she realized that the evening was getting late, and that Linda would be coming over to clean her apartment. Claire wanted to pay her since she didn't get a chance to the other day. She also needed to pick up her work cell phone from her bedroom to bring over here.

Claire sighed. First she would need to tell Chris and Jill the news. Barry, Billy, and Rebecca had left just before her shower. Claire gathered her courage and went downstairs to confront the two. She kept her distance, staying on the last step of the staircase. Chris glanced up from sitting on the couch; his hand was rubbing his temple. Jill sat next to him, drinking a bottled water. They could tell that she had something to say. Claire lowered her eyes, clearing her throat and fighting words.

_Just say it…it doesn't matter what words you use…just say it…_

"I'm…p-pregnant…"

At first Chris's eyes grew wide with shock, as did Jill's. Her brother's face turned ghostly white, and then it gradually turned almost green with sickness. Chris had no words to say to her, he got up and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Claire stepped down from the last step, walking slowly over to Jill while her eyes wandered to the door where Chris had left. She knew he was going to react that way, she just didn't realize it was going to hurt that much.

"I'm sorry," Claire said calmly. She was proud of herself for keeping it together.

Jill shook her head. "It's not your fault. Stop putting all the blame on yourself…you are just like Chris sometimes."

"I knew he was going to react that way."

"It's hard news to him. He knows who the father is."

Claire lowered her eyes. "I guess he would rather have Leon around me more now, huh?"

Jill twitched a smile, slightly laughing. "He said that a few weeks ago…how he would rather have Leon around you now instead of Wesker."

"I guess I better go try and talk to him."

Jill nodded. "Yes."

Claire got up, taking a deep breath and leaving the house. She found Chris on the back porch, looking out into the yard while leaning on the railing. Chris's eyes were full of salty tears that refused to fall. He tried to ignore her when she first came up to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"It…isn't your fault…it's mine. All of this is my fault."

"No, it isn't. We all have our part in it, but it wasn't like we could prevent everything from happening."

"I guess…it would be too much for me to pray that it was Kennedy's?"

Despite the situation, Claire could help but to twitch a smile. "I guess it would." She then frowned. How would Leon react when she told him? She swallowed hard. Their relationship would be ruined.

Chris must have noticed her uneasiness, because he shook his head. "If he truly loves you, then he won't care about you being pregnant."

Claire smiled softly again. She slowly looked up to her older brother. "Does that apply to you as well?"

"Of course it does. You're my sister. I will always love you no matter what."

"Thank you, Chris," Claire said, hugging him.

Chris smiled, returning the hug hard and kissing her on the brow. "I just hope you know that you broke the rules."

"Huh? What rules?"

"I was supposed to have kids before you…little sister."

Claire laughed. "Well, Jill is in there! If you hurry, we can have them around the same time!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Chris chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, but I heard it," Jill sighed, glaring at them from the other side of the screen door.

Claire saw that it was quickly getting dark. If she didn't hurry back to her apartment, she would miss Linda. They walked back into the house, where Claire proceeded to grab her things to head over there.

"I gotta run to my apartment real quick to pay Linda and get my work phone. I should be back within an hour."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, I will be fine," she said.

"Here, take the Charger. I don't want you riding that motorcycle at night around here."

"Yes, big brother," Claire sighed, taking the keys to the muscle car.

"Be careful!" Chris barked as she left through the front door and she shut it.

Claire pushed the button on the key to unlock the doors. The Charger flashed its light at her. She got in and started the powerful engine up. She quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed for her apartment complex.

Claire decided to keep her thoughts from her womb right now, and turned the radio on to distract her. By the time she got into her apartment complex and got out to head to her room, it was completely dark. She saw Linda's Pontiac Grand Prix parked not far from the Charger and was glad to see that she was still here. Claire wanted to check for the time, but realized she had only brought the keys up, not her personal cell phone. Either way, Claire found it somewhat odd that Linda would still be here after dark.

She reached her room, checking the knob. She paused in confusion. _That's odd…Linda always locks the door behind her…_

Shaking her head, Claire opened the door, coming into the living room of the large apartment suite. She looked around, noticing the eerily silence that descended upon the room.

"Linda? Are you still here?" Claire called. She went to call something else out, but she soon noticed that there was something on her carpet. Claire took careful steps towards it and then grunted in shock upon realizing it was blood. Splotches of fresh blood made a trail towards the kitchen. "What the…"

She suddenly felt her chest tense up, and a cold, icy feeling came upon her. She could feel something or someone standing behind her. Claire swallowed hard, turning slowly to see Wesker smirking at her. There was blood dripping from one of his gloves. There were speckles of more blood on his shirt and sunglasses.

"Hello, dear heart."

_He has come to finish me off!_

Claire spun quickly and ran for the kitchen. She didn't notice Wesker crush the doorknob to the front door. She slipped on the tiled floor from the puddle of blood that came from the body just near the cabinets. Claire cried out in shock seeing Linda's body limp. There was a hole in her chest still pushing out blood. Claire got behind her large dining table just as Wesker entered into the kitchen. Claire pulled a knife from the knife block and faced him.

"I just want to talk, dear heart."

"You killed her, you son of a bitch! She had nothing to do with this! You could have let her go!"

"Perhaps I could have," Wesker answered coolly.

Claire knew she had to get upstairs. She had a gun up there under her bed. She also needed her phone to call Chris. She didn't stand a chance against Wesker, but she had no other choices.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly, but that dark grin never left his face.

"You stay away from me," she threatened, as if it was going to do any good.

Wesker was calm and precise in his movement. He slowly came around on one side of the table, only for Claire to move in the opposite direction. She was going to have to keep the table in between them. When Wesker tried to come back the other way, she drew back.

He cocked his head a little, his grin staying in place. He slightly chuckled, shaking his head. Claire watched as Wesker hit the side of the table with his palm. The table skidded across the kitchen with so much speed that it flipped up tall and slammed into the wall. Now there was nothing between Claire and him. He smirked at her again. Claire took off out of the kitchen, hitting the stairs fast to go for her bedroom. _God, he is playing with me!_

In the hallway, there were two doors that could be slid together and locked to prevent access to the bedrooms and upstairs bathroom. She quickly slid the doors together and locked them and took off down the hallway again. Just as she reached her room and went to open it, the doors were broke down easily.

Claire slammed her bedroom door shut behind her, locking it as well. She quickly went to her bed, digging underneath for her Glock. She found it easily, but could not find her cell phone. It should have been on her nightstand. Claire got up and whirled around just as her bedroom door was kicked open, breaking off one of its hinges. Claire aimed the gun at him, knowing that her next step was to get back to the Charger.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you. It wouldn't do any good," Wesker said, stopping only nine feet from her.

Claire was against the bed, she could not back up more unless she moved down to the end of the bed more. She kept her position with the gun though. He took a step towards her, and she cocked the weapon.

"Don't come any closer."

"Or what, dear heart?"

He took another step, and another. Finally, Claire pulled the trigger. Her heart skyrocketed when she heard the hollow click of an empty chamber. Wesker started chuckling. He held something up. She saw it was the clip of ammo that was kept in the Glock.

"Missing something?"

_Shit! How did he know about the gun?_

"I could presume that you are also looking for this?" Wesker inquired, holding up her work cell phone. He crushed the phone in his hand and tossed it aside. He did the same thing with the clip.

Claire threw the gun at him, but Wesker easily dodged it without having to use his inhuman speed. She tried to run past him, but he snagged her and threw her against the wall. One of her pictures broke and hit the floor. Claire felt pain start to form on her back and neck. He pinned her against the wall. Her struggle to get away only made him put more pressure on her. Claire lifted her leg to kick him in the chest, but it was like kicking a brick wall.

"The more you struggle the more pain you are going to feel. Why don't you relax for a moment, dear heart?" he asked, lips brushing her ear.

Slowly, Claire submitted against his hold. She could feel not only pain, but fear and hate sprouting. Wesker loosened his hold on her, but his body was just inches from hers and prevented her from any kind of escape. Claire slowly moved her hands, trying to feel anything along the wall she could use to help her.

"Now that is more like it."

"What do you want?" Claire hissed. She tried not to react when she felt a piece of long glass from her a picture that was still hanging.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He wanted her. Claire closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her head clear enough to be able to do what she was about to do. She slashed her arm around. The hand that was holding the long, sharp piece of glass came around, and the glass sliced across Wesker's throat, spraying blood all over her. Wesker yelled out, drawing away from her to cover his throat. Claire hissed in pain, as the glass had cut her across the palm as well. She flew down the stairs, heading straight for the front door. She tried it, but realized that it was crushed beyond use. She was trapped!

She could hear Wesker making his way down. She saw the window next to the front door and tore it open, but she had no time to vault herself through it. Instead, she ran straight for her closest in the back of the living room and slid the door shut. She watched through the crack in the door, hoping that the window would get Wesker to think that she was able to flee.

He came up to the front door, looking upon the bloody doorknob with interest. Slowly, his eyes went to the open window. Claire couldn't believe it, but his neck was already healed completely. It made her sick. He wasn't moving, and she was getting restless, practically holding her breath.

_Come on, come on, come on! Leave!_

Slowly, a dark smirk curled on his face. She watched his eyes slowly look her way towards the closet. She kept quiet, but somehow knew that she had been spotted. Wesker slowly walked towards the closet, and Claire was about to cry out.

"You know, one of the many good things about this virus of mine is that I can smell you bleeding from a long ways out. And it doesn't take much to notice that you left a trail straight to you."

He pulled the closet door open, grabbing her and dragging her out. Claire struggled the entire way until he slammed her into another wall. He pressed his body into her, his lips finding their way to her ear so he could whisper to her.

"Shhh, be good, dear heart."

"I'm not going to stop until you kill me!" Claire snapped, still trying to fight him.

Wesker chuckled. "Oh, you will tire out eventually."

For several minutes Claire tried to fight him, but he was right. She tired out quickly, and kept getting weaker and weaker. He chuckled in her ear, tickling it but also making her stomach twist.

"Are you ready to give in yet?" he asked, almost purring.

Before she could answer, there came a knock on her front door. They looked over towards it as it repeated. Wesker chuckled again, sounding all too amused.

"Dear big brother has come to check up on you, has he?"

"Claire? C'mon, open the door," came Chris's voice. Claire could hear his voice easily thanks to the open window.

"He dragged me along with him. You know how his brotherly instincts are," came Jill's voice.

Claire tried to yell out at them, but Wesker covered her mouth. Chris knocked again, and now they were starting to get suspicious.

"Jill, check that window. What do you see?"

Claire was squirming again as Jill apparently looked into the apartment through the window. Wesker was moving from against her. She could tell he was thinking on what he wanted to do. Claire was scared for Chris and Jill. He was going to kill them!

"Oh my God! Chris, get the door open! There is blood all over the floor and I think I can see a body in the kitchen!" Jill yelled.

The door was being barged into now. Wesker growled in annoyance, turning back to her. "You have a lot of dumb luck like your loving brother. I know I don't have to say it, but you know I will be back, dear heart," he said to her, kissing her jaw.

He released her, but as she recovered, he was already gone. Claire fell to her knees. The door was thrown open and Chris and Jill came in together. They immediately spotted her, and Claire was already breaking down into shock.

"He just left!" she yelled.

"Shit!" Chris hissed, turning to head out of the front door to pursue Wesker.

Jill came over, grabbing Claire and pulling her to her feet. The two women hugged each other.

Chris on the other hand didn't make it in time. He saw a black Aston Martin pull out, speeding for the complex's exit. Chris cursed out loud, reluctantly turning back to reach his girls.

* * *

It was getting really late by the time the shock wore off. By this time, Barry, Billy, and Rebecca were back over at Chris's house. Chris told them what happened at Claire's apartment, and the event that happened there was written all over her body. Chris had called the BSAA in to investigate. Linda's body had been retrieved, and Claire felt absolutely guilty for her death.

"I have already sent Karen and the girls to Canada to see her parents. We were going to make it a summer trip anyways, but since this came up…well, I am using it as safe measures," Barry explained.

Rebecca, who was hugging Billy, moved away so she could help Claire bandage her palm. Billy gently tapped her butt as she moved away, turning to face Chris, Barry, and Jill.

"Nowhere is safe now," Billy said.

"Not with Wesker in the shadows," Chris growled, grimacing.

"Our best bet now is to stay at the BSAA headquarters," Jill said.

"I will be sure to bring this to Wentworth in the morning. Let's just all stay here for the night."

The others nodded, knowing that headquarters was going to be crazy right now. They all got ready to bed, as if they all could sleep. It was a long rested night. Chris wasn't the only one who kept a gun ready next to him. Even with the others staying over down stairs, and Chris and Jill across from her, Claire couldn't sleep. She knew Wesker was after her. She didn't want to risk any of them. She just didn't understand why Wesker didn't take her tonight when he had the chance. He could have easily abducted her with or without killing Chris and Jill.

_Leon is coming in tomorrow…he will help ease this uncertainty within me…_

The next morning, Chris tried calling headquarters. They were confused to realize that the lines were busy. There wasn't a single answer to his calls. Chris looked to the others, who were sitting around the living room.

"We are going to have to go in. Something is definitely up. All the lines are busy!" Chris exclaimed.

They all nodded, having been ready for nearly an hour. Even Claire was a little recovered this morning. The bandage was still around her left hand, but she was cleaned up and ready to face the mess at her apartment and at the headquarters.

"That's the only place I'm starting to feel that is going to be safe…for us," Rebecca mumbled, lowering her eyes. They knew that she was talking about Wesker.

Claire could only disagree. Wesker proved to her that if he wanted something, he was going to get it. Nothing was going to stand in his way. If that was the case, the BSAA headquarters was not going to prove to be a safe haven.

There came a knock on Chris's front door. They all looked towards it in unison, faces molding to suspicion and confusion. Soon the knob turned down, and the door was slowly easing open. Chris was the first to react, getting in front of Claire and taking out his knife. The door squeaked a little as it eased completely open. Wesker stood there in the doorway. Jill was able to aim a berretta in the enemy's direction, while Barry pulled his magnum out, and Billy reached for his shotgun. Rebecca was behind him, eyes wide.

"Shit! You have got to be kidding me!" Billy barked.

"Good morning," Wesker chuckled, walking into the living room as if he had always been a welcomed guest.

"What do you want?" Chris snapped, knife gleaming as deadly as his eyes.

"I just came to pick up something that belongs to me," Wesker answered simply, as if it was that obvious.

It took Chris a moment for it to register. "My sister doesn't belong to you! Get out!"

"Or else what, Chris?" Wesker inquired, unfazed by the guns or the threats. "Don't test your luck today. I was planning to let you live because you might be needed at your dear headquarters."

Chris and the others deepened their glare towards Wesker. "What did you do?"

"Now where would the fun be in telling you?" Wesker chuckled, shaking his head and taking another step.

They cocked their weapons. Chris kept his knife steady, while Claire was frozen behind him. Chris could tell the others were getting restless. Chris took a careful step forward.

"You bastard," he hissed.

"Come along, dear heart. You don't want to make me drag you along, do you?" Wesker asked, his eyes looking upon Claire.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Chris yelled.

At that moment, the others opened fire. Wesker disappeared and reappeared in front of them. He took Billy and Rebecca out first, throwing them into the nearest wall. He brought Barry down to his knees next, readying his palm to crush the older man's face, but Jill was quick to leap onto Wesker's back. Wesker immediately slammed his back into the wall, crushing Jill and knocking the air from her. He then proceeded to grab her and flip her over him where she slammed onto the floor. By this time, Chris had reached him, going in with his knife. Wesker grabbed Chris's arm, twisting it around and flipping Chris onto the floor as well. Wesker was able to get Chris's knife and stab it into Chris's shoulder. Chris yelled out in pain as Wesker stomped his boot down on top of Chris's chest, pinning him.

"Game over, Chris," Wesker growled, bending over to grab Chris's throat.

"No, don't hurt him!" Claire yelled, jerking forward. "I'll come with you, just please don't hurt them!"

Wesker seemed to consider her words. Slowly, he let Chris go, stepping off of him. Chris gasped for breath, trying to move to get to his feet like the others were. He yelled out a little, tearing the knife from his shoulder.

"No, Claire! You can't!"

"Shut up!" Claire cried, walking over to Wesker's side. Her eyes suddenly lowered to the floor. She couldn't look her brother in the eye. Her voice became weak and soft. She whispered, "It's my turn to protect you…"

Slowly, she gathered herself and walked slowly for the open front door. Wesker watched her, his grin forming darker as he looked down at Chris. "You get to live another day, Chris. The question is…will you waste it in trying to get her back?"

"I'll get her back, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you even if it's the death of me!" Chris snarled.

Wesker chuckled lowly, the sound echoing through the living room and making them all shudder. The grin slowly faded, and Chris was left with a cold, dark look from his nemesis. "Good luck…"

Wesker turned and left. Claire hesitated, looking back at the others. She closed her eyes in defeat and started to follow Wesker. She ignored her brother calling her name. Their walk was silent for the first couple of blocks. Claire was astounded that no one seemed to have heard the gunshots. The further they walked, the more families she saw coming out of their houses to leave for work, play, or come home. Claire saw the looks that some people were giving them as they walked by in silence. For a moment, Claire thought about calling for help.

Wesker must have read her thoughts however. "Try it, dear heart. It will only get more innocents killed."

She glared up at him. "You're a psychopath! People are gonna know something is up!"

Wesker softly chuckled at her. "How so? We look like the perfect couple. Let's just try and remain subtle, shall we?"

They reached his car. The sleek black, luxurious Aston Martin practically stood out on the entire block. The chrome wheels shone brilliantly, and Claire could that it was a V12 powerhouse. The windows were tinted just as black as the car, and Claire could see people peering at them curiously. Wesker opened the passenger door for her, watching her coolly from behind his shades.

"Oh, and this is subtle?" Claire snorted, feeling brave.

"I do agree, it is a little too much for this neighborhood," Wesker answered. "Still, it isn't going to be enough to alert anyone."

Claire looked down to the interior of the car. Dark brown leather interior, a GPS system, surround sound system, everything a luxury sports car would have and more. It was also a manual shift. Claire knew that once she got into the car, she may never see her brother or the others again. The look behind Wesker's sunglasses was a warning for her to get in. Slowly, Claire slid down to get into the seat. She felt her heart start racing as soon as he shut the door. He came around, getting into the driver side to start up the car.

Wesker shifted the gears, and the car peeled out of the parallel parking spot. Claire could hear the hum of the powerful engine, especially when Wesker changed gears. In the side view mirror, she felt her heart crack as she saw Chris come to a halt upon the road. She would never forget the look on his face as he had no choice but to give up the chase.

_I don't have any regrets…it was my turn to protect you…_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was longer than the last. I wonder if it is better? Did it prove to overthrow the previous chapter like I said it would? You guys decide lol! I am so sorry for killing Carlos, but I had to add something to the chapter to bring forth some of these events, and I felt that Carlos had proved his use...that sounds mean of me lol. Well, you can tell that the meaning of the chapter title "Life and Death" goes for Carlos's and Linda's death and Claire being pregnant with new life. Hahaha, no one saw that coming with her being pregnant...okay so maybe ya guys did! :P The question is...is Wesker gonna find out? I'm not telling you...Will Chris and the others come after Claire? Of course! Ohhh...Leon is going to be pissed...I wonder what will happen to Claire anyways...*smacks self* well duh I already know! Alright, alright, I will shut up now. Let me know your thoughts on this crazy chapter! Don't worry, good Albert isn't gone completely before you guys freak out! XD Thanks a bunch you guys! Love all of you! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: One Step Ahead

**Chapter 17: One Step Ahead**

Chris watched in despair as the Aston Martin sped off, powerful engine echoing along the streets as it moved farther and farther away. The pain of Chris's bleeding shoulder was nothing near the pain he felt in his heart now. For the first time in years, since Jill's alleged death, tears were threatening to fall. Chris felt himself fall to his knees right in the middle of the road, just watching as the luxury sedan disappeared with his sister and his nemesis.

_I let him come into my house and taker her away just like that! I failed at keeping her safe, just like the others!_

He was the ultimate failure. He was reminded of all of the lives he didn't save, the one man that he was supposed to kill and he didn't succeed, and now he allowed his sister to be taken away within his own home. He slammed his fist down hard into the asphalt, yelling out. Pain jolted up his hand and arm from the force, but he ignored it.

Chris felt hands take hold on his shoulder, soft, but strong hands he knew all too well. He reached up his unwounded hand to take her hand, feeling Jill squeeze it with security. For a moment, she just kneeled there with him, holding him.

"Come on," she finally rasped. "We need to get to headquarters now. The others are already on their way. Wentworth will know what to do. We will get Claire back."

Chris slowly nodded, slowly getting to his feet. He took one last glance down the silent, suburban street and then turned his back on it. He and Jill headed back to his house to head to the headquarters.

_Hold on Claire! We're coming for you!_

* * *

It took all of Claire's willpower not to crack under the pressure inside the car. The silence was thick, and the fear she felt was about to burst into flames. She kept her gaze out of the window, watching houses and blocks zoom by as Wesker shifted the gears and drove. There was no radio playing, just the purr of the V12 engine.

She had no idea what Wesker was going to do to her. That alone scared the hell out of her, but she refused to show him any fear. She knew that was what he wanted, to get her to break under him. She remained strong and diligent. Though her eyes were outside the window, she listened to the tiniest movements he made in the driver's seat.

_This is all my fault. I should have kept my distance like Chris told me to. Albert is gone…I should have never gotten close to him in the first place. Chris and the others got severely hurt over him just wanting me…Carlos…his death is my fault too…_

"Why so quiet, dear heart?" Wesker purred, making her tense up.

_Just keep a conversation going…do something to distract him and try and remember where he is taking you!_ her second conscious barked.

Claire knew D.C like the back of her hand, but she knew Wesker wasn't going to stay in the city for long. He was already heading out towards the interstate, heading north. She struggled for words to speak, and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Wesker sneered.

Claire swallowed hard. "You…remember everything from your amnesic state…don't you?"

She gathered the courage to look over at him, catching those gold and red eyes directly. This ghost of a smile came onto his face as he stared at her through the top of his sunglasses, one that stopped her heart for a moment as he chuckled coolly. "Down to the very last detail…"

_Oh God, I think I am gonna be sick…_

Claire looked away, panic trying to rise in her chest. She knew exactly what he was insinuating about. That smug look on his face was enough to make her cry out. She tried to take long, calm breaths to settle her nerves.

"Relax," Wesker chuckled. "You are very unsettled."

"Really?" she growled. "I wonder why. If you are going to kill me, then get it over with!"

Wesker smirked at her. "Dear heart, if I was going to kill you, I would have done it already. Same with Chris and Jill."

"Then tell me what you want with me!" Claire demanded.

"You will know in time," he answered simply.

Claire became quiet, trying to focus on where he was taking her. They were out of D.C by now, going miles north on the interstate before slipping off onto another highway that kept them going north. Soon, Wesker pulled the car off onto a remote rest stop. Claire didn't know the time for sure, but she gathered they had to have been driving for a couple of hours. There was no one around at the rest stop, and there were dark clouds overhead that threatened heavy rain.

"I apologize, dear heart."

Claire's heart tightened, and she turned to look at him, away from the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the syringe with a clear liquid ready in his hands. It had to be an anesthetic. He was going to knock her out!

_No, he can't! Not while I'm pregnant!_

The drug could be harmful or fatal to the growing baby inside of her womb. Before Wesker could grab her, Claire reached back on reflex to open the car's door. She was able to slide her arm across the unlock button, and the door flew open, making her fall onto the asphalt outside. She was quick to get to her feet and make a run for it, but she quickly found herself slammed up against the car with Wesker having a strong hold on her throat. He let her go so she could breath, but he gave her no way to escape with his close body. He still held the syringe in one hand.

"And where do you think you are going to run to? Hmm?" he asked, breath tickling her ear. "Now, I am going to knock you out for the rest of the trip…for convenience of course. It won't hurt…I promise."

"No! Please don't!" she cried, grabbing his arm and shaking her head. "I beg you!"

"Oh? And why are you suddenly being so submissive?"

"Please don't use the anesthetic," she whispered, voice cracking.

"Why not?" Wesker asked, this dark smile coming onto his lips. "Is there something I should know?"

Claire kept a tight hold on his arm, her face lowered, almost into his chest. She couldn't tell him. She wouldn't allow herself to do it. _I can't let him know I am pregnant…especially by him…_

"Just…don't…please," she mumbled.

She saw him take the syringe's lid out of his pocket, placing it safely over the needle and pocketing the whole thing. He ran his fingers through the strands of her ponytail, and she could feel his lips lightly touch her ear, making her shiver and close her eyes tight. She still kept a hold of his other arm, knowing that he could easily pull it away.

"Now what am I supposed to do with you then?" he asked softly. Claire didn't answer, even as she felt him kiss her on the temple. Suddenly, she felt sharp pain hit the back of her head. The world was quickly spinning and darkening. The last thing Claire felt before slipping into unconsciousness was Wesker catching her crumbling body.

* * *

Chris and Jill arrived at headquarters to see the place swamped with back up and assistance. Inside the main hall it was a terrible mess. There were bullet holes, blood, destruction, and BSAA members working all over. They could tell that they had just got the power up and running. They could hear from talking members that the phone lines were still down. No wonder Chris couldn't get through to them.

They met up with Barry, Rebecca, and Billy in the infirmary. Rebecca was rushing from one wounded soldier to the other. She had several other doctors helping her as she commanded them and worked.

"What I know so far is that Wesker attacked this place head on. No one acknowledged him as a threat at first. I guess our report from Africa never had the chance to get through completely. There are twenty wounded and three dead," Barry explained grimly, rubbing his beard.

"Wesker went easy on them then," Jill retorted, clenching her jaw.

"The question is, why did he attack here?" Billy asked, watching his fiancée at work.

"Where's Wentworth?" Chris asked. He ignored his bleeding hand and knife wound.

"In his office. You two better go see him," Barry answered.

"Chris! You should let me bandage you up!" Rebecca called, jogging over to them.

Chris immediately shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Focus on the others."

Chris and Jill slipped away from the infirmary to head up upstairs to the director's office. They entered after knocking, noticing that there were several guards along with Dustin that was accompanying Wentworth.

"What happened?" Chris barked, coming forth.

"You were right about Wesker," Wentworth sighed. "If only I had enough evidence before…this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault, Wentworth. We all did what we could," Jill stated.

"That bastard took Claire! We need to get her back!" Chris exclaimed.

The director nodded. "I already have scouts sent out. He was driving a black Aston Martin, no?"

Jill nodded at him. "Yes. Have you guys figured out what he came here for?"

Dustin spoke up. "He hacked into the BSAA mainframe and took everything! The whole system is down until we can get it back online."

"Fuck!" Chris spat. "That bastard is always one step ahead of us!"

"Chris! Calm down! We are doing everything we can!" the director retorted. "I got his file here now from Africa. Josh Stone was able to locate Wesker's entire profile in a Tricell database. As soon as we are back online, I am contacting all branches to get his name out."

"It won't matter…he's a damn ghost," Chris muttered.

"Chris…you can't say that. Don't beat yourself up, we can find him and Claire!" Jill stated heartily.

"He's right though," Dustin sighed, staring down at Wentworth's desk. They saw a file there, presumably Wesker's profile. The young psychologist had a grim look on his handsome face. "We are dealing with a criminal mastermind here, his profile says it all. I mean he can speak eight different languages, knows four different styles of martial arts…bioengineering, biochemistry, genetics, virology, pathology, weapon technology…he is a master in each of these fields…he isn't your typical genius. If he can create a virus that can wipe out a major population…then he can surely elude the BSAA."

"He's eluded us for nearly ten years! It took us that long in order for us to stumble upon him! What if it takes that long to find him again? I will never see Claire again!" Chris barked.

"No!" Wentworth snapped, getting to his feet briskly. It caught all of their attention. "If we start talking like this then we will lose them forever! Get your head cleared, Chris, because this man who is talking now is not the man I have known for years!"

"You've never lost faith before. Why start now?" Jill asked him gently.

Chris knew they were right. If he wanted to find Claire, then he would have to stop feeling sorry for himself and toss aside the failures that were nagging at him. He took a moment to get his mind straight, to take a deep breath, and focus on his loving sister.

"Alright," he finally sighed, focusing on his comrades. "We can do this."

"That sounds more like the Chris I know," Wentworth chuckled.

A hasty knock sounded at the door to the director's office. They all peered at the wooden door, Jill and Chris whirling around to face it. It was jerked open and then slammed closed. Chris grunted in shock upon seeing a man he recognized all too well. He was in really, really bad shape.

The director was taken aback like the rest of them. "Brent? We've been searching all over for you! What happened?"

Snider looked to be in agonizing pain. He was bleeding on several parts of his body, with bruises and knots. Chris could tell that his left forearm was severely broken. It was Wesker who did this to him. Snider was in so much pain, that walking was hard to get right. He was sweating a river, face deep red and flushed, and veins bulging.

"Acchhhgghh," he seethed. "That…bastard…injected me with something."

"Injected?" Jill hissed, taking a step back. She immediately looked to Chris.

"The pain is killing me! I don't…know what is happening to me!" Snider yelled.

"Shit!" Chris spat, getting his gun out. He waved at Dustin and Wentworth, who were standing behind Wentworth's desk. "Get back!"

Jill was next to draw her gun, aiming it at Snider. The six guards that were in the room were hesitating on what to do. Snider was shaking his head, trying to wave his unbroken arm at them.

"What are you doing? Don't aim that at me! I need help!"

Snider suddenly yelled out in agony, dropping to his knees and yelling out like he was on fire. His head went forward, dipping down to touch his knees. His shirt ripped apart as his back started tearing away flesh. The spine grew and spiked out, dropping flesh and muscle away. Snider was trying to get to his feet now, still crying out. His broken arm ripped away, popping and twisting until it was this large, jagged blade. Another arm grew out below it, looking mostly like a human arm like the other. He was growing in size and muscle, flesh tearing away to spray blood and regain a thick, animal-like hide. The legs grew twice their length, breaking and popping and forming into animal-like hind legs. A tail grew out from the base of Snider's back, scaly and fleshy like a rat's. Snider's throat was ripped open, breaking away his scream and tearing apart his face. A menacing creature's head molded in the crackling bone and flesh, surfacing to show flashing fangs and fiery eyes. His right shoulder had a huge tumor on it now. Soon, it broke away to reveal a bulging eyeball that blinked and searched.

Snider's cries had long died and were now replaced with this creature's howling snarls. The guards were now aiming their weapons with Chris and Jill, while Dustin and Wentworth moved to the back of the room, against the wall.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dustin shouted.

Chris had no idea what kind of virus this was. The description looked oddly familiar, as if he heard or seen it from somewhere. For now, he could not name it, and now Snider was a guinea pig for Wesker.

They opened fire on the monster. The creature hissed out at them, lunging forward with agile speed. It took out one guard by grabbing him and ripping him apart. The bullets hit and slapped this thing like an open target, but the monster seemed unfazed. It snagged another screaming guard with its long, alligator-like snout by the shoulder, picking him up and shaking him like a chew toy. All the while, the eye was searching quickly along the room for the next source of prey. Chris came upon the creature's back, but was struck away by the thick tail. The third and fourth guards were slashed in half by the jagged blade arm.

One of the soldiers' guns slid across the floor from the fight, stopping only feet from Dustin and Wentworth. Dustin quickly got the gun, taking aim to help aid the others while defending the director. The monster was quick to wipe out the rest of the guards, turning its complete attention on Chris and Jill. It snagged the both of them with its muscular arms, lifting them up into the air. Jill was quick to kick out her leg several times to strike the arm that was holding Chris. The creature hissed out, letting Chris go. Chris immediately countered to help his partner out. He fired at the blinking eyeball, making the monster cry out in pain. It grew angry, tossing Jill over itself to grab Chris again. Jill crash landed on Wentworth's desk, knocking the computer and files off and tipping the desk over. Chris couldn't evade the second grab, and now the monster had him up in the air again about to impale him with the blade arm.

"The eye on the shoulder is its weak spot!" Chris yelled out as Jill was recovering.

Chris was trying to kick the creature to get it to let him go, but the monster was unaffected by this. It roared out, moving its arm to position to strike him through.

Two bullets blared through the room. Chris felt the bullets whiz past his arm just by centimeters. The eye on the shoulder was struck twice, exploding in pus and blood. The creature screeched out in pain, but didn't drop Chris. Two more deafening blasts struck the eyeball. The organ blew to pieces, spraying all over the dangling Chris. The monster roared out, dropping its prey and crumbling to the floor. Blood poured from the wounds as the carcass twitched and died.

Chris was quick to get to his feet. Jill was at his side, but it was not her that had shot those bullets. Nor had it been Dustin or Wentworth, who were now coming around to join the partners. They looked to the entrance to the office. Chris grunted, watching as Leon Scott Kennedy lowered his smoking magnum. He was wearing charcoal colored shirt with jeans and boots.

"Leon!" Jill exclaimed.

Chris was able to finally relax and catch his breath. He slightly shook his head as Leon walked over to him, eyes still on the dead monster. "You really know how to show up on time, don't you?" Chris snorted.

"I'm not known for being punctual," Leon stated, holstering his gun. "I'm actually a lot earlier than what I was expecting. For once I guess that turned out to be a good thing."

"And who are you, exactly?" Dustin asked, still shaken from the events.

"Leon Scott Kennedy. I work for the Agency directly under the President," Leon answered simply. He then turned to Chris. "What happened? Where's Claire?"

Chris clenched his jaw as anger as nausea rose once again in the pit of his stomach. "Wesker…he did this here. He took Claire away with him."

Leon's eyes flashed. "When?"

Jill glanced to the clock hanging on the wall. "A couple hours ago. He was driving a black Aston Martin."

"From here?"

Chris shook his head. "No. He came here first and did this, and then stopped by my place and took her."

Leon slightly glared at him. "You just let him take her away in your own home just like that?"

Chris jerked forward in anger, only being caught by Jill. Dustin and Wentworth came in between the two men even though Leon wasn't moving. Chris knew that Leon was as protective over Claire as he was, but Leon's words put fire into Chris's heart.

"Chris!" Jill yelled.

"You haven't been here so you don't know the whole story! I have lost several men already! Claire went with him willingly to protect us! Do you know how much that hurts?"

Leon flicked his eyes away, his rigid features softening only slightly. Chris was able to calm down enough to where Jill could let him go. They all looked down at the monster that had once been Brent Snider. Chris never liked Snider, no one in the room did. But Chris could never wish anything like this to happen to anybody, and he felt pity for Snider that he was chosen for Wesker's game.

"We will find Claire. We need to figure out what happened here as well," Wentworth sighed, motioning to the dead weapon.

"It's the G-Virus…but it's slightly different. Must be a different strand," Leon informed them.

"The G-Virus? How do you know that?" Dustin asked.

"William Birkin was the creator. He was Wesker's friend and partner years ago back when they were young and working for Umbrella. Ada Wong got him a sample of it from Raccoon City. Claire and I had to defend ourselves and Sherry from Birkin as he had injected himself with it. Turned into a creature similar to this. Then a few years back, in that outbreak in Harvardville…I'm sure Claire told you all about that. There was a researcher named Curtis Miller, who was once with TerraSave who injected himself with it. Again, the creature was similar to this," Leon explained, looking the carcass over.

"Why the G-Virus?" Jill inquired.

"Yeah, I am sure he has something stronger," Chris seethed.

Leon snorted slightly, barely twitching a smile. "The G-Virus is underrated. The mutagen is purposely overbalanced, so it constantly transforms the more damage it takes. It gets more dangerous and harder to kill. Though, I don't understand why this one didn't follow that. It isn't easily spread like the T-Virus however."

"You know your stuff, don't you agent?" Wentworth asked.

"You tend to learn a lot about the things that almost kill you."

"So, what are our first steps in hunting down Claire?" Wentworth asked, turning to Chris.

"You're asking me?"

"You know Wesker the best, right?" Leon inquired

"He's a damn shadow. I have no idea where he will go and where he will take Claire. It could be anywhere," Chris grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"As soon as the system is back online, I will be contacting all the branches. I will contact TerraSave as well. We will all need to work together on this," Wentworth put in.

"Do we have anyone alive from Tricell that may know where Wesker could be going? Most of them are in custody in the city of Accra in Africa going through trial and such," Dustin asked. "But we better hurry, because I think most of them are being transported to Johannesburg."

Jill snapped her fingers sharply, eyes brightening. "Roman Gionne! Wentworth, please tell me you were able to arrest him!"

"He is in custody. He was apprehended in Europe and brought to Africa just a couple weeks ago. Why?"

"Wesker did business with him all the time while I was his puppet. He's the son-in-law of the founder of Tricell and he is the CEO now. Surely, he will know something."

"If we can get him to talk," Chris growled. Roman Gionne was Excella's father. He took over Tricell from Excella's grandmother on her mother's side. The European aristocrat was a mastermind in his own rights, not to mention that his own father did much business with Umbrella and Spencer.

"I'll call the West African branch immediately to send someone to get him to talk," Wentworth stated, dipping his head.

"Send Sheva! She has the most experience with the Gionne family and Kijuju," Chris told him. Chris really wanted to go himself in person, but the trip would Africa would take time. Chris could not risk it so long as Claire was with Wesker.

"I will."

Leon was turning and heading out of the office. Chris barely caught him leaving and went after him. Jill was close behind. They slipped out into the hallway, catching up with Leon as he was pulling his cell phone out.

"And what are you doing?" Chris asked.

Leon twitched his lips. "I guess you forget that I work for the President. I have many resources at my disposal. I am going to do what I can to help locate Claire."

"Can you not get in trouble for doing that without permission?" Jill asked.

"I don't tend to follow the rules. Luckily, Hunnigan understands that. And, well…the President tolerates it. I mean, I did save his daughter some years ago."

"Wait…I need to tell you something," Chris said.

The three of them slowed to a stop. Leon was trying to head off by himself. Chris knew Leon well enough to know the man preferred to work alone, but he was ready to drop everything to help them locate his sister. He knew Leon loved Claire, and there was no other reason why Leon was helping them. He deserved to know the truth about Claire.

"Claire…she's…" Chris started, but soon found himself trailing off. The words were harder to speak than he thought.

Leon watched him closely with his cell phone in hand. Chris glanced to Jill; saw her shaking her head at him. She knew what he was about to tell Leon, and she was sure it was not the right time yet. Chris sighed, thinking of something else to tell the younger man.

"She…wanted to see you."

Leon looked away, his facial features tightening. He turned his back on them and slipped away, heading to a place to be alone to make his phone call. Chris and Jill watched him go. Chris knew that Leon was good at hiding his emotions unless he was around Claire, but he could tell that his words hurt the man. He felt Jill put her hand on his shoulder, slightly caressing him there.

"C'mon, let's get back to Wentworth."

* * *

Leon slammed his fist into the bark of a tree outside as he was trying to get himself fresh air. The words Chris spoke to him before he left were burned into his brain. He knew Chris was going to tell him something different, but that wasn't important right now. He was hurt. The words killed him to know that he failed Claire. He was too late in his arrival. If he had been here a day sooner, this wouldn't have happened to her.

_I have failed her too many times already…especially with Sherry…_

His promises to keep the young girl and Claire safe seemed to always end in failure. It ended in tragedy for Sherry. Leon did his best to not make promises, but Claire had this way with him to get him to make promises to her. She knew he was uncomfortable making promises, no matter how simple they were. She would make him promise anyway. He could only chuckle at this. This was Claire's way of telling him that it was alright to make promises.

Even as he stood there, hesitating upon calling Hunnigan, he couldn't help but to wonder exactly where Wesker would take her…what he would do to her. Did he take her away for his own personal reasons? Or was he using her to draw Chris out? Still, if that was the case, then Wesker would have killed Chris when he stopped by to take Claire. It just didn't make sense. He just hoped with all of his heart that Claire was alive and well.

_I don't like making promises…but…you know I will go to the ends of the earth to do whatever it takes to get you back…so I am promising on my life that I will find you…hang in there, Claire…_

He dialed Hunnigan's number and put the cell phone to his ear. They were all taking steps to start locating her. Leon knew it wasn't going to be easy, but there were plenty of them willing to risk everything here. Wesker had a deadly skill at playing games and making them wander around clueless. However, Leon knew he could play the game if he played his cards right. Wesker may be a superhuman, but they feared the man more for his intellect. They never knew what Wesker could be capable of next, and that was why Leon knew that this was going to turn into a battle of wits to locate Claire.

_Stay strong…Claire…_

* * *

**A/N: So, there wasn't much WeskerxClaire interaction in this chapter, and I apologize for that lol. Don't worry though! The next chapter will be called 'Dance with the Devil', and it will mostly be with Wesker and Claire. Hheheheheee, I am so evil. Poor Claire got knocked out with force...ouch! She might have a nice, big bump on her head from that! Leon is finally back! Yay! But the jerk arrived a little too late, don't ya think? Lol! You have to feel so sorry for Chris in this chapter! :( So, will Sheva be able to get answers out of Roman Gionne? What is going on with Krauser and HUNK? Where is Claire going to wake up at? Will Wesker laugh evilly? You bet your butt he will! XD Okay, sorry, so I just want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! It is still a shock how popular this story is! Thank you so much! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Dance with the Devil

**Chapter 18: Dance with the Devil**

Sheva released another aggravated sigh, making Josh grin at her hesitantly. She shook her head at him, smacking him playfully with the couch pillow. "If you keep this up, your arm will never get better! Now sit down and relax!"

"Alright! Easy, lioness, easy," Josh chuckled, settling down.

Josh had been doing everything in his ability to get out there and work even though his arm was in a guarded cast. The man was too much of a hard worker to just let his broken arm hinder him from going out there and doing his job. Sheva had to watch him like a little kid. They were sharing a hotel room for the night. Sheva would have to leave Josh at the post with some of the other West Branch while she continued her search in Kijuju. Sharing a room hadn't been strange to them. They used to do it all the time. After the Kijuju incident, Sheva for the most part lived with Josh as well.

Her cell phone started to ring. Sheva quickly walked over to the coffee table to answer it. She saw that it was Chris, and she hoped he had good news. "Hey, partner," she greeted. "How are things going over there?"

"_Not good, Sheva…Wesker…he took Claire. We have no idea where he could be located. He also hacked into the BSAA mainframe and stole God knows what. The whole system was down. I think they may have just got it up. Our Headquarters here in D.C is a mess."_

Sheva frowned, not wanting to hear this at all. "What? Claire? That's horrible! I knew about the system being down, but none of the directors were talking. So, it was his fault? We just got ours online a few hours ago."

"_Yeah, it was him. Sheva, I need for you and Josh to be careful. As long as Wesker is free, we are sitting ducks. He might come for you two…I don't know."_

Sheva clenched his jaw, closing her eyes for a moment to settle her nerves. Josh was looking worried now, as if he could see the rising nervousness within her. He watched her like a hawk, waiting patiently and listening. "I-is everyone else alright?"

"_As fine as we are going to be. Look, I need your help. I need for you to go to Accra for me. They are holding Roman Gionne there with many of the other Tricell representatives. They will shortly send them out to Johannesburg. Please…try and get him to talk. Jill says that Wesker did a lot of business with him. Surely he will have some knowledge or idea where Wesker could be hiding and holding Claire."_

Sheva nodded. "Of course. Anything I can do to help. It is late here right now, but I will leave right at dawn. Just…hang in there, Chris. We will get Claire back."

"…_I hope…"_

"I will also call Palen and tell him to search the Uroboros Facility for more of the serum. Maybe we can still use that against Wesker if there is any left."

"_Thanks, Sheva. I forgot about that. We can just hope that there is still some in the facility."_

"I will call you as soon as I am done speaking with Roman Gionne. Please…take care, Chris."

"_Thank you. You and Josh keep your guard up. Goodnight, Sheva," _Chris replied.

"Goodnight, Chris." Sheva hung up, turning to face Josh in the process.

"What happened?"

"Wesker went to D.C and hacked into the BSAA mainframe. That is why the whole system was down…Chris said he did a lot of damage to the headquarters there…then he kidnapped Claire."

Josh got to his feet, eyes widening. "Shit! You know how many of our men got killed because the system was down?"

Sheva took his good arm, nodding at him and trying to urge him to sit back down. "I know, I know. I am going to Accra tomorrow to speak to the CEO. Wesker did a lot of business with him. Maybe he can help us pinpoint Wesker's location."

"I am going with you," Josh said sternly, staring down at her.

"That is not your decision. You are staying at the post with the others."

"What if he comes for us next? We need to stick together!"

Sheva heaved a sigh, slowly breaking in to him. "Alright, but only if you promise to take it easy."

"I just got my arm broken, it isn't like I am recovering from open heart surgery," Josh grumbled, turning away. "I am ready to face that bastard again…make him pay."

Sheva lowered her eyes. "Josh…don't you realize how lucky you are to be alive? He's…a devil…did you look over his profile? Wesker has been killing since he was young."

Josh slowly faced her, running his fingers across the back of his neck. "Yes…I know…Carlos's death should have made me realize that. As for his profile…well, the way I see it…he is the devil and he will keep on killing until we do something about it."

"Then I guess we better get Mr. Gionne to talk then, shall we?"

* * *

Claire groaned, stirring and waking slowly. She blinked her blurry eyes, sitting up to check her surroundings. She was hit with hissing pain on her head once more. She winced, putting her fingers to the area to find a big, bruised bump on her head. She was in a bed, and in some kind of infirmary.

"You just had to say no to the anesthetic, didn't you?" came a soft, patronizing woman's voice she recognized all too well.

"Ada?" Claire mumbled, finding the beautiful woman sitting in a chair not far from the bed with her legs crossed and reading a magazine. "W-where am I?"

Ada put the magazine down, getting to her feet to walk over to the bed. Claire wanted up, she moved slowly, feeling her stiff body trying to loosen as she moved. She was able to get to her feet, but Claire felt dizzy and put her hand back on her bump.

"Yeah, the next time he offers you something painless, please take it. You are gonna feel that for a few days," Ada chuckled.

Claire tried to ignore the older woman's comments about the anesthetic. She realized she was still in her same clothes from before, and wondered how much time had passed since she was knocked out. "How long was I out?"

"A little over twenty four hours. You are lucky he didn't accidentally put you in a coma."

"And where am I exactly?"

Ada twitched a humorless grin, spreading her arms out. "Welcome to Wesker's kingdom. Let me show you around. And by that, you are to come with me or I must treat you with force." Ada nodded down at another chair, where some clothes were laid out. "Here are some clean clothes for you."

Ada turned away to let Claire undress and redress herself in the clean clothes. They were nicer, casual clothes. She wore jeans and a violet blouse. As Claire finished pulling her shoes back on, she couldn't help but to notice Ada's beautiful black cocktail dress and heels. She wondered if the woman ever wore anything else.

"This way," Ada sighed, as if she was bored.

The two women started walking along an infirmary, but it soon turned into winding, gray hallways. They passed many mercenaries and researchers. Claire felt nausea start to build up the more she found herself walking along the place. It reminded her too much of the underground Umbrella facility in Raccoon City.

"Okay, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. I am on your side, and I want you to live, so please take my advice," Ada said as her heels clicked along the floor.

Claire glanced over to the dark haired woman, not liking the sound of this. Claire took a deep breath to calm her nerves, knowing that she was in uncharted, dangerous territory.

"Do whatever he says. He likes to play mind games, so please don't get yourself into too much trouble. The less you resist and disobey him, the less pain you will feel. So long as you remain useful or amusing, you will stay alive."

They took an elevator up a few floors. Claire had no idea where they were going, and the place seemed confusing. She hung onto Ada's every word, even though the more she heard, the more nervous and sick she felt.

"You can try and go against him or trick him, but he will always be one step ahead of you. Don't even try and escape, it is a waste of time. Wesker sees all here. This is his stronghold. You may be behind enemy lines, but there is no way over them."

They stopped right outside two automatic doors that were currently closed together. Another step, and the doors would swing open. Claire could feel a lot of tension flowing from the door, and she knew that Wesker awaited her on the other side. She couldn't help the fear that threatened to rise in her chest.

Ada must have noticed this. "Whatever you do…don't show him fear. He will prey on it until there is nothing left of you."

Claire closed her eyes for a moment. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because…if you don't listen to them, he will kill you," Ada replied simply. She took another step forward and the doors slid open.

Claire jerked forward to stick to Ada's side. They were entering into a large control room. Claire was in awe at all the computers and satellite feed that decorated most of the room. The satellites images were watching places and people. The largest screen showed a revolving Umbrella symbol. Not far in front of the screen was an empty chair that was made to control many of the devices in the room. Claire saw a Russian with buzz cut silver hair. He wore desert camouflage pants and a black shirt. His belt had a couple of handguns holstered, but she also saw a few blades as well. His cool grey eyes watched them closely as they walked over.

"That's Nicholai Ginovaef. I would listen to him too if I were you. He is pretty much Wesker's second in command. But you shouldn't have to worry about him too much. Surprisingly, he tends to have the most honor around here," Ada whispered.

They stopped just as Nicholai stepped up to them. Claire remembered hearing about Nicholai from Jill and Carlos's stories of their escape from Raccoon City. Carlos hated Nicholai for betraying him and their unit. She also remembered he was the older brother of the mercenary HUNK, whose real name was Rurik. Claire couldn't forget Rurik's attack on her and Wesker back in the hotel a couple months back. Claire wasn't surprised to see Nicholai here as another follower of Wesker.

"So this is Redfield's sister, no?" the Russian asked.

"Yes. Claire," Ada answered simply.

Nicholai looked Claire over, rubbing his chin in thought. "How long do you think she will last?"

Claire glared at the Russian, but a hallow laugh came from Ada. Claire tried to remain diligent and kept looking around the control room. If Wesker wasn't in this room, she couldn't understand the tense uneasiness she was feeling. Then again, she saw all the satellite footage, and couldn't help but to think exactly how much she or the others could have been watched.

"Are you worried that Wesker is going to pay more attention to her?" Ada joked.

Nicholai thinned his lips. "Just because Wesker caught you in the act of leaving doesn't mean you have to be venomous towards me."

"Let's not go into that," Ada warned.

They heard the automatic doors slide open behind them. Claire immediately tensed but turned around with Ada. Nicholai came forward a few steps. Wesker came toward them with a smirk on his face, sunglasses flashing in the light of the computers, and he was wearing all black. Though the room was dim, Claire could see the faint glow of Wesker's eyes behind the sunglasses until he stepped out where there was more light.

"It is good to see you awake, dear heart," he greeted, looking her up and down.

Claire glared at him. "You knocked me out!"

"Well, you wouldn't take the anesthetic," he answered simply.

"I came with you willingly. It wasn't as if I was giving you trouble. You didn't have to knock me out," Claire replied icily. She heard Ada clear her throat, as if trying to warn Claire to cool it.

But Wesker merely grinned more, cocking his head slightly while peering at her. "Is that so?"

Claire didn't understand why fear was trying to rise in her chest. She couldn't let herself be afraid of him. She could only gather that the fear was growing because she was in Wesker's territory now, and there was no hope for escape.

"So, exactly what are you going to do with her?" Nicholai asked.

"There is a list," Wesker chuckled, his eyes staying on Claire. "Now, are you going to come with me, dear heart?"

For a moment, Ada's words echoed in Claire's mind on what she should do. She glanced over at Ada. Ada watched her with a mild gaze, barely dipping her head to tell Claire to go. Claire felt sick. She didn't want to go with Wesker. She needed to fight him. It felt more right than just giving in.

"No. I won't. You can't make me," Claire growled, standing her ground. She could see Ada slap her forehead in her peripheral vision and shake her head.

"I am going to ignore that last sentence," Wesker warned. "I can make you do anything. However, if you want to play hard to get, go ahead. Explore the facility if you wish. Come find me if you need something."

Claire found herself stumped. He was just going to let her go run around the facility by herself? There had to be a catch. Wesker was definitely planning something, but Claire wasn't going to miss the chance to try and find a way to escape this place.

"I won't need anything from you."

Claire turned and ran out of the control room, feeling their eyes on her. The doors slid open and she made her way down the hallway. She would need to start looking for clues on where she was located and try and find a place to escape. It didn't take much exploring to get her to realize that this part of the facility she was in was underground. She needed to get to the ground level.

Soon Ada caught up with her. "Did all my words just go in one ear and out the other?" she heaved.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't give in like that without a fight," Claire answered, glaring at the older woman. "I need to escape and get back to Chris."

"There is no escaping this place. I told you that already. It would save you so much stress and energy if you just go back to Wesker."

"No."

"Don't you see why he is doing this?" Ada asked. Claire looked at her, finally slowing to a stop in the hallway. She slowly shook her head. Ada stopped with her. "He wants you to go to him willingly. It's a game. He is testing you."

Claire clenched her jaw, knowing that she should have realized that sooner. "I'm not going to him willingly. He can just come to me and drag me off if he wants to."

"Whatever you do, you are going to end up having to go to him. You just might as well get it over with."

"Thanks for the help, Ada. I really appreciate it, but I am not going to let myself give into him so easily."

Ada kept her stare for a long moment. Finally, the older woman backed down, nodding her head and taking a step back. "Alright. I guess you are going to have to learn the hard way. Come find me when you are ready to deal with Wesker the right way."

Claire nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Chris paced Wentworth's office in a set motion. His mind was locked on all that was going on. The mess was cleaned up after Snider's transformation. There was still blood all over, but the bodies were gone. Wentworth sat at his newly fixed desk and computer, looking through Wesker's profile. Dustin leaned on the director's desk. Jill watched Chris while chewing on her lip. She couldn't even sit down. She could only stand with her arms crossed. Leon was still gone, probably getting a hold of Hunnigan and such. Chris had got off the phone with Sheva not too long ago.

Finally, Wentworth couldn't take anymore. He pushed Wesker's profile away, looking ghostly white and sick. "We…are in over our heads."

"That's an understatement," Dustin snorted.

Chris finally slowed to a stop, but he was still aggravated and twitchy. He went over to the window to look out across the parking lot. He was trying to settle down, knowing that there wasn't much that could be done right now. The others were still helping to clean up the building.

Someone entered into the director's office. Expecting it to be Leon, Chris turned to see, only to realize it was Dr. Lowery. They all looked surprised to see the doctor enter. He had a few sheets of paper in his hands. He cleared his throat before dipping his head towards Wentworth.

"Dr. Lowery? What brings you here? Everything alright?" Wentworth asked.

"I have some stunning news to tell all of you," the doctor said, looking to the papers. "I did a few more tests on Wesker's blood sample. It was his virus in his body that was killing off Uroboros. The strange thing was, that this virus he has was in a state of dormancy. I can only gather that it was in this dormant state to recover from the trauma at the volcano. Still, it is amazing how it was able to kill off a rival while it remained in such a low productive state."

"That is a great find. Thank you, Dr. Lowery," Wentworth answered, looking to Dustin, Chris, and Jill.

"Now everything makes sense," Jill sighed, arms still crossed.

"The virus, can you test it some more? Create an anti-virus for it?" Chris asked, hoping.

Dr. Lowery's face fell. "I'm sorry, but there isn't enough blood for me to do that. I was only able to do simple tests on the virus. It is definitely an incredible life-force."

"Thank you. If you come up with anything else, let us know," the director stated.

The doctor nodded. "Of course." He turned to leave, but Chris stopped him just as he was turning the doorknob. Dr. Lowery looked over his shoulder at the uneasy Redfield.

"My sister…she is pregnant…by Wesker. What will the effects of the virus have on her and the baby? Do you know?"

"It's…hard to say. I would have to do more tests to see how the virus reacts to certain things…but if I had to make an educated guess on what I currently know with this strange virus…I would say that the baby would most likely have the virus as well."

It took Chris a moment, but he finally nodded his head just barely. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Dr. Lowery left them be. Chris was in hard thoughts. All he could think about was Claire. He hoped she was alright. All he could do for now was pray. They would need to wait for Sheva interrogation with Roman Gionne before they could even start guessing where to start first. And Leon was getting a hold of Hunnigan to try and get them some leads as well.

Speaking of Leon, he came back into the office. He was just now flipping his phone shut and he walked over to them. His face looked grim as he looked between them.

"I was able to track his car down. It was a new Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was a luxury rental. There is only one company here in the city that has that one Vanquish throughout most of the U.S. The car was left at a large Pharma-Tech facility in Annapolis. Well, not too long after that, one of the company's personal jets left. By the sounds of it, it was heading across the Atlantic Ocean."

They all seemed impressed by Leon's quick information he gathered. Jill glanced to Chris for a moment before looking back to Leon. "So Europe or Africa."

"Europe or Africa…plus we now Pharma-Tech getting into the mix," Wentworth put in.

"Hunnigan is already looking through Pharma-Tech. The odds are definitely stacked against us. The company must work with or is under the control of Wesker. There would be no other way he could board a company jet to fly across the ocean with a kidnapped woman."

"That's messed up," Dustin retorted.

"Either way, we won't have any direct leads if Sheva isn't able to get Roman Gionne to talk," Chris said as he rubbed his temples.

"She'll get him to talk. I believe in her," Jill said, looking out of the window.

* * *

Claire was completely lost. She lost track of time of how long she wandered the hallways and searched for an elevator or exit. She had found a few elevators, but none would work for her. She found it odd that the researchers and mercenaries could use them, but not her. It was strange luck that she was able to find some restrooms. The cafeteria refused to serve her. The main chef told her that if they fed her, Wesker would throw them to the dogs. Claire was getting dead tired. It came to the point where she decided to slide down the wall to sit on the floor. Anger, confusion, fear, and even sadness were ripping through her core. All she could do was sit there with her legs pulled to her chest.

"Give up yet?"

Grunting, Claire shot her head up to see Ada. The female spy was munching on some peanuts, peering down at the younger woman curiously. Claire couldn't help the glare she gave Ada.

"Nope."

"You look pretty tired and hungry to me."

"So what? It's not going to make me go crawling to him."

"Y'know, you see that camera up there?" Ada inquired. She pointed up to the corner of the hallway. Claire caught it peering right at them.

"Let me guess…he is watching us," she grumbled.

Ada slightly shrugged. "I doubt Wesker is. That is the Red Queen. She has an eye on this entire facility…analyzing people and items as they pass. That is why you couldn't use the elevators. She won't let you."

"Are you kidding me?" Claire sighed.

"Nope. If she sees anything wrong…say for example if you so happen to find a way to escape, she will contact Wesker directly. You didn't see her in the control room?"

"Where?" Claire asked, getting to her feet to talk to Ada face to face.

"She is that red cylinder computer in there. You probably couldn't notice her too much. As long as Wesker is in the control room, she is watching him."

"So…what do I do now?" Claire sighed, feeling the effects of exhaustion hitting her. She was so hungry and tired, not to mention stressed. She knew this wasn't good for her or the growing baby, but she just couldn't give into Wesker.

Ada glared at her dully while she popped some more peanuts in her mouth. "Listen to my advice and go to him."

"This doesn't make sense to me. You want to get the hell out of here and away from him, yet you are going to stand here and tell me to give into him?" Claire grumbled.

Ada gave a wry smile. "I have known Wesker a very long time. I know how to handle him. I'm telling you the best way to keep safe while you are here."

Claire really had no other choice. "But…I don't want him to win."

"He is going to win every time, you might as well get used to it. Peanut?"

Claire heaved another sigh, pushing past Ada to start heading back the way she came. Or at least it was the way Claire thought she came from. She was totally lost. She heard Ada chuckle at her.

"This way. I will take you to the control room."

Claire followed the older woman throughout the hallways, head slightly lowered. Claire was upset that she wasn't able to find an escape. She was probably more upset that she was finding herself willingly going to Wesker, just as he wanted her to. Ada and Claire stopped outside of the control room, where the women faced each other.

"Good luck," Ada stated simply.

Claire gave her a look. "Thanks."

"Relax. Just listen to my advice and you will be fine."

The female spy turned and left, heading down the hallway by herself. Her heels echoed along the walls as she took steps. Claire watched her go for a moment, and then gathered her courage to enter the control room. She inhaled a deep breath, and walked forward. The automatic doors slid open and she found herself walking through the control room once again.

She found Wesker peering up to the largest screen in the room. It wasn't on satellite footage, nor was it showing the revolving Umbrella logo anymore. There was an older Japanese man on the screen, and he was talking to Wesker. Claire had no idea what the man was saying. He was speaking in Japanese and Wesker was listening intently. Claire stopped at his side. Wesker glanced down at her for only a moment, twitching a smile before looking back up to the Japanese man on screen. Claire could only gather that the man looked to be some kind of CEO.

"Watashi wa, wareware wa ichi-nin sugu ni mitasu koto ga dekiru to omoimasu. Iin-kai wa, watashi wa anata ga kitai deki sōshita meidai o to omouga, watashi-tachi wa tsuneni okyakusama kara no yoki shinai o kitai suru shitte iru. Watashi wa tanoshimi ni shite."

_(I hope that we will be able to meet in person soon. The committee and I think the proposition you have sounds promising, but we always know to expect the unexpected from you. I look forward to it.)_

Wesker chuckled. "Yorokobi wa subete no kōzan, misutā Kōjidesu. Wareware wa hijō ni sugu ni bijinesu no hanashi o mitasanakereba naranai. Yoi ichi-nichi."

_(The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Koji. We shall meet very soon to talk business. Good day.)_

The Japanese man put his palms together and dipped his head at Wesker. Soon the screen went blank, and Wesker turned to face Claire. It was hard to look him in the eyes. She wondered what they were discussing. Then again, she could probably guess what it was about. She saw the Red Queen not far off. The mechanical eye was watching them closely, moving up and down and zooming in her lens.

"Well, well, well. Did you enjoy your stroll around the facility? Couldn't get far, could you?"

Claire swallowed nasty words for the better. "I came to you on my own accord…what else do you want?"

"Do you really wish to know the answer to that?"

_Damn him! Keep calm, Claire…_

Wesker walked around her, as if analyzing her for his own dark amusement. Claire kept still, not letting it bother her. Wesker had this small smirk on his lips, eyes slightly glowing behind the sunglasses.

"You look quite famished, dear heart. Then again, you have been running around in circles for ten hours. Are you ready to come with me?"

"…Yes…"

"Good," Wesker chuckled, slipping past her.

Claire turned to follow him. Just as they were heading for the exit, the doors to the control room slid open once more. Claire slid to a horrified halt. Her heart leaped to her throat, and for a moment she seemed taken over by a supernatural force. She practically choked on her own air.

The young woman wore a dark suit. Her long, light blonde hair fell to her mid back. She had a few weapons strapped to her waist belt, but there was also some kind of a fist sized device on her chest. Claire recognized those deep blue eyes, but they had long lost their innocent luster. She was now staring into the eyes of a warrior.

_Sherry! Oh my God!_

"I got some interesting readings from Africa. There is something going on down in the old Uroboros facility…something that doesn't have to do with the BSAA," Sherry announced as she walked over to Wesker. She handed him a piece of paper.

Wesker scanned the sheet thoroughly. "Interesting. I recognize these signatures. This is Spencer."

"I thought Spencer was dead, sir," Sherry stated, looking over at Claire with interest. Claire couldn't tell if Sherry recognized her or not.

"He is. Someone is using him as a shadow," Wesker sighed. "I will look into it more later."

Claire couldn't take it anymore. "Sherry!"

Sherry raised an eyebrow, slightly glaring at her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh come now, Sherry. Don't be like that. Do you not remember Claire? She saved you from Raccoon City years ago," Wesker stated coolly.

Sherry walked over to Claire, looking the older woman over. "Not…really."

"Come on, Sherry! Don't you remember Leon and me? We saved you from the city! Your mother Annette helped us! Your father was a monster trying to kill you!" Sherry's eyes flashed dangerously. "All that matters is that I am here to serve Wesker."

_I can't believe this! He twisted her mind around like a damn puppet!_

"Sherry, please," Claire said softly. She reached out to touch the young woman.

Sherry was as swift as a cat, snatching her arm and twisting it around. Claire felt pain envelope her arm, but she found herself instinctively countering Sherry's attack. She kicked her leg out, striking Sherry in the knee and bringing her down. Sherry kept a hold of Claire, and both women tumbled to the floor. Claire saw a glare of light, and realized that Sherry had drawn a knife.

Before Claire could try and fight back, Sherry was grabbed by the hair and slammed into the nearby wall. Claire heard the young woman cry out in pain, and quickly crawled to her feet to see that Wesker had her pinned to the wall. He had his palm putting dangerous pressure under her jaw, while his other hand threatened to break the wrist that held the knife. Claire realized she was breathing hard, and could only watch.

"Let me make myself clear, Sherry. If you touch Claire like that again, I will punish you severely. And don't be surprised if death is one of those punishments. You are to treat her the same you treat me. Understood?"

Sherry barely nodded, face turning color from lack of air. There were tears threatening to release as she was pinned to the wall. Wesker released the pressure, and Sherry almost collapsed, gasping for air. Wesker turned his back on her, coming back over to Claire. Sherry glared over at Claire, gathering herself to leave quickly.

"You need to be more careful, dear heart. Follow me," Wesker sighed, heading for the exit.

Claire couldn't say anything. She kept herself close to Wesker, and followed him out of the control room. Sherry disappeared, but Claire felt guilty. It was her fault that Wesker was able to take her away and do this to her. He warped her mind, took away all that made her Sherry.

_Sherry…I'm so sorry…_

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, things just keep getting better and better lol. I had fun writing this chapter...who knows why! XD Next chapter is gonna blow your guys' minds out...lol, okay so maybe not THAT crazy but still! Pharma-Tech is my own creation just to let ya know. Had to come up with some easy way to get Wesker to fly out of the U.S. He controls Pharma-Tech as well, but we will get into that more later on. So, what will happen to Sheva and Josh when they go to talk to Roman Gionne? Will Chris and the others get their lead? What is going on with Krauser and HUNK? Will Claire be able to handle Wesker and his err...evilness? And what is going down in the Uroboros Facility? Ya these will all be answered next round. Yeah, that's right...Ada was eating peaunuts lol. I just wanted to let her be munching on something to ease the moment lol. As for Sherry...eeshh well, she will be back. Well thank you all for reading and reviewing! XD It really makes my day!**


	19. Chapter 19: No Honor

**Chapter 19: No Honor**

Roman Gionne was an aristocratic European in his late forties. He looked good for his age, and definitely did not fit well here in the huge, run down prison. The interrogation room was small and bland, but Sheva and Josh were here to focus on the CEO of Tricell, nothing else.

Excella's father wore the dull orange jumpsuit. His ankles were shackled together, but they let his arms free while in here with him. There was a guard stationed at the door. Sheva knew that they wouldn't have to worry about Roman attacking. Not only could they take him easily, but the man thought of himself too high to do such things to ruin his image more. His graying black hair was slick back and greasy from lack of showering here. His mustache was dull and needed trimmed. His hazel eyes watched the two BSAA soldiers carefully. Sheva knew she was going to have to handle this carefully. At the moment he didn't look it, but Roman Gionne was an intelligent man. Josh and Sheva sat down across from Roman. They stared each other down for a quiet moment, before Sheva started first.

"I suggest you tell the truth, Mr. Gionne. I have a knack at pointing out lies. If you give us the information we want, then we will be sure to work something out with your sentence. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," the older man stated, playing with his fingers.

"We know you did a lot of business with Albert Wesker," Josh said, eyes directly on the older man.

Roman froze from playing with his fingers. His passive demeanor seemed to stiffen for a moment. He glared across the table at them. "What about him?"

"We need to know where to find him," Sheva answered simply.

"Wesker is dead."

"On the contrary, he is very alive and has taken one of the Original Twelve's sister with him to an unknown location."

Roman snorted. "You must mean Chris Redfield…boy did Wesker ever have it out for that sorry son of a bitch."

"It doesn't matter. We need to know Wesker's hideout," Josh growled.

"There are many of them. The man controls so many things, I lost count."

"Which location does he mainly operate at? His headquarters?" Sheva asked calmly.

"Do I look stupid to you? If Wesker is alive, I'm not talking. He will kill me just like he killed my little girl."

"You are in a protected facility being controlled by the BSAA. He won't be able to get to you. We will protect you. Just tell us where it is!" Josh barked.

"Wesker has other ways of killing people off," Roman answered icily.

Sheva glared at the ex-CEO of Tricell. "Do you fear Wesker, Mr. Gionne?"

Roman seemed to sit up a little higher in his chair. "Well, of course I do. He is a man to be feared. I can see that both of you fear him."

Sheva decided to go from a different approach. "Do you not want justice for Excella? If you tell us where Wesker could be located, we can take him down and your daughter can be put to peace."

Sheva could see Josh glaring at her in her peripheral vision. He knew she was tweaking the story a bit to try and get the older man to talk. Though Excella was just as evil as so many others of Tricell, her father would always look upon her with pride and love. And though she was a part in her own death, Roman wasn't going to allow himself to think that.

He clenched his jaw. Sheva knew she got him. Roman heaved a sigh, tapping his fingers on the table. "There are two main locations I know, but I have never been to either of them. I couldn't tell you which one he uses more or whatever, but I know where they are located."

"Tell us," Sheva said coolly.

"There is a place in Berlin…and a place in Moscow."

"Are you sure?" Josh inquired.

Roman nodded. "Yes. I heard him mention them frequently to not only myself and Excella, but Irving as well."

They started to get up. Roman jerked a little, trying to get up as fast as them. Sheva peered at him curiously. "There's another place too…"

"I thought there was only two?" Josh grumbled.

"Well…the last time I spoke to him about a month before the Kijuju Incident, I heard him mention something about an underground facility in Luxembourg…under a church or something. But that's all I know, I swear."

He seemed like he was telling the truth. Sheva nodded to Josh. They needed to get this information to Chris right away. Just as they were closing in on the door to leave the interrogation room, they heard Roman cry out behind them.

Sheva and Josh spun, and the guard shoved between them to run over to the prisoner. Roman was gripping his chest in pain, crying out and sweating. As quickly as it hit the older man, it quickly stopped. Roman collapsed to the floor lifeless. The guard checked his pulse. He looked up to Sheva and Josh and shook his head.

"He is dead!"

"What the hell?" Josh grunted.

Sheva had the sickening feeling that this wasn't just coincidental. Something or someone caused Roman Gionne to just die in front of them of a heart attack. Whether it was Wesker or an unknown source, like the strange finding in the Uroboros Facility, Sheva didn't like it. She grabbed Josh's unbroken arm and tugged him towards the door.

"We need to tell Chris!"

* * *

Jill noticed how strangely tense the living room was. As darkness fell, the street lights came on outside and the whole neighborhood seemed to become silent. Barry was mindlessly flipping his cell phone around in his fingers, transfixed on thoughts that they could only guess upon. Jill was sure he was worrying about his family. She had asked Barry earlier on why he was still here. He needed to go and be with him, but the stubborn old man knew his duty was here with them. He was one of the Original Twelve after all, just like Chris and Jill, along with Billy, Rebecca, and Carlos.

Jill felt guilt slither into her heart upon thinking of her late friend. _Don't worry Carlos…soon we will get justice for you…for everyone…_

Rebecca had fallen asleep curled up next to Billy. Billy himself was fighting to stay awake. Leon was deep in thought while sitting in a recliner not far from Jill. His eyes were focused on the picture of Claire on the coffee table, and he seemed as frozen as a statue. When Jill sighed, Leon broke from his trance to look to her. Soon they saw Chris rushing into the living room from outside. He must have just gotten off the phone with his conversation with Sheva.

"Shit, guys. Roman told them a few locations, and afterwards…he died of a heart attack. Sheva said she could tell it wasn't a coincidence. It was planned…it had to be."

"Are you shitting me?" Billy growled, leaning forward and waking up Rebecca.

"You think it was Wesker?" Barry asked, growing slightly nervous.

Chris looked grim. "I…don't know. I wouldn't be surprised but…I am getting the feeling that something more is going on than meets the eye."

"What are the locations?" Leon asked.

"Berlin, Moscow, and Luxembourg."

"Do we really have the time to check all three?" Jill inquired, growing worried. What if Claire didn't have much time?"

Chris shook his head. "No…we will need to split up. Half of us can go to Berlin, and the other half can go to Moscow. We will leave Luxembourg for last. Sheva told me that Roman Gionne said Wesker only mentioned it once."

"How can we believe anything that man says? How does he know if Wesker wasn't lying to him?" Rebecca asked.

"Look, we can only go by this because they had a good business relationship. It's our only lead, and frankly, I am going to take this with a grain of salt," Chris heaved, looking exhausted.

"That's about all we can do," Leon stated.

"I know we all volunteered to go in ourselves, but is Wentworth assigning any units?" Barry asked.

Chris nodded. "We will each have a small unit from the European branch accompanying us when we arrive at our destinations. Wentworth announced the alert today, so the whole world should be looking for Wesker. Claire too."

"Why do I have a feeling that despite that, we still won't be able to find him?" Rebecca sighed, lowering her eyes.

"We will find him," Chris said, looking to the closed front door. "I will make sure of that."

* * *

Claire could only gather that she was overseas. She was sleepy at odd hours of the day, but she could never actually get outside to really look and see and gather. She hadn't had a chance to ask Ada exactly where the huge facility was located. The female agent was scarce at times. Claire spent the majority of her company with Wesker. Nicholai came around here and there as well. Sherry was almost just as rare as Ada, and each time she came to speak to Wesker, the young woman would glare daggers at Claire and make her feel that guilt even more.

Wesker was keeping her in a large, luxurious room decorated in dark red and gold. The king sized bed was probably the most comfortable thing she ever slept in, though as soothing as the bed and its satin sheets were, it never eased the worry and anxiety within her. The connecting bathroom had a stand up shower of the highest model, nearby the jet tub.

Claire spent the next couple of days staying close to Wesker. As much as she hated it, there was no other way to really get to know the place and figure out if there was an escape or not. Not only that, but she felt safe around him. She despised herself for thinking that, knowing that the man she fell in love with was long gone, but her leftover feelings and the fact that she could tell that Wesker had a protective streak over her made her realize that her best bet for now was sticking close to him. Even though he patronized her and egged her, Claire kept calm, knowing that he was only testing her and trying to get an amusing response for his entertainment. Claire was quick to realize that Ada's advice probably was saving her life. There were a few times that Claire took the bait and ended up paying for it painfully.

There were still times that he was able to gain responses from her that he intentionally sought. Claire was careful at how she played his game. She had to stick to it and somehow find a way to get into contact with Chris, or figure out where she was and escape. She had yet to tell him that she was pregnant, and couldn't bring herself to. There were times that she swore he already knew and was playing games with her to break her into telling him, but she kept telling herself there was no way he could know. Claire knew her best bet was to wait until she could talk to Ada alone and get some advice.

"Are you deep in thought, dear heart?"

Claire broke out of her thoughts, focusing on Wesker as he studied her. They were down in some laboratory that was really making her uneasy. "Yeah, so what?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She wondered at times if he could maybe even read thoughts. "My brother."

"If Chris manages to find this place, I will be surprised."

"Where are we at, exactly?"

"We aren't in Kansas anymore, if that is what you are asking," he sneered.

Claire glared at him, getting the snide joke. However, she was able to gather that he was telling her that they were not in the United States at all. Claire was relieved in a way to find her suspicions correct.

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer about anything?" Claire sighed, standing next to him with her arms folded as he flipped through some documents.

"I suppose I could once in awhile."

Claire rolled her eyes, holding in a dull sigh. It hurt that she couldn't find an escape. It was impossible to get away with anything while he was around. All she could do was stay patient and play his game, biding for some time. There was a question that was bothering her. She knew she would risk a lot in asking it, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, turning to face him.

He glanced up at her from the documents. It was then Claire realized that they were alone now in the labs. The few researchers that were in here were now gone. Her question must have made him curious, because now Wesker was giving her his full attention.

"Like what?" he asked. His tone was cool, so she could not tell if he was annoyed or amused by her question.

"I don't believe that anyone is born evil. What made you to become like this? To be driven to making innocent lives suffer? For what? Power?"

Wesker chuckled. It was low and smooth, reminding her much of a rattlesnake for some reason. She swallowed hard, but kept her ground as he smirked at her. "Not everything is about good and evil, dear heart."

She didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, she risked the biggest question of all. "What did your father do to you that made you hate him? Did he blame you for being the reason your mother died?"

The reason she asked was that she remembered him mentioning bits and pieces to her when he had amnesia. She had asked him about his life, his childhood, and his parents. Things that no one ever knew about Wesker before. It had always since piqued her interest on what exactly happened.

Claire could immediately tell that she made a mistake. Wesker's hard glare was cold. His animalistic eyes flashed dangerously behind the shades.

"I am going to give you one chance to drop it," he warned.

"Alright," she quickly stated, heartbeat stammering as she turned away.

Not long after that did Nicholai come into the laboratory. He seemed to be in a hurry. Just as he came to a stop in front of Wesker and Claire, did some kind of mechanical arm lower from the ceiling. Claire was surprised at first, but upon noticing the red eye-like lens that was moving around, she could only gather it was part of the Red Queen.

"There is about to be a breach. Would you like me to take care of it?" a computerized woman's voice asked.

"Show me footage," Wesker growled.

"It's Krauser, and he has my brother and his men with him," Nicholai answered.

A wicked grin came onto Wesker's face. "It's about time."

"Control Room?" Nicholai asked.

Wesker nodded. "Call Ada and Sherry in there with you." He then turned to the Red Queen as the Russian quickly left the laboratory. "As for you, lower the defenses. Let them get to the control room. That is where Krauser is going to lead them."

"As you wish," the Red Queen answered calmly. The mechanical arm retreated up into the ceiling once more.

"Come along, dear heart. We have some old friends coming for a visit," Wesker said as he headed for the laboratory's exit. Claire followed along side him, growing nervous. She remembered the damage HUNK and his men did to the hotel room. She also remembered Krauser. Leon had told her all about him after his trip to Spain. They had a lot of history together. But how was Krauser still alive if Leon killed him? Claire knew that Leon would be furious if he found out his nemesis was still alive.

When they reached the control room, Nicholai, Ada, and Sherry were already there waiting. Wesker and Claire came over to them and they proceeded to wait for the mercenaries. The Red Queen had lowered her security, and was watching the intruders. Claire could watch as Krauser led them along on the security cameras as well. Claire was surprised that they weren't that surprised to see Krauser. Krauser had worked for Wesker before and was killed. Now he was leading the breach, and all they could do was watch quietly. Ada yawned, looking as if she had just got out of the shower and had thrown some clean clothes on. Claire saw Nicholai pump a shotgun.

"Come on, _brother_…"

* * *

Rurik knew something was amiss as soon as they had made it inside Wesker's facility undetected. Krauser told him something must have been wrong with the Red Queen, as she took care of the security. He also said that it could be they were already found out and they wanted them to get in. Rurik could only gather that Nicholai wanted the final showdown between the two of them. He had to be acting as leader now that Wesker was with Chris Redfield and the others.

The huge facility had several sections, buildings, and floors. Krauser definitely knew where he was going, and so Rurik and Dingo followed on behind him with their men. Rurik would have never suspected Berlin of all places. And though the city itself was some miles away, the facility was surrounded by the beautiful scenery of German mountains and forests.

They all had to kill some soldiers, researchers, and other personnel along the way. HUNK pulled off his gas mask as soon as he heard Krauser that they had made it to the control room. All ten members of his unit, including Dingo, had made it safely. They all made sure they were ready, and entered into the large room.

For the first time in so many years, Rurik felt his hope and pride melt away as he saw Wesker standing there waiting along with his brother, Ada, Sherry, and Claire were with them. Rurik had no idea why Wesker and Claire were here when they were supposed to be in the states out of the way. By the satisfied look on Wesker's face, the mercenary could tell that Wesker was back to normal. If that was the case, then why was Claire Redfield here?

They all immediately aimed their weapons. Even Nicholai, Sherry, and Ada pulled out their guns and aimed. It was a tense standoff. Rurik kept cool and focused. He knew it would only take a second for Wesker to attack and kill.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Rurik?" Wesker asked.

"Why am I surprised to see you here? Did you finally remember everything?" HUNK growled. "I'm also surprised to see that you still have Ms. Redfield with you."

"She's useful to me," Wesker answered simply.

"It's been a long time, brother," Nicholai stated icily.

"It has," Rurik answered just as cold.

HUNK then suddenly felt cold metal to his temple. His jaw clenched so hard, it was to the breaking point. He didn't have to look to know that it was Krauser. He should have known this was a trap.

"There is no honor among thieves, Rurik," Wesker stated. "Apparently, there is no honor among mercenaries either."

"Krauser, you fucking bastard!" Dingo spat, but Rurik ordered him and the others to stand down.

Krauser only chuckled. "Do you really think I am stupid enough to go against Wesker? I haven't been wandering around since the Spain incident. I came right back here."

"So, I guess while Wesker had amnesia, you were just answering to Nicholai?" Rurik growled, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Yep."

"Oh, and there is one other thing you should know, Rurik," Wesker said, typing a few keys on a nearby keyboard. One of the large screens came on, and Rurik was about ready to vomit. There on screen was the CEO of Corporation S sitting at his desk just like all the other times Rurik had reported in to him. The man was in his fifties, African American with an air of superiority and class.

"I control Corporation S. I have since Umbrella's downfall. You got yourself into this mess, Rurik," Wesker said coolly, turning the screen off.

Rurik should have known that Wesker's connections to Corporation S were more than petty business. He turned his head away, teeth still gnashed together hard. His followers looked just as shocked, and their eyes went to a leader. Rurik suddenly snagged Krauser's arm and twisted it, breaking into a fight with the larger man.

"Retreat!" Rurik called.

Dingo opened fire, along with his followers. Nicholai, Ada, and Sherry started firing their weapons while getting behind cover. Wesker and Claire stayed out in the open. The young woman drew behind Wesker, but she still watched in horror as blood was spilt.

Dingo took on Krauser, allowing Rurik to aim his pistol and fire at Wesker directly. The man just stood there and took the shots. It was the first time Rurik had ever faced Wesker and he didn't dodge the bullets. It was then he realized why.

_I can't believe it! He's protecting Claire!_

He was struck from the side, and saw that Nicholai was here to take him on. All of his followers were dead except for Dingo. Dingo was forced to surrender to Krauser. His second in command and good friend put his hands behind his head and kneeled down. Rurik's brother was able to disarm him. He had no choice but to surrender to Nicholai as well.

By this time, Wesker was chuckling softly, walking over to them with a smug expression. Claire went over to Ada as the older woman was reloading. Wesker's bullet holes were already starting to heal. It made HUNK sick to his stomach.

"So we finally see the day that Mr. Death succumbs to his own demise," Wesker stated.

"Not until I am dead, so you might as well kill me," he growled.

"It isn't my place to kill you, Rurik," Wesker answered. "I am giving that pleasure to your brother. You can rot down in the dungeon until he makes his decision."

Wesker walked over to Dingo. He nodded to Krauser, in which he grabbed Dingo and forced him to his feet. Rurik knew what Wesker was about to do to his old comrade. Dingo knew exactly what as well. They exchanged final glances, some form of goodbye. Wesker slammed his fist through Dingo's chest. Claire slapped her hand over her mouth, closing her eyes. Wesker was actually able to tear Dingo's heart out. Dingo toppled to the floor dead, blood spilling out. Wesker crushed the heart in his hand, dropping it as he walked back over to Rurik. Blood dripped from his gloved hand, and Wesker grinned darkly down at the mercenary.

Rurik made sure not to let his emotions get to him. It was hard, but he blocked out his response to Dingo's death. Instead, he chose to be defiant and snide to Wesker. "I still have one final card to play. If you don't kill me soon, then you will find yourself humiliated, Wesker."

"Oh?" Wesker purred. "I am just dying to see it. Unfortunately, it is Nicholai who is going to be deciding your fate. If you do happen to play that final card, let me know. I doubt there is much you can humiliate me with."

"You'd be surprised," Rurik growled, eyes flashing bitterly.

Wesker nodded to Nicholai. "Take him down to the dungeon for now. Krauser, go with him." He flicked his gloved hand at Rurik, getting some blood on the mercenary's face.

"Of course," Krauser stated.

Rurik was forced to his feet. He was being led out by his brother and Krauser. He looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving the room. Wesker's smug smirk never left his face, speckles of blood also on his face. He looked to Claire, who looked sick and almost frail. It made him wonder even more.

_She could be some use. First, I need to figure out what her purpose to him is…but I better hurry before Nicholai decides to end me…I have only a limited time to get a hold of the boss…_

* * *

Claire was finally able to stop vomiting. Watching Wesker slam his fist through that man's chest and tear his heart out brought about a fit. Claire had never been so sick in her life. She knew part of it was from the pregnancy, but seeing that did not help her at all. She almost had a full blown panic attack. It was starting to get to her that she wasn't going to be able to escape from him at all. She really needed to talk to Ada.

When she left her bathroom out into her bedroom, she grunted upon seeing Wesker already there waiting for her. Why she was still surprised to see him, she didn't know. She avoided his gaze and went over to preoccupy herself with picking out some new clothes. She felt his gaze upon her like a hawk. It was hard to ignore.

"I was born into the world of Umbrella."

Claire's eyes widened, turning quickly to him. Did he just answer her question from earlier in his own way? She didn't know how to respond to him. He looked rather calm, keeping her gaze easily, and arms at his side. "W-what?"

"Both my parents were high researchers. My mother's name was Andrea. She died giving birth to me. My father, Andric, blamed me for her death. There were a few times that he threatened to kill me. I had a grandfather located here in Europe named Alexander who headed some of the darkest secrets of Umbrella."

Claire didn't know if she wanted to know, but she asked anyway. "What happened to them?"

Wesker's lip twitched. "I killed my father. I was eleven. As for Alexander, he died a long time ago."

Claire closed her eyes. It was ironic really. She lost her parents to a horrible car accident about that same age. She missed her parents each passing day. Though it didn't hurt as much as it used to, thanks to the void that was filled because of Chris taking over their duties for her, she still often wondered what would have gone differently had they survived the crash. Now here she was listening to Wesker, who deliberately killed his own parent in cold blood. As a child…

_No wonder he is like the way he is…growing up within Umbrella…enduring a cold father's relationship, having to hear it was your fault that your mother was dead…and killing someone at that young age…_

Even with all of that, it was hard for Claire to accept that this was the reason that Wesker was the way he was. There had to be more, and she could tell that he was holding back so much. She didn't try and tear it out of him though. She should just be grateful he told her what he did, and seemed sincere about it.

"I'm…sorry," was all she could say. She didn't know what else to say.

He chuckled, getting her to dart her eyes back at him again. "I'm not looking for your pity. You were curious. Just be grateful I told you what I did. It isn't something I normally bring up."

Claire lowered her eyes. After being raised the way he was, and after killing so many people, it eventually didn't register to Wesker no longer what was good or bad. He did what he wanted and could care less about the consequences.

"So…what happened to you after that?" she asked.

"I went around in circles for a few years, from one place to the other, all directed by Spencer until I was brought to the Arklay Research Facility. James Marcus took me under his wing. I was seventeen by that time, and I met William there. You should know the rest."

Claire slowly nodded, hearing a lot of it from Leon, Chris, and even Sherry when she was young and still with them. "Yeah…you killed Dr. Marcus as well."

Wesker twitched a smirk. "Indeed, I did."

"Was there anyone you ever truly cared about?" she asked.

It took a long moment for Wesker to answer that question. "I did to an extent for William. He was like a brother to me."

"Then why do you treat Sherry the way you do?"

"William is dead. He has been for a long time."

Claire decided to drop it before she got herself into trouble. The last thing she needed was a heated debate over Sherry. They were quiet for a long moment, Wesker still studying her closely even as she moved around the room.

"I told you something not very many others know about me. How about you, dear heart? Do you have something that I might not know about you?"

Claire froze. Again, she couldn't tell if he knew she was pregnant and was playing with her. She shook out of those worrying thoughts. There was no way he could know. She decided to think of something, fumbling over the words as she said it.

"I-I'm sure you know everything about me…about Chris. What good would it do to say it?" she asked.

"Touché," he chuckled.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, startling her and making her back into the wall. "Soon, you and I will be going on a little…field trip."

"Field trip?" she echoed, trying to ignore how close his body was to hers. Just centimeters separated him, but that didn't prevent him from putting his lips to her ear.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It's a secret," he chuckled, his breath tickling her ear. He kissed her on the temple and drew away from her. "Good night, dear heart."

Claire swallowed hard. "Good night."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...I believe HUNK just got...PUNK'D! XD I know, I know...you all want to know when Wesker is going to find out about Claire being pregnant! It is coming up, trust me! I am also sure you wanted the short scene between them to be longer, but again, don't worry! I have a HUGE, ULTRA AWESOME surprise for this story coming up in a few chapters! I really do hope all of you enjoy it! It just hit me, and I just couldn't help but use it and change the story up with a nice twist! :) So, Chris and the others know it is either Berlin and Moscow...but we know it is Berlin...will Chris choose the right one? And what is up with Luxembourg? All will be answered next episode...err chapter! Lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And to all of you loyal readers, FREE COOKIES! Look, over there! Bigfeet! Sorry, too much Invader Zim lol...**


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets that Kill

**Chapter 20: Secrets that Kill**

Chris paced Wentworth's office. Jill watched him move back and forth, being fidgety herself. The director eyed him too, and looked as though he was going to snap off at Chris to stop moving. Dustin was scratching his head over some paperwork, off in his own world with work and not noticing the others. Barry, Billy, and Rebecca sat in other chairs, while Leon leaned against Wentworth's desk.

Leon was glaring at Chris as the worried brother thought and paced to himself. They were awaiting news on Roman Gionne's autopsy report. Sheva announced to the BSAA that it seemed suspicious, and so they were looking into it. The results should have been in by now.

"Will you stop that?" Leon growled, eyes moving to Chris once more.

Chris was already tense and on edge, so he glared right back at Leon. He did slow to a stop though. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"Knock it off, both of you," Jill grumbled, rubbing her temples. "I'm getting a headache."

"Same here," Wentworth sighed.

Leon's cell phone went off. Leon answered it quickly, turning his glare away from Chris to focus on the call. "What do ya got, Hunnigan?"

"_I hope you know that you get me into a lot of trouble sometimes looking sources up for you. Now, I have been able to locate some suspicious places in Berlin, Moscow, and Luxembourg that could prove to be a good area where Wesker is hiding. Two of the locations, one of them in Berlin, and the other in Moscow, are actually old, abandoned Umbrella facilities. They are supposedly abandoned…at least the ground level and upper levels are."_

"What about the lower levels?" Leon asked.

"_Well, President Graham is going to have to pull some strings for you if you want that information. I don't think the Russian nor the German government is going to appreciate us nosing around more than what we are. It isn't our place."_

"Well, I did save Ashley…surely he can pull some strings," Leon sighed, glancing over to the others.

He heard Hunnigan grumble on the other line. _"What are you going to do when a new President has taken over? You do remember that President Graham is in his final term, right? He already spoils you enough."_

"He told me is still going to be in charge of the Agency."

"_Why do I even bother arguing with you?"_ Hunnigan heaved, making Leon twitch a smile. _"I will see what I can do."_

"Thanks, Hunnigan. I owe you big on this one."

"_You owe me more times than you can count, Kennedy."_

Hunnigan hung up after that. Leon slapped his cell phone shut, pocketing it and turning to the others. They watched him quietly, desperately awaiting his feedback. Leon scratched the back of his neck, thinking for the right words to say.

"Hunnigan is going to send me a couple locations that are old, abandoned Umbrella facilities that Wesker could be hiding in. I will have to wait until I have further permission from the President, however."

Wentworth smiled slightly, putting his fingers together and resting his elbows on his desk. "I can understand why Jonathan respects you so. You have quite the profile, Mr. Kennedy."

"You know the President personally? Is that how you got my profile?" Leon snorted, walking back over to the others.

"That and I used to be the director of the FBI. I have my ways," Wentworth chuckled.

Leon waved him off. "Don't flatter yourself too much. My profile doesn't have many things listed about me."

The agent went to turn his back, but the director slowly leaned back, cocking his head slightly. "Kind of like how it doesn't mention that you are kin to John F. Kennedy?"

Leon froze in his steps. The others perked up in surprise as the agent turned around to face the BSAA director. There was a dark glint to Leon's eyes. "Who told you that? The President?"

Wentworth gently dipped his head. "He did. That is quite an intriguing attribute about you. Why do you hide it so covertly?"

"Because," Leon replied coolly. "I don't want anyone expecting more out of me than what I can give…I don't want anyone to expect me to be something I am not…"

Leon turned and left the room in haste, slamming the door behind him. Chris and the others were in shock, looking between each other. Wentworth seemed to think hard on Leon's words before relaxing in his chair once more.

"So…I take it he doesn't like family history," Billy sighed, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Rebecca.

"I better go after him," Chris announced, heading for the door. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "Sheva should be calling any moment with the results. Make sure you get them."

* * *

Claire lost track of Wesker for almost an hour. He had left with Nicholai for something, leaving Claire on her own with Sherry. Things didn't go so well between the two women. Claire had tried to reason with the younger girl, trying to get through her head that Wesker had turned her into a puppet…just like Jill had been. Sherry refused to acknowledge her, and actually ended up leaving Claire to run off by herself.

Claire sighed, trying to remember which way led to the bistro for some food. As hungry as she was, she couldn't help but to think back on HUNK's attack several hours ago. She assumed Wesker went with Nicholai to deal with the Russian's younger brother. Ada hadn't been seen since either, and Claire really needed to talk to the woman.

_What Wesker did to Dingo was…horrifying…_

It reminded her of the relapse in Africa. When Wesker came back to life and reverted back to his old self, he had grabbed Claire and held her up into the air. He almost struck his hand through her chest. And though he ended up letting her go for some strange reason, Claire couldn't help but to feel that her heart had been ripped out anyway.

"So, you must be Leon's girlfriend…or ex-girlfriend because you seem to have some sort of chemistry with the boss."

The voice made her pause in her steps. Claire cautiously turned to face Jack Krauser as he appeared before her leaning on a wall with his arms cross and a wicked grin on his scarred face. Claire glared at him. Leon had told her all about Krauser before. She wondered how he had survived the incident in Spain.

"What do you want?" she growled. She wasn't going to let him patronize her.

Krauser pushed himself off of the wall so he could walk over to her. His figure loomed over her, but Claire refused to take a step back. She glared right back into his icy blue-grey eyes, their sinister gleam matching that of his smirk.

"Just small talk. Is that too much to ask?"

"There's nothing I want to talk to you about."

Krauser faked looking hurt. Claire turned to keep moving on, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Claire was starting to sense a growing danger, but knew she had to stay calm. Wesker wasn't here to protect her, and so she would have to deal with this on her own.

_It's not like I should expect him to protect me anyway…_

"Oh come on. There's no reason to be like that," he chuckled.

"Leave me alone."

"So, I hear that Leon is with your brother and his group now, trying to help them locate you," Krauser continued, grinning at her.

Claire's eyes widened. Leon was with her brother? It made sense, seeing as the day Wesker kidnapped her was the day that Leon was returning to Washington D.C. Wesker must have been watching her brother and the group from his network of satellites and resources. Claire should have known this was going to happen. She was nothing but bait to lure her brother out into something diabolical. Wesker's "field trip" must have been part of the plan to draw Chris out into the open.

_But why would he kidnap me and lure Chris and the others out when we were all right there for him to kill? It just doesn't make sense…_

"Don't worry, I will take care of him for you. He and I have unfinished business anyway," Krauser sneered.

Claire glared at him. She knew that with Leon now with Chris, that they would be almost unstoppable at locating her. She punched Krauser full out in the face, catching him off guard as he was chuckling to himself. He yelled out, stumbling backwards and covering his left eye.

"You bitch!" he snarled.

Claire felt a steel-like grip wrap around her throat. Krauser slammed her into the wall, knocking the air out of her. She could feel the inhuman strength in his grip, but it somehow wasn't as closely matched as Wesker's. He threatened to crush her windpipe with his fingers. Claire glared at him, her own fingers prying to get her throat free for air and release of pain.

"And what, exactly, do you plan on doing next?"

The cool, velvety voice made Krauser freeze and Claire's spine to shiver. They looked over to see Wesker a couple of meters away, shades glinting dangerously under the fluorescent lights. His arms were at his sides, though Claire thought she saw one of them clench into a fist. He had Ada and Nicholai with him. Both of them were shaking their heads as though they caught Krauser doing something he knew better than doing.

"I…was just having a little chat with her," Krauser answered calmly, though he did not release Claire from the wall.

"Let her go. Now," Wesker ordered.

Krauser quickly obeyed, letting Claire receive some much needed air. Krauser stepped away from her as she regained her composure. While rubbing her throat, she glared from Krauser to Wesker.

"Come here, Krauser," Wesker stated coolly.

Krauser hesitated. He didn't show any fear at the moment, only contempt. Growling lowly, he slowly walked over to Wesker. Claire watched him dip his head at Wesker, though there was no mistaken how his body tensed as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Yes?" Krauser asked, holding back contempt.

In a split second, Claire saw Wesker knock Krauser to his knees, and then used his boot to slam into Krauser's temple, knocking him to the floor. Wesker kept his full weight on his boot as he held Krauser to the floor. Ada looked as if she was trying not to smile at this point.

"Don't forget who is running the show. I better not see you acting out like this again, especially towards Miss Redfield. Do I make myself clear?" Wesker growled.

"Very," Krauser hissed, immediately getting to his feet as soon as the boss let him up. He glowered at Wesker, then at Claire, before slinking off down the hallway.

"What is so funny, Ada?" Wesker sighed, glancing over at her.

"Because…he deserved it," Ada answered simply, slightly shrugging her shoulders at her already annoyed boss. Claire couldn't understand how Ada could act the way she did around Wesker and not get in trouble like the others.

Wesker stepped over to Claire, who tried not to tense up with so much worry. "That was quite the left hook, dear heart. But you should be more cautious around men like Krauser. Ada, why don't you show Claire to some food?"

"If it gets me away from you, sure," Ada answered dryly, coming to stand next to Chris's sister.

By this time, Sherry came running up from another hallway, holding a sheet of paper. Wesker and the others beheld her as she put her arm out for Wesker to take the document.

"Roman Gionne died of a heart attack in the Accra prison he was being contained in. Those are the results to his autopsy. Someone put a chip in his heart, and it triggered an attack after he gave out information he wasn't supposed to."

"Who could have done that?" Nicholai asked, puzzled.

Wesker stroked his chin as he looked through the results with interest. "Hmm, very intriguing. Definitely worth looking into."

Wesker gave one last look to Claire before heading off down another section of hallway with Nicholai. Claire knew she had her chance to talk to Ada now. She followed the older woman down another corridor, heading off by themselves.

"That is the closest thing you are getting to a welcome," Ada stated.

"Huh? To what?"

"Wesker. In his own way he was telling you 'you're welcome' for helping you."

Claire rolled her eyes. "I didn't need his help!"

"You didn't?"

Claire heaved a sigh, deciding to drop the subject. "Ada, let's forget about the food. Is there anywhere we can go where we can talk in private? I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Why didn't you say so?" Ada sighed, coming to a halt in the hallway. "We can just go to my room then. I can call room service to get us some food up there."

Claire smiled, nodding. "Thanks."

* * *

Leon heaved a sigh, running his fingers along the motorcycle's handlebars. Claire's motorcycle had been here at the BSAA Headquarters parking lot for awhile now. Leon twitched a smile looking the bike over. Claire was the only woman he had ever known to love motorcycles as much as any man. The motorcycle was a Honda Shadow, dark purple with ghostly lighter purple flames. There were many chrome accessories to make the motorcycle shine in the sun's rays.

Leon heard footsteps behind him, heavy and even. It was definitely male, but he didn't turn to see who, just kept his eyes on the bike, thinking about Claire.

"You don't know Wentworth well enough…that was a compliment he was trying to give to you."

It was Chris. Sighing, Leon turned to face him. Claire's older brother beheld him with interest as well as caution, as if he was unsure of how Leon was going to react to his words. Leon folded his arms, dipping his head at the older man.

"I know."

"Why so touchy about John F. Kennedy?" Chris asked, as though it wasn't a big deal. "He was one of the greatest men of all history."

Leon lowered his eyes. It was a big deal to him. "My family history isn't what is important. Can we just focus on locating Claire?"

Chris looked as though he was going to still question him about his profile, but decided to drop it. He slowly nodded his head. "You're right." Chris then started rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes wandering across the parking lot unsurely. "Look, Leon…I think there is something you should know about Claire…"

"Yeah?"

Chris closed his eyes, the words hard to say. "She's…pregnant. Wesker's the father…"

Leon turned his head to look away from Chris. Chris saw Leon swallow hard, jaw clenching and a fist forming. The agent took a silent moment, and then seemed to calm. Chris waited patiently for him to say something. It was still hard for him to believe himself.

"Well, I guess we better locate her sooner then," Leon finally said, locking eyes with Chris.

Chris nodded, slightly smiling at Leon's words. "My words exactly. Come on."

He waved his arm towards the building. Slowly, Leon came over to him and the two men headed back into the headquarters, making their way to Wentworth's office in silence.

As they entered the director's office, Jill jumped to her feet from her chair, walking hurriedly over to Chris. "I just got off the phone with Sheva! The autopsy results show that it was murder! There was a chip in his heart that sent out some kind of pulse that caused his heart to stop!"

"It had to be Wesker. Who else could it be?" Chris snorted.

"That's not even the half of it," Rebecca sighed, getting to her own feet. "The chip originated from Umbrella."

"They were unable to track the chip to the killer though," Barry put in, frowning.

"What I don't get is how the chip ended up in his heart? I'm sure Mr. Gionne didn't volunteer for open heart surgery to place it. And he has no medical records of ever having anything for his heart," Rebecca added, using her fingers to play with her hair nervously.

"Weirder things have happened," Billy chuckled. Rebecca glared at her fiancé and he held his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying!"

"I have already contacted Director Hanson of the European Branch and informed him of our plans. As soon as we get the President's approval, all of you can set out," Wentworth stated, eyes flicking to Leon once more.

As if it was meant to be, Leon's cell phone went off and he quickly answered it. It was Hunnigan, and the agent crossed his fingers.

"_President Graham says get your ass over there and do what you have to do….why am I not surprised by that?" _Hunnigan growled

"Thanks, Hunnigan. Tell him I would kiss him if he was here."

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, Kennedy."_

"Are you jealous?"

Hunnigan hung up on him. Sighing, Leon slapped the cell phone shut, smirking as he turned to the others. "We're in."

"Good," Chris stated, nodding his head to his group. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Claire chewed on her lower lip, wondering how exactly she was going to tell Ada all that she had on her mind. She kept trying to change her mind, maybe Ada wasn't trustworthy enough. She was the only one who Claire could talk to though, and so far the woman had helped her more than she could count.

"You have something on your mind. Spill it out," Ada sighed.

_Straight to the point…why am I not surprised?_

Ada's room was larger than Claire's, though Claire could tell that Ada wasn't here much. Room service was here probably more than she was. Ada's quarters reminded Claire of a very fancy hotel. There was a large living room, where the two were now sitting on the comfortable sofas, a lounge area, a small kitchenette and two bedrooms on opposite sides of each other.

"Really I need your advice on what to do," Claire mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Alright. I will do my best," Ada answered simply. The two women sat across each other, Claire on one sofa, and Ada on the other. A beautiful glass coffee table sat between them.

Claire thought for a long moment on how she was going to explain, but just couldn't get it right. Sighing, she decided to just blurt it out and go from there. "I'm pregnant."

Ada blinked, as if the statement took a moment to absorb in the older woman's head. There was surprise that formed there, and Ada sat up more alertly in her seat. "What?"

"Yeah…Wesker is the father," Claire answered, lowering her eyes.

"Oh damn…now it all makes sense on why he is acting the way he is," Ada sighed, shaking her head.

Claire snapped her head up, waving her arms and shaking her head. "N-no! He doesn't know! That is why I am talking to you in private! I don't want him to find out!"

Ada got to her feet quickly, making Claire follow in pursuit. Ada had her palm to her forehead thinking hard, her beautiful features etched in worry. It was so strange seeing her looked worried like that, and there was this shadowy glint in her eyes that seemed to confuse Claire even more.

"Look…I just want to find Chris and get out of here, and hope he never finds out. I'm…afraid of what he might do."

Ada closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter. He already knows, Claire."

Claire grunted. "What? No, there's no way. I haven't said anything and-"

"He can sense it," Ada interrupted, pointing to her nose.

It was Claire's turn to fall silent. Claire was in shock. Surely, Ada was not thinking straight. But soon Claire found her worst thoughts becoming reasonable. If Wesker knew, it explained why he egged her about secrets, why he watched her so closely…why he protected her…

Claire felt as though she was going to be sick. She quickly dropped down onto the sofa again, her hand going to her mouth. She looked up to Ada, who still looked hurt…almost ashamed. It was so strange to see the woman in this light.

"That's why he didn't kill you in Africa," she said softly. "That is why he has been protecting you while you are here."

Claire sighed. "Why did he kidnap me then? If he is protecting me, then why not leave me where it is safe?"

This ghost of a smile came on Ada's lips, her eyes closing softly. "He took you to save your life…"

Claire felt her stomach knot. "W-what?"

"The fetus…it's infected with Wesker's virus. When it hits just over two months old, the virus will go out of control and kill you…and the baby…"

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it hard. Her two months since conception was just under two weeks away. How did Ada know all of this?

"I…don't understand…how do you know?" Claire asked, voice cracking. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Ada looked away. "It happened to me…years ago. I barely survived thanks to Wesker, but…"

_Oh God…_

Claire turned away, hand still covering her mouth as she paced. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had no choice but to stay with Wesker now. He was her only hope in saving her life. If the circumstances were any different, she could probably laugh sickly about it.

"Why would he want to save me? Why did he care enough to save you? It doesn't sound like Wesker," Claire growled.

Ada slightly shrugged. "He has his moments…but really, I can't answer that. Maybe he wants to use the baby for something…maybe he really just cares for you in a sick and twisted way."

Claire glared at the older woman. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better." She then remembered something in the back of her head. "Wait! When we slept together, he had amnesia; therefore his virus was gone…or dormant. That means the baby wouldn't be either…right?"

"That's a question you are going to have to ask Wesker. He knows more about his virus than I do."

_But I don't want to talk to him about it!_

As if reading Claire's thoughts, Ada sighed indecorously. "He already knows that you are pregnant, so you might as well go to him and get the answers you seek. You are going to need them whether you like it or not. Because, surprisingly, and I am being sarcastic by the way, Wesker isn't going to tell you on his time. He is waiting for you to go to him and open up so he can have the pleasure of patronizing you."

Claire heaved a sigh. Ada was right. She needed to face Wesker and demand answers. Her life and the baby's life were at stake, and Wesker was the only one who could provide answers, but only if he was in the mood to tell.

"Okay…well…I will let you know if he tells me anything," Claire answered, heading for the door to leave Ada's chambers. She knew how to get to the control room from here, and it was the best place to seek out Wesker.

* * *

Rurik sat on the mat in the corner of the cell. The dungeon beneath even the underground laboratories was cold and smelled faintly of death and hornblende. A large brown rat skittered across the floor, carrying nesting supplies in its mouth. The prison was lit dimly with torches and old, swinging lights on the ceiling.

There was a man on the other side of the cell bars that was watching Rurik closely. Rurik ignored his older half-brother, focusing on a part in the wall where leaking water had made a grove on the stone.

"It's not nice to stare, brother. If you are down here to kill me, then do it," Rurik stated, eyes flicking to Nicholai.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm saving that privilege for later," Nicholai answered calmly, his strong stance not moving on the other side of the cell.

Rurik snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"

"I was going through your supplies and I found documents for a facility in Luxembourg."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Wesker has been trying to locate it since he got Tricell under his control. How did you locate it?"

"Maybe I'm smarter than Wesker is," Rurik chuckled with snide.

Nicholai glared at him. "I highly doubt that. What would you want with a facility like that anyway?"

"We all have our secrets…don't we brother?"

"I guess it doesn't matter," Nicholai answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Wesker now has the location he has been seeking."

"Good for him! Let's throw him a party."

Nicholai thinned his lips, definitely growing annoyed. "You can act childish all you want, Rurik. Wesker is going to drag you to Luxembourg with us. We know you know all of the codes. The question is…how do you know all the codes?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," Rurik answered.

"Just because Wesker gave me the privilege of killing you doesn't mean he can't come down here and torture the answers out of you. I suggest you be open from now on," Nicholai sighed, turning and leaving his brother in the cage.

Rurik watched him go, his brother disappearing behind one of the prison walls and then vanishing. HUNK couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. If they dragged him to Luxembourg, it would be all the better for him. If things went according to plan here on out, then Wesker would fall at Luxembourg…and Rurik would be there to witness it unfold. Rurik wouldn't be made out to look like a fool this time.

_There may be no honor among thieves and mercenaries like you say Wesker, but what do you know about honor at all?_

* * *

Just as she suspected, Claire found Wesker in the control room. She paid no attention to all of the satellite feed that was playing on multiple computer screens. She saw Wesker standing next to Sherry, and he was flicking a syringe with interest. Claire froze in her steps when she saw him go to inject the clear liquid into Sherry's arm. It made her even more uneasy to see that Sherry seemed happy with Wesker giving her the injection. Was this the drug that was brainwashing Sherry? Claire felt a flare of anger rise in her chest.

As she finished walking over, Sherry was already glaring at her. Wesker didn't look at Claire as he took the syringe apart to throw away. "Yes, dear heart?"

"We need to talk," Claire stated. She then saw Sherry's glare deepen. "Alone."

"Alone?" Wesker chuckled, walking over to the two women. He glanced down at Sherry, who did not relinquish her glare on Claire. "You heard her Sherry. Why don't you go see how Nicholai is doing with his dear brother?"

"But I-" Sherry barked, but quickly caught herself, lowering her head. "Yes, sir."

She turned and left the control room, not looking back at them. Claire watched the young girl go, feeling the pain in her chest of guilt once again. Once the doors closed on Sherry's back, Claire looked up to Wesker, who peered at her with complete interest and a faint smile.

"You have my undivided attention, dear heart. What is it you want to talk about?"

Claire swallowed hard, feeling her nerves start to twitch and her pulse quicken. She was getting anxious, but she knew that this was it. She had to tell him and get the answers she needed.

"I am going to admit to you what you have wanted me to say since I got here. But in turn, you have to tell me what I want to know."

Wesker didn't say anything. His smirk just grew darker. Claire gulped again, lowering her head. She felt so small and weak as she stood there in front of him. It was so distressing for him to know this whole time, and she had tried so hard to keep it from him.

"I'm…pregnant…are you happy now?" she growled.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that you knew?" Claire sighed, looking away.

"Because I thought it rather amusing how hard you were trying to keep it from me," Wesker replied, crossing his arms.

"Tell me why," Claire demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me in Africa? Why did you take me? Why am I here?"

Wesker studied her for a moment, making her feel even smaller. "I see you have spoken to Ada about this."

_Damn he's good…_

Wesker's features hardened, and soon she couldn't read his face anymore. "How can you tell?" she asked.

"I can sense the fear and uncertainty you have," he answered simply.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Claire growled. "I have less than two weeks before _your _virus in the baby kills me and it both! Were you ever going to tell me if I didn't get the courage to tell you or talk to Ada?"

"What would be the point in telling you?" Wesker asked coolly. "It would only stress you further and that can result in more problems."

"Are you going to cure me and the baby?" Claire asked, her heart begging for him to have a positive answer, but she knew she couldn't trust Wesker enough.

"If I can locate a certain disk, I should be able to. It won't actually cure the virus; just make it go into a dormant state until the baby is born. By that time, you and the baby will be fine," Wesker explained.

"So…the baby will still have the virus?" she mumbled.

"Yes."

She closed her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to handle this later then. She shook her head of the dark thoughts, and glared up at Wesker. "Why would you go through the trouble of kidnapping me and protecting me to cure this? Do you want to use the baby for yourself?"

"That field trip I told you about will be in Luxembourg. There is an old, large church in the capital. Beneath it is an old Umbrella facility that should hold all the answers."

_He purposely avoided those questions…but why?_

"When will we leave?" she asked, her hand absently going to her stomach.

"If things go according to plan then we will leave tomorrow night."

"How did you save Ada then?" Claire asked. She now understood Ada and Wesker's relationship a little bit more now that she and Ada talked. She was curious to hear how Wesker was able to save her then if he was using something different now.

"I used my blood to make an anti-virus, knowing that it would kill the baby and save her. It was either that or they both died, so I chose."

Claire lowered her eyes. "So, you cared enough about Ada to save her life then?"

"She was useful to me alive, not dead," Wesker replied almost icily.

Claire clenched her jaw in anger. Though his answer and the ice behind it egged her, she couldn't help but to feel that Wesker again was covering up another answer.

"What will you do to me after you have stopped this?" Claire asked cautiously. It was hard to read Wesker, especially from the dark sunglasses that hid his dangerous, animalistic eyes.

A sly grin formed on his face. "How about we worry about that when we get there?"

Claire felt that she had enough. She should have known she wasn't going to get much answers from Wesker. She hated that it was entirely up to him whether she and the baby lived or not. And though she felt that he really was going to save them, she wondered if it was only so he could have his own uses for them. She could never be completely sure.

As she gave him one last look, she turned to leave but ended up bumping into him. She took a step back, glaring up at him as he blocked her path to the exit.

"Chris is on his way here as we speak. He got answers from both Leon and Roman Gionne, who was apparently being watched by someone we don't know and was killed for it. Let's hope they don't get in the way. Things just might get…out of hand…"

Claire shivered at his last words. It was a definite warning to her. If Chris and the others showed up to fight for her return, Wesker was going to make sure that Chris wasn't going to get her back…at all…

* * *

**A/N: Wow...Claire is in more trouble than she previous thought! -_- Can we trust Wesker enough to save her? And what will happen if Chris and the others show up? And what is going to go down in Luxembourg? The suspense is KILLING ME! No, not really because I already know what is going to happen, mwahahahhaha! The suspense should be killing all of you! :) And to answer a question someone asked in their review, the Original Twelve are the original founders of the BSAA, this includes Chris and Jill for sure within the game series. Okay, so we didn't have quite the WeskerxClaire moments you were wanting, but the discussion needed to be put there. Don't worry, it will come eventually lol...like next chapter hahahaha! So tell me your thoughts on this chapter! And I want to thank all who has reviewed on this story! Thank ya, thank ya! XD I am so happy all of you are enjoying this fic!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blood is Thicker than Water

**Chapter 21: Blood is Thicker than Water**

**A/N: Hi there! :) I don't normally have an Author's Note at the beginning, but I just wanted to say...please don't kill me after you read this chapter! XD I'm not going to give any hints, but I sure hope you guys like where I am taking this story! The reason why this chapter is so long is because it was originally meant to be two separate chapters. I decided to combine them. Why you ask? Because! XD**

The room was pitch black, but his eyes had long adjusted to the dark night so he could make out everything with nocturnal ease. Her restless battle to fight sleep had ended in defeat, and now she laid in bed with silent, warm breaths.

Wesker had lost track of time watching Claire sleep. He stood beside her bed peering down at her, mind wandering and thinking at the same time. She was curled in a fetal position, her sleep on the brink of restlessness and exhaustion. He didn't need rest like she did, and Wesker found that some days seem to blur together because he never needed as much sleep.

He was frustrated on why he allowed himself so stay at her side for so long. There were times he couldn't fathom why he was even saving her life. He wanted to reach down and snuff the life out of her, but at the same time he found himself wanting to stroke her face. It nauseated him to the core, and he couldn't help but to growl lowly at himself. His eyes slightly glowed in the dark for a split moment from his frustration, but it soon subsided.

The facility in Luxembourg was perhaps the last Umbrella base that had yet to be discovered after being abandoned. Wesker had been trying to find it for years, only succeeding in locating it not long before the Kijuju Incident. Ironically, it was supposedly the lab his mother worked at before being transferred to the United States. And if the records he found in Spencer's study before he killed the old man held true, then Claire's only hope of survival was there. Wesker knew a lot about his own virus, but there were things he would never know until he was able to find some sort of records of the Wesker Children that Spencer told him about. The only other person who would have known was William Birkin, but his old friend had long since left this world.

He could feel emotions trying to battle their way to the surface; emotions he had long since locked away almost a lifetime ago. He had never needed such petty feelings when he had power and the virus. Gods didn't need those useless tools of humanity.

He felt a sharp headache forming. It was either time for another dose of the serum to stabilize his virus, or he was thinking about Claire with too much intensity. Sighing, Wesker gave her once last look before leaving her room. He was met with bright lights outside, since the facility ran all night long. He quickly slipped on his sunglasses to ease the strain the light always brought to his keen eyes.

For the time being he was using Sherry's blood to help his own virus. With Tricell out of the picture, Wesker would have to start over on certain levels, and that included the serum that was used to keep his virus under control. There were things that were different about himself that Wesker had no choice but to blame his amnesia and Claire for. He felt out of balance in a matter of speaking, and Wesker took that as a sign of being out of control. He always despised losing control. He decided to head for the control room to ease his headache.

As he walked along the hallway, he heaved a sigh. "Ada, it is rude to spy and follow people when they are minding their own business."

"It's rude to do my job then?" came her snide voice as she came up to walk beside him. "I mean, that is what you pay me for. Or used to anyway."

"Why are you trying to be sneaky around me?"

"Me? Sneaky around you? I have no idea what you are talking about. You knew I was there when you came out of Claire's quarters."

"Then tell me what is on your mind so you can sooner leave me alone," Wesker replied, coming to a halt in the hallway. He turned to peer at his agent.

"Why do you want to save her?" Ada asked, eyes narrowing and becoming serious.

"Is that any of your business?" Wesker growled, turning and walking off.

"It is to me since I went through the same thing," she spat at his back.

Wesker stopped in his steps. He turned to look at her again, expression collected as he peered at her. "You are upset."

Ada gave a hallow laugh. "I'm not upset. I have long since moved on, but you…you seem like you are conflicted by something. I can see it. You really do care for her, and that is why you want to save her. But it disturbs you at the same time, knowing you really do have emotions locked away."

Wesker didn't realize he had reacted until he found that he slammed Ada against the wall with his hand locked around her throat. She kept calm, glaring up into his eyes. In a way he could sense that she was satisfied, as if she had elicited the response she wanted from him. He quickly let the female agent go, angry at himself for so easily letting her taunt him in such a manner.

"Aw, you do care. See? That wasn't so hard to show."

"You are walking on thin ice, Ada," Wesker growled, leaving her to head to the control room alone.

When he arrived there, he wasn't surprised or enthused to see Nicholai already there. He had satellite footage looking to a location in Africa and in South America. As Wesker approached, he realized that the Russian had hacked into Tricell's database once again to look up these locations.

"What is it?" he questioned, now interested.

"Outbreaks. Another relapse not far from Kijuju, and one in Brazil, not far from Rio de Janeiro. Isn't that near where Krauser and Kennedy had a mission involving the T-Veronica Virus? Anyways, still getting signatures from the database that you and Spencer are behind this."

"Someone is playing me for a fool," Wesker growled lowly, stroking his chin in thought as he looked through the maps and footage on screen.

"Yeah, but who?" Nicholai snorted.

"I don't know, but whoever it is caused the first relapse in Kijuju when I was with Chris and the others."

"And apparently caused Roman Gionne to have a heart attack," Nicholai added, rubbing his neck.

"You know what? I bet it is Cindy Travis."

"You mean Excella's grandmother?"

"Yes. She had complete control over Tricell until Roman married her daughter and handed the company over to him. She knew Spencer very well. I assume maybe she wants revenge to what I did to her company and Excella."

Wesker couldn't think of anyone else that could be intelligent enough to be behind this. Cindy Travis was of course of the Travis family, the original founders of Tricell. And though publicly, Roman Gionne was always head of the company, Wesker knew better than to count her out as she was the last of the Travis name.

"That makes sense," Nicholai chuckled. "I guess we better seek her out then. Her name isn't on the records anymore, so I doubt the BSAA arrested her."

"I'm sure she is quite at home in her mansion in north France," Wesker chuckled, rubbing his palms together. "Normally, I would just send Ada in to take her out, but considering she was able to catch me off guard, I will be going there myself."

"Who is going to watch Claire?"

"It will be best if she stays with me," Wesker answered simply. The one thing Wesker respected about Nicholai was that his old comrade didn't need big, elaborate answers. Nicholai respected Wesker enough to just dip his head at the answers he received, knowing that Wesker could explain further if he wished to. "You and Ada will stay here in charge. I will take Sherry and Krauser along with me just in case Cindy has company."

Nicholai snorted sharply. "Yeah, like you couldn't handle them yourself."

Wesker twitched his lips at the comment. "They are also expedient at locating useful items for me. We will leave in the morning."

With that said, Wesker left Nicholai alone in the control room and headed off to his own quarters.

* * *

The quick flight in Wesker's personal jet was quiet and rather stressful for Claire. She had no idea why they were flying to France. They were flying to Lille, a city in the north of the country. All she was able to gather was that Wesker was seeking revenge out on some old lady for outsmarting him. She got most of it from Krauser, who had made it sound like a sick joke.

_Why an old, defenseless woman? Really Wesker? You are gonna get revenge on a poor old lady? I can't imagine why…what would be the point?_

Claire also noticed that Sherry was watching her closely. The young woman had kept a watch on her since they left Berlin. Claire wasn't sure if she should have been relieved or more uneasy that Sherry had lost the glare and was staring at her with an expressionless face. Claire tried her hand at talking to her, but Sherry just looked away, focusing her attention on Wesker, who was discussing the location with Krauser.

Before she knew it, the jet was landing and they were driving through the countryside out of Lille heading for a large set of property with a mansion. Unlike the rundown, old mansions that Claire was used to seeing, this one was newly remodeled and absolutely gorgeous. It was made with both rock and wood, with three stories, and an exotic courtyard to match. Claire was surprised. Surely the old lady didn't live here herself.

They were greeted by silence. Claire stuck close to Wesker. As much as she wanted to take a chance at escape, Claire knew better to stay put. Wesker was her only shot of surviving whether she enjoyed it or not. Krauser and Sherry searched the perimeter with their weapons, and came back with news saying the house looked deserted. Annoyed, Wesker kicked down the front doors and they were in.

The harsh reek of death hit their noses. Claire felt bile rise in her throat, and she quickly covered her nose and mouth. Krauser grimaced for a moment, but he was used to the smell. Sherry looked disgusted by the aroma, but stayed alert with her gun. Wesker didn't seem fazed at all by the reek, and stepped further inside to start looking around.

"Krauser, Sherry, split up and see if you can find anything useful," Wesker said, glancing over at them.

They nodded, Krauser taking the stairs, and Sherry heading into the east wing. Claire and Wesker took the west wing. It didn't take them long to find what was causing the smell of decay. There were dead bodies of maids and security guards lying around the long dining room. The place was totaled, expensive furniture destroyed, holes in the wall and blood all over. Wesker bent down to check one of the bodies. Claire stood there nervously, not liking the feel of this place at all.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They were attacked by a BOW," Wesker sighed. "Someone wanted Cindy Travis dead before I did."

"You think it is still here?"

"If it is, it hasn't come out in a while. The scent is stale," Wesker answered simply, his attention moving on to another dead body.

"Who else would want her dead? Who is this woman?"

"Cindy Travis is the last of the Travis family. They were the original founders of Tricell. I am sure she is behind the outbreaks that are happening, as well as Roman Gionne's death. I do not know who else would want her dead. Maybe her role in Roman's death was found out, and the Gionne family did this. I won't know until I get more clues."

Claire started helping him look the room over. They looked as if they had been dead over a week for sure. If they were attacked by a BOW, she wondered what happened to it. She hoped it didn't escape and make its way into the wild or to town. Maybe it was killed here or whoever unleashed it took it with them.

She soon gave up, making her way over to Wesker who was staring at a door that led to another part of the mansion. She looked from the door to him, wondering why he was staring at it so intensely.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked, confused.

He held up his finger as if to silence her. This only made Claire glare at him. "There is something on the other side of that door; I am trying to listen to its movements."

This made her feel a little on edge. She knew that Krauser was a floor above them, and Sherry was on the opposite side of the building behind them. Maybe there was a survivor so they could get some answers?

"Why don't you just open the door and look? It isn't as if they are going to do any damage to you," she grumbled.

As soon as the last word came off of her tongue, Wesker grabbed her and picked her up. Claire yelped in surprise, but she heard the door burst open as well. Wesker must have made a good twenty foot leap backwards, landing right next to the door they came through in the first place and sat her down. Claire saw what it was that broke down the door. She had no idea what it was, but it reminded her like a mix between a dog and Hunter. It had the head of a dog, though it really didn't have any ears, with an upright, lithe body and long arms with talons. The tail reminded her of a rat, and the creature's body was covered in rotting flesh and black fur.

It howled out at them, charging with agile speed, and jumping over broken furniture. Wesker didn't budge in his position. Trusting him enough to stay put, Claire took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't going to get killed for this. Just as the monster leaped, raising claws to deal a fatal blow in the collision, Wesker raised his leg and kicked the creature straight in the chest. The Hunter hybrid flew across the room, slamming into the wall and crumbling to the floor. As it was moving to get to its feet, Wesker was vaulting over the table to the creature, slamming his boot down on the creature's snarling face to completely put it out of commission with an explosion of blood coming from its skull.

"Let me guess…the BOW that killed all these people?" Claire inquired as Wesker walked back over to her.

"Actually, no. Completely different. I have a feeling whoever was here before caged that one and just now let it loose. They knew we were coming here."

Claire didn't like the sound of that at all. They went back out into the main hall, where Wesker called on Sherry to check her status. He turned his headset on to call them.

"Sherry, report."

"_Nothing of interest. Just a bunch of dead bodies. I am on my way back to you now."_

"And you, Krauser?"

"_Almost got my ass chewed by a werewolf thing. Found Cindy Travis in her bedroom, stiff as a board. She must have been dead the same time as the others. The thing is, she was shot in the head. Oh, and there is one other thing."_

"What is it?" Wesker growled, not liking the news on Cindy Travis.

"_There was a message written on her wall in blood. I think you better come check it out."_

"I'm on my way," Wesker answered. He nodded to Claire and they started up the staircase.

It didn't take them long to find Krauser in the hallway. He was standing over one of the creatures. This one was sliced in half. Claire gathered it was from Krauser's arm that was now the shape of a large scythe. She had to look away as it turned back into a normal, human arm. Krauser led Wesker and Claire into Cindy Travis's bedroom. The old woman was in a king sized bed and canopy with a bullet through her head. It was a painful sight for Claire, one she couldn't help but to feel pity for. The old woman looked like any other person's grandma. Claire tried to remind herself though that this woman was just as much to blame for Tricell's crimes as any.

There was a message in blood written along the wall. Wesker grew very upset upon reading it. Claire could understand why. It gave her chill bumps as she read it over and over.

_Don't you hate being made out to look like a fool?_

"Wow, whoever this guy is…well he really is playing you for a fool," Krauser sighed, shaking his head.

Wesker didn't hold in his anger. Claire and Krauser moved out of the way as Wesker slammed his fists and legs into the wall until he was able to tear the whole message down.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived back to the facility in Berlin, Wesker left to go be alone. Claire was able to talk things over with Ada and Nicholai. Krauser didn't help much, letting her do most of the talking while he cleaned his weapons. Sherry stayed quiet. She was kind of fidgety, and Claire wondered why. She could only gather that she was nervous because Wesker was in a very foul mood right now. They were all on edge because of this.

"Wow, I guess it wasn't Cindy Travis then. Go figure. I always thought eighty-something old ladies could be so evil," Ada sighed, walking over to the main screen to look at the world map. It was as if she was trying to think of someone else it could be.

Nicholai rolled his eyes, having got himself a cup of coffee. "If I were you, Ada, I would watch that smart tone of yours. You too, Krauser. Unless the two of you want to endure Wesker's wrath."

"Wrath?" Ada snorted. "Please. He is probably throwing the biggest temper tantrum because he was outsmarted by this asshole again."

Claire didn't stay much longer with them. Ada was the only one she was comfortable with and left when the older woman herself left to go her own way. Claire went to her quarters, still unable to believe that she was willingly staying here. She sat on her bed, stroking her belly in thought. It made her sick and nervous knowing that her life was in Wesker's hands, but at the same time she felt oddly relieved. The question that bothered her was why. Why would Wesker want to save her? He never would answer her questions, only reply with a change of subject or silence as if he was hiding something.

She heard the door to her quarters open. Wesker was the only one who didn't knock, and really was the only person to come in and see her. Sighing, Claire got off of her bed to go greet him, but was shocked to see that it was Sherry who had entered her room unannounced instead.

"S-Sherry?"

"I remember you."

Claire was taken aback. "What?"

Sherry had her eyes on the floor, no longer composed like the cold warrior earlier. "I remember you. I remember you and Leon. I remember everything. I just kept studying you…I knew I saw your face before, and it finally dawned on me."

"That's good! Oh, Sherry, I am so happy to hear this," Claire said, feeling relief swell in her chest.

"Wesker didn't save me from Raccoon City…you and Leon did. Wesker killed a whole bunch of military people to get to me. I remember…Leon tried to save me. He was coming there to visit me or something, and he found the place in a bloody mess. He caught up with me just as Wesker was about to put me in the car. Wesker was going to kill him but I was able to change his mind."

Claire wondered if Sherry was under control like Jill was, and the drugs were wearing off so she could return to normal. Or maybe Sherry was remembering on her own. Claire didn't think Wesker used drugs on her. He mentally broke Sherry a long time ago after he took her. Maybe, somehow, Sherry was coming back upon seeing Claire again.

"So…now you realize that Wesker has been lying to you the whole time?" Claire asked cautiously.

Sherry weakly shook her head. "He never lied to me. I just twisted it around in my head because he was my only family."

_Family? Was she just developing Stockholm Syndrome?_ Claire thought for a moment, and then remembered William Birkin and Wesker were close friends. Sherry used to think of Wesker as her uncle back in those days before the Mansion Incident.

Claire didn't know what else to say. "I'm happy that you remember me, Sherry. You don't know how much it hurt Leon and me to lose you. Leon blames himself everyday. I'm sorry I failed you."

Claire was suddenly knocked backward a step as Sherry threw her arms around her and started crying. It was a complete shock to Claire. She decided to comfort her, hoping this was a breakthrough for Sherry. Claire promised herself that she was going to find a way to get Sherry out of here.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

The two women jumped upon hearing Wesker's voice, and pulled apart. Sherry desperately pulled herself together, trying to compose her feelings. Wesker stood there not too far away with his arms crossed. He didn't have his sunglasses on, so his intense eyes seem to pierce them even more.

"I'm sorry Wesker, I just-" Sherry tried to explain, but was shortly interrupted by Wesker.

"Leave us."

Sherry dipped her head. She gave one last look to Claire before slipping out of the room. For a long moment, the air was tense with static between them. Claire couldn't keep his eyes, and for a moment, wondered if the child would have such eyes.

"Tomorrow we leave for Luxembourg. Get plenty of rest. You are going to need it, dear heart."

"It's kinda hard to sleep when you are being held against your will somewhere," Claire answered.

Wesker chuckled at her, and she was partially relieved that he had calmed down now. "I am not holding you against your will. If you want to go back to your brother, so be it. Just know that you will die within two weeks."

Claire glared at him. "I want a straight answer. Why are you saving me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does!" she snapped.

He unfolded his arms, walking over to her. He started circling her again, eyes watching her very closely. Claire tried not to let it make her nervous. She glared at him as he walked around her, reminding her of a stalking panther.

"Is it perhaps maybe you want to hear me say that I still have feelings for you? That the Wesker in amnesic state is still there somewhere? Is that what you want to hear?"

Claire didn't answer, only lowered her eyes. She heard him purr another chuckle as he stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking steps toward her and making her back up into a wall. "Cat got your tongue?"

Their bodies were only inches apart now. His breath tickled her ear, and she felt him caress the skin right above her hip. It felt like a cold, electrical shock went up her body. She closed her eyes tight, knowing that this was not good at all.

_He's seducing you! Fight back!_

"I just…want the truth," she managed to say through a rough breath.

"Sometimes the truth hurts," he whispered into her ear, then placed a kiss on her temple.

Claire couldn't understand why it was harder to resist him while he was like this. Her mind had clouded over, and the next thing she knew, she was on the bed with Wesker on top of her, their lips locked in a long, fierce kiss. Wesker was making it a point to discard her clothes as quickly as possible. His hands were exploring her body, as were his lips.

_So much for getting plenty of rest…_ Claire's thoughts were soon melted away.

* * *

Luxembourg City was nothing like Claire had ever seen before. She was not expecting the sights at all, and wondered why she ever declined the offers from TerraSave to do a meeting here. Though the sky was gray, and mild precipitation was hitting the windows of the vehicle Krauser was driving, it did not dissuade Claire from looking out on the sights. There were several forts and towers in the city, as well as the famous Luxembourg Castle. Claire could understand why Luxembourg city was one of the wealthiest in the world. It had long ago developed into a banking and administrative center.

The city itself straddled several valleys and outcrops, making the city's layout complicated yet beautiful at the same time. The center of the city occupied a picturesque sight on a salient, perched above steep cliffs that dropped into narrow valleys of the Alzette and Petrusse rivers, in which both found their confluence within the city. The deep gorges cut by the rivers were spanned by many bridges and viaducts. All in all, Claire could tell that the city wasn't a particular large place, but its layout of setting on several levels, straddling hills and gorges made it seem twice as big.

Claire was glad to see she wasn't the only one looking outside like an awed child. Sherry was on the other side of the backseat, leaning over Ada to get a good look. The SUV was large and roomy for them. It was a rental just to get them to the church. Nicholai sat with Rurik in the back part. HUNK was handcuffed with a gag in his mouth. Though he was in such a situation, Claire found it uneasy that Rurik seemed happy…like he knew something they didn't.

The church they were coming to was set on a large property surrounded by a stone wall. Claire forgot the huge church's name, Wesker only said it once. It was St. Michael's or something, not far from Luxembourg Castle set out away from the city. Wesker was using his authority in Corporation S to get them around right here in the city. His place in Pharma-Tech gave them the vehicle they were in to hinder any suspicions, especially since it seemed as though there was a hostage among them.

Wesker checked his watch as they got out of the vehicle. It was afternoon, so they arrived right on time to where the church was empty. The church wasn't used anymore, not since World War II. Now it was just another tourist attraction sentenced to rot slowly. The government had no idea of the facility down below.

The stone church towered above them. The large, mosaic windows had long lost their luster. The bell tower above seemed ominous with the cool sweeping wind and cold drizzle. They got out their weapons, walking up to the tall, double doors and entering into the main lobby. Nicholai shoved his brother along. Claire didn't feel the tangible security one often would feel in a church. Instead, she felt uneasy. The church didn't feel like a church at all, whether it had an Umbrella facility below it or not. The church had looked as if nothing had changed since the late 1940s.

Wesker turned to all of them. "The entrance down into the facility should be located in the basement. Rurik, I am sure you will be happy to assist us. Let's go."

* * *

Chris was about to snap. The plane seemed to take its sweet time crossing the Atlantic Ocean. They had stopped finally in Great Britain to refuel, and were off again. Chris had lost track of the time from dozing off into sleep here and there. The others were just as quiet as he was. Jill was knocked out, her head leaning on Chris's shoulder. The plane would be landing in Berlin in a few hours. From there, Barry, Rebecca, and Billy would be flying to Moscow to check out the facility over there. Chris felt for them, knowing they would have another long flight ahead of them.

Soon his cell phone started ringing. Chris felt a bolt of relief hit him, hoping it was Wentworth calling to tell them of any news on Berlin or Moscow. The European Branch had set up their watches, and so if Wesker emerged with or without Claire, they would know.

Out of his excitement, he answered it, trying not to wake Jill, who was already stirring from the ring tone. "Chris Redfield."

"_It is a relief to know that I called the correct number," _came a male's voice on the other end.

The color in Chris's face drained. He didn't recognize the voice at all, and there was something dark and sinister about it that made his knuckles turn white. He looked all around, catching Leon's eye. The agent immediately knew something was up and leaned over.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"_That isn't important now, is it? I'm merely calling you to tell you, Mr. Redfield, that Albert Wesker and your dear sister are heading to Luxembourg City as we speak. They intend to go to St. Michael's church. Do you know where that is?"_

"How do you know that? And why are you telling me this?" Chris growled, moving forward in unease and waking Jill.

"_We have a common enemy, Mr. Redfield. And I know how much family is important to you. I can only agree. Blood is thicker than water, isn't that right? I can help you get Claire back if you can help me_ _take down Wesker."_

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you?" Chris asked, eyes narrowing. Jill was now at attention now, exchanging worried glances with Leon.

"_The decision to trust me is entirely up to you. Your sister's fate lies in your hands, Mr. Redfield. I look forward to seeing you in Luxembourg."_

Before Chris could say anything, the man on the other line hung up. He was met with silence. Cursing out loud and waking the others, Chris got out of his seat and kicked his supply bag, almost throwing his phone.

"Dammit!"

"Chris! What happened?" Jill demanded, also rising to her feet.

"Some bastard called me on my phone and told me that Wesker and Claire are heading for Luxembourg! I have to call Wentworth and see if they have heard anything!"

Chris dialed the director's number. It went through, and his old comrade answered. _"Chris, I was just about to call you. I have a breakthrough! Wesker and Claire were spotted leaving the city of Berlin! Ada Wong, Nicholai Ginovaef, Sherry Birkin, and two other men that were unable to be identified were with them. The European Branch tried to follow them, but lost them! Don't worry though, they are still on it."_

"Don't bother. I know where they are at," Chris sighed, hanging up. He immediately left Leon and Jill's side to go to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Barry asked, stirring in his seat. "Are we landing already?"

Chris emerged from the cockpit, looking almost airsick to all of them. They all gave him their full, undivided attention. "There's been a change in plans. We are heading for Luxembourg City to a church called St. Michael's. We should be arriving in the country within the next hour."

They felt the plane changing course. It eastern direction of flight eased into southeast, and while Chris could only hope that he could trust the stranger, the others were utterly lost and shocked.

* * *

Wesker watched as Rurik put in the code to open up the secret passage. The smirk that formed on his lips after the vault slid open was almost satanic. All he needed Rurik for was to get the entrance down into the facility opened. By going through Rurik's equipment and finding many of the missing files on this facility that Wesker needed, he now knew all of the codes from here on out.

"You did your part for us, Rurik. Your usefulness ends here," Wesker told him.

The mercenary snorted a chuckle. "Oh great, is this where you are going to let Nicholai kill me?"

"Oh yes, if he wishes it," Wesker replied as they all headed down the passage with the door closing behind them.

Claire wasn't surprised at the sight when they came down onto the first basement level. It looked like any other old Umbrella laboratory. Concrete walls and floor with more stairs leading down along with some elevators plainly stuck out here. Claire looked over the railing; saw the next basement level down was much more open as a huge, square room with doors on each side. They walked down the stairs into the open room. Claire caught sight of a map layout for the underground facility, and just about fainted. The facility had seven basement levels, with large sections on each floor. Each of the doors led to a certain section, and then those sections had elevators that led down to certain basement levels. All in all, Claire could totally believe now that this was definitely an Umbrella base. The signs above the door were marked professionally, each sign also having the Umbrella logo on it.

"Unlocking the vault also unlocked this floor. Let's split up and see what we can find. We need to find the control room so I can unlock everything for complete access," Wesker explained.

Sherry, Ada, and Krauser nodded their heads, each of them heading to their own door in the square hall. They had their weapons out and ready, leaving only Wesker, Claire, Nicholai, and HUNK behind.

"What are you going to do?" Wesker inquired, looking to his Russian comrade.

Nicholai twitched a smirk, protruding two guns and two knives with the Spetsnaz insignia on them.

"It is time to find out which brother deserves to live," Nicholai stated rationally.

Rurik closed his eyes for a moment, giving no hints to his emotions. Claire seemed surprised. She thought Nicholai was just going to shoot his younger half-brother and be over with it. However, Nicholai was going to fight to the death with Rurik. She wasn't surprised that Wesker didn't stop him from making such a rash decision. Wesker merely dipped his head.

"As you wish. If you manage to survive locate Ada and move on with her. We should meet back here in an hour."

"Understood," Nicholai said, cocking his weapon.

"Come along, dear heart," Wesker said, heading for the set of doors that did not receive any visitors. Claire glanced over her shoulder while following him, watching as Nicholai stood in front of the handcuffed Rurik. Nicholai was digging out the handcuff keys, but neither brother looked away from each other.

"You are just going to let him fight to the death?" Claire asked as they started to walk the corridors of their section. Claire was already lost. It seemed they were in some sort of testing area. There were several rooms made up of bulletproof glass and cells. Inside some of them were skeletons of humans and animals, and even BOWs.

Wesker didn't answer right away. In fact, as she waited for him to answer, she heard gunfire erupt behind them, coming from the square hall. "It is what he wants. Nicholai wants a fair fight to prove who the better brother is. I'm sure Rurik would have done the same thing."

Claire lowered her eyes, trying to ignore the gunfire echoing down the corridors. The section she and Wesker was searching was large, but only because of the test chambers. Wesker knew the control room wouldn't be in the section, and within forty minutes, they decided to turn back.

Just as they were nearing the square hall, Wesker's headset kicked on. _"Wesker! Nicholai's been stabbed and Rurik is gone!"_

It was Sherry who had contacted him. Claire didn't know what to think about the ordeal, but she couldn't see any hint of emotions on Wesker's face. They kept their pace until they were back out into the square hall. Wesker and Claire came over to Nicholai, who was lying on the concrete floor with blood around him. Ada was over him trying to keep pressure on the deep stab wound on Nicholai's chest. Sherry was trying to reach for more supplies to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Krauser?" Wesker asked.

"He went after Rurik!" Sherry answered.

Ada looked up over her shoulder. Claire couldn't believe it, but she saw tears in Ada's eyes. She glared up at Wesker, trying to keep her emotions under control. "We need to get him to the infirmary. I passed it on my section. You need to fix him, Wesker."

Claire should have known that Wesker was the only "doctor" among this group. Nicholai was coughing up blood, though there was a faint smile on his face.

Wesker still remained passive. "He won't make it."

"What? Don't say that!" Ada spat.

"He's right…I've been lung stabbed…it seems as though Rurik has surpassed me with knives…I've already lost too much blood," Nicholai said weakly, still coughing.

Ada cursed under her breath, but she kept the pressure on Nicholai's chest. Claire could feel the bond between Ada and Nicholai much more now than she could before. She knew that they were good allies, but now she could really see it. For once, Ada was letting them peek into her usual composed attitude. She really did care for Nicholai.

Claire felt ice stab her heart when she saw Wesker hold out his hand to Sherry, eyes never leaving Nicholai. Sherry looked like she was about to burst into tears, but kept herself in control. With a shaky hand, she pulled her gun from its holster and handed it over to Wesker.

_He wouldn't!_

Wesker cocked the gun, walking over to Nicholai calmly. Ada saw the gun, and her glare deepened on her employer. "Don't do this, Wesker."

"You don't want me to put him out of his misery?" Wesker hissed. "Get up, Ada."

She refused to move. Nicholai raised his arm up, stroking Ada on the cheek. "Better listen to him. Maybe you can take Rurik down for me."

"I will be sure to," Ada answered, taking his hand and squeezing it for a moment. Slowly, she moved away from Nicholai, turning her head away so she didn't have to watch. Sherry looked away as well, but Claire couldn't move her eyes as Wesker aimed the gun at Nicholai's face.

"I would…have followed you to the…end," Nicholai chocked, slightly laughing.

"I know," Wesker answered coolly. "So long…old friend."

Claire closed her eyes abruptly, jumping at the blaring gunshot. It took her a moment to reopen her eyes. Nicholai was dead and Wesker was moving back over to her side. He held the gun out to Sherry, who took it. Wesker bent down to pick up Nicholai's handgun. He walked over to Claire, extending it out to her.

"You might need this," he said just above a whisper.

Claire took the gun, not feeling the normal security she normally felt with a firearm in her hands. She braved looking over at Ada. She was now completely composed, except for a single tear that slid down her cheek. She took in a deep breath, and turned back to Wesker.

"The control room is through those doors. I'm going after Rurik. If Krauser hasn't killed him yet, then I will be sure that I will," she said coldly, heading for the staircase. Wesker didn't say anything, just watched her go.

Wesker nodded over at Sherry. "Go with her. I want Rurik dead before we leave here."

"Yes," the young girl said, sounding almost relieved that she was able to go get a piece of Rurik as well.

Wesker studied Nicholai's body one last time before he motioned Claire to follow him and they headed into the section that Ada explored earlier. Claire tried to put the ordeal behind her, hoping she wouldn't have to use the gun either. The section they entered into was mainly for security, but they also found wards for the infirmary and a small science lab or two.

Claire and Wesker hardly spoke as they walked the section. It didn't take them long to find the security control room for the facility. Wesker got to work hacking into the mainframe. The security cameras had long since stopped working, so they couldn't look upon them to seek out Rurik or anything else. As Wesker went through the system, he suddenly stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"Everything has already been unlocked. According to the system, everything was unlocked almost three hours ago. That's over an hour since we arrived."

"So someone is already here?"

"It would seem so," Wesker sighed, not looking to happy.

"You think…maybe it is that guy?"

"If it is, then he is in for a cruel fate. No one deems me a fool, and gets away with it," Wesker growled, moving past her so they could head back.

Claire gulped and followed him. They found an elevator, and Wesker took them down to the lowest level; basement level 7. It was where the large research and development laboratories were located for the top researchers in the facility.

"The disk should be labeled WC13," Wesker told Claire, moving to one of the computers to start looking through the system.

Claire went to a filing cabinet that housed all kinds of documents and disks. She kept alert and started seeking out the disk name. She had no idea what the name meant, and she also didn't understand how it was going to help Wesker save her. She decided it didn't matter at the moment, only that they needed to find it and get the hell out of there.

Claire didn't find it in that cabinet and went on to the next one. The large laboratory was open from its size, even though there were several computers, test tables, and machines she couldn't guess. The next filing cabinet only housed documents and files. Sighing, she shut it and went to a desk. There were several files and unknown syringes on top, but in the drawers were many organized disks.

Just as she found it and hollered, Wesker was at her side. She felt a deep wave of relief wash over her. Even Wesker had a grin on his face as he looked the disk over.

"Really, it just isn't right to see the captive getting along so well with the captor."

The chuckling male voice made her jump. She and Wesker looked over to the door they had came through to enter the large laboratory. There was a man standing there; a man that Claire definitely didn't recognize, though he did look familiar.

The man stood about twenty feet away, the exit not far behind him. He looked young, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a white suit, reminding Claire of some kind of modern European formal wear. His light brown hair was short and somewhat slicked back. He had a tall, strong build to him. His eyes were what really caught Claire off guard. He had the same animalistic eyes as Wesker. Then it dawned on her exactly how similar he did look to Wesker.

_This can't be right!_

Wesker seemed taken aback by the stranger's appearance as well, but quickly hid it. He stayed close to Claire, glaring at the man before them. "Do we know each other?"

"Oh no, definitely not. At least not personally."

Wesker's glare deepened. "You are the one who caused the relapse in Kijuju and the outbreak in South America."

"And let's not forget about old man Roman. Boy have I wanted to get rid of that useless piece of trash for awhile," the stranger replied, chuckling. "So tell me, Albert. Did you enjoy the little message I left you at Cindy Travis's mansion?"

"Who are you?" Wesker asked calmly, dismissing the snide question.

"My name is Alex. You don't know me, but I know all about you."

"We're related."

Alex chuckled at Wesker's statement, looking down at his body and spreading his arms for a moment. "Nothing flies by you, does it?"

"How?" Wesker asked, flexing his fists.

"Same fathers," Alex answered simply, turning his attention to some tools on the nearby test table. He picked them up and observed them, not at all worrying about Wesker it seemed. "You and I are the only "real" Wesker Children. We were actually born within the line with the surname. It wasn't given to us like the rest of them, who ended up dying anyways. Our grandfather, Alexander Wesker, and Spencer started the project, and Andric was trying to finish it. You ruined all of that though, didn't you?"

"Why should I care about the project?" Wesker asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "You don't seem to care for much, do you brother?"

Again, Wesker dismissed his younger half-brother's question. "Why are you here? Why are you showing yourself to me now of all times?"

"Don't you hate being the last one to know?" Alex chuckled. "Boy, it sure has been fun picking on you for the past few weeks. But I guess I can go ahead and tell you. I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child."

Claire felt her heart leap to her chest. She looked from Alex to Wesker. Wesker's eyes flashed dangerously, almost glowing behind the sunglasses and his posture became slightly more rigid. "You want to kill me?"

"I'm glad you figured that one out on your own, genius," Alex sighed, crossing his arms. A wicked grin formed on his handsome face, and Claire knew what was about to come. "And after I kill you, I'm going to take the girl."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? :) DRAMATIC! Hey, guess what! THE END! No, not really. I think this story has like ten chapters left maybe, hahaha. So sorry for all the breaks in the story. Usually I am able to sit down and right out most of a chapter in one sitting, but this one I wasn't able to, so I hope it doesn't feel too much out of whack with all the breaks. I always lose my train of thought if I leave a chapter and come back to it! -_- And killing Nicholai was kinda last moment. Thought it would add a nice twist, but his death is supposed to represent something in the next chapter! I like Nicholai, so it was hard to do! And sorry if Ada seemed kinda out of character with Nicholai's death. I was just trying to dive into her composed nature a little more, and I thought since her and Nicholai were good friends, it would be good. I seem to be apologizing alot for this chapter, sigh...Well, all in all I had a blast writing it and I hope all of you enjoyed it as well, along with the wicked twist with Alex! :) Now is a good time to tell me if you want a good ending for this story or not, hahahahhahahahaha! All I gotta say for next chapter is...Poor Claire...hehehehehe...Thanks everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22: Brotherly Hate

**Chapter 22: Brotherly Hate**

Chris practically leaped off of the jet as soon as it came to a halt on the airway strip. The others followed suit off of the military plane. It was cool and very wet in the city of Luxembourg, but Chris went straight over to the European Branch group that was waiting for them.

"Chris Redfield?" the lead soldier asked. She was a woman around his age with dark, raven black hair pulled up into a loose bun and icy green eyes.

"That's me," Chris said, taking her hand to shake.

"I am Elaine Derin. This is my unit. Director Hanson told me that Director Miller sent you all out here, and I am here to assist you."

"Thanks, Elaine," Chris said sincerely, dipping his head. He took a moment to make sure Jill and the others were off of the jet and coming around him. "We need to head to St. Michael's Church ASAP."

Elaine dipped her head. "Our unit has transportation. Let's head out. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I am gonna be," Chris sighed, following the unit leader towards the row of parked Hummers. Jill and the others stuck close, noticing the strange and beautiful surroundings of Luxembourg.

* * *

Claire was frozen in place by Alex's words. What did he want with her? It put a strange kind of fear in her heart as Alex chuckled at their apparent hesitation on his words.

"What do you want with her?" Wesker asked, his tone becoming a whole different level of dangerous. Claire felt something icy crawl up her spine.

Alex raised an eyebrow, and then chuckled again. "Oh, you don't have to be so possessive, Al. Relax a bit. It isn't healthy to be so uptight all the time."

"Answer the question," Wesker ordered.

Alex shrugged. "The fetus. I want it."

"You sick fuck!" Claire spat, but Wesker brought up his arm to her face to silence her.

Alex gave another cold chuckle. "When the fetus is being taken over by Albert's virus, the virus's power will grow stronger tenfold against our own viruses put together. It should be the most powerful form of the virus yet, and can only be harvested in that small amount of time the fetus is dying."

_And I thought Wesker was messed up in the head…_

Claire was thoroughly sickened. She could see it in Alex's animalistic eyes, the way he stood and faced them, the way he smirked and chuckled and talked. She had no doubt in her mind that Alex was just as dangerous as Wesker, if not more. There was a darkness to him that seemed to even surpass Wesker, and Claire couldn't tell if it was because she loved Wesker and couldn't see the darkness as much, or if Alex was truly the more sinister being down here.

"Oh? Quiet now, aren't you brother? Are you now debating whether you want to save her life? You want that power…I can sense it," Alex stated coolly, arms crossed against his chest and a smug expression on his handsome face.

Claire looked up to Wesker. Alex's words hurt, but Claire knew better than to toss them out. If Wesker knew he could have a chance to get the ultimate power, she was sure he could toss her aside. She couldn't read him though, he didn't even flinch. Slowly, he eventually shook his head.

"No. I don't want it. And you aren't going to get it."

Claire could have banged her head to make sure she heard his words correctly. She was more than shocked; she was baffled and upset, and ecstatic all at once from Wesker's words. She kept trying to be reasonable though. Wesker could have easily been lying, but she couldn't help but to sense some kind of sincerity there.

Alex was unfazed by the dark threat. He didn't even flinch. "Well, that's too bad, brother. Don't worry, I already contacted Chris Redfield. He is on his way with his team of losers. They will find your dead body and then their trail to find Claire will run cold."

"What did you say to my brother?" Claire hissed.

"I just asked him if he would help me take down a common enemy we have. I told him where you and Albert were located, and as worried as he is about you, he was reckless and complied to a stranger's words. Not very bright, I assume."

Anger boiled up in Claire. She wanted to lunge forward, and realized that her body actually did lunge out of her anger and hate. Wesker caught her by the arm to keep her back from getting herself killed against his younger half-brother.

"Temper, temper," Alex laughed softly. "Now really, there is no reason for that. I haven't hurt Chris…yet."

"And what exactly do you have planned with all of this power?" Wesker inquired, making sure Claire was going to stay put before he let her go.

"Do you want to see if my "take over the world plan" is better than yours?" Alex laughed. "You could have just said so. Well, for one we have very different paths, you and I. I just don't understand you, Albert. You think you are going to "save" the world by wiping out the humans and replacing them with beings like us that are only worthy? Apparently, you haven't thought many things through. All you are doing is adding competition. Eventually, something stronger will come about and kill you. Whereas if you go with my plan, there is no competition."

"Please do enlighten me," Wesker snarled.

"Let the humans destroy themselves. They deserve it. I will just sit back and watch. But truth be told, I already have this country and several other countries looped around my finger. It is only a matter of time before demands will need to be made and blood will need to be shed. There is quite a big difference between you and me, brother. And it isn't just the ten year age difference."

"You look more than just ten years younger," Wesker snorted. He was in his late forties, meaning Alex should be in his late thirties, but the man still looked like he was in his late twenties.

Alex was amused by this. "I look good, don't I? Let's just say I have discovered the Fountain of Youth and it is in my virus. Your virus has slowed your aging by 51%, but I have completely stopped aging."

"What exactly stands our viruses apart then?" Wesker inquired, still glaring hard over at his brother.

"Our viruses contradict each other. The serums we use to stabilize our viruses to keep them under control act as venom to the other. My serum can kill you, and yours can kill me. Not that we need it to kill each other with our power."

There was silence, and Alex must have taken their brevity for confusion. He sighed. "If you must know, I was the star of the project, not you. I manipulated Spencer not long after you killed Marcus that you would eventually turn on him. He allowed me to do what it took to kill you…of course I forgot to add Birkin to the equation."

Wesker's eyes flashed, and Claire felt a new kind of icy cold shift in the air as the tension rose. Wesker didn't move, but his hand balled into a deadly clenched fist.

"You killed William."

"Actually, Rurik killed William, I just ordered him to do it," Alex chuckled. "But really, it was a good thing. Birkin knew about the project and I was able to gather that he was going to reprogram your virus and make it stronger and more stable. I couldn't allow him to do that now, could I? What a true friend he was. I have had Rurik and Spencer under my control for the longest time. I always laughed at Spencer's ecstatic attempts to have me bring him what he wanted. Why would I waste such an elixir on a man on death's door? Foolish old bastard…"

Alex trailed off, walking around another table casually and looking through the notes and picking up strange utensils that Claire couldn't recognize in the laboratory. Wesker's younger brother kept that smirk on his face as he came around.

"You know, I should thank you for killing Spencer. You saved me a trip to have to do it myself. I was so busy testing thousands of subjects anyway."

_Thousands of test subjects?_

Claire hoped to dear God those subjects hadn't been people, but if she was right on her instincts toward Alex, then she sickly knew deep down that they were. Alex was like the most extreme of mad scientists it seemed.

"The pleasure was all mine. It seems he left out a big section of his explanation to me…that being _you_," Wesker hissed.

"It probably wasn't his fault. The man had jelly for a brain by that time," Alex joked cruelly. "I doubt he remembered what he had for breakfast that morning before you killed him."

Wesker was getting twitchy now. Claire hoped he wasn't just going to jump into battle with his brother recklessly. Wesker wasn't one to do that. He always made sure to study and think before making his move, but it seemed as though Alex was purposely taunting him into reaction.

_This isn't good…_ Claire gripped the disk in her hand even tighter. Wesker definitely had the look to kill written all over him. Alex still remained passive, but Claire could see the malicious intent in his eyes, begging for Wesker to attack him. _He has something up his sleeve…maybe I should try and get Wesker not to attack him…_

"It's a Goddamn curse, isn't it?" Alex chuckled softly.

"What is?" Wesker asked.

"The instincts to kill that come with the virus. It takes strong willpower to control the virus and the instincts at all. However, it seems as though you have always had this gift to kill. You did kill Andrea right out of the womb, and killed our father when you were just a boy…just to name a few."

"And you are any different?" Wesker seethed.

Alex tapped his fingers on the table, the small noise seemingly echoing throughout the large laboratory. "You know what? Speaking of us, do you know who we have much in common with?"

Wesker growled lowly. "Who? I am growing tired of your childish games."

"I'm allowed to act childish, I am the younger one, no?" Alex laughed icily. "We are very similar to the Ginovaef brothers. Half-blood brothers turned against each other…both dangerous killers. But it also tells a foreboding ending here."

"And what is that?"

"Nicholai was killed. As the older brother, that means you are fated to die as well against me, the younger brother."

"You think so?" Wesker chuckled, taking a step forward. "Well, let us see if you are all talk and no bite, Alex."

"Wait! Wesker!" Claire gasped.

Wesker looked over his shoulder at her. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Wesker was just going to go in. She knew that this was not the time to underestimate the smug bastard before them. "Stay back, Claire. I will handle this."

With those words, he turned back and walked towards Alex slowly. Claire was stunned. That was the first he had ever spoke her actual name while he was in his normal state. She didn't know how to take it. She quickly slid the disk into her jacket, next taking Nicholai's pistol out and cocking it. She wasn't going to let Wesker fight this battle alone if he needed the help.

"I will be the one celebrating becoming an only child," Wesker growled, not backing down from Alex, who stood his ground.

"Oh? Well, then by all means, Al…let's see who the better brother is, hmm?"

"You need to be put in your place," Wesker added as Alex bowed at the waist before him, as if mocking him.

"I need to be?" Alex purred. "I may need to be put in my place, but I assure you I will put you in yours."

A long, tense moment passed between the two as the brothers stared each other down. Claire's face was white, and she absently put her free hand on her lower abdomen. She could tell that Wesker and Alex were waiting to see who was going to attack first. One wanted the other to lunge first for some reason.

Wesker proved to be the more patient one, because Alex finally lunged first. Wesker leaped back to dodge the attack, and from there, Claire was lost. Their inhuman speed was creating a wave of motion sickness within her. There was blurs, crashing over tables, and objects flying. Claire got the gun ready, waiting to take a good shot at Alex. If Wesker's brother wanted her that bad unharmed, she wouldn't have to worry about him hurting her.

There were moments the brothers slowed down for her human eye to catch as they fought, both using martial arts to try and take down the other. As steady as it was going, Claire was relieved to see that Wesker was holding himself well against Alex. Alex seemed quicker and more nimble than Wesker, but Wesker still looked as though he was the stronger one. There was already blood coming from both of them as the two men struggled to kill the other. She watched them slam their fists together, and the force knocked both of them several feet apart. Wesker had to flip his body around like a lithe cat to land on his feet, while Alex merely skidded backwards across the tiled floor. They rushed each other at full speed. At the last moment, Alex leaped, bashing into Wesker's shoulders and propelling off of them like a launch pad. Wesker went flying straight into a wall while Alex landed gracefully and started laughing.

Claire took her chance. She opened fire on Alex. Several bullets struck the younger brother before he turned and started dodging them. In a flash, he appeared in front of Claire, fist raised to knock her out. A flash of black slammed into Alex, sending him flying into some filing cabinets, and then Wesker was glaring at her.

"Don't be reckless."

"I'm trying to help you!" Claire barked.

They heard Alex growl, crawling out of the mess. He clenched his fingers hard, bending the metal of the cabinets easily as he vaulted himself onto his feet. He attempted to brush himself off and roll his shoulders.

"I think that bump on your head from Africa really did a number on you, brother. I wasn't expecting you to be so weak."

Wesker growled. "I wasn't expecting you to be such a coward."

"Are you angry because I can out maneuver you? Well, if it is a brawl you want, then fine."

Alex was a blur, slamming into Wesker just as his brother did to him a moment before. Wesker was ready for it however, and only skidded back a few feet. They went at it again, this time Claire had to move to get out of the way. Wesker lost his sunglasses somewhere in the brawl, and Claire was finding more and more blood starting to pop up. The brothers' wounds were closing too quickly afterwards in order to do much damage. Claire knew that if they were going to kill each other, they would start trying to impale each other. Claire wouldn't have to worry so long as Wesker wasn't weakening. But as the fight continued on, Claire started to notice Wesker tiring. Finally, Alex broke away with a leap, landing on top of the last standing table. Wesker, though still vigilant and glaring, was catching his breath.

"You aren't used to having to use so much energy, are you?" Alex chuckled, folding his arms. "You are only used to killing weak humans and BOWs that don't even come near your abilities. It's different fighting someone in your league, isn't it?"

"How can you be used to fighting someone like me?" Wesker inquired, already starting to calm again.

"Oh I have had plenty of practice," Alex replied proudly. "Who else do you think killed our so called brothers and sisters in the Wesker Children Project?"

Wesker's eyes flashed. "You killed the others? I thought you said they were failures?"

"They were failures because I was able to kill them. Well, it doesn't matter, does it? I was the sole purpose of the project. Neither you, nor the others mattered that much. That is why I am the youngest. I was the last one born into it, and it took them so many years to perfect what they wanted. You were so close, Albert, but then I came along and just took it away from you."

"Why should I care about that?" Wesker snorted. "I'm not going to care even after I kill you."

"Did I hit a nerve? You are so hell-bent on becoming a god, but yet you don't take this opportunity with the fetus to surpass even that kind of a status?"

Wesker didn't answer his brother. Instead, he was a blur of movement, coming over to the table and slamming his boot into it. Alex was quick to leap off of the table as it crashed over and slid across the room. They started fighting and dodging each other once again.

Claire did not know what to do. She was growing more and more sick as the seconds went by. Soon the atmosphere started to change. Alex was starting to grow bored, and so his fighting turned from play to serious. This changed the flow of the battle in a way that Claire was not expecting. Alex was slowly starting to overpower Wesker, and she had no idea what to do. It took an even more drastic turn when Claire saw Alex slip something out of his jacket. The syringe gleamed in the overhead fluorescent lights as he twirled it around his fingers and then gripped it.

Claire went to yell, but it was too late. Alex stabbed the needle into Wesker's neck and then broke away. Wesker tore the syringe out of his neck and tossed it aside. He almost immediately grabbed at his temples, yelling out. Alex was laughing again, walking casually over to Wesker as he was bent over and in full blown convulsions.

"Aww, you should have totally expected that, Al," Alex said softly, shaking his head like a disappointed parent as he peered down at Wesker. "It hurts doesn't it? It will kill you in a matter of minutes."

Claire was running over to Wesker, her words lost to her own ears. Alex grabbed her just before she could reach him, and she immediately started to fight against his grip. She called out Wesker's name, but he was in too much pain to notice her.

"What did you do to him? Let me go!"

"I injected him with a very potent amount of the serum I use for my own virus. Instead of stabilizing his virus, it will make his virus attack itself and him. It will be a slow, very agonizing death, but very delightful for me."

Claire continued to fight against Alex's grip, her eyes not leaving Wesker as his hands were tight on his temples, still yelling out in pain. Alex's grasp was like steel, and she yelled out profanities and threats as she fought. Finally, Alex sighed and dropped her. Claire went straight for Wesker. It didn't matter how much she touched or yelled at him, Wesker would not respond to her.

"How strange is this? He should have been dead by now," Alex sighed, checking his watch. "He is tougher than I thought. I guess I am gonna have to end it the dirty way."

Alex walked over, pushing Claire aside and grabbing Wesker. Before Claire could recover in time from Alex shoving her aside, she watched in horror as Alex thrust his hand into Wesker's chest. Wesker immediately dropped to his knees, and Alex slammed his boot into his brother's chest to get him to drop onto his back on the floor.

"That should do it. It's a shame really, brother. Not only did I, Umbrella's last dirty little secret, end your miserable life, but now I am the one with a new genesis to write."

Claire was down next to Wesker in seconds, but he was already fading. Not only was she watching the man that she reluctantly loved in more ways than one slowly die, but she also watched her own chance of survival, and the baby's only chance of survival, die with him. Blood covered Wesker all over, and the red glow in his eyes faded. He became still and motionless, and Claire felt herself grow completely numb.

"If I recall correctly, this is similar to how he died the very first time before his virus awoke. Well, failures do deserve to die like dogs, right?"

Claire bristled, glaring over her shoulder to catch Alex's smug look. "You coward. You knew you couldn't kill him and so you used your serum to take him out."

Alex shrugged. "It wasn't that. I just didn't feel like getting my hands dirty, but I ended up having to do it anyway. Interesting that he didn't die from the serum alone. Now, are you going to come along peacefully, sweetheart?" Blood dripped off in quick taps onto the floor from his hand where he impaled Wesker.

Claire swallowed hard. "No."

Alex walked the few steps over to her. Claire closed her eyes for a moment, only opening them to place the disk next to Wesker's limp hand. She ran her fingers down Wesker's face.

"That's too bad," she heard Alex purr. The next thing Claire felt was sharp pain, and darkness overtook her in cold hands, and she was out.

* * *

"Hey! We got a body over here!" Elaine called.

Chris and Jill exchanged wide glances, and took off down the stairs to the basement floor underneath the church. Leon, Barry, Rebecca, and Billy were close behind to get down there to the large square room the European branch was investigating. They definitely came upon a dead, bloodied body. Elaine was shaking her head at the sight.

"Judging by the wounds, he died well over two hours ago by a stab wound to the lung. The shot to the head came afterwards. Apparently someone put him out of his misery," Elaine stated.

"That's Nicholai!" Jill exclaimed, coming over to look the body over.

"You sure?" Chris asked.

Jill glared up at him. "Yeah, if Carlos was here, he would…"

She trailed off, shaking her head to check over Nicholai's wounds. Elaine ordered her unit to split up to go through the doors that divided the square room. Jill slowly stood, walking over to the others and sighed.

"Nicholai was working for Wesker. I wonder what happened," she said.

"It isn't likely that the same person that stabbed him also shot him in the head. He must have been fighting someone and was stabbed, and then someone found him and put him out of his misery just like Elaine said," Rebecca suggested.

Chris snorted, "Maybe Wesker shot him. He likes to turn on his own comrades."

"Actually, Wesker did shoot him."

The soft, feminine voice made them jump, and they spun toward the staircase to see a young, slender woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes in a tight, sneak suit walk down. Elaine and her remaining unit immediately brought up their weapons, and so did Chris and the others.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chris growled. "Who are you?"

The young woman slightly glared at Chris. "Wesker put Nicholai out of his misery. Rurik was the one who stabbed him."

"S-Sherry?" Leon grunted, immediately lowering his handgun. "Is that you?"

The young woman perked up at the name, and her features slightly softened. A tiny, barely noticeable smile came onto her face. "Leon?"

Chris grunted. So this was the little girl that Leon and his sister had saved from Raccoon City? She had definitely grown from the little girl they told him about. But Chris couldn't drop the grim resemblance she had to Jill when she was under Wesker's control. Elaine and her soldiers dropped their weapons as Sherry came over to Leon.

"Sherry, you've grown up," Leon mumbled.

Sherry eased a smile, suddenly latching her arms around his neck and embracing him. "I'm so sorry Leon!"

"Why are you sorry?" Leon grumbled. "I failed at protecting you that day."

"Wesker almost killed you…I'm sorry it was because of me."

Leon closed his eyes, his arms tightening around the girl. "It's good to see you, Sherry."

"Okay, I hate to break up this little reunion, but who the hell is she? And we need to keep moving if you want to locate your sister," Elaine grumbled.

Leon immediately pulled away from Sherry, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Sherry, do you know where Claire is?"

Sherry nodded simply. "She is with Wesker."

"Where's Wesker?" Chris growled.

"He spoke something about going to the bottom basement level. They are trying to locate a disk. Ada, Krauser, and I tried to go after Rurik, but I got separated from them."

"Ada?" Chris grumbled.

"Krauser? What do you mean?" Leon snapped.

Sherry looked between both men as she pulled away. "It's a long story. I mean, well, he never died back in Spain and came back to work for Wesker."

"And Ada?" Leon sighed, rubbing his temple. "I thought she said she was betraying Wesker? Of course, it isn't like I can believe everything she says to me."

Sherry frowned. "She…has no choice but to stay with Wesker…or else."

"Shit," Leon mumbled.

"Can you lead us down to the bottom basement level to Wesker and Claire?" Barry asked.

Sherry immediately shook her head, eyes widening and she started to back up. "No! Wesker won't be happy that you are here. I can't be the one to lead you to him…I will be punished!"

Jill came forward. "Just relax, Sherry. We can-"

Her words were cut off when Sherry drew the machine gun at her waist and aimed it at them. All of them except for Leon instinctively drew their weapons.

"Weapon down! Now!" Billy ordered.

"Sherry! What are you doing? We are here to help you!" Leon called.

"I'm…just confused! I want to show you where they are, but I cannot let Wesker know I am helping you!" Sherry called.

"How about we pretend that we have you as a hostage? Will that work? You can show us where they are, but it will seem like you had no choice," Chris calmly put in.

"Come on, Sherry. Lower your weapon," Jill said gently.

They could tell the young woman was tormented. Slowly, she lowered her weapon. Elaine snatched the weapon from her, but Leon was able to pull Sherry over to him before the European Branch captain was able to really take her by force.

"I hope you know what you are doing, agent," Elaine grumbled.

"Sherry, can you please show us?" Leon asked.

Sherry slowly nodded, leading them to the correct door. Chris looked over to Elaine as she started to follow on with the rest of her unit. "Go ahead and stay put Elaine. Cover this floor."

She seemed taken aback, but slowly nodded. "Just call me if you need me, Redfield."

He nodded, and they left through the door. Sherry led them to the elevator and they took it down to the bottom basement floor. She was definitely nervous, and Leon did his best to try and assure her. He only hoped that Claire was okay, and so did the others. They all got their weapons ready, and when the elevator came open, they were met with eerily silence.

The basement floor looked like any other underground Umbrella lab. Chris turned to the others, as there were many doors and rooms. "Let's split up. If you run into them or any trouble, call in and we can meet up."

Rebecca, Billy, and Barry went in one direction while Chris, Jill, Leon, and Sherry went in the other. Sherry kept trying to use her headset and was becoming fidgety. They noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Jill inquired.

"Wesker never ignores me when I call in! There isn't any kind of answer! Something is wrong!"

"He must know that you are with us," Chris sighed. He didn't know whether to yell out for Wesker or Claire or not. He was so desperate to find Claire; it was taking him all of his willpower not to go crazy at this point.

They came to a section that had three different doors. They split up, Chris going for one, Jill for one, and Leon and Sherry for the other. Leon and Sherry found a large laboratory in tact, sitting and collecting rust and dust. Chris found the same thing, a heavy scent of mold and decay settling into the room. Jill was startled by the laboratory she walked into. It was a complete mess, looking as though a rhinoceros had stampeded through. There was blood all over, tables flipped and cast aside, desks broken, glass everywhere, and even cracks and dents in the walls. There was a body lying in the middle of the floor and as she came closer, her face paled to a sickly white.

"Chris! Hurry!"

Chris, Leon, and Sherry came crashing into the room a moment later, coming over to Jill with their weapons ready. Chris grunted in shock, as did Leon. Wesker was lying dead on the floor with a gaping wound in his chest.

"Holy shit!" Leon cursed.

"Billy, Barry, Rebecca! Get over here quick! Eastern section!" Chris called into his headset.

"No!" Sherry cried, ripping out from Leon and running over to Wesker's body.

She slid onto the floor next to him, checking for a pulse. The three adults were confused radically by her behavior. She was crying in hysterics in seconds over Wesker's silent corpse.

"Sherry!" Leon yelled, trying to grab her and get her to control herself, but she slapped him away.

"He should have come back to life by now! Why isn't he alive?"

Jill came over to get a closer look, quickly earning Chris's disapproval. "Jill, don't-"

Jill glared up at him. "Like it or not, Chris, I was with Wesker for two years. I know how his virus is."

Chris swallowed hard. "I just want him to stay dead."

Barry, Billy, and Rebecca quickly showed up. They were just as shocked as the others were. They all moved a little closer as Jill sat down next to Wesker's body. Sherry had moved away slightly, still crying and not letting anyone near her.

"You don't think Claire could have done this and got away?" Billy asked.

"No chance," Jill sighed. "Whatever did this to Wesker must have been very powerful."

"And it has Claire now," Rebecca mumbled, lowering her eyes.

Jill checked for a pulse, touching her fingers to Wesker's blood that seemed to be everywhere. "He has been dead for nearly an hour. He should have come back to life by now."

"So, what does that mean?" Barry grunted. "He's…dead-dead?"

"I don't know," Jill answered, rubbing her forehead. "This is bad. Wesker is the only one who can give us answers."

"I don't need him to find my sister!" Chris barked. "She has to be around here somewhere!"

"You think Rurik did this? He killed Nicholai," Billy added.

"No, Ada and Krauser are after him in the city," Sherry sniffled. "I don't know what could have done this…but if…Wesker is dead…then I am too."

"Don't say that Sherry," Leon sighed. "You have been with Wesker for so many years and he has brainwashed you. You will be fine."

"No!" Sherry hissed. "I need a shot once a month for my immune system thanks to the G-Embryo that destroyed it…only Wesker knows how to make it and give it to me…if he is dead, then I will die without the shot."

"Shit!" Leon gasped.

Sherry moved over to Wesker, still crying. She ran her fingers across his face. "I guess…I will join you shortly…Uncle…"

"This is fucking bullshit! What else can go fucking wrong?" Chris roared, just about losing it.

Jill picked up the disk that she noticed next to Wesker. It read WC13 on the front label. She was curious by it, and then remembered that Sherry spoke of a disk that they had been searching for.

"Sherry, is this the disk?"

Sherry looked at the disk. "If Wesker had it, then I bet. They came here specifically for it to save Claire."

There was a long moment of silence, and then Jill spoke again. "What? To save Claire? What do you mean?"

Sherry lowered her eyes. "Claire's baby is going to kill her from Wesker's virus. Wesker was trying to save her."

"No, I bet he was using her to get something he wanted," Chris snarled out as he was kneeled with his arms over his head.

"No! He was trying to save her!" Sherry barked angrily. "He said so himself!"

They couldn't really know for sure if they could believe Sherry. She was so confused by being under Wesker's control for so long. Even though she was a prisoner, she seemed to love Wesker just like a parent. It saddened Jill to see, and it just confused them further on what could be going on here. She jumped when she saw Wesker's fingers twitch. Cursing, she put her fingers to his neck, eyes widening.

"Shit! He's alive!" she yelled. "Back up!"

She moved away quickly, and so did the others. Sherry didn't move from Wesker's side, and there was nothing they could do to help that. Chris popped right back into position, and they all got their weapons out.

"Wesker! Wesker! Please! Wake up! Claire is gone!" Sherry yelled, waving in Wesker's face.

Wesker jerked up into a sitting position, coughing up a good amount of blood from his mouth. Sherry got up, twitching nervously and excitedly. Wesker was weak and slow. They definitely could tell that whatever killed him almost was successful at really taking him out. Usually as soon as he came back from death, his strength and ego were intact. Now, he struggled just to get to his feet, still coughing up blood. The wound on his chest was now sealing, just as it should have done almost an hour ago.

He put a bloodied hand to his temple and groaned. It took his eyes a moment to focus. He saw Sherry at his side, and then he saw Chris and the others with their weapons drawn.

"Wesker! Oh thank goodness you are alright!" Sherry yelled. "What happened? Where's Claire?"

"Yeah, Wesker. Where is my sister?" Chris growled.

Wesker shook his head, not speaking at the moment. Instead, he chose to ignore them. He pushed past Sherry and started looking for something. Jill looked down, saw that she still had the disk in her free hand. She tapped the disk to the barrel of her gun. Wesker perked up at the sound and turned to face her.

"Looking for this?"

"Toss it over, Jill," Wesker growled.

"You better give us some answers first," she replied.

"Claire's gone apparently. What more do you want?" Wesker sneered.

Chris snapped, jerking forward with the intent to kill. Barry and Billy grabbed a hold of him, and were struggling to keep that hold as Chris barked out at Wesker.

"What happened to my sister, you bastard?"

Since he didn't have his sunglasses on, they could see Wesker lower his eyes. "She was…taken."

"By what?" Jill asked.

"By whom, you mean. She was taken by my brother."

* * *

**A/N: Geez, this chapter was difficult to write for some reason. -_- Anyways, so Claire was taken by Alex, and Wesker is barely alive. Now what is Wesker and Chris going to do? Team up? Kill each other? Team up and kill each other? XD And will Alex be stopped before Claire gets killed? Time is running out, but where could he have taken her too? Why am I still asking these questions that I am not going to tell you the answers to? Who friggin knows! I tried to keep everyone IC as much as possible, but the way this chapter played out it made it hard to do so, sigh...Well, that's about it. Hope all of you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts this week people! You guys ROCK! Tootles! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter 23: Enemy of My Enemy**

The silence was deafening, but Wesker couldn't tell if it was that or that his ears were still ringing. The sharp pain in his head was not quavering, and he couldn't help but to feel sick. It was bad enough he was so weak. He was going to have to play his cards right with Chris, not that it was going to be difficult. Wesker could only growl. If Chris decided to attack, Wesker had to admit he was not in the condition to fight right now.

"Bro…brother?" Jill grunted, still holding onto the disk.

"Alex."

"You have a brother?" Barry asked almost stupidly in his shock, shaking his head.

"Surprising isn't it?" Wesker sneered venomously. "I actually just found out myself before he did this to me and took Claire."

Barry and Billy were finally able to let go of a settling Chris. Chris was still angry and confused, but he had slightly come to his senses to become vigilant. However, Billy and Barry remained close just in case their friend and leader decided to snap again. Rebecca stood nervously next to Jill and Leon, her eyes flicking from Wesker to Chris.

Leon's head whipped to Chris. "The man who called you!"

Realization dawned on Chris's face, and the color slightly drained from his cheeks. "Shit…shit…shit…"

"That would be correct," Wesker chuckled.

"How can you find this funny?" Jill snapped. "Look at you! You were almost killed and Claire is gone!"

Wesker's tiny grin slowly disappeared off of his face. He could feel the pain in his chest from his laugh, reminding him yet again, that he was still not completely healed.

"It is just…ironic," Wesker answered calmly.

"What does he want with Claire?" Chris hissed.

"He wants the fetus." The group grunted in shock by Wesker's answer, and so Wesker figured he should elaborate further for them. Sighing, he rubbed his temples, wishing the pulsing pain in his head would die down. "Claire has less than two weeks to live before the fetus will destroy itself and her along with it because of my virus. In that moment, the virus will erratically mutate, becoming extremely strong but also unstable. Alex wants to harvest the virus in that critical stage for himself. He will sacrifice Claire for it."

There was another long moment of silence as Chris and the others took it in. The colors in their faces paled as shock and nausea consumed them. Chris shook out of it, his fierce look burning towards Wesker. "And I presume you wanted the same thing? That is why you took her?"

"Actually, I was trying to save her life," Wesker answered simply. "That disk that Jill is holding is one of the last of the Wesker Children, and holds notes from not only my mother and father, but my grandfather, who started the project, and which I can use to create a serum for Claire and the fetus."

"Bullshit you were trying to save her life! How do you expect me to believe that?" Chris barked, jerking forward but catching himself.

Wesker merely shrugged apathetically. "I don't. You are dense as it is, Chris."

"Wait, hold on a minute! What is the Wesker Children?" Billy grumbled.

"A project my grandfather, Alexander Wesker, and Ozwell E. Spencer started within Umbrella decades ago. Alex and I are apparently the only true blood Wesker name, but the others were given the surname within the project. I was oblivious to it until that night I killed Spencer. He told me very little about it, but apparently Alex has been controlling many factors since even before Raccoon City."

"So…there were more…like you?" Rebecca inquired.

"Apparently so," Wesker answered. "I was only able to gather that the other eleven were failures, as I am the youngest besides Alex. However, Alex said that he himself killed the others…he didn't seem like he was lying. He said that he was the star of the project…that he was the most powerful."

"This is all a little….much," Leon groaned.

"Yeah, well, none of this would be happening if you hadn't slept with my sister!" Chris growled, glaring at Wesker.

Wesker chuckled lowly. "Do not chastise me, Chris. Claire is just as equal to blame. And it wasn't as though I could control my actions while I was having amnesia, yes?"

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse!"

"Maybe you should practice what you preach, Chris, because apparently you did the same thing with Jill," Wesker sighed, shaking his head.

"Wh…what? What the hell are you talking about?" Chris growled, glancing over to Jill. "Jill's not…" He saw Jill bite her lip and look away, her features reddening. "Jill?" He was flustered now.

"I uhh…I was going to say something when we got Claire back."

"WHAT?" Chris boomed, striding over to her. "You, but I…but you…I mean…"

"I'm sorry, Chris," Jill sighed, looking away.

"Isn't this just sweet? What's wrong, Chris?" Wesker scoffed.

"How the hell did you…never mind…I don't want to know," Chris heaved, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He looked to Jill. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I said I was going to when we got Claire back. Let's talk about it later, Chris. We have to worry about Claire right now!" Jill retorted, a palm to her forehead.

Chris groaned, stress overtaking him in each passing moment. He reluctantly dropped the subject, and turned back to Wesker. "Where is he taking Claire?"

"I do not know. He killed me without spilling the details first," Wesker sighed.

"Which makes him smarter than you, apparently," Chris growled. "Does he think you are really dead then?"

Wesker ignored Chris's statement, but answered his question. "I'm not sure. Claire apparently hoped I was still alive; otherwise she would not have left the disk behind. If Alex saw it, then he would have destroyed it." Wesker rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "He might be calling you again, Chris. He called you only so you could find my body. He will probably want to taunt you about Claire, since her trail's gone cold."

"You mean…you can't follow her scent?" Sherry asked worriedly, looking up to him from his side.

"There's too much blood and too much time has passed," Wesker answered her. "Maybe Krauser or Ada saw something. Try getting into contact with them, Sherry."

She quickly dipped her head at him. "Of course." She put a hand to her headset, trying to call them. "Ada, do you read me?" She paused for a moment, and there was no answer. "Krauser? How about you?" Again, there was no answer. She shook her head up at Wesker. "Nothing. There has to be something wrong."

Wesker nodded at her. "Well, I hate to be rude, but I need that disk so I can leave."

"You aren't getting it until you give us more answers," Chris warned.

Wesker growled low in his throat. Why was he not surprised that it would come to this? Though his legs were starting to feel more stable under his weight now, Wesker knew it would be dangerous for him to try and fight so soon. His muscles were still clenched and weak, and the pain had yet to subside.

"What more can I tell you? I told you everything I know. It wasn't as if I could hear anything while I was dead," Wesker snorted. His animalistic eyes flashed for a moment, making him look absolutely morbid with all the blood on his body, especially around his mouth. He walked over to the corner sinks in the laboratory, checking for water, and then going on to wash what blood he could from his face and neck.

Barry, Leon, Billy, Rebecca, and Jill looked to Chris. The disk was still in Jill's hand, but they couldn't just hand it over. Chris was at a loss right now. Claire was missing, and Wesker was the only one that could have a chance at finding her at this point. He paced for a moment, wanting his cell phone to ring and it be Alex. Anything to get some sort of clue that could lead him closer to his sister.

"What do we do now, Chris?" Barry mumbled, eyes darting from Wesker to Chris as he tensed.

Wesker was walking back over to them, straightening the cuffs on his shirt. He passed Sherry and went straight for Jill, causing the others to aim their weapons. Chris threw himself in front of Jill, aiming his pistol and firing. The bullet slammed home in Wesker's chest, causing a small spray of blood and Sherry to jerk forward.

"I don't have time for this, Chris," Wesker growled, waving Sherry off. "You should count yourself lucky that I don't feel like killing you right now."

"You are in no condition to fight," Chris retorted icily, handgun still aimed.

"Are you sure you want to risk saying that?" Wesker inquired. His eyes flicked to Jill. "You should hand it over, Jill."

"Don't Jill, not until we get more answers," Chris put in quickly. He glanced back at her for only a split second, but it cost him to have his arm twisted around by Wesker and flipped to the floor. Wesker now had Chris's gun aimed at Chris's face as he held him down with his boot. Chris glared up at Wesker, warning the others to back off before just before they could move in to attack.

"You don't appreciate anything, do you Chris? Here I am trying to save your dear sister, the only person who could possibly do it, and you are wasting my time. It is taking all my willpower not to kill you right here. If you want a chance of seeing Claire alive you will hand the disk over."

"How do you expect me to trust you?" Chris growled. "You fucking kidnapped her! You killed Carlos!"

Wesker put pressure down on Chris's chest, making him cry out in pain, trying to hit at Wesker's leg with his arms.

"Wesker! Stop it! Let him go! I will give you the disk!" Jill yelled, stepping forward.

Wesker immediately released his boot from Chris's chest. Chris rolled onto his side to catch is breath. Wesker snorted, walking the few steps over to Jill. Chris was getting to his feet, and called at Jill to stop just as she went to lend her arm out.

Her eyes darted to him, worry and anger flaring in them. "Chris, enough. We can't risk anything more."

"She is right, Chris," Wesker added. "Jill has always had more judgment than you." He took the disk out of Jill's extended hand, Leon, Barry, Billy, and Rebecca flinching with their weapons as he did so.

"_Redfield, do you copy? This is Elaine, over. What the hell is taking so long? My men and I have found a severely injured Asian-American or Eurasian woman who had wondered onto our floor. I need to know if she is an ally of yours…not that she is capable of doing any damage right now. She needs medical attention, over."_

"Ada!" Leon and Sherry called out in unison.

Chris put his hand to his headset. "I copy you, over. We do know her. We are on our way up there right now, over." He then glared over at Wesker, who was still standing next to Jill. "Well, what are you going to do about Ada? You gonna shoot her in the head too for being injured?"

Wesker curled his lip at Chris. "I had no choice with Nicholai. He was bleeding to death and there was no point in letting him suffer. I will do the same for Ada if there is no hope for her."

"What do you think happened to Krauser?" Sherry asked, playing with her fingers.

"I have a feeling Krauser just played us for some fools," Wesker growled, stalking back over to the younger girl.

"What are you saying?" Leon snorted. "That he joined Alex?"

"Along that line, yes."

"It's not fun getting betrayed by others, is it?" Chris stated venomously.

Wesker pocketed the disk in his pocket. "Come along, Sherry. We need to go see Ada."

"Yes, of course."

"Wait, Sherry! You can't leave with him!" Leon exclaimed jerking forward, being caught by Rebecca and Billy.

Sherry lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Leon."

Chris cursed under his breath, waving for the others to follow along behind him. They followed Wesker and Sherry out of the large laboratory and down the hallways, heading for the elevators.

* * *

Sheva sat down to take a moment's rest. The Uroboros Facility was pretty much cleaned out now, thanks to all of the efforts of both BSAA and TerraSave. Now that Kijuju was completely cleared of all biohazard material, all that was left was the underground laboratories. For a moment, she thought back to Josh, and wondered how he was doing back at the post. She was sure he was twitchy and annoyed, unable to be out on the field and stuck drinking coffee and taking phone calls. As tired as Sheva was, she just couldn't let this go. Since Claire's abduction, and Roman Gionne's apparent murder, she was bent at finding more serum to use against Wesker. She knew, according to the database records here, that Excella had one more case of the serum. If Sheva could find it, she could hand it over to Chris to use when they finally located him and Claire.

However, as thoroughly as she searched, there was no way she could have missed it. She hung her head in defeat. Excella must have moved it during the mission months ago, or maybe even Wesker did. She thought about calling Jill and asking if maybe Jill remembered any odd locations the case could have been held, seeing as while Jill was brainwashed, she was almost constantly by Excella's or Wesker's side.

_I give up…I have no other idea where it could be located. It is probably long gone by now. Somewhere between Excella and Irving there must…_

Sheva blinked, her eyes widening suddenly as she remembered Ricardo Irving. She cursed under her breath, shooting up so fast, she had a head rush. She left the laboratory she was in at the moment, heading up to the main floor of the facility. It didn't take her long to find the squad of soldiers that were clearing out Irving's quarters.

"Who is in charge here?" she questioned.

"I am. Sergeant Lock at your service, Ms. Alomar. What can I do for you?" the older black man said.

"Have you found a case or syringes labeled Serum PG67A/W? It is a hypodermic shot that I need to locate."

Sergeant Lock glanced over to his squad for a moment, eyes brightening in recognition. "We found some documents on it, but that is about it. Unless it is in the safe we just found hidden in the wall, but we don't have the skill to-"

"Move aside, I can open it," Sheva interrupted, going over to where they had torn some pictures and part of the wall down to reveal a large, black steel safe in the wall. It was very cold to the touch, and she could only smile.

_It's refrigerated! It has to be here!_

Sheva turned to Lock. "Go to the second floor and tell Daniel Rikk that I need one of the refrigerated cases pronto."

Lock hesitated, and then nodded. He told two of his men to go seek their comrade out. Sheva turned back to the safe. Not only did it have a dial, but it also had a digital password needed. Sheva sighed. She did enough research on Irving to know that she could probably break the code.

_The sooner I open this safe…and hoping that the serum is in there…the sooner I can get it to Chris…_

* * *

Ada was slumped against the wall, a deep gash across her chest right above her breasts. Blood had seeped and soaked into her clothes. Elaine and her team had almost made a mistake with Wesker and Sherry entering the basement floor from coming up from the elevators in the section over. Luckily, Chris and the others had caught up in time to prevent any bloodshed.

Wesker went to Ada, kneeling down beside her while the others stayed back reluctantly. "Ada, what happened?"

Ada opened her eyes, a weak smile twitching on her lips. "Oh, you do care," she mumbled.

"Answer the question," Wesker sighed, checking her pulse and feeling for a fever.

"Krauser," she muttered, and then coughed.

Wesker closed his eyes, jaw clenching for a moment and pulling away from her. Rebecca was digging into her pouch that was strapped to her waist. Her instinct to take care of others was slowly winning her over despite Ada's and Wesker's appearance.

"What a jerk," Ada rasped. "Should have known he was playing along in Alex's little game."

Wesker's eyes flashed, moving to give Rebecca room on getting her cleaned up. "How do you know about Alex? What did Krauser and Rurik say?"

Ada slowly shook her head. "Not much. But Alex himself showed up with Claire over his shoulder. She was out cold. He made a distraction in the city. A couple of Hind Ds were flying about. I didn't see what kind of helicopter they got into, but it looked American."

Wesker looked away from her, trying to think. Why would Alex use Russian choppers to distract the city. As war helicopters, Wesker knew the Hind Ds would cause a big problem for the Luxembourg and Russian governments. The helicopters would have no approval to be here. As for the American helicopter that Ada wasn't able to catch, it only seemed to make Wesker's headache worsen. He heard another soft chuckle from Ada. Rebecca was cleaning her up well, and Wesker knew that Ada was going to be just fine. The blood loss had only caused fatigue, pain, and dizziness.

"You two look very similar…you are definitely brothers," Ada chuckled weakly.

Wesker hardened his glare on her. "Must you laugh at the most absurd things while you are hurt?"

"I was only pointing out the obvious," Ada answered. She then looked to Rebecca, who was now wrapping her chest. "Thank you, Rebecca."

"Just take it easy, okay? As deep as the gash is right now, it could tear back open easily," Rebecca sighed, moving away to go back over to the others.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Redfield, isn't this Albert Wesker? We need to have him arrested. It is international orders within the BSAA."

"Trust me, you can't arrest him. Not as easily as you think. It would be wise for you and your group to just stay back for right now," Chris sighed. He was still confused and trying to think on what to do.

Wesker heaved a sigh, staying near Ada but not facing her. He was rubbing a temple, trying to put himself in Alex's place. Where would he take Claire? At this point, it could be anywhere on the globe. "He has had this planned out for a long while."

Chris looked away. It was hard enough playing Wesker's game over the years. Wesker was able to always stay a few steps ahead of everyone else, watching and waiting, and slinking around in the shadows. If Alex was able to outsmart Wesker so easily, how were Chris and the others supposed to track him?

His cell phone started ringing, catching everyone's attention right away. Chris's heart leaped to his throat, knowing it must have been Alex. Gingerly, he reached for it in his pocket, pulling it out. He answered it without even looking at the number, too nervous and angry at this point to care.

"This…is Chris."

"_Chris, it's Wentworth!"_

Chris just about melted in relief hearing the voice of his director and friend. "Wentworth, thank God. What is going on?"

"_I should be asking you the same question! What is happening in Luxembourg? Have you found Wesker and Claire yet? I hear from Director Hanson that Russia has launched some sort of attack on Luxembourg."_

"It's a damn ruse! Claire was taken somewhere else by Wesker's brother!"

"_Wesker has a brother? What happened?"_

"It's a long story," Chris growled. "I'm with Wesker right now, along with my team. I am trying to get answers on where his brother took Claire."

"_You need to find some way to take Wesker down so he can be brought in for questioning. Both facilities in Berlin and Moscow have been thoroughly searched. Berlin is where Wesker's hideout is located. We are having a huge dispatch of both American and European members breach the area. So, I guess it is a relief to say that Wesker should not be able to return there. The Red Queen's data has been obtained, and she herself has been shut down permanently."_

Chris's mouth was open in shock. "Already?"

"_I dispatched new teams as soon as I heard you were heading to Luxembourg. Most were European members in the area. Look, Chris…just find a way to get Wesker into custody so we can get him to talk. Until then, I won't be able to help you much in locating Claire."_

Chris closed his eyes. "I understand." He hung up, flipping the cell phone shut and pocketing it. He looked over to Elaine and her team, who were still standing rigidly to the side of his own team. "Elaine, take your men and get to the surface. There's more trouble up there."

"What? I just can't leave you down here with him!"

"We can handle it. Just go…now."

Jill and the others were giving Chris odd looks. They got even more worried and tense as Elaine reluctantly gathered her group and headed out, leaving Wesker's group and Chris's group to face one another.

Chris heaved a sigh, watching as Sherry checked on Ada for a moment and while Wesker seemed to be in deep thought. "Wentworth told me that the European Branch stormed your headquarters. The Red Queen has been taken out and they secured the area."

Wesker's eyes flashed, glaring up at Chris. "That is just great. Roman had to open his mouth, didn't he? As long as they occupy the facility, I won't be able to make a serum for Claire."

"Why, because you need a laboratory? Why not use this one?" Barry snorted.

"Or Corporation S! You own that company, along with the Organization," Chris added.

"And you practically owned Tricell as well," Jill stated, folding her arms.

"And apparently you own this Pharma-Tech as well," Leon growled. "I think you have plenty of areas to make it."

Wesker chuckled darkly. "Oh, I forget that all of you are slow. The Red Queen holds all of the codes to crack the disk. I could crack it myself, but seeing as this is Umbrella's darkest secret, it might take me longer than the time that Claire has left."

"Shit!" Chris cursed.

"If we get the Red Queen data for you, will you make the serum?" Jill asked.

"Well, of course," Wesker answered. "That was my original plan while Claire was still with me. I did make her a promise."

"How can she trust you?" Chris growled lowly.

Wesker twitched a smile. "You would be very surprised by your sister at this point, Chris."

"Where is the Red Queen data now, Chris? Did Wentworth say?" Jill asked.

"Not exactly. I'm sure they are sending it to him. What are you implying? We can't just hand it back over to Wesker."

"Then what else do you think we should do? At this point…it seems we have no choice but to work together."

"What?" Billy, Rebecca, and Barry barked in unison. Chris and Leon just gawked at Jill.

"Are you insane, Jill?" Chris yelled. He pointed at Wesker. "I'll die before I work with him!"

"Oh, that hurts, Chris," Wesker stated calmly. "Though I guess I could gladly say that the feeling is mutual. I don't need your help."

"And I don't need your help!" Chris snapped. "I can find Claire on my own!"

"You might be able to find her, but she won't live unless I give her the serum," Wesker pointed out.

"Oh listen to all of you. You sound like a bunch of kids. Just make up and work together to save Claire, and so I don't have to listen to all of this crap. I have a headache as it is," Ada grumbled, still sitting against the wall.

"Ada, be quiet," Wesker growled.

By this time, Chris's cell phone started to ring again. Angry, confused, and stressed, Chris got it out and flipped it open to answer it, knowing it had to be Wentworth again.

"Chris."

"_It's good to speak to you again, Chris Redfield."_

The voice made Chris freeze on point. The color drained on his face, and he felt himself at the brink of turning into a statue. The others grew quiet, and could tell by his frozen, white stance that it was not Wentworth. Wesker walked over closer to Chris. It vexed Chris even more, but he had no choice to put up with it as he spoke to Alex. He needed to get answers, and fast.

At first he was going to blurt out Alex's name, but then Chris bit his tongue. It might be better to pretend that Wesker was still dead, and that Chris had no idea what was going on. He took a calm breath and collected himself as much as possible for this. He couldn't risk letting his desperation and anger to find Claire let Alex in on what was going on over here.

"Who are you?"

"_My name is Alex. I am Albert's younger brother. But let's not get into that. I presume you found his dead body by now, no?"_

Chris swallowed, trying to stay calm. "Yes. Wesker is dead. Where is my sister?" Chris glanced to Wesker, who had cocked his head slightly in interest, as if he was surprised that Chris was pretending he was still dead. Jill was now beside him, trying to listen in.

"_Oh, I assure you she is absolutely fine. She is sleeping right now, but maybe next time I will let you speak to her."_

"Where are you taking her? What do you want?" Chris growled, fighting desperately to keep back all the anger that was boiling inside him.

"_It's a blast from the past, you know. There really is no point for me to go over what I want with her at this point right now. I did make a promise though. The call I made earlier, as you realize now, was just to get you to arrive at the church and recover Albert's body. However, I do have full intention on returning Claire to you. She'll be dead, but at least you can bury her. See, I respect you enough for that. I doubt Albert would have ever done that for you."_

"You bastard! Tell me where she is now!"

"_Temper, temper. Now, is there a point to use such language and force? We are both adults here, Chris. Now when I arrive at my next destination, I will call you again. Maybe by that time your dear sister will be awake and you can have a little chit-chat with her. I mean, you will have to say your goodbyes and all."_

"You son of a bitch, if you touch her I'll-"

"_Well, I don't mean to be smart here, but I have already touched her. I did kidnap her after I killed my brother. But alas, you are in no position to be making any demands, now are you?"_

He chuckled on the other line, making Chris go to almost breaking point. "I will find you!"

"_Good, that will be quite interesting. Oh, and before I go, I have a natural knack at being able to tell when someone is lying, Chris. Why don't you tell my dear brother that next time he won't be so lucky? Well, you have yourself a nice evening, Chris. I look forward to meeting you."_

The line went dead. Chris yelled out, practically crushing the cell phone in his hand. Jill was quickly there to settle him down. She got him to focus, and then the questions were pouring out.

"Was that him?" asked Billy.

"Was that Alex?" Rebecca grunted.

"What did he say?" Barry demanded.

"What did he say about Claire?" Leon hounded.

It took Chris a long moment to catch his breath and settle down. He slowly nodded at them, feeling Wesker's intense gaze on him. "Yeah, that was him. Claire's fine right now, according to him, but he made sure to tell me that he will return her body after he is done with her. Oh…and he knows that you are still alive, Wesker. He wanted me to tell you that next time you won't be so lucky."

"Charming," Wesker scoffed.

"Did he say anything about where he was taking Claire?" Jill asked.

Chris shook his head. "Not really. All he said was something about it being a blast from the past."

"So, a location you already know," Wesker snorted. "How creative."

Jill glanced to Wesker. "We will need more clues than that. In this past decade, Chris and I have gone all over the world. It could be anywhere at this point."

"Yeah well," Chris sighed. "He said when he reaches his next destination he will call me again. He said he might let me talk to Claire, but I doubt it."

Wesker walked over to Ada. He bent over, scooping her up easily into his arms and carrying her bridal style. Sherry came over to stand at his side, her eyes glancing over to where Nicholai's body had been. Some of Elaine's men must have taken the Russian's body when they were all down below.

"Where are you going?" Chris shouted.

"The more time we waste standing down here, the less time Claire has."

"Don't you need the Red Queen?" Barry grumbled.

Wesker glanced over his shoulder at them. "I do, but I am not going to expect you to get it back for me."

"We stand the best chance if we work together," Jill stated. "I hate saying it, but it's true."

"Forget it, Jill. I'm not going to put you and the others in danger because of him, and I'm not going to do it."

"Am I the only one thinking about Claire?" Jill snapped. "It's not easy for me to say it either, Chris, but it's true! You might be able to find Claire on your own, but what about saving her? Apparently, Wesker is the only one who can save her. Like it or not, we are going to have to help him!"

"Us…working with Wesker?" Rebecca gulped.

"It's not right," Barry sighed.

"How the hell do we know if it's not a trap or not?" Billy grumbled.

"Jill's right. I hate it myself, but it is the only way to save Claire," Leon stated, folding his arms and looking to Chris.

Wesker's interest had been peaked now. He was facing them with Ada still in his arms, though the female agent was unconscious. Sherry remained at Wesker's side, looking from Wesker to Chris's group.

Chris stood there thinking long and hard. He knew he couldn't be wasting any time, but there was no way in hell he could allow himself to work with Wesker. He glared at Wesker, wanting to punch the wicked grin right off of his face.

_You know I have no choice but to trust you and work with you, you bastard…_

Chris heaved a long, tired sigh. If it was the only way to save his sister, then he would do it. He couldn't allow himself to lose Claire. "Fine, we can work together."

"Seriously?" Barry grunted.

"Not all of you," Chris added. "I will go with Wesker. The rest of you return home. I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Jill, you too."

Jill immediately shook her head. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. Not while you…you're…you know…"

It was Jill's turn to sigh. "Pregnant? Is it really that hard to say?"

"Jill, you aren't coming with me just in case something happens," Chris growled.

"And I am coming with you, and that's final!"

"Me too," Leon put in.

"And me. We have stayed together this long. There isn't any reason why I shouldn't be at your side now," Barry added.

"The same goes for me and Billy, and you know that," Rebecca stated decisively.

"Well isn't this a surprise. It will be like old times, won't it, Chris?" Wesker chuckled.

Chris didn't reply, his head slightly lowered in defeat. He felt absolutely sick to his stomach. "Yeah…whatever."

"So, exactly where are we going to go then? We need the Red Queen data, and the BSAA wants to take Wesker in," Leon asked.

"Chris, do you think you should call Wentworth? He should cover for us," Jill suggested.

Chris thinned his lips. "I-I don't know…this is a pretty big step away from our orders."

"Well, I suggest you start thinking on that. We need to leave Luxembourg City. Whatever Alex was trying to pull with the Hind Ds, we don't want to be around if they issue orders to not let anyone leave the city."

"Why aren't you complaining about us having to work together?" Chris grumbled.

"It's ironic, isn't it? We need to put our vendetta aside to save Claire and destroy a man that has already proven to be more of a threat than me. A classic "enemy of my enemy" moment. Maybe after that, we can kill each other."

Chris snorted. "Fine. Sounds good."

* * *

Alex twitched an evil grin after hanging up on Chris. Soon they would be taking off again. The next city over had a personal jet waiting for them. Alex still had a ways to go to get to his ultimate destination, but it would be well worth it. Claire was still unconscious in the chopper with Rurik watching her. As far as he could tell, Krauser was still in the cockpit waiting to take off again.

It was a shame to hear that Albert was still alive. Apparently, Alex was too careless in making sure his brother stayed dead. However, the serum itself should have killed Wesker within minutes. It confused and intrigued Alex at the same time knowing that both the serum and the hole in his chest did not completely kill Albert.

_There is no way he could be that strong…_

It wasn't dumb luck either. Albert was definitely the strongest out of the others Alex had fought. And though he wasn't dead, and that would make things all the more interesting for Alex, he also could tell that it would cause problems as well. Alex would make sure that next time his brother stayed dead forever. As he headed back towards the chopper, leaving behind the panoramic of Luxembourg City in the distance, Alex pondered again on how Albert could have survived. It then dawned on him.

_Birkin…I should have know that I was too late on your plans to improve Albert's virus. What the hell did you do?_

He would never get his answers. Rurik killed William Birkin back in Raccoon City in the underground Umbrella labs beneath the city ten years ago. The whole city was wiped out. There was no way Alex could dig up William's notes and diaries.

For now, Alex just climbed back into the helicopter so they could take off again. Alex had what he wanted. He was going to make sure Chris and Albert didn't find him, not until Claire was dead and the new virus was his.

_I'll surpass even a god by then. I might just decide to start World War III just for fun afterwards while I am at it._

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Wesker and Chris? Working together? 0.o Hit the deck! They are gonna kill each other before they find Alex and Claire! Oh man, I am so evil sometimes. Oh, and Jill being pregnant was totally last minute. I had a few PMs from loyal reviewers of this story who kept saying how it would be cool for Jill to be pregnant too to go along with the joke I made several chapters back about her and Claire having babies at the same time, haha. I decided ahhh what the hell, I will do it! XD So, let's just be honest here. I guess no one in this fic of mine know what birth control is! Lmao! *Wipes away tears of humor* Anyways, moving on! What is Wesker and Chris going to do next? Well, after they strangle each other here and there...and where is Alex taking Claire? And will Sheva unlock the safe that hopefully holds Wesker's serum? Oh boy, this is getting intense! Well, hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: The First One

Chapter 24: The First One

Claire's eyes slowly fluttered open. Not only was she met with light, but a sharp pain to her head that reminded her what happened to cause her to be knocked out. She quickly looked around, trying to ignore the throbbing in her skull. She was handcuffed to a metal bar inside a helicopter. She saw Krauser leaned back up front in the cockpit with his boots propped up on the control panel. He yawned, but Claire made no sudden movements to alert him. There was no sign of Alex or Rurik, and Claire couldn't move enough without making noise to get a good look outside to see where she was.

It all came flooding back to her. She held in a whimper as she remembered Wesker falling to Alex. He was dead. The man that she wished she didn't love was now dead. Her only chance and the baby's only chance at surviving were now completely gone. She wanted to feel positive that Chris and the others would come and find her. But then she shook out of it. If Wesker had been killed so easily by Alex, then she didn't want her brother or the others facing him. They would surely be killed, and Claire didn't think she could stand it. She was just going to die anyways.

_You can't think like that…Wesker survived that damn volcano…He survived the Vita Joka! He has to be alive!_

She felt weak for trying to focus on hope that wasn't coming. She couldn't allow Alex to gain the power from the baby. If she was going to die anyways, she was going to make sure she got away before Alex could get what he wanted from her. She tried to start focusing on an escape plan while Krauser was snoozing away and Rurik and Alex were gone. She pushed her brother and Wesker from her mind, knowing the more she dwelled on them, the more she was going to hurt. The hurt would only slow her down. She was taking a big risk trying to escape, she knew.

_If Alex needs me alive, then he won't hurt me until the time has come. I should use that to try and escape however possible._

It felt so strange. All she wanted was to be by Wesker's side again. She could now realize exactly how much his amnesia state had changed him when he died and reverted back to his old self. The changes were tiny, but they were there, and she could now see them as she compared him to Alex. There was something even darker to Alex…something that Claire didn't want to figure out.

* * *

The facility was enormous, probably one of the biggest that Chris had ever seen. He and his followers were in awe as they followed Wesker and Sherry through the Corporation S facility. The facility was located outside Brussels in Belgium. It was Wesker's dark connections that got them here and out of Luxembourg so quickly. Chris made sure to keep this facility in mind in the future. Though the S facility looked completely legit and normal on the floors they were running, Chris was still able to pick out tell tale signs of underground bioterrorism work going on.

Wesker was leading them the VIP quarters so they could lay low and figure out a plan in the meanwhile. Chris didn't want to like it, but he knew it was their best option. They had no idea where Alex could be taking Claire. And Chris was going to try and call Wentworth again to see if a plan could be set in motion.

There had been several supervisors and researchers that approached Wesker in their walk, dipping their heads respectfully and asking if he needed anything. Wesker merely spoke to them quickly and with authority. The same kind of authority he had been used to in S.T.A.R.S. Chris and the others did sense that the supervisors were trying to tell him something important, but Wesker only waved them off and got them into a large office in the VIP quarters. He sent a few men to take Ada to the infirmary, and made Sherry stay with her.

"A couple of those men sounded like they needed to tell you something important," Jill stated almost as soon as they all had settled. "You should have listened to them."

Wesker glared at her. "Are you trying to tell me how to run my business? We would be here for days if I decided to listen to all of their problems or proposals while we are trying to locate Claire and Alex. Is that what you want?"

Jill remained quiet, but Chris couldn't help himself. "It was nice of you to show us one of your biggest facilities."

Wesker merely twitched a smile. "If the BSAA has their hands on the Red Queen data, then all of my locations are now on the map. Are you going to try and keep inciting me or do you want to start worrying about your sister for once?"

"What are we going to figure out by just standing here? There's no way we could come up with the location by guessing," Billy asked.

"Especially since he really didn't leave us with any hints," Rebecca sighed, holding herself.

"It will not do any good just standing here worrying about her location while I still have yet to make the serum," Wesker informed, standing to the side of the others.

"So, how are we going to get the Red Queen data back?" Leon asked, looking to Chris.

Chris heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Our best bet is Wentworth. I am sure he has the data by now. He wants Wesker in custody though…not that I blame him."

Jill glared at Chris. "Chris, drop it. We need to focus on Claire, and her only. Stop trying to egg Wesker. This is hard on all of us, not just you."

"And why are you defending him so easily when he brainwashed you and kept you as a damn slave for two years?" Chris growled, turning on Jill.

"I'm not defending him! I'm trying to get you to focus on your sister, not on your hate towards Wesker right now. You think it is easy for me to just drop my hate? Well, it isn't Chris!"

The argument sounded as though it was only going to get worse. The tension was already at boiling point, and when Barry, Leon, Billy, and Rebecca tried to help settle Chris and Jill, nothing seemed to help. The next thing they knew, Chris was on the floor below Wesker's boot.

"I don't have time for you and Jill, the perfect couple, to argue. Now make up so we can continue about our business or I am going to do this on my own," Wesker growled, glaring down at Chris. Chris kept the glare, suddenly feeling too ashamed to look over to Jill who was standing just feet away. Wesker put more pressure on his chest. "Apologize."

Chris ignored the rising pressure in his chest. "Jill, I'm sorry. You are right…"

Wesker released his boot from Chris's chest and allowed the man to get to his feet. Chris glared at Wesker while dusting himself off. Wesker smirked at him. "That wasn't so hard now, was it? Is the lovers' quarrel over now so we can move on to more important factors?"

"We're fine," Jill stated firmly, glaring at both Wesker and Chris.

"Good," Wesker answered, pushing past Chris to go to the other side of the office.

"I will call Wentworth and see if I can work anything new out of him," Chris sighed, pulling out his cell phone.

As he was dialing the number, there came a knock on the office door. Wesker allowed them to enter, and it ended up being one of the supervisors that stopped to talk to Wesker on their way into the facility. He dipped his head again, looking suspiciously over to Chris and the others before focusing on his boss.

"I apologize for interrupting Dr. Wesker, but your brother arrived about an hour ago." All heads turned to stare at the supervisor. The tension again rose dramatically. The phone was forgotten in Chris's hand. The older man gulped, and continued, "He is waiting for you in the west wing in the hall with the First One skeleton."

"Thank you. Leave," Wesker growled, quickly turning to the others. The supervisor left without any hesitance. "I don't know how he knew we would arrive here, but now is our chance to get more answers."

"Let's go!" Chris barked, heading for the door immediately.

Wesker snagged Chris's arm and threw him back into Barry. "You go barging in there like that and you won't be seeing anything anymore. Have you forgotten what he did to me?"

"I don't care! I want answers!" Chris replied hotly.

"Of course you have to be so rash. It just wouldn't be you if you weren't," Wesker snorted, and started leading the way.

They hurried to the location, Wesker leading the way. The automatic doors slid open at their presence, letting them into the grand hall. The large room was definitely one of the more luxurious spaces in the facility, acting more as a gallery by the looks of it. Pillars supported the domed roof and the hall was decorated in crèmes and whites.

On a large podium stood a strange skeleton the size of a school bus. The size was one thing, but seeing the abnormality of it only seemed to make it that much more frightening. It looked almost dinosaur-like. It had the skull of a crocodile though the skull was easily bigger than a full grown man. The body seemed to remind them of a lion, or a large cat by its stance and feet. The tail was the length of the body, and broad with spines like that of a crocodile's.

At the base of the towering skeleton stood Alex. He was waiting for them, a handsome smirk on his face. He was holding a cylinder shaped metal canister, looking very similar to the thermal containers for hot coffee. He played with it absently, tossing it up into the air and catching it over and over again. There were several of Wesker's men in here as well, mostly hired mercenaries, but also some researchers.

Chris couldn't believe the similarities between the two, but he quickly shook the thoughts back and aimed his gun. He heard the others as well, and made sure to keep close to Jill. There was an icy darkness to Alex that seemed to stun Chris at first.

"Where is she?" Chris yelled, getting straight to the point.

"Well, how rude is that? Not even an introduction?" Alex chuckled. He turned back to the skeleton. "Now, Albert. Where were you able to get such a priceless display from? This is the First One? What an incredible being she is! The very first creation not long after Spencer, Trevor, and Ashford founded Umbrella and the Progenitor Virus was harvested in Africa. The very first large step forward to man becoming God. Her code name was AMMUT, correct? Seems appropriate to me. In Egyptian mythology she was known as the Devourer of the Dead. Spencer saw this as the start of his ambition to only let the strong and deserving live."

"Cut the crap! Where's Claire?" Leon demanded.

"Oh, she isn't too far from here. She is in a helicopter with Rurik and Krauser. She still wasn't awake when I left, but don't worry I will be sure to let you say your goodbyes."

"And you are so sure of your plan?" Wesker inquired coolly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Alex asked. "It is really intriguing to see you working with Chris, your mortal enemy. Really, so this is how much you truly care about Claire? You are more of a softie than I thought!"

Chris wanted to take off and go find Claire while Wesker was dealing with Alex. Alex was telling the truth about Claire. She was very close to them. He just couldn't leave his teammates, however. And there was no telling in which direction she could be from the facility. It took all of his willpower not to start pulling the trigger at Alex as he smirked so smugly at them with those same animalistic eyes as Wesker…only his seemed more wild and dangerous. The mercenaries had their assault weapons ready, but did not shoot. They were probably waiting on Wesker's order. The researchers were cowering in fear.

"Where are you taking her?" Wesker growled.

"Oh, alright, if you insist on more clues. It's somewhere in the United States…big shocker, isn't it?"

"I want the exact location now. No more childish games, Alex," Wesker warned.

"I told you before; I have the right to be a little childish, as I am the younger brother after all. But why should I tell you the exact location? That will just give me more trouble when I should be focusing on that beautiful woman I have in my grasps. Besides, all of you are going to die here, so there is no point."

Chris took an angry step forward. "Try us!"

Alex shrugged, "Okay." He started to turn the lid on the canister, an evil grin forming on his face. "Oh, by the way, Albert. I do hope you like my new and improved version of Uroboros. I'm quite tickled over it."

He turned the canister upside down. A black, oily substance slowly extracted itself and dropped to the floor at Alex's feet. The pile was no bigger than a plate and was sitting there just barely moving. Alex tossed the canister aside, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, I really must be going! I can't keep Claire waiting now, can I? I would hate to see what Krauser and Rurik might do to her while I am away."

"You fucking bastard!" Chris shouted, firing his weapon.

Alex dodged the bullets just like Wesker. It aggravated Chris even more, and only propelled him to shoot more. Chris was suddenly hit with a crazy amount of force, and he went flying into Barry and Billy. Rebecca, Leon, and Jill aimed their weapons next, but Wesker got in front of them, his arm out to warn them.

Alex was laughing at Chris as he, Barry, and Billy slowly got to their feet. Before Wesker could say anything, a loud, ravenous shriek rang out. They all looked over, surprised to see that the black substance had grown to the size of a man, and was still growing. It solidus form was morphing in and out of shapes and movements, with tentacles whipping out of its mass, and oil dripping to the floor. Wesker ordered the mercs to start firing at Uroboros, and they quickly complied.

"Shooting at it will only make it angry," Alex chuckled.

Wesker lunged for Alex, but his younger brother sensed the movement too soon. Alex leaped high into the air, flipping his body around and landing next to the automatic doors. He waved a goodbye and left, entering a code to lock the doors behind him.

"Shit! We are trapped in here!" Leon yelled.

"I can tear down the door, but we need to destroy this thing first," Wesker told them.

Uroboros was screaming now. Each bullet that hit made its mass boil and it grew more. It formed into a creature, forming legs and arms and a predatory head. It ran for the mercenaries with incredible speed. Each slash killed the men one by one, even the researchers, but it didn't end there. After the mercenary threat was over, Uroboros dropped down into a slimy puddle and started slithering around the floor. The mercenaries had puddles of Uroboros entering into their orifices.

Chris and the others watched in horror as the men came back to life, this time Uroboros engulfing them similar to how it had engulfed Wesker. The spawn came for them, and so they had no choice but to start firing their weapons. The creatures reminded them of the tyrants, and were just as strong. Wesker slammed into one, knocking it into the other. He was able to thrust his arm through one's chest, but it didn't drop dead.

"Any bright ideas? You developed the damn thing!" Chris growled.

"I think we are about to have something more to worry about!" Barry called.

They saw Uroboros slithering with ease up to the podium. Its mass circled around the skeleton while hissing out. It engulfed the skeleton's legs, climbing up and consuming every single bone on the display.

"You've got to be shitting me," Billy growled, pumping his shotgun.

In their horror, they saw the skeleton start to move. The crocodile head shook, opening gaping jaws and roaring out. The legs slowly started to move, breaking away from the podium to step down and fight.

"It's alive!" Rebecca gasped, neck craning up to see the monstrosity.

"Wesker! Now would be really nice for you to come up with a solution! Our bullets are having no affect on any of them!" Jill called.

The First One was clumsy at first, as Uroboros struggled to gain control over such a large mass. Soon though, it was making its way for them with easy strides. Its gaping mouth opened, reaching down to snag Chris, but he rolled out of the way. Instead it grabbed a hold of one of its tyrants, crushing it instantly and breaking it in half. When the tyrant fell in pieces to the floor, Uroboros just mended it back together. The First One roared out, shaking the hall.

By this time, the facility's alarm started to go off. Wesker was trying to think, focusing on what Alex had changed in the molecular level. The biological structure was very similar. The original Uroboros had a weakness to fire, so surely this one would be the same way.

"_Attention! The self-destruct sequence has been activated! All personnel evacuate immediately!"_

"Shit!" Leon cursed.

"This way! We have to leave now!" Wesker ordered, turning and heading for the locked automatic doors.

The others quickly followed him. Jill and Rebecca were right behind Wesker. Chris, Barry, Leon, and Billy kept up, but focused on keeping the creatures back. The First One didn't even notice the bullets hitting it. It shrieked out at them, opening jaws wide and shoving tyrants aside with its paws.

Wesker slammed into, making enough of a dent to where he could get his fingers in between the doors and break them apart. It was a tight squeeze, but they were all able to make it through one at a time. The tyrants were too big to follow through the crevice, but were starting to work and break the doors completely down.

"_There is only five minutes left until detonation. All personnel evacuate immediately."_

"How did Alex know the codes?" Barry asked as they all headed down the corridors.

"Because he knows me," Wesker growled, rounding a corner with them following.

He spotted Sherry and Ada around some dead mercenaries and scientists. Sherry waved at him, her eyes brightening. Ada looked much better now, but they could still see that she wounded.

"What the hell happened?" Ada asked as they came over.

"Alex," Wesker answered simply. "Are you up to running?"

"Yes…why?" Ada asked.

Behind them, they heard a loud explosion. It was followed by a shrilling shriek that echoed the halls. Her eyes went wide, and they took off down the hallways again, heading for the exit as the countdown was dwindling.

"We need to find a way to keep them inside until the detonation occurs," Wesker told them.

"Do you have a chamber in this facility anywhere that can hold them?" Chris asked, he and the others ready for the First One to burst down the next door.

"Yes, but we don't have the time to lure them in there and escape ourselves," Wesker answered.

"All we need is something to distract them with!" Jill exclaimed.

The next set of doors, along with half of the wall was suddenly bursting down. The First One was howling, breaking a way through to them with the tyrants quickly slipping through ahead of it.

"Shoot the sprinkling system. The water should break down Uroboros just enough to slow it down," Wesker insisted.

They didn't hesitate. All of them aimed their weapons and fired at the sprinkling system that was running along the ceiling. The showers quickly came on, soaking them and soaking the monsters. Uroboros hissed out, jerking dramatically on the skeleton. The tyrants dropped to the floor while the black substance tried to regain control. The First One slowed a bit, but still kept coming.

"_Two minutes until detonation! All personnel evacuate immediately! I repeat, two minutes until detonation!"_

"That's it! Let's go!" Ada called.

They took this as their opportunity to escape the facility, hearing Uroboros's cries echo in the walls. They made their way outside and got as far as they could, finding shelter behind vehicles until the large building exploding. Flames went up sky high, forming a black mushroom cloud. The blast ripped right past them, sending an ultra hot heat with it.

After the deal was over, Chris and the others slumped to rest. Wesker stood to look at the remains of the burning building. In the distance, they could hear a helicopter and looked to see one flying over the mountains. They knew it had to be Alex.

"So what now?" Barry asked, shaking his head.

Chris looked over to Wesker. "I have a plan to get us to the United States through the BSAA."

"That's great! What is it?" Rebecca asked, sounding relieved.

"Wentworth wants Wesker in custody…but we need his help in locating Claire and we need the Red Queen data from him."

Wesker glared at him. "What are you insinuating?"

Chris pulled out a pair of handcuffs, for the first time in a long while smirking almost impishly. "Are you any good at role-playing?"

Wesker scoffed. "You expect me to subject myself to that?"

"Come on Wesker," Jill sighed. "I can see where Chris is going with this. It will only be for a short amount of time, until we can get on the plane. Then you can take them off."

Wesker heaved a sigh. "Fine. But if I were you, I would expect a payback."

Ada chuckled at this. "Oh do I wish I had a camera right about now!"

* * *

The European Branch gave them a plane to ship them back to the United States. Wesker wore the handcuffs behind his back while glaring at Chris. Chris and Jill explained to their fellow soldiers that Wesker was fully in custody and needed to be taken to Wentworth Miller directly. It went uneasily at first, seeing as Wesker still didn't have any sunglasses, and so the BSAA could notice his inhuman eyes. Jill lied that they had Wesker's power under control, and that seemed to ease the tension a bit.

They boarded the military plane, each with their own seats to take. Once the plane took off along the strip and was up in the air heading across the Atlantic Ocean for Washington D.C, Chris turned with a grin to Jill.

"Okay Jill! Now you can unlock Wes-"

He cut his sentence short, watching as Wesker snapped the chain easily in half. He then grabbed the links and broke them apart from his wrists. Jill shrugged, tossing the handcuff keys aside and sitting down next to Chris. Wesker looked out of the window, his eyes soon to close as he sighed.

He didn't know why he was doing this. What was the point in saving Claire? Why should he care so much? He hated that some of the useless emotions he had locked up were trying to resurface. He blamed the amnesia. While he was having it, he had been a different person. And now, that different person was trying to merge with the man he was now. He was disgusted that he didn't even feel like killing Chris while Claire was in the hands of Alex. And here he was protecting Chris and the others so they could all go in together and save her and take out Alex.

_Dear heart…what did you do to me?_

* * *

Alex felt his lips twitch when he found the helicopter. Claire was somehow out of her handcuffs and was in a struggle with Rurik to try and escape. Krauser wasn't too far off trying to tear a long sharp piece of metal from his chest.

"Really now, this is quite pathetic. Krauser, you are several times stronger than an average man, and Rurik you are an ace mercenary. Both of you together cannot keep control over a harmless young woman?" Alex sighed.

The struggled between Claire and Rurik stopped, and they looked over to Wesker's younger brother. Alex stepped over to them, kicking Rurik off of Claire and bending over to grab her arm and hoist her up. She immediately started to fight with him. Sighing, Alex reached out and grabbed her throat hard. He cut off her airway.

"Listen sweetheart, your only use to me is that fetus. I don't care how you end up mentally or physically until that point. So, you can fight all you want, and I will scold you for it. I don't care if I have to break your arms and legs, so long as you live long enough so I can harvest the fetus's power. Do I make myself clear? Are you going to behave now?"

He eased his hold on her neck, as she was starting to turn blue. As soon as the air came back to her, Claire glared at him. She spit in his face.

"Fuck you!" she spat.

Alex nonchalantly wiped the spit from his cheek, a small grin forming and he slightly chuckled. His dark chuckle caused her to stop fighting him. "I'm a whole different game from Albert, sweetheart."

He dropped her onto the ground, grabbing her failing leg and dragging her over to the helicopter closer before he snagged her ankle and snapped it. Claire cried out in pain as he let her leg go. Alex glared over at Rurik. "Knock her out so we can get a move on."

"Yes, of course," HUNK replied quickly.

Alex went over to Krauser, taking the piece of metal and tearing it out. He then stabbed it into Krauser's shoulder. "I hope you don't make another pitiful mistake like this, Jack. You have nowhere else to go," Alex growled, and then got into the helicopter.

Krauser clenched his jaw, tearing the metal piece out and glaring at Alex's back. "Yes, sir."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Alex broke Claire's ankle! What a bastard! And that was her warning! -_- Okay, so the First One came from Ammut, the Egyptian deity that accompanied Anubis at the weighing of the heart. She devoured those who sinned. Ammut had the head of a crocodile, body of a lion, and rump of a hippo, though I did change this form up in this chapter. I wanted to create something sinister that would represent Umbrella's first dramatic step forward with the Progenitor Virus, even though the First One ended up as a failure. How did Wesker get the skeleton? I have no idea! XD I just loved the handcuffs part! :) Anyways, things are getting serious. They really need to get to Claire before Alex breaks something else...Ahem...Let's just hope that Wentworth will go along with Chris's plan when they show up to HQ with Wesker not really in custody! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! You da best! XD**


	25. Chapter 25: Birkin's Secret

**Chapter 25: Birkin's Secret**

Claire wanted badly to collapse and fall asleep once they got onto the personal, luxury jet that was flying them across the Atlantic Ocean to the United States. She kept herself up, trying to listen for anything useful out of Alex or the others. Her ankle still pulsed with pain, but had gone down now that it was set up in a cast. Her chances of escaping now really went down, as she had to use a crutch to walk around. The sickening thing was, her broken ankle was Alex's way of a warning. He got pleasure out of watching her cry in agony after he snapped the bone like a twig.

Now the younger Wesker only seem frustrated as he sat not too far from her. As much as Claire wanted to sleep, she knew now would be a good time to listen for details. She wanted to study Alex as closely as she could. Surprisingly, his body language was very similar to Wesker's. It was difficult for Claire to read Wesker's body language at times, but she had found herself getting better just before Alex took her. She now could see exactly how similar the two half-brothers were.

"They really are like a bunch of cockroaches," Alex sighed, leaning his head back, slipping his sleek white cell phone into his breast pocket.

"So Wesker and Chris and his team are all still alive? Even after you released the new Uroboros?" Krauser asked, pausing while cleaning his assault rifle to look to his boss.

"Unfortunately," Alex chuckled, glancing over to Claire. Their eyes locked, and Claire glared as bravely as she could. He didn't wear sunglasses like Wesker did, and at the same time, Claire realized that Alex complained more about the light in his keen eyes. He did, however, have some sunglasses on for awhile not long after he had broke her ankle, but took them off when they climbed onto the jet.

"So what now?" Rurik asked. He had been strangely quiet since Claire was kidnapped, and she wondered why.

"Well, my main concern is Albert. I need to figure out what William Birkin was able to do to enhance his virus, so I can create a serum that will kill him and keep him dead."

"Yeah, but all of Birkin's work went up with Raccoon," Krauser snorted.

"I don't think I could create a stronger one out of my own blood that could do it," Alex sighed, rubbing his chin.

"What about the Red Queen data? Wouldn't it have all of Birkin's work on it? You were after it while we were in Europe, but you changed your mind once you saw the girl," HUNK inquired.

"I doubt it considering Birkin and Albert had their own plans within Umbrella. Birkin was smart enough to keep his important materials a secret. The question is, how was Birkin able to change the virus without Spencer's knowing, since it was Spencer who gave Birkin the virus to give to Wesker…" Alex trailed off thinking. Claire saw his animalistic eyes flash, and a grin formed on his face. "Hmm, interesting…"

"What?" Krauser grunted.

"Go tell the pilot to change course for Washington D.C. I need to make a pit stop there," Alex chuckled, glancing over to Claire. "The BSAA Headquarters have something that I need."

Her eyes grew wide, heart leaping to her chest. _Oh no! He's going after Wentworth!_

_

* * *

_It was a long process to get to the BSAA HQ, but Chris started to feel better once they were jogging up the steps. It was strange that when they landed, the unit escorted them back told them that communications were cut off from Headquarters. This made the group uneasy, but Chris was bound and determined to get in there and talk to Wentworth. They got many questions from their escorts on why Wesker wasn't bound, only for Chris to snap at them that it wasn't their business. Since he was one of the Original Twelve, none of the escorts questioned him.

"Something isn't right," Wesker said, pausing on the steps.

Chris glared over his shoulder at him, sensing Jill at his side. "You are just saying that because you know it's gonna be hell for Wentworth to call off the dogs on you! You better not hurt anyone, Wesker or-"

"I'm not talking about that," Wesker snapped. "Claire was here awhile ago…same with Alex. There's a lot of blood."

"Shit!" Chris cursed, spinning and running for the front entrance.

The others followed behind him, even as he burst through the front doors. They were greeted by a unit of BSAA soldiers aiming assault weapons at them. Big Mac was one of them, and he didn't look so good.

"Mac! Lower the weapons! We need to see Wentworth now!" Jill called.

"What the hell happened here?" Barry asked, looking all over. There were more dead BSAA soldiers laying in pieces along the main hall, along with splatters of blood and bullet shells.

Big Mac wiped the blood that was pouring from his scalp. "Wesker's little brother is what happened! You know how many are dead? Wentworth barely made it!"

"Why would he want to come here?" Billy growled, turning to Wesker.

Wesker clinched his jaw. "The Red Queen data. He must have found out about it."

"Now why isn't this motherfucker in chains?" Malcolm hissed, keeping his gun trained on Wesker.

"It's a long story, Mac! Please, just let us through!" Rebecca stated.

"Mac, I order you to lower your weapons!" Chris yelled, stepping forward.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Mac sighed, slowly lowering his weapon. "I will take you to Wentworth…but it's not going to be pretty."

Malcolm ordered the rest to guard the entrance. He led them up the grand staircase into the next wing, heading for Wentworth's office. He stopped outside the door, turning back to face Chris and the others. The large black man sighed at them, eyes lowering to the floor.

"Dustin…didn't make it…Wentworth has hardly said anything since. We have been doing everything ourselves. More units are coming in soon, and I think the FBI and the CIA are involved now."

"Damn it," Chris hissed.

Malcolm nodded to Rebecca. "Becca, please fix him up. He needs medical attention, but won't leave his office…He told all the other medics to focus on the rest of us."

Rebecca nodded. "Will do."

Malcolm turned and left, leaving Chris and the others at the door. Chris opened the door, and they all entered into the large office that was even more of a mess than last time. Wentworth sat on a chair, looking outside through one of the large windows. His desk, computer, and many other items were thrown about and torn apart. Chris grimly noticed the large pools of drying blood on the carpet.

"Wentworth!" he called.

The director turned slowly to face him, his eyes flashing upon seeing Wesker. He got to his feet. To Chris, he looked very frail, and it wasn't because of all the wounds on his body. Wentworth had several bruises and cuts, even a slice across his eyebrow that had bled and dried on his face. Rebecca immediately went over to him with Billy to start fixing him up.

Wentworth pointed at Wesker. "This is all your fault."

Wesker sneered at him. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"Knock it off," Jill growled. She focused on the director. "What happened?"

Leon started scanning the room with Barry, Ada, and Sherry for evidence, leaving Wesker, Jill, and Chris to talk to Wentworth as he was getting medical attention.

"Alex showed up here…killed thirty people, and then he left. He took a copy of the Red Queen data…I told him it was the only one so he wouldn't destroy the other. He had Claire with him, along with wanted criminals Jack Krauser and Rurik Ginovaef."

"Claire was with him as he did all this?" Chris growled.

"Yeah, she told me to just give him want he wanted and to try and not save her. She had a broken ankle caused by Alex," Wentworth answered.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!" Chris yelled, knuckles turning white they were curled so hard.

"We heard about Dustin…we are sorry we didn't get here sooner," Jill put in gently.

Wentworth closed his eyes, shaking his head. "He is the reason why I am still alive. He gave his life for mine. What a fool he was…I'm just an old man…I'm not supposed to bury my son, he is supposed to bury me."

"Wait…Dustin was your son?" Jill grunted.

"But his last name was different," Barry informed, walking over to them.

"That doesn't always have to be the case," Rebecca mumbled, stepping away from the director with her fiancé. They did all they could do for him for now.

"It's a long story…one that I would rather not tell right now," Wentworth growled, turning away from them.

"Did he…know?"

"Of course he did," Wentworth snorted. "But that isn't important right now. We need to get Wesker into questioning right now."

"Oh? Why question me when the man that did all of this just walked out the door?"

"He's right. There is no reason to question him now," Leon informed, walking over to Chris.

"Look, Wentworth. We are working with Wesker to take down Alex and get Claire back, you have to understand. We need your cooperation," Chris sighed, running his fingers through his hair, glancing to Jill.

"Wesker is the only one who can save Claire," Jill added.

Wentworth pinched his nose, closing his eyes and sighing once more. "Why are you asking me for cooperation? Seeing as seven of the Original Twelve are here in this room, it is really up to the majority now isn't it? Even Leon is an Original Twelve even though he isn't a part of the BSAA, he still helped found it. Claire is kidnapped. Dustin and Carlos are dead, and President Graham has too many important matters as it is right now. That only leaves us as the ones to make decisions. Chris…do what you have to do, and I will follow you."

Chris was relieved. He had spent so long in the field and just letting Wentworth run the base of the operations that he forgot that they were all still equals as the Original Twelve. He nodded at his good friend and comrade. "Thank you, Wentworth."

"So what needs to be done?" the director asked.

"Wesker needs to make a serum for Claire, and we need to find where Alex is taking her before it is too late!" Jill answered.

"Well, you can get started on that serum down in the lab. I will contact the President so we can put not only the BSAA and TerraSave on alert, but the FBI, the Agency, and the CIA as well. There shouldn't be anywhere in the U.S that he can hide."

Ada rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "Isn't that what the U.S government said about Umbrella?"

"Excuse me?" Wentworth growled.

"Don't mind her, she was just leaving," Wesker sighed, glaring over at Ada.

"I was just saying," she sighed, holding up her hands in defense.

Wentworth noticed the young, pretty blonde girl next to her, and his eyes flashed. He pointed at her. "Sherry Birkin?"

"Yes, that's her," Leon answered quickly, thinning his lips.

There was knocking on the door to Wentworth's office. Big Mac spoke on the other side. "Sir, we have a couple of members from the West African Branch here to see you. They said they contacted you before leaving. We already checked their and they are good. Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone?"

"Yes, bring them in," Wentworth called.

"Sheva?" Jill and Chris asked in confusion, glancing to each other.

Sheva and Josh entered into the totaled office. Sheva's face brightened upon seeing Chris and the others, and came over to hug him and Jill. She was carrying a small closed case. Josh dipped his head at the director and the others, but then his eyes narrowed upon noticing Wesker.

"Sheva, what are you doing here?" Chris asked, surprised.

"I brought you a pres-" she trailed off, her eyes widening. She glared at Wesker. "What the hell is going on? Why is Wesker with you? Where is Claire?"

"Oh uhh…it's a long story," Chris heaved. "We are working with Wesker to get Claire back. She was taken by Wesker's younger brother."

"What? You? Working with Wesker?" Sheva was gawking now.

"Wesker has a brother?" Josh questioned, confused. He used his unbroken arm to hold onto Sheva as she glared at Wesker.

"I know it's crazy, but it's true," Jill put in. "We have only a limited time to find his brother and Claire."

Sheva held up the case and opened it. She put in the code, and opened it. The refrigerated case held a single syringe. Chris, Wesker, and Jill recognized it immediately. It was the PG67A/W serum.

"There is only one left. It was out of luck I found it in the Uroboros Research facility in one of Irving's specialized safes. I thought it could come in handy," Sheva sighed. "I guess we can't use it, if you are working with him."

"Actually, it could be quite useful," Wesker chuckled. "Alex can be killed with that."

"What? He can?" Chris grunted.

"He told me that our blood is lethal to the other. That also makes the serum we inject ourselves to stabilize our viruses also a venom to the other. He used his serum on me, and it almost succeeded."

"Why didn't it kill you, if it is supposed to be lethal to you? That tells us that this may not kill Alex," Jill asked, folding her arms and peering up at him.

"It should kill him. The only reason his serum didn't kill me was because William did something to enhance my virus before giving it to me," Wesker answered. Sherry perked up at the mention of her father's name. Her face fell slightly, and she glanced over to Ada.

"Why would William enhance your virus and then give it to you, not himself?" Leon snorted.

"Because Spencer assigned him to the project and he kept it from me. He knew the virus would just kill him…but he must have known more than said if he purposely made sure to protect me. William knew too much, and that is why Alex had him killed."

"I'm lost, I thought Birkin was some insane researcher who injected himself with the G-Virus," Rebecca sighed, shaking her head.

"He based the G-Virus closely to my own virus," Wesker explained, popping his fingers and walking over to Ada and Sherry. "And that is why I can use Sherry's blood to also stabilize my virus." Wesker bent down to Sherry's level, making her look at him. She twiddled with her fingers nervously. "Sherry, you must tell me…was there a secret that your father told you to keep about the virus he gave me? Something maybe you could have overheard?"

Sherry slowly shook her head. "No…but I did overhear him a few times…saying that he was supposed to be a part of the project…but my grandparents…and your mother…changed things around to try and stop Mr. Ozwell and your grandfather."

Wesker stood up, his jaw grinding. "I know why Alex was here."

"To…get the Red Queen data?" Barry questioned, confused.

"He knew William was supposed to be a part of the Wesker Project."

"That doesn't tell us anything," Billy grumbled.

"There were coded files within the Red Queen data that dated back to the project, ones that I was never able get into. It was another reason why I was trying to locate the facility in Luxembourg where my mother worked so I could get those codes. Alex must already know them, and he is going to figure out what William was able to do."

"How would he know what William did if he made sure not to let Spencer know what he was doing?" Leon asked.

"Because," Wesker sighed, turning to face them. "Annette was working for Alex."

Sherry's eyes grew big. "What? Mom…be-betrayed Daddy?"

"How do you know for sure?" Wentworth asked.

"Thinking back…it all makes sense."

"Mom wouldn't betray Dad! Not ever!" Sherry suddenly barked, making Wesker look over at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I was with Claire and Leon, she kept going on about protecting Daddy and me! She gave her life for me, and she was devastated about Daddy's death!"

"She does have a point," Leon mumbled.

"Maybe Alex blackmailed her…because he certainly betrayed her," Wesker snorted. "We can stand here and argue all day, and let Alex get farther with Claire. I need to get started on the serum. Will I be able to access the Red Queen data from the laboratory's computer?"

"Yes," Wentworth answered, nodding. "We all have work to do. So, let's get after it."

Wesker immediately headed for the door. Ada and Sherry followed him quickly. Chris and his team hesitated for a moment, and then reluctantly decided to follow Wesker down to the labs.

* * *

Claire sat on the jet once again, only this time she was blindfolded and her hands were bound together. She lost count on how long they had been flying. She had no idea where they were flying too, but she was able to detect Krauser say something about going west. She thought back to what Alex was able to do at the BSAA Headquarters. She felt bad about all of the deaths that he made her watch. She felt particularly guilty about Dustin. She wasn't able to stop Alex as he killed out of pleasure. This was one thing that he was definitely different from Albert. Wesker only got his hands dirty if he wanted or needed to. He usually relied on manipulation and lies to do his killing and handiwork. Alex, though he did those things to an extent, he loved getting his hands dirty. He was almost like an animal as he killed, and it made Claire sick to her core.

She felt his dark presence sit down next to her, making her tense dramatically and instantly grew cold. She felt his hot breath on her ear as he leaned in, making her lungs almost shut down. "Are you enjoying your blindfold?"

"Go to hell," she hissed.

"Been there, done that," Alex chuckled. "Really now, are you that upset that I killed all those people?"

"Yes! A normal person should be upset that you killed all those innocent men and women who have families!" Claire cried. "You are a sick bastard who needs to die!"

She felt him grab her hair and pull sharply, making her grunt. He pulled her by the hair into him. She dared not try and fight him, remembering the pain in her broken ankle.

"Just you wait and see my facility we are going to," he chuckled in her ear. "Of course, I have to blindfold you for the time being so you have no idea where it is located. I can't have you blabbing to your brother when I let you talk to him."

"You are going to let me talk to Chris?" she grunted.

"Only if you are a good girl. I told him that you two do need to say your goodbyes, but don't worry sweetheart, I will make sure I send your body back to him in tact after I am done with you. I have enough respect for both of you to do that. I assure you that Albert would not have done the same."

"Albert is not insane like you are!" she growled.

"Oh? Are we getting soft feelings for him because you are carrying his child? He is a sociopath, it runs in the family. Really now, do you think you were just going to have a normal life with him and the baby? Hmm?"

Claire bit the inside of her cheek hard, causing blood to touch her tongue. She knew what he said was true, and he was rubbing it in her face. "I'm not worried about that, I am worried about getting away from you."

Alex laughed devilishly. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you won't have a chance to get away from me. Chris and my dear brother won't be able to find you. So intriguing that they are working together isn't it? I bet they end up killing each other before they find you."

He let her go. Claire blindly scooted away from him, and sensed his movements leave. She curled in on herself, trying to not vomit. It was still hard to believe that Wesker and Chris were working together, but she had to believe that they had a way to take Alex down and get her out of his grasps. She was relieved that Wesker was still alive to say the least. He was the only one who could not only take Alex down, but make the serum for her.

_I need to keep my ears open for anything that could help me with the location that he was taking her to. By how he talks…it's somewhere I know…_

_

* * *

_Chris was growing extremely restless as he watched Wesker decode the files of both the Red Queen and the disk from Luxembourg. Only Chris, Wesker, Jill, Leon, Sherry, and Ada were down here. Barry was urged to go see his family, and Rebecca and Billy were helping other wounded soldiers. Sheva and Josh decided to help Wentworth for the time being.

"So, how are you going to make a serum from scratch?" Chris growled.

Wesker turned to Chris, a small smile coming onto his lips as he pulled an empty syringe. "Why don't you leave the scientific work to me, Chris?" he sneered and stuck the needle into his arm.

Chris watched Wesker draw some of his own blood and he got to work. Heaving and grumbling, he walked back over to Jill and Leon. Jill patted his shoulder. "Just relax. We have no choice but to wait and watch."

"Wait and watch?" Wesker snorted, looking over at the couple. "You two don't think you are going to just stand there and do nothing, hmm?"

Chris, Jill, and Leon saw Sherry eagerly grabbing laboratory equipment for Wesker. Ada was also looking for items, though not near as enthusiastic as Sherry. They walked over to join them. Wesker was drawing more blood from his arm.

"This might take several attempts. And then I will have to test and make sure it is correct," Wesker informed them.

"How long will that take?" Chris asked.

"Are you rushing me?"

"Maybe, because you sure aren't acting like this is an emergency," Chris snapped.

"Well, I could always rush the serum and it could kill Claire anyways. Then everyone will be happy."

"Oh boy, here we go," Ada sighed, folding her arms.

"Chris, settle down. We don't want to rush this," Jill said, shaking her head.

Wesker and Chris were glaring at each other. "I still do not like having to rely on you for all of this."

Wesker snapped his arm out, hitting Chris in a pressure point and knocking him out. Chris crumbled to the floor and silence enveloped the room. He received a dark glare from Jill.

"He was annoying me," Wesker sighed, and got back to work.

Leon shook his head, but Ada's chuckle could be heard on the other side of the lab.

A few hours later, Chris came to and was very aggravated. He was in a sofa in one of the lounges and found Leon not too far away talking to Ada, Sherry, Rebecca, and Billy. Groaning, he sat up.

"Good, you're awake."

"That bastard knocked me out!"

"You were talking too much, I would have done it too," Ada informed, leaning against the wall.

Chris chose to ignore the female agent. "Where's Jill?"

"She went to see Wentworth I think," Rebecca answered.

"And Wesker?"

"Probably still down in the lab."

"How long have I been out?" Chris growled.

"A few hours. You missed dinner," Leon chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Chris got up, leaving his friends in the lounge to go look for Jill and Wentworth. It didn't take him long to stop dead in his tracks. He felt his heart crack, and worry came rushing up in his chest. Down the hallway, he saw Jill and Wesker alone talking in what looked like low, secretive tones.

_I hope she is just complaining to him what he did to me…_

But something told him they were talking about something completely different, and he swallowed hard. He needed to get over to them, and fast.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, alot of dialogue in this chapter, lol. Not a whole lot of action! Sorry about that! I really meant for this to be a longer chapter too. Well, don't worry, next chapter will have more action and should be longer lol. Yes, I made Leon and Claire a part of the Original Twelve even though they are not with the BSAA directly. I also decided to make President Graham an Original Twelve since he also made the Agency. And Dustin is dead...aww...And yes, I couldn't help making Wesker knock Chris out...had to have SOMETHING hilarious after all of this drama, sigh! And what the hell is going on between Wesker and Jill? 0.o duh duh duh! And where is Alex taking Claire exactly? All of these answers will come in the next chapter, mwahahaha! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing you awesome readers! :) Sorry that this chapter was only dialogue, the action will pick back up real soon!**


	26. Chapter 26: Hellbent

**Chapter 26: Hell-bent**

The luxury jet's landing was smooth, awaking Claire from a stressful nap. She immediately became alert, even though her hands were still tied together, and she still had the blindfold on. Her ears tuned in on Alex's words to HUNK and Krauser. He was making it very clear to them not to mention anything about the location, to prevent her from knowing.

_Why is he so worried about me finding out the location? It's not like I am gonna know with this blindfold on, and they are definitely not going to say anything…_

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" came Alex's voice near her ear.

Claire drew back. "No."

"That's too bad. Well, it is time to depart. We have a nice limousine ride ahead of us. Maybe you can catch up on your beauty sleep then."

Alex grabbed her elbow hard and started dragging her along. Since Claire was unable to see or use her hands, and that her ankle was broken, she had to rely on him to guide her around, even if it was a little rough. She couldn't help the aggravated growl that escaped her throat as they started down the ramp of the jet.

"Why are you so intent on keeping the location a secret from me?" she grumbled.

"I can't have you telling your brother or that clever brother of mine where you are located," Alex chuckled, guiding her along effortlessly.

Claire gritted her teeth, knowing that he was grinning that pompous grin of his. "Are you worried that they might find me and stop you? I thought you said you were almighty and perfect."

His fingers tightened into her skin, threatening her humerus bone on the spot. "Would you like me to break the other ankle?"

Claire didn't say anything, but her anger…along with her fear seemed to reach boiling point. She heard that icy cool chuckle in her ear, and she swallowed hard.

"If they are miraculously able to find your location, then let them come. I will kill them myself. However, it will save much time and energy if they aren't around to annoy me while I play with you."

Claire did not like how he said "play". She felt her whole body shiver for a moment. She quickly tried to concentrate on her surroundings as they walked across asphalt.

The air was clean, crisp almost. She could tell she was at an airport. She could hear other jets and planes, and hear some of the workers nearby. Claire felt compelled to yell for help. How could anyone miss her, as she was blindfolded and handcuffed with a broken ankle? Then she remembered they had been on a company jet of one of Alex's companies, and they were most likely at the company's personal airstrip. She strained to listen to some of the workers as they passed by. Claire didn't know how far they were from the limo, but something popped in her head.

_The workers…most of them have Midwestern accents…._

Before she could really think on it, Alex grabbed her head and shoved her down and into a car. It had to be the limousine. She heard Rurik and Krauser climb in as well. It didn't take long before the limo started to roll out.

"They will find me, you know. And they will kill you," Claire growled, feeling suddenly brave…or stupid.

She received a hollow laugh for a reply. She felt Alex rub along her neck with his deadly hands. She tried to jerk away, but there was nowhere to move in the limo from where he had her.

"Don't make me sew those lips together, sweetheart," Alex snickered. She could feel that wicked sneer even though she couldn't see his face. She suddenly felt him brush her lips with his thumb.

* * *

Wesker didn't realize exactly how restless he was until he had to wait for the vaccine base to cool. He checked the time, wondering if Chris was still unconscious. His eyes wandered over to the window, and he made his way over to it. The sunset was bringing in the night, and slowly the street lights of the D.C District started to come on.

Slowly, his mind eased into thought. He couldn't help but to think about Claire, and wonder exactly where Alex had taken her. He was still disgusted with himself for helping them, helping Claire. He knew he should have been walking out the door by now. Wesker wasn't going to lie to himself or the others. Claire's chances of survival now were close to nothing.

"That intense gaze…you must be thinking hard about something."

Wesker flicked his eyes over to Jill, who had entered the lab on her own. She had her arms crossed, and by her body language he could tell that she was still a little annoyed about Chris. But she also seemed inquisitive and wary.

He slightly sneered at her. "You think you know me."

Her eyes sharpened. "I know you better than you think. I had two years as your puppet…unable to control my actions…I had plenty of time to study your body language and your eyes."

"Oh really? Then what am I thinking about?" Wesker chuckled.

"Claire."

Her answer dropped the smile from his face. Jill seemed to perk up a little, realizing she was just triumphant. She gave him a look, arms still crossed.

"So? How is it coming along?"

"I will probably be up all night preparing it in different strands. I still do not know if one of them will come out correctly."

"How will you know it's right?" she asked, keeping her distance.

"You will see," he answered simply, returning his gaze to the window. There was a long moment of silence. Annoyed, Wesker glanced over to Jill once more, who was still watching him. "Is there a reason why you are here hounding me?"

"Well, I did come here to complain to you about what you did to Chris, but now I am curious."

Wesker glared at her. "Curious about what, exactly?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to save Claire and help us?"

Wesker snorted. "That is none of your business now, is it?"

"You care for her…you just don't want to admit it," Jill stated, coming a little closer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. If Alex kills Claire, that will be fine by me. I am more focused on killing my brother. As far as our "comradeship" goes, it isn't like either of our groups had a choice now, is it? I couldn't go back to Berlin with Ada or Sherry, and you needed my help locating Claire."

"Then why are you so intent on making that serum for Claire? If you are more focused on Alex, why are making sure you are making this right? You just don't want to admit that you have feelings deep down."

Wesker chuckled, shaking his head. "Maybe I have an ulterior motive."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jill sighed, slightly glaring at him. "But if you do, then it involves saving Claire. You'll have to do better than that, Wesker. I'm not Chris. You can't just turn words around and try to incite me."

Wesker walked over to Jill. Jill stood her ground, her eyes watching his every move. "It doesn't matter why I am trying to save her. The point is that Claire's chances of survival are next to nothing. Don't start relying on petty hope or nonsense to believe that she is going to make it, because Alex may just win this one."

Jill narrowed her eyes at him. "If I recall, it was hope that got us through the mansion. It was hope that got us through Raccoon City and all our battles with you."

"No, it was the will to survive. It's called instinct, dear heart," Wesker chuckled, moving past her to leave the laboratory.

"Whatever you want to call it," she retorted, quickly following him and started walking down the hallway with him. "Then what are we going to do about Alex?"

"If we manage to find him before he kills Claire, then I assume we can try it the old fashioned way. The serum for my virus should act as venom to his blood and kill him…but I cannot be so sure. I know William did something to enhance my virus. That is why Alex's serum failed to kill me…however, that doesn't mean that Alex has nothing else up his sleeve. If we are too late to get to him after he harvests the virus, then there will be nothing that can stop him."

Jill skidded to a halt sharply, grunting in shock. Wesker slowed to a stop, turning to face her. She looked almost bewildered as she stared at him, as if he had something crazy on his face. Wesker raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he growled.

"Oh my God…you fear him…don't you?"

"Fear Alex?" Wesker snorted. "Of course not. I am not afraid of anything."

"Yes, you do. I can sense it from you."

Wesker growled lowly, glaring at her. "Alex is nothing but a nuisance who needs to die. Thinking back, it all makes sense. He had far more control over events even more so than Spencer. If we manage to find him before he kills Claire, I am going to make sure I kill him."

"And if we are too late?" Jill asked hesitantly.

Wesker was quiet for a long moment. "Then…I have a feeling that hell is going to take over."

Jill quickly opened her mouth to counter his words, but they were interrupted by a very upset, familiar voice. "What the hell is going on here?"

They looked over to see Chris walking over to them, eyes dangerously on Wesker. Jill smiled, relieved that Chris was up and walking around okay. Wesker only sneered at Chris.

"Chris! It's good to see you awake!" Jill called, walking over to him.

"Yes, did you have a good nap?" Wesker asked, his tone laced with scorn.

Chris and Jill glared over at him. Chris pointed at him. "I'm not falling for it, Wesker. What are you doing talking to Jill?"

"She sought me out, so you should be asking her why she is talking to me," Wesker answered simply. "Besides…we are all "allies" here. Where's the harm in speaking to Jill? Without communication, we will never find Alex and Claire."

"Chris, drop it. I did seek him out."

"But why?"

"Does it matter? We need to all be on the same page if we are going to work together. We were just discussing Alex."

Chris reluctantly calmed down. He kept a stare down with Wesker for a moment before they heard a shrill whistle echo down the hallway. Leon was beckoning them. He had Ada, Sherry, Rebecca, and Billy with him.

"If the three of you are done, Sheva and Josh just called and said that Wentworth has just received a crap load of documents on Alex!" the agent called.

"Really?" Chris grunted, exchanging glances with Jill. Wesker had already headed that way, and they were quick to follow.

"This should be interesting," Wesker sighed.

* * *

Claire was very sure she was somewhere in the West or Midwest. Growing up and living in Colorado made her recognize many familiar scents, especially the white and lavender columbine that filled the air when they got out of the limousine. There were mountains nearby; she could feel the cool wind from them. They were also surrounded by a forest or woods of some kind. She could hear some wildlife, and could smell the trees. She could mainly smell the evergreens, like some nearby spruces, but she couldn't help but to feel there was a hearty mix of deciduous trees within them.

Wherever she was, she was not outside for long. Soon, she was being dragged along with Alex. She could sense Krauser and Rurik nearby. Rurik said something about going underground. She didn't like the sound of that. The facility Alex was taken her too was underground. No surprise there, but Claire knew once she was underground there would be no way for her to figure out her location on her own. She was in deep trouble.

"Now, when we get settled down here in my facility, I will let you freshen up and rest before I give you a tour. Afterwards, I will call Chris. I am sure you are just _dying_ to talk to him, no?" Alex chuckled.

Claire didn't say anything. Another wave of fear spilt over her as they got onto what felt like some strange elevator. She started to descend into a darkness unknown to her, and all the reassuring smells of the outside were soon gone.

* * *

When Chris and the others arrived in a meeting room where Wentworth, Sheva, and Josh were waiting, they saw stacked piles of documents along with some disks and charts on the long table. Wesker went forth, uncaring about the others and started flipping through some of the documents.

Though there were many chairs for them to sit at the meeting room table, no one made a move to sit down. Chris started looking through them with Jill and the others. Wentworth stood aside, his eyes glazed over in deep thought.

"Where did all of these come from? I thought there was nothing on Alex?" Chris asked, surprised.

Wentworth broke out of his trance, turning to them with glossy eyes. "Most of these documents came from a large Umbrella facility on an island in the South Seas. The others came from Spencer's mansion in Europe where we lost Jill."

Chris grunted. "Why did I not know about this?"

"Well, after Jill was lost…apparently to Wesker, remember how bad you were? I gave you a long time off so Claire could keep an eye on you, especially after Jill's funeral. I took it upon myself to let Hanson go through the mansion. Their investigation led them to the South Seas. Apparently, Alex was working on something huge down there. I never thought to tell you about it, because the investigation came to a halt at the South Seas facility. There were no more clues. At the time, Alex seemed just like any other normal Umbrella researcher that went into hiding."

"Is there anything in here that can help us?" Rebecca asked, leaning over to look at what Chris was going through.

"Let's hope," Wentworth sighed.

At those words Wesker glanced up to Jill, their eyes locking for a moment. She thinned her lips, taking her own document to glance through. They all got to work flipping through the notes and charts. The disks would have to wait for a computer, but they paid attention to the labels. One was labeled _Report: Andrea Wesker, 1960_ and another labeled _Journal: Date unknown, Laura Wesker_.

"Have these disks been looked at?" Josh inquired, looking through them.

"They are password protected. We tried breaking into them, but if it is forced, the file will terminate."

Many of them looked to Wesker. He chuckled softly. "What? You want me to figure them out?"

"You seem to be very good at breaking into databases," Sheva growled.

"It says here that Alex has taken more than twenty thousand people…men, women, and children from all over the world for his experiments! That is horrible!" Rebecca cried, growing sick.

There was quick drop of temperature in the atmosphere. The shocking number seemed to make everyone sick, except for Wesker.

"It says here that Spencer decided to name him director of Project W after Andric Wesker's death. He was named after Alexander Wesker, and so he deserved all of his honors," Leon stated grimly.

"What exactly was he trying to do in the South Seas?" Jill asked, looking to Wesker.

"He said he found the secret to immortality, and Spencer wanted it. However, Alex made sure to state that he wasn't going to waste such an elixir on a man on death's door. After so many experiments, I assume he created a virus and was able to combine it into his own, and that is why he hasn't aged."

"So what is his goal for all of this? Is the same as you? Destroying the world?" Chris growled.

Wesker twitched a smirk, slapping the document he was reading down on the table. "Why does it matter? I thought it was only important that we got Claire back alive?" Chris growled but didn't say anything. Wesker seemed satisfied, grabbing up the disks and heading out.

"Where are you going?" Jill asked.

"I need some coffee," Wesker replied icily, and was gone from the meeting room.

"Oh Jesus," Leon hissed, backing away from the document he was reading.

"What is it?" Wentworth grunted.

Leon spread the document out for all of them to see, his face grim and white with wild shock. "We have a national threat on a large scale."

"I would say more like worldwide," Wentworth added, jaw clenched. "This is very, very bad. Leon, you better get in touch with Hunnigan. The President needs to know about this ASAP!"

* * *

Claire was relieved to finally be uncuffed and the blindfold removed from her eyes. The facility was huge, with several floors underground. It reminded her easily of any advanced Umbrella facility. The hallways and many rooms were mostly white and void of much color. Alex had her in a secure room with no windows and a locked door. She had a small bed with an attached bathroom. She took the limited time to take a shower, keeping her broken ankle out of the water, and redressed into new clothes provided to her.

It didn't take long before Alex came to get her. He grinned evilly at her, beckoning her over to him. She didn't want to try disobeying him, and so reluctantly limped over to him.

"Are you ready to take a tour of my beloved facility?" he snickered.

"Do I have a choice?" Claire grumbled.

"Smart girl," he sighed, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her along. She hadn't seen HUNK or Krauser since their descent into the massive facility. As she was guided along, she saw several people from soldiers to researchers walking around. It started to remind her a little like Wesker's facility in Berlin only much more…white.

Everyone they passed would stop and dip their heads as a gesture of high respect to Alex. It disgusted Claire. She couldn't get any normal human response from anyone.

It didn't take her long to get lost, but she was soon starting to fear at all the mass military equipment that was stored here. There were tanks, jets, bombers, helicopters, along with all the weapons, soldiers, and mercenaries to handle them. There were also sections dedicated to the research and development of biological warfare. There were caged BOWs, even sleeping BOWs like some Tyrant looking species in tubes. In the testing area, Claire was sickened to see not only animals, but people as well.

Finally, they came to a large section, one with only limited access to top personnel. She came to a definite halt upon coming out onto a catwalk. The floor below was a very long drop, but the ICBM missiles that filled the room seemed to be cause of that. Her stomach lurched horribly. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, grinning madly.

"What are you planning?" she hissed.

His animalistic eyes gleamed hungrily. "Something very bad."

"Are you going to launch these?" she gasped.

"All of them. It's about time to get rid of all the weak. With these missiles, another world war will break out. Each missile is set to hit certain points all over the world."

Claire shook her head. "You are just going to cause global destruction! That's not a plan at all! You are just sick!"

"Oh there is a plan. But you will be dead by then, so why should I explain it to you?"

It wasn't like she needed to know the plan. All she knew was that Alex was hell-bent on causing a global "cleanup" of the human population. In other words, he was planning the end of the world. Claire couldn't look at the missiles anymore. There was no hesitation as she thought on this situation. Alex Wesker was the worse of two evils compared to his brother. To Claire, Alex was the animalistic version of Albert. He was wilder, more aggressive, thrived on that thrill of the kill and pain. He may have seemed sophisticated like his older brother, but Claire could sense the beast beneath. He loved getting his hands dirty, and now she just learned that he was going to cause mass death and destruction on a global scale.

_Oh God…I need to figure out where I am so I can tell Chris and Wesker!_

"Are you praying to God?" Alex chuckled darkly. "You might as well forget about it. Because when I am through with you. I will surpass even Him."

* * *

Cracking the codes on the disks proved easy to Wesker, much to Chris's displeasure. They all piled into Wentworth's office to play the videos on a large screen. The first one was of Alex. It was a recorded video message that was sent to Spencer.

He grinned at the screen, a dead woman hanging upside down behind him in some kind of laboratory. There were other researchers working in the back. They also saw two dead men on autopsy tables as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that you are not feeling well, Lord Spencer. It is a shame you cannot come here to the South Seas for a visit. We have such nice weather here," Alex said, composed in his research attire. "But you'll be pleased to hear that all experiments are running smoothly. DNA is such a funny thing, you know. I know you are still upset that the success of this project dropped to 18% from 94% after Albert's death at the Arklay Research Facility. Strangely enough how it happened, it is up to 62% now. I hear from Sergei, however, that Albert is alive and well causing destruction to the facility in the Caucasus region. Well, he was child number 13, no? Always such bad luck. You did a wise thing to rename me as director after our father's death. I will be sure to surpass grandfather as well, and give you my humble results. Until next we speak, Lord Spencer…take care."

The video ended. Wesker wanted to crush the disk in his hand, but he didn't. He was so focused on his thoughts; he didn't hear what the others were discussing. Soon they popped in another. It was his mother's report. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, wondering exactly how interesting and ironic this might be.

When the video came on, there was a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat, and her belly was largely pregnant. She had bags under her eyes and sat down at her computer, where the video monitor was recording her.

"It is November 23, 1960. Just arrived here at the Arklay Research Facility in Raccoon City," Andrea started out, sounding tired. "It feels…strange being back in the states again, but Alexander…Wesker…I always forget we have him and Alexander Ashford…anyways Alexander Wesker and Lord Spencer wanted to move Andric and me back here rather too quickly it seems. Andric tells me it will be better for little Albert when he is born, but I cannot help but to sense that something is wrong. It seems my dear husband has been caught up in this dire Project Wesker. Albert will be number thirteen, but I am planning on ending this project once and for all. Lord Spencer and Alexander think they are making a superior breed of humans, but I am not going to subject my son to such evil. I just hope that all my contacts will help me along in doing this. I even have some of the older Wesker children on my side. They know the evils of Umbrella…and they want to end it."

Andrea paused for a moment. The laboratory was dim lit and empty behind her, looking almost cold and desolate. She sniffed, wiping her nose, looking down away from the camera. She rubbed her pregnant belly with a tender smile.

She laughed weakly. "My son doesn't deserve all of this darkness and evil…he deserves to grow up in the goodness that I know humanity still has…he deserves love…and ice cream…everything little boys should like. I promise you Albert…I will provide this for you."

They heard a man call her name in the background. Andrea sighed, looking back into the camera one last time. "Andric is calling. Work must be done. Albert is due any day, and I need the rest. He sure does like to move a lot. Goodnight."

She reached up and turned the camera off, and the video went blank. There was a long, tense silence that filled the room. Wesker felt all eyes on him, and he glared at them, specifically Chris and Jill. "What?"

"You…didn't feel anything from that?" Jill asked, surprised.

Wesker shook his head, slightly chuckling. "How can I have any feelings for a woman I never knew?"

"But that was your mother," Rebecca mumbled.

"Yeah, the woman who gave birth to you," Billy growled.

"She still died."

Chris shook his head. "Forget it. Why should we expect him to have feelings for his own mother? It makes me wonder. How do you feel about Claire who is carrying your child? Hmm?"

"I feel like knocking you out again," Wesker sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Let's just put in the last video," Jill heaved, glaring between the two men.

The last one was the journal labeled _Laura Wesker_, which had to be one of the Wesker Children. Sure enough the video loaded up, and very similar to Andrea, a woman was talking while sitting at her computer. She had long, curly black hair and her eyes glowed very similar to Alex and Albert's. She wore some kind of sneak suit that clung to her thin, muscular body. Right now, she seemed upset and deep in thought, as if she was trying to figure out what to say to the blinking camera.

"Felicia and Miles are dead. How can two Wesker children like myself end up…just dead? They were definitely murdered. I heard that Felicia, Jonah, and Miles had promised Andrea they would help her finish this…but that was forty years ago. They were the only ones that wanted to end Umbrella. I agree with them. Umbrella needs to be stopped. Jonah went into hiding. He must know what is going on. All our other siblings are too busy causing destruction and creating viruses. They want all this…evil. I hear Albert is quickly making his way up to the top. I'm not surprised that a true blood Wesker is on his way to being the most powerful…but I wonder…how will Alex take this? He is the one that strikes the most fear…even in all of us. But it seems now that only Albert remains oblivious to his siblings. I guess he killed his father too early…before he could tell him about the project, and Spencer never had a chance, at least not yet. I wonder…Felicia and Miles deaths had to be caused by one of our own…as quickly as Albert is rising, I doubt it is him. I think it is Alex. There is this…evil in his eyes that surpasses my other evil siblings. I have been reading the Bible to get me through the last few months, trying to figure out how I am going to fight this battle to stop this…he reminds me of the Devil…Andrea…you started an uprising that is struggling to survive. There are still people who want to take Umbrella down, and thanks to the events of Raccoon City, it seems it is finally going to happen. I am sorry that your son is as evil as Andric and Alexander. Felicia and I were hoping to find him before he could succumb to the darkness…but he seemed to succumb too early…not many ten year olds kill their own father…But I promise that I will do all in my power as one of these…freaks…to stop all of this. Laura…signing out…"

She reached up and turned the camera off, the video once again going blank. The room was silent for a long moment. Wesker checked his watch, seeing that it was about time to check the vaccine base. He needed to get to work, and all three of these videos proved to be a waste of time for him.

"Well…it's good to hear that some of your "siblings" were good," Chris sighed, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, if only your dumb luck could have been any better," Wesker sneered. "Now, since these videos are finished, I must get back to work…you know…to save your sister that has less to nothing of a chance to live because we don't know where she is located."

"You bastard," Chris hissed, taking the bait. He lunged, but Billy and Leon were quick to grab him.

"Knock it off! You guys are fighting like dogs! We need to get through this!" Leon yelled.

Wesker snorted, leaving the room alone. Ada and Sherry exchanged glances, and slowly the two women followed after him. Wentworth heaved a sigh, collecting the video disks into his hands and looking to Chris after he calmed down.

"Don't let him get to you so easily, Chris. He may be helping us but he still won't pass up the chance to incite you. That bump on the head should tell you that," Jill sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just…"

He trailed off, thoughts wandering to Claire. _Claire…don't worry…I will do all in my power to find you…with or without Wesker…_

_

* * *

_Claire sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest with her head resting on her knees. She didn't know what to do. She had no clues as to where this facility was located. She tried focusing on the scents she smelled up on the surface along with the accents she heard. It was just too much of a wide selection for her to guess without her sight.

Soon, the locked door beeped and was unlocked. Expecting Alex, Claire immediately drew back to the head of the bed, and grunted upon seeing Rurik. The Russian took a moment to look her room over, and silently shut the door behind him. Claire narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want? Did Alex send you?"

"Yes. He sent me to lead you to dinner."

There was something different about Rurik. He wasn't himself. He was always quiet and composed, but there was something in his eyes that made her curious.

"I have something to tell you…something that you must keep to yourself," he said.

Claire grunted, "W-what?"

"Your location…I will tell you what it is, but you must not let Alex know I told you or he will kill me."

"Why would you tell me the location?" Claire asked, suspicious.

"I just found out that Alex killed my wife and three year old daughter. He doesn't know that I have found out, but now I am going to make sure that he falls here."

Claire was surprised to hear that Rurik had a family, but nodded softly. "I don't want to sound cold, but you are surprised that he killed your family?"

"I should have known better to trust his promises, but I have been following him for years," Rurik answered. He quickly shook his head. "But that isn't the point now. I don't have much time. This facility…it is located underneath the ruins of Raccoon City…"

Claire's eyes widened. Now she understood why he wanted it to remain a secret. She knew the region. That was why she recognized the smells, the accents. She grew up here in Colorado. She was located in Colorado…

_Now I can tell Chris and Wesker!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So sorry for the wait on this! I have been so busy! :( Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, the videos were important! And yes, I know they seemed calm while watching them after they freaked out about that worldwide threat in the meeting room, but don't worry, I will get to that in the next chapter! The worldwide threat are the ICBM missiles that Claire was so lucky to go see! Well, it is good to see that Rurik told her the location! Now Wesker and Chris could get their asses in gear and go save her if they can manage not to kill each other first lol. Again, the reason why it is taking me so much longer to add chapters is because I am working 65 hours a week! When I get home, I have to work horses and deal with other things. I am currently taking care of an orphaned baby squirrel I named Sigmund who just opened his eyes. By the time I eat dinner and take a shower, it is time to go to bed. :( hopefull things will slow down soon because I hate feeling tired all of the time. I also am in the process of getting an original work of mine published and I am having to deal with my agent and my editor lol. Anyways, so please leave a review and tell me what you think, huh? You guys are so awesome and thanks for being so loyal to this story! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Can't Be Fixed

**Chapter 27: Can't Be Fixed**

Chris reluctantly found himself back in the meeting room with everyone else. Barry had returned from visiting his family, and sat on his right. Chris was scooted more over next to Barry, to further his distance from Wesker who sat at his left. Wesker had yet to be successful at creating Claire's serum, and now Chris was starting to worry. They all sat at the meeting room table, trying to discuss on Alex's plans with the ICBMs and where he and Claire could possibly be located. Wesker wasn't shy to blurt that it was a waste of time, only annoying Chris further.

Leon was successful at contacting Hunnigan on his cell phone to tell her about the horrific find in Alex's documents. She told him that she would tell President Graham, knowing that Leon and Wentworth would have to be making a trip over to the White House just up the district to discuss the documents and get the whole country on high alert. However, after four hours, Leon had yet to get a call back from her. He knew President Graham had a speech today outside the Capitol building, but Hunnigan would have gotten back with him by now. He was starting to get worried.

"What's taking you so long on that serum, anyway?" Chris asked, glaring over at Wesker. He saw Jill on the other side of Wesker glare over at him, as if warning him not to go too far.

"Well it doesn't help that this facility has poor quality equipment, but if you would love to submit yourself as a guinea pig, be my guest," Wesker answered icily.

"You better not be lying about this whole serum thing," Chris growled, deciding to just leave it at that.

Just as Chris went to turn his head away, Wesker slid his leg out, kicking the leg of Chris's chair. Chris was thrown backwards with the chair, hitting the floor hard. Chris was quick to his feet with Barry at his side, but he bumped right into Jill. She was glaring at Wesker, who was now on his feet grinning smugly.

"This has to stop, Wesker," she warned. "You can't keep inciting Chris like this! It isn't fair and we need to work together!"

Wesker almost seemed to bristle with anger. "And it will stop as soon as-"

Sirens erupted from the outside. It wasn't just emergency vehicles rushing past on the road either. The city's sirens were going off. Wentworth's cell phone was going off, and so was Leon's.

Leon quickly answered his, knowing it was Hunnigan. "Hunnigan! What's going on?"

"_The President!" _she cried, sounding like she was in pain. _"He's been assassinated!"_

Leon felt his heart twist, and he clenched his teeth. "Son of a bitch, what happened?"

"_It's JFK all over again! Shit…I didn't mean it like that, I just-"_

Leon ignored her words. "Are you hurt?"

"_I'm at Washington Hospital. I'm fine; I just have a large graze on my shoulder."_

"Where's Ashley? Was she there?"

"_She's…in critical condition. I can't say if she is going to make it or not but that is the main reason why I am here."_

"Fuck," Leon spat, closing his eyes. "Tell me what happened, Ingrid."

"_It happened too fast…I really don't know. They just now started the sirens and are issuing a terrorist threat to the city. Security barely got Vice President Burg out of there. I'm s-sorry I don't know," _she answered.

Leon had never heard Hunnigan sound so distressed. She was never one to lose her cool, but now Leon could practically feel her shaking on the other end of the phone.

"_It came out of nowhere…and now twelve people, including the President are dead. I just hope Ashley can pull through," _Hunnigan replied after a silent moment.

Leon didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt emotionally drained as he looked over to the others who were in shocked silence. He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes once again. "Alright…listen to me, Hunnigan…call me as soon as you hear more on this situation, and especially any on Ashley's condition."

"_I will be staying with her…poor girl lost her mother when she was young…now she lost her father. Stay alert, Leon. The terrorists might still be in the city."_

"Yeah…you too."

Leon hung up, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. Wentworth was already off of his phone, looking just as sick as Leon felt. Chris was the first to start hounding the questions. Everyone was on edge.

"President Graham has been assassinated," Leon answered, feeling more emotion then he knew he should. He had come to respect Jonathan Graham, and thought of him as a fatherly figure. President Graham practically took him and Sherry in after US government agents found them after Raccoon City's destruction and brought them to Washington D.C.

Chris only cursed along with Billy and Barry. Wesker shook his head, coolly stating his thoughts to them. "It seems Alex is more ahead then we thought. What a perfect way to distract the government from the ICBM location."

"How do you know it was Alex?" Barry asked, glaring.

"Wesker is right," Wentworth sighed. "It was Alex. That was Director Smith from the CIA. He is an old friend of mine. He says the CIA knows of one already apprehended suspect…an ex-Spetsnaz mercenary who states that he just came over from Luxembourg to follow through with orders."

"So he just admitted it?" Rebecca inquired, surprised.

"Well, he did in a way before ending his own life," Wentworth sighed, shaking his head. "But it cannot just be coincidental for him to say that he came from Luxembourg to finish orders."

"That's true," Jill stated. She gripped the top of her chair in anger for a moment. "Alex really is way ahead of us."

"Yeah…that bastard really needs to die," Leon growled, thinking about poor Ashley and Hunnigan, and the loss of one of the greatest men in the country.

"We will just really have to pay attention to his words or the background when he calls. Or maybe Claire will know something," Chris stated, only being able to hope.

"Are you so sure that Alex will call you?" Billy asked. "He hasn't called you yet, and it's been three days. It's not like we can trust him on his word."

"He will call," Wesker said evenly. "As arrogant as he is, he will call Chris to rub it in his face."

As badly as Chris wanted to make a nice retort to Wesker's words, he didn't. He lowered his eyes, pulling out his cell phone to look at the screen. He could only hope that Claire miraculously found out the location, and would be able to tell him when Alex called and let her talk to him.

"If we somehow manage to figure out their location," Wentworth stated, walking over to Chris and Jill. "I guess the BSAA will be on its own to get there and prevent those missiles from launching. There's no way I will be able to negotiate with the NSC now."

"It's going to be a mess at the White House," Leon sighed, swallowing hard.

* * *

Ada and Sherry found Wesker in the laboratory a few hours later. The President's assassination was all over the news, and there were strict orders for the people of D.C. Ada had gone to talk to Leon, hearing that Ashley was in the hospital in critical condition. Leon didn't want to talk much, and so Ada left him alone.

Wesker was drawing more blood from his arm. Ada sighed, knowing this had to be around the tenth attempt. She could tell that Wesker was getting agitated. His virus could make the serum easily enough, but it was still too potent and would end up killing Claire anyway.

"It's been an interesting day, hmm? The President is dead, you got to see your mother for the first time…still haven't killed Chris yet…very strange," Ada started off coolly, walking over to him.

Wesker perked up, glancing over at her. "Please tell me you have something worthwhile to say."

"No, not really."

"Then leave me be."

Wesker beckoned Sherry over to him. He reached into a nearby refrigerated container that housed many other hypodermic shots. Ada watched him flick Sherry's shot, get the syringe ready, and inject it into her arm. Sherry stayed quiet, watching him closely.

"What are you going to do about Alex?" Ada inquired, folding her arms and leaning on one of the tables.

"I will figure that out when I manage to locate him," Wesker answered, glaring at her. He wrapped Sherry's arm for her.

"So, what are you going to do with Claire after you save her?"

"Again, I will figure that out when I manage to locate where she and Alex are. Why so interested suddenly?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if you have an ulterior motive in all of this. I have known you for almost fifteen years. I think I can say quite comfortably that I know you too well," Ada answered, smiling over at him.

He grinned slightly, a small chuckle coming from his lips. "How about you leave that to your imagination?" He then motioned her over with a single finger.

Ada's smile fell. She reluctantly went over to him. Sherry stepped aside, rubbing at her arm where she received her shot. As soon as Ada came into arm's length distance from Wesker, she felt him grasp her throat, pinning her down against the nearest table. Surprised, Ada tried fighting back, but he was putting too much pressure to her throat to not allow much air. She tried to yell out at him, but her voice was cracked from his fingers. Ada saw him grab a long pair of tweezers. In between the pinchers was some sort of tiny chip that was blinking red. He moved it into her ear, where she continued to try and fight him. And then just like that, Wesker let her go.

"What the hell? What did you do to me?" Ada yelled, bending over and trying to dig at her ear.

"Relax, I just took that chip out of you," Wesker sighed, turning to get back to work.

"No, I saw one already on the pair of tweezers!"

Wesker showed her. Ada saw the chip was actually a tiny magnet that was able to retrieve the chip that he stuck in her ear back after the Spain Incident.

"What? I mean…why? What's going on?" Ada mumbled, confused. The inside of her ear was bleeding a little, so she grabbed some paper towels to put on it.

"Leave before I change my mind," Wesker answered simply, tapping the syringe that held his blood and holding it up to the light.

"I…don't understand."

Wesker looked over at her, his eyes flashing red a little behind the sunglasses. "I'm letting you go…permanently. You are no longer useful to me. Now go before I change my mind."

Ada was by all means shocked. She didn't know if it was a sick joke or not. Wesker went back to work. She looked to Sherry, who looked just as shocked as she was. Ada lowered her eyes, knowing that she better take her chance if he was truly giving it to her. She turned and quickly left, not even saying goodbye.

There was a long silence after she left. Sherry felt awkward just standing there. She played with her fingers for a moment, reminding her briefly of her childhood days when she would do that when her parents were scolding her or Uncle Albert was talking to her.

"You…really let her go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Wesker turned to face her, making Sherry flinch away. "She is no longer useful to me."

Sherry lowered her eyes. "You're lying."

Wesker gritted his jaw for a moment. "You're next when the time comes."

Sherry's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"After Claire is safe, you will be staying with her," Wesker answered, turning back to his work.

"But…but! But I!" Sherry couldn't get a full sentence out. "What did I do wrong?"

Wesker chuckled. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's my final decision, Sherry."

"But I still-"

"Drop it."

The young blonde girl lowered her head. She couldn't help the storming emotions that came over her. It didn't make sense. What about her monthly injections? Who would give them to her? What would she do without Wesker? She had been with him for so many years, since she was young, she didn't know anything else and it scared her. She wanted to ask more, but knew better. Instead, Sherry turned to run and find Leon.

Wesker barely acknowledged her departure. He kept the tests running, rubbing his temple from the aching headache that was starting to form. He had the serum just about right. The only way to test it and make sure it was going to work meant that Wesker would have to inject himself with it. The small amount would weaken his powers for a few hours, but in the fetus it would last months. The last few failures had done nothing but give Wesker sharp headaches. Wesker sighed, looking over to his mother's notes and slipped into deep thought.

* * *

Rurik led her along the facility's personal quarters. They passed Krauser through one of the hallways. Claire received a malicious grin from him as he passed, and he made sure to give her a nice compliment on her ass. Claire wanted so much to punch the man in the face, but it wasn't like she could do much in her situation, especially with a broken ankle. Though it hurt a little more limping around and walking on it, she found it much easier than the crutch that was given to her. She was lucky it wasn't a serious break where she wouldn't be able to walk at all.

Rurik paused outside the door, turning to her. There was that strange gleam in his eyes again, as if he once again was telling her not to mention anything he had said to Alex. Claire nodded at him, smiling slightly. She was lucky in a way that he wound up on her side, though she hated the circumstances for it. Rurik had explained more back in her room that his wife and little girl died not long after the events of Raccoon City. Alex had told the mercenary that Spencer sent agents out to do it, and Rurik believed him out of strict loyalty. Now, a decade later, Rurik was able to uncover the truth of his family's death.

"Please behave. You don't want to end up with anything else broken," Rurik mumbled.

"Thanks," Claire said, her tone hollow.

He opened the door for her. She entered into a lounge decorated with fancy furniture and an expensive bar. It was empty save for the workers at the bar, and Alex who was dead ahead at a table. Claire reluctantly went over to the table, where Alex was flipping through a newspaper while drinking a glass of champagne. His red and gold cat eyes gleamed with his smirk as he looked up at her.

"Ah, there you are, sweetheart. Have a seat."

Claire swallowed the venom she wanted to spit out. She slowly sat down at the table across from him. Alex looked over to the bartender, beckoning the older man. The bartender immediately bowed his head and went to the back.

"You look famished. Paul will bring you something nice that I had him fix up."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are. I can hear that stomach of yours growling," Alex chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He folded the newspaper and sat it aside. "Besides, you are feeding two now. It is unhealthy for you not to eat with a growing baby in the womb."

Claire bit her tongue. The bartender came over, sitting a hot plate down for her along with a glass of water. Claire looked the food over as Paul quickly left. It was chicken fettuccine alfredo that smelled absolutely wonderful, but Claire did not want to eat. She would rather starve then let Alex feed her.

"No alcohol for you since you are pregnant of course," Alex informed, grinning sadistically at her as he took a sip of his champagne.

"What does it matter if you are just going to kill me anyway?" Claire growled, glaring at him across the table.

"Touché! You do have a point."

"Why me?" Claire snapped, trying to control her anger and other emotions once again while being under the predatory watch of Alex. "What makes me different from any other woman that you can get pregnant and do this to?" Claire felt bad after she realized exactly what she said. She wouldn't wish this on anybody, but it still just didn't make any sense to her.

Alex found her questions to be quite amusing, chuckling to himself for a long moment, shaking his head. "I don't have the time to wait for another fetus to get big enough," he replied. "Besides, I will have much better luck getting control over Albert's virus in the fetus then I would with my own."

Claire couldn't help herself; she decided to step back into dangerous waters. "Chris and Albert will find you and destroy you."

"Oh?" Alex purred. "And then what? Tell me, sweetheart. What will happen after you are saved and I am gone?" Claire grew quiet, making Alex sneer at her. "Will you live happily ever after with Albert? Will your dear brother accept it? Will your child not be a monster?"

She lowered her eyes, not really wanting to think about it. She knew Alex was right, but didn't want to believe him. Alex put his hands behind his head and leaned back again, watching her closely with his animalistic eyes.

"You look like you are having trouble sorting it out," he said with a snort. "Let me help you out a bit, sweetheart. You are going to have to make a choice."

"A choice?" Claire asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes. Your brother, or dearest Albert."

Claire swallowed hard. Alex grinned and continued.

"Well, it isn't like Albert is going to give you a choice…now is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, sweetheart. I know you aren't that gullible. Sure, Albert might save your life, and sure he might be working alongside Chris to try and save you…but when it is all said and done…in the end, Albert will still kill Chris, and you will be his trophy for the taking. Those two have been at war for years, and it isn't like either of them are just going to forget about it just to save you. I'm surprised they haven't ended up killing each other anyway, but as soon as you are saved, you know Albert will turn right then and kill Chris just like that."

Claire closed her eyes hard. She didn't want to hear things like that. Part of her didn't want to believe it, but the other half was telling her that it was the truth. There would be no happy ending in all of this, no matter what the outcome. She shouldn't be putting the faith she had in Wesker so easily, knowing deep down that once it was all over, Chris would still be on his top list to kill.

"Albert isn't going to care about you or that child growing in your womb that he created. You see? I already care far more about that child than he ever would."

"How?" she growled.

"Because I am going to sacrifice it," Alex laughed. "Such an honor your child will have even before it is born."

"You sick mother fucker," Claire hissed, drawing back.

"And Albert isn't?" Alex inquired, cocking his head to the side in interest. "Albert and I can't be fixed. We're both sociopaths like I said before…it runs in the family. So don't expect to be able to change him like in a storybook. I'm only trying to help you settle these ridiculous thoughts of yours. Albert may be trying to save you with Chris's help, but don't be surprised if it was for a darker reason unknown for his behalf. And don't be surprised that he kills Chris and everyone else you love right in front of you."

Claire was silent again, having a very hard time keeping eye contact with the younger, twisted Wesker. He grinned pompously again, rubbing his palms together. "But don't worry, they will never find you. I won't let you be a slave to Albert. I will set you and the baby free. See how generous I am?"

Claire wanted to throw up. _That's what you think. As soon as you let me talk to Chris, I will tell him where we are located at, you bastard._

"Silly girl," Alex chuckled, reaching across the table to pat the top of her head with a sly grin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another man. Though the young man was dressed in mercenary attire, he looked very nervous upon arrival to their table. Alex looked instantly bored, glaring up at the man as if he was upset the mercenary interrupted his talk with Claire. The mercenary was American, and he dipped his head at Alex before speaking.

"S-sir, the group you sent in was successful at assassinating the President."

Claire almost choked on her own air. She gawked at the mercenary, then down at Alex. Alex smiled, nodding at the soldier. "Good, good. Just what I wanted to hear."

The mercenary gulped. "W-well, there was a problem. Lavarich was apprehended and admitted to a few things before killing himself."

Claire had yet to see Alex's eyes glow red, and now they were burning as he stood up to face the mercenary. "Run that by me once more."

The mercenary quickly nodded. "He was apprehended and made a confession before he killed himself."

"Well that is just too bad," Alex sighed. The mercenary became silent, glancing over to Claire just for seconds. There was sweat rolling down his temple. Without warning, Alex thrust his palm through the mercenary's throat. Claire yelped in surprise, watching as a geyser of blood sprayed out, including all over her, Alex, and her food.

The mercenary crumbled to the floor, more blood gushing out onto the carpet. Alex watched the body fall, blood dripping in rapid drops off of his soaked hand. Alex turned calmly towards the bar.

"Paul, please come clean this up. This fool made one hell of a mess," Alex sighed, motioning to the dead mercenary. With that, Alex sat down across from her again. "Where were we again?" he chuckled, looking to his fingers as he rubbed the blood together in his hand.

"Why did you kill him? He did nothing wrong!" Claire gasped.

Alex shrugged. "No idea. Just felt like killing him."

"You just felt like it?" she hissed.

Alex's eyes flashed, and he got to his feet once more. He came around the table towards her. Claire drew back, but he merely grabbed her and pulled her into him. With his bloody fingers, he started to write on her face with the warm blood.

"Let me go!" she spat, trying to fight.

He grabbed her wrist, bending it back and making her cry in pain. He held her like that until he was finished writing blood on her face. He took a moment to look it over, slightly grinning before letting her go. Claire immediately drew back, feeling at her face.

"Purushamedha," Alex said simply, nodding his head.

Claire didn't understand the meaning of the word, but she wiped at the blood on her face anyway, trying to get it off. He only watched her in amusement, all the while Claire could only think about how Alex was way more insane than Albert could ever be.

"I hope you have decided to drop that useless hope that Albert and Chris are coming to save you. I am the one who is truly going to save you. I will sacrifice you and your baby for the good of a new world…just like twenty thousand other men, women, and children who gave their lives for the elixir of life."

"You're insane! That ego of yours will kill you in the end! Chris and Albert will find me, and they will destroy you!" Claire yelled

Alex chuckled darkly at her. "I'm untouchable, sweetheart…and this world is mine. No one will be able to stop me."

Claire felt herself snap. She grabbed a knife from the table and lunged at him. He was suddenly gone and her slashing stroke with the knife only cut air. She was suddenly grabbed from behind. Alex spun her around, gripping her hard and slamming her down onto the table, knocking off the plates and silverware. He tore the knife from her grip and tossed it aside, keeping her pinned with him leering over her. Grinning maliciously, Alex grabbed her wrist again, twisting it to the brink of snapping. Claire cried out in pain, feeling the bone starting to crack.

"Ah, sweet music to my ears," Alex laughed, letting her wrist go.

"You…bastard," Claire hissed, face clenched in pain.

"You know, I was wondering why Albert was so addicted to you. I'm just dying to figure it out myself," Alex snickered, leaning his face down to place a kiss on her neck.

_Oh God…I need to get away!_

She felt his hands starting to slowly run up her sides. Claire closed her eyes, desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Luckily, something else saved her and distracted Alex.

"Sir, there's been a disturbance in the lower section."

It was Rurik, and he was standing to the side in an upright, calm position. Alex released Claire walking over to the Russian mercenary. There was a snide grin on the younger Wesker's face.

"Of course there is. Right when I was having fun. Take her back to the room. I will be calling her brother in an hour."

Alex slipped past Rurik, heading out of the lounge. Claire was too petrified to move at first, and was thankful when Rurik came over to help her up. She took a moment to catch her breath, noticing that there were tears that were threatening to fall in her eyes.

"Thank God for that disturbance," Claire choked.

"There wasn't one…I made it up," Rurik mumbled.

"What?" she grunted.

"Yeah, he won't be too happy, but if I didn't stop him now…well…"

Claire lowered her eyes to her feet, feeling suddenly putrid. "T-thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet," HUNK whispered. "Come on. I will take you back to your room."

* * *

Ada laid on one of the lounge couches in one of the BSAA facility's waiting rooms. She heaved a sigh, staring out of the window. Two hours had passed since Wesker had set her free, yet here she was still here. She had no idea what she was going to do, where she was going to go. She had so many places she could go, or people that she could work for. However, the more she thought on it, the sicker she felt. It just didn't feel right anymore.

"Hey," came a familiar voice.

Ada glanced over, smiling softly at Leon. "Hey there, handsome."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, Wesker set me free and now I don't know what to do with myself," she said lightly, sitting up to face him. Her face soon fell and she looked away from him.

"Well, at least you aren't as bad a Sherry," Leon sighed, ruffling his hair and sitting down across from her.

"What do you mean?"

"She came crying to me, telling me that Wesker was going to make her stay with Claire after this was all over. She was really upset." Leon shook his head, clenching his jaw. "That should be a good thing, yet she doesn't see it that way."

"That's because Wesker has warped her brain. All she knows is Wesker, and to obey him. It terrifies her to think that she would have to move on from him. She won't know how to act, what to do. But…I think she will manage once she is settled with you guys. It might take awhile, with some counseling, but she is a strong girl," Ada explained. "I'm surprised he would just hand her over though. She would still need her monthly injections."

"What about you? What will you do?"

Ada fell quiet. So many years of being with Wesker led her to be similar to even Sherry's condition. Years of working together with him, affairs, using each other, the love-hate relationship that plagued their "partnership"…it was almost unbearable. Ada felt sick. She had wanted to get away from Wesker so bad after the Spain Incident, only for it to end up played by Wesker yet again. Still, she couldn't let go of the security she had come to endure over the years of being with him. She knew how Wesker was, and she was okay with that. She wasn't a saint herself, and it was as if she didn't belong anywhere else.

"I…don't know."

"This isn't like you," Leon stated, watching her intently. "The Ada I know is always one step ahead. You've been Wesker's slave for years. What is stopping you from leaving?"

"Wesker and I have a very…complicated relationship," Ada answered.

Leon decided to drop it. "Well, I hear he has finally finished Claire's serum. Now if only we can locate her and Alex."

"Oh where, oh where, could they be?" Ada purred, looking back out the window.

"I'm still confused on how Claire got mixed up in all of this…I mean with Wesker. I know he had amnesia, but I would have thought with her past experiences with him, along with Chris, she would have avoided him…now she is pregnant with his kid."

Ada watched him closely for a moment. "I know from experience. Wesker is a silver-tongued charmer and manipulator. And he has always had a…thing for Claire."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Thing?"

"More like borderline obsessed."

"Obsessed?" Leon grunted.

Ada smiled, twirling a finger by her temple to emphasize her sentence. "He's coo coo remember?"

"Glad to hear that this comes from the woman who sounds like she is almost as brainwashed as Sherry," Leon growled.

Ada's smile fell. "Yeah…you're probably right."

Leon checked his watch. "We are about to hold another meeting in Wentworth's office. Are you coming?"

"It won't be a good idea for me to stay around Wesker."

"Oh…right. Well, see ya later, Ada."

"You too, handsome."

* * *

Wesker was a little dizzy as he leaned over the table. He felt the effects of the serum doing exactly as it was supposed to do. It was a relief to know that he finally got it right. He didn't know how long he stood over his mother's notes before he heard someone enter the laboratory. He looked over, chuckling as lo and behold it was Chris walking over to him alone. Wesker had told Jill earlier that he was finished with it. She must have went and spread the news.

"So…it's good?" Chris asked, scratching the back of his neck. He looked so awkward just a few feet away, trying to be civil.

"Oh yes," Wesker answered, putting a paper towel to his nose as it started to bleed.

Chris looked at him a littler harder. "Is that normal?"

"The nosebleed? Yes," Wesker sighed, trying not to sound overly agitated.

There was a thick silence that took over. Wesker finished up his work, and made sure to put the serum in the refrigerated container with the others to keep it safe. Chris was still watching him, and Wesker glared at him.

"Are you sick? Why are staring at me like that?" Wesker growled. "I would very much appreciate it if you would drop the civil act and be yourself."

Chris glared at him, but his temper barely rose. "I'm just…exhausted. I want to know…need to know…what are you really planning? I know you have something up your sleeve in all of this."

"Oh look at you being so inquisitive," Wesker chuckled, tossing the bloody paper towels into the nearby trash now that his nose had stopped bleeding.

"I mean it, Wesker."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Chris slammed his fist down onto the nearest table, rattling the utensils that were on it. "Dammit, Wesker. Are you really going to save Claire or not?"

"Of course I am. Why else would I be standing here with my virus weakened and my nose bleeding? It's not fun, I assure you. This blasted headache is killing me," Wesker answered, rubbing his temple.

"So the serum will work?"

"The serum will work, but it isn't as if it seems we are going to make it in time, no?"

"I would like to believe so…at least I hope," Chris said, looking away.

"There you go again with that useless hope. You sound like Jill," Wesker snorted.

Before Chris could make a reply to Wesker's words, Jill and Barry came running into the laboratory, skidding to a halt to see Wesker and Chris standing only feet apart talking. Jill looked extremely confused, but then sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong, Jill?" Chris asked, startled.

"No, nothing. We just heard that you two were in here alone, so we just wanted to make sure there was no strangling or killing going on," Jill answered, glancing over to Barry as they walked over.

Chris couldn't help the chuckle. "Thanks."

"It's about time to start that meeting in Wentworth's office. We should head up there," Barry added, looking to Wesker for a moment before his eyes set on Chris.

"Right. Let's go. Are you coming?" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes at Wesker.

"To listen to all of you talk in circles again? Why not?" Wesker snickered.

Chris rolled his eyes, and they all headed up to Wentworth's office. Once they arrived into the spacious office, Chris realized that everyone was here save for Ada and Sherry. Most of Wentworth's office had been cleaned out and was in the process of being remodeled. Chris didn't understand why they wouldn't just meet back down in the meeting room again like earlier.

Just as Wentworth started to speak about the newest information regarding President Graham's assassination, Chris's cell phone started to ring. The room immediately became deathly silent. Chris pulled out his phone, looking at the screen. His heart leaped to his throat, and he bit his cheek. It was Alex!

"Shit…it's Alex," he mumbled.

Slowly, he flipped the phone open and answering it, putting it on speakerphone so they could all listen in. Chris badly wanted to speak to Claire, but he knew they had to focus on any detail that could give them clues to Alex's location.

"_Hello, Chris," _came Alex's mocking voice on the phone, echoing across the room.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was named after a song by Spineshank called "Can't be Fixed" that just fits Alex and Albert so well lol. Purushamedha literally means "human sacrifice" and is a Vedic yajna (ritual) described in the Yajurveda for a type of creation so to speak. Yeah, we all know it. Alex is batshit insane alright? XD Completely bonkers and coo coo! Poor Claire lol! Oh, and I think I have finally figured out how I am going to end this story. I am quite proud over it, and I hope it shocks you as much as it did me when I thought of it, mwahahaha. Surprised that Wesker let Ada and Sherry go, so to speak? Well, let's just keep in mind that Wesker may have something up his sleeve, or maybe he is being...n-n..ni...nice...*shivers*.**

**Wesker: Nice? What is this word you speak of? It does not exist in my dictionary!**

**Me: Well, it's where you say hello to someone rather than...you know...kill them!**

**Alex: Nice is where you blow the entire world up because the human race is disgusting!**

**Me: Shut up you freaking batshit weirdo! *dives behind Wesker for shelter***

**-_- Anyways, hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews thus far! It means so much to me that this story has gotten so popular! I was a little late at posting this because...yes...I am addicted to Fallout: New Vegas right now...CAN'T STOP PLAYING! Along with carrying for my baby squirrel Sigmund and 65hrs a week of work...bleh...Thanks for being patient with me! You guys are just awesome opossum! :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Full Circle

**Chapter 28: Full Circle**

The chilling voice made them all hesitate for a moment, but it wasn't as though Alex was done speaking to them. Chris swallowed hard, feeling his hands starting to sweat.

"_You are all so quiet," _Alex chuckled. _"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

Chris clenched his teeth, trying to swallow anger back. "Where's Claire?"

"_Oh she is perfectly fine. She is right here next to me, waiting for her turn to speak. After all, I did promise you that you two may say goodbye."_

"Where are you keeping her?" Chris growled.

"_Is this an interrogation? Because I thought I was the one who called for the sake of pleasure. If you do not want to speak to your sister, that is fine by me."_

Chris bristled, and then glared over to Wesker. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Demanding answers isn't going to make him talk," Wesker replied calmly. "Unlike you, I am trying to listen to what he has to say."

"_See? My brother is so smart! You should take a few lessons from him, Chris. You tend to rely on your recklessness over your intelligence," _Alex chuckled.

"What do you know about me?" Chris scoffed. He purposely ignored Wesker's shaking head and glare in his direction.

"_I know every detail about you. You and your dear sister. Your comrades, the BSAA, you name it. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, yes?"_

"We know about the ICMBs. When are you planning on launching them?" Wesker inquired coolly.

"_Hmm…most likely after I have harvested the fetus and killed Claire. That gives her a little less than four days left, no?"_

"I don't know what kind of outcome you are hoping for this, but it's going to destroy everything. You are going to cause another world war!" Jill called, balling her fists.

"_Oh yes, isn't it great? It's is what humanity needs the most right now. Let's call it a total reboot of recovery. Only the strong will survive. And once it is all over, and surviving nations are crumbling inward, I will be the only source to turn to…as God."_

"You sick fucker," Barry hissed.

"_You know, humanity is so predictable. It was so easy manipulating and blackmailing nations to get those missiles. You just don't know how many countries I have wrapped around my finger. But, not surprisingly, the easiest way was money. It's always about the money, yes? Greed has turned humanity into nothing more than sniveling pigs. I will fix that problem very soon though."_

"This guy is nuts!" Sheva hissed in a low whisper as she stood next to Josh and Wentworth.

"I'm surprised that you talk so big, yet you are too much of a coward to tell us where you are located," Wesker stated, folding his arms.

"_I have enough cockroaches around here. Why should I trouble myself with your useless attempts to save your girlfriend?" _Alex laughed. _"Besides, I am having fun with her just by myself."_

"You better not be hurting her!" Leon snapped, eyes flashing at the cell phone that was now on the table they were surrounding.

"_Or else what, Mr. Kennedy? No one is in the right position to threaten or order me. You can try all you want, but you won't be able to save her."_

"Then prove us wrong. Tell us where she is so you can watch us die miserably attempting," Chris growled, wanting badly to crush his own phone.

"_Or I can just have a missile take you out from where I am and not have to deal with any of you," _Alex chuckled childishly. _"Oh, this is so much fun. Who else wants to have a go? Brother? Why so quiet?"_

Wesker remained passive. This only seemed to satisfy his younger brother more. Chris was shaking he was so angry. He tried to read the others. Most were tense and worried. Rebecca was chewing on her lip standing next to Billy.

"We can't get anything from him. How are we going to find Claire?" Billy sighed, wiping his palm over his face.

"Let's hope that Claire found out something," Wentworth muttered, closing his eyes for a moment.

"_Oh please. What could she figure out?" _Alex snorted. _"Fine. If you insist, I will go ahead and let her talk. Albert, you are so boring not putting in much feedback. I hope you start talking more after you talk to Claire."_

Wesker didn't say anything, but Chris and the others didn't miss the short glow of red that came from his eyes for a moment as he glared down at the phone.

* * *

Claire stood silently and nervously while Alex talked to her brother on his cell phone not too far away. She could gather that Chris had put his cell phone on speakerphone, because Alex was talking to all of them on the other line at the same time. She gave Rurik a look of uncertainty as he stood beside her, but the mercenary only dipped his head at her. It was a shadowed way of stating his reassurance to her, and it was enough to make her gather courage to take that phone from Alex when he offered it to her.

"Enjoy your final words to them," Alex sneered, letting her take it from his hand.

Claire swallowed hard, hesitating before slowly bringing the phone to her ear. Her throat was suddenly dry, and she couldn't think of what to say. Luckily, Chris spoke first.

"_Claire? Please, say something."_

The relief that hugged her heart seemed to release some of the pressure that had been building there in her chest. She let out a soft cry, but didn't let her emotions take over. She gathered herself to speak to them. "I'm here."

"_Claire, I swear I am going to kill him! We are going to find you! Has he touched you or hurt you? God, I am gonna kill him!" _Chris raved.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much," she said, glancing over to Alex and Rurik.

Alex had a wily grin on his handsome face, reminding her of a plotting coyote out to snatch a baby. Rurik stayed quiet, his composure solid and collected next to his employer. They watched her hard, making it more difficult to speak.

"_Claire, do you know where you are at?" _Jill asked.

"_Any clues?" _Rebecca persisted.

"_We need as much information you can give," _Leon added.

"I…uhh," Claire mumbled. She would only have one shot to say it. She still risked being played by Rurik. What if she told them and Rurik and Alex only laughed at her naïve acceptance that Nicholai's younger brother was telling the truth? Then again, there was something that shone in Rurik's eyes…something she could trust.

"Albert?" she mumbled, voice cracking.

"_I'm here, dear heart."_

His voice and his words seemed to comfort her the most. It gave her the confidence she needed to be able to say what she had to. She took a breath, glaring straight over at Alex. She wanted to see the look on his face as she told Chris and Wesker where she was located.

"Look…no matter what happens…I love all of you. I'm sorry I am the reason all of you are going through this, and I just want to say that I am very grateful," she began.

"_Claire?" _Chris mumbled, sounding worried.

Claire took a final breath, eyes still on Alex as he slightly cocked his head. He knew she was up to something. "I am…underneath the ruins of Raccoon City."

She hung up the phone, clutching it hard into her hand just as Alex disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. He took the phone from her fingers, the grin on his face telling her that he was more happy than upset from her words.

"Oh isn't this a great change irony? How did you find that out, sweetheart?" Alex asked. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. "Tell me."

Claire made sure not to let her eyes go to Rurik. It would give him away. Instead, she looked Alex square in the eye. "What's it matter to you? I found out. I'm smarter than you think I am. Now Albert and Chris will be on their way."

"They will have a difficult time finding you. Above us is a US Military base, one that I have blackmailed already. Besides that, this facility underneath the ruins runs as far deep and wide as the city ever was. Can they find you in such a massive place?"

Claire spat in his face. "I can't wait to see them."

Alex closed his fingers to the point they were going to snap her neck. Claire cried out in pain, but he suddenly let her go. Alex wiped his face off with a handkerchief. He nodded to HUNK. "Take her to her room. I need to call Chris back. It was so rude of Claire to just hang up like that."

As Rurik escorted her away, she glanced over her shoulder and watched as Alex redialed her brother's phone number. She wondered what he was going to say next. He was either going to try and trick them into believing that Claire was wrong, or rub it in their face some more.

_Please…hurry up!_

_

* * *

_"Claire? Claire, answer me! Damn it!" Chris yelled, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Underneath Raccoon City?" Barry grunted.

"How did she find that out, I wonder?" Josh questioned, scratching his head with his unbroken arm.

"She's smart, that's why," Chris insisted, nodding.

"So…what do we do now?" Jill asked.

"We head for Raccoon City," Wesker answered evenly, looking everyone over.

"That will be easier said than done," the director put in. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "A military base is stationed there. A large one. It was built a little over four years ago. It took them about six years to clean out the destruction and rebuild what they have now. I just don't understand how Claire and Alex could be _under_ it. The ballistic missiles that struck the city created a small crater, and that helped collapse the sewers and underground of Raccoon City. If Alex and Claire are underneath the ruins, then Alex had to have been there for years building underneath the base. It doesn't make sense."

"So? You or Leon could get us onto that base," Chris stated.

"With the President dead and the nation in high alert, it is going to be hard to get anywhere," Wentworth sighed. "I will do my best to contact the Vice President to see what I can do."

By this time, Chris's cell phone was ringing again. He noticed that it was Alex again, and answered on speakerphone once more. He didn't say anything, just waited for Alex to speak first.

"_Don't you just love irony?" _Alex chuckled on the other line. _"I guess you didn't understand when I gave you the clue 'blast from the past', huh? No surprise there. You aren't very smart, Chris."_

"What did you do with Claire?"

"_She is being punished, of course. She just gave away valuable information. I have no idea how she was able to find out her location, but I assure you, I will get to the bottom of it. I could just make her scream a few times and then she will talk just fine."_

"You sick bastard, don't you dare touch her!"

"_Oh? Are you on your way over here, Chris? I look forward to seeing all of you, if you manage to get through my security and pets. Just think though! You are all going to die where it all began! Such a full circle to come after all these years, no? I bet you are really excited, right brother?"_

"Excited about killing you," Wesker growled.

"_Oh, you won't get the chance."_

"I don't make the same mistake twice," Wesker replied evenly.

"_Let's hope not, dear brother. Let's hope not."_

* * *

Rurik took her back to her room in peace. He stayed in her bedroom for a moment as Claire sat down on her bed. The Russian mercenary stood in place, watching her closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Rurik."

"Thank you for not giving me away. I hope your brother and Wesker are able to get here and end Alex once and for all."

"Me too. That son of a bitch is freaking insane."

Rurik chuckled weakly. "Look, I wanted to tell you this earlier. In all my years I have worked for Alex, I have definitely noticed one thing about the Wesker Children."

Claire perked up at him. "Oh yeah?"

"The stronger they are, the more insane they become. That is what I have gathered anyway. The good-natured Wesker children…like Jonas and Laura…they were weaker than the ones that were…evil. The more powerful the virus in their bodies, the more its aggressive nature takes over their minds. It doesn't help on how they were raised as kids…especially Albert and Alex…but the virus only made them worse it seems."

"So…Alex is the most insane because he is the most powerful?" Claire questioned, thinking.

Rurik nodded. "Absolutely fucked up, he is. Yeah, sure he is brilliantly intelligent, but very, very insane."

"What do you think this means for…Albert?" Claire mumbled, lowering her eyes.

"Definitely not as insane as Alex in my book, but still the power of the virus has turned him into a sinister being over the years. And it gets worse. They don't notice it, but Alex and Albert have been getting stronger over time, and this has caused them to get more and more aggressive. I'm afraid one of these days Alex is going to…snap."

"Snap? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Claire asked.

"Well, when I killed William Birkin, I stole a lot of his research for Alex. I read through a lot of them. William Birkin was supposed to be a part of the Wesker Project as one of the children, but his parents were able to get out of it thanks to Andrea…Albert's mother. He knew way more on the project than Spencer ever knew about. William spoke about how one of the earliest Wesker Children became so powerful, that the virus completely took over and he snapped. Of course he got this from a researcher that was alive back in the early seventies for this…but…what really caught my interest was where they found the flowers to extract the Progenitor Virus."

"Where?"

Rurik thinned his lips. "Let's just say it is supposedly where Lucifer landed on his fall from Heaven. The flowers first formed there…according to legend."

"Great…that really…makes me feel good," Claire sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I will cease on this subject," Rurik replied, nodding in agreement. "I better leave. Alex will be back here shortly. I cannot help you right now, but know I will still be on your side."

"Thanks again, Rurik."

He merely dipped his head and left. It didn't seem like too long after that when Alex entered into her room once more. He made her follow him out of the room and through the underground facility. They ended up into a study room that was surrounded by bookshelves with several volumes of books, red carpet, and a large mahogany desk with a computer and files on it. There was something eerie about the room, but Claire gathered it was probably from it just being Alex's.

"So, sweetheart. How on earth were you able to figure out our location?" he purred, turning to face her once they were alone.

"The smells and sounds from the outside. I have lived in Colorado most of my life and know it. Besides, there is just a certain way the wind blows and carries the white and lavender columbine pollen." She hoped that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity, but she wasn't surprised that it wasn't.

"Right, because the flower grows all over the Midwest and pollinates this time of year," he snorted. "You will have to do better than that, honey baby."

Claire glared at him. "I take you for the ironic twist kind of guy. What better way then to bring me to where it all began?"

"Oh that is classy," Alex chuckled, "But still not convincing me. Who told you where you were located at? I am just dying to tear his heart out."

Claire swallowed and it was a dear mistake. He grinned wolfishly at her, walking over to where she was pinned against the wall once more.

"So someone did tell you. Who?"

"N-nobody!"

He let her go, walking over to his desk. Claire just about collapsed, but quickly regained her composure. She watched him with her sharp eyes as he went through some files.

"You know, I am glad I was finally able to locate those files of Birkin. Now I have just what I need to end Albert forever."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

There was a skull on his desk that she just noticed as he picked it up. It was a human skull, and Claire hoped to God it was fake, but knew better than to believe it. Alex held it in his palm, letting its grinning, eyeless stare face his own predatory eyes.

"To be or not to be, that is the question," Alex spoke, referring directly to William Shakespeare. He held the skull over to her. "I like talking to grandfather. There's nothing like rubbing my success of surpassing him in his face."

"That…is Alexander?" Claire choked, almost vomiting as the grinning skull was eyeing her.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, patting the skull on the dome. "But don't ask how I got his skull. That is a very dark secret."

_Just when I think he can't be anymore insane he freaking does something else to backfire it!_

Claire knew she was in a very, very bad situation. Alex sat the skull down, walking back over to her grinning and spreading his arms. "I surpassed Alexander Wesker in his own research. It was a good thing that they named me after his greatness instead of Albert, but now he can be remembered as a shadow to his dear grandson. Not only have I discovered the secret to immortality, I know how to destroy it, and I know how to spread it like wildfire."

Claire didn't realize she was backing up from him until her back hit the wall again. Alex proceeded to pull out a syringe full of a dark liquid. The needle had a cap over it, but it was definitely ready to be administered to whoever he was wanting the liquid to go into. He grinned madly again.

"Wh-what is that?" she grunted, sweat rolling down her temple.

"This sweetheart…is going to end Albert's life once and for all. The secret to him being able to come back over and over again? Very similar to my way of course, but his cells never degenerate. The only way Albert can truly die is if his body is completely disintegrated. The volcano should have done that, but Uroboros protected him. This will kill his virus all the way, a way that William Birkin knew about all along and that he tried to override."

"So…you plan on turning Wesker into a human again?" Claire asked, confused. "And then kill him?"

Alex chuckled darkly once again. "Honey, Albert's body can no longer survive without the virus. He won't be able to see…to hear…to feel. His body will just slowly die with the virus. It's the cruelest way to end his life. Of course, being his brother, I should be good to him and end his life quickly, but where is the fun in that? I want to see him die slowly and painfully."

"Not surprised," Claire hissed, glaring at him. "Albert will kill you first."

A crooked grin came on his lips again, and Alex slightly cocked his head, twirling the syringe in his fingers. "Oh really? Well, then it should be an epic battle, yes? Only the strongest Wesker will survive. I guess we will see who has really surpassed who."

Claire thought back to Rurik's words, and what she had learned from them. She could only hope that Wesker and Chris would get here on time before Alex killed her and the baby. For a moment, her hand went to her stomach and she lost confidence for a moment. Alex must have sensed this from her, because he quickly faced her again.

"Don't worry. Your death will be quick and painless. The more stress you have in your death, the more stress the fetus will have, and I cannot risk that."

"Thanks," she sneered, trying to not let him get to her.

"I should escort you back to your room now. After all, I do need to speak to Rurik about his behavior towards you. It was wrong of him to tell you where you were located," Alex explained.

Claire's eyes widened. "It wasn't him!"

"Your face and the way your temperature just rose tells me different," Alex chuckled. "I thought you knew by now that it is near impossible to lie to me or Albert."

Claire grew quiet. Alex went over to his desk for a moment, and then Claire felt the anger rise like magma in her gut. She clenched her fist, not being able to take his sly grin anymore as he walked back over to her.

He grabbed her arm, and that was what finally made her snap. Claire swung her fist, striking Alex right in the face. He quickly countered by slamming her hard into wall. Claire swore she felt something break near her ribs. Alex let her go, his hand reaching up towards his now bleeding nose. He looked surprised to see the blood on his fingers, and Claire couldn't help but to gloat at him.

"Untouchable huh? Gods don't bleed, Alex. If you can bleed…you can die," she hissed.

Alex only chuckled low and softly at her, taking out his handkerchief to wipe the crimson liquid away. "Sweetheart, you have a lot of fire in you. That's what I enjoy the most about you. You think this is going to unsettle me? Think again. How about I snuff that fire out in your heart, hmm? You won't be worried about Albert and Chris coming for you then."

Claire tried to back away, but she only bumped into the door of the study room. She didn't even try to run, knew that it would be useless. She just hoped that she distracted Alex enough for him to forget about Rurik for now.

_You guys have to hurry! He's going to kill me!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter being a little short lol, but at least I updated, huh? XD Alex just continues to be more and more of a crazy bastard! Chris and Wesker need to hurry the hell up in rescuing Claire! What is taking so long dammit? Oh, that's right...that is my fault hehehhee. Okay, for those of you who are craving WeskerxClaire interaction, it is coming soon, please be patient! I know it has been awhile, and I actually didn't mean for it to be absent for so long lol. So, tell me what you thought about this chapter please! Hope you all enjoyed it! Let's hope that Claire doesn't get beaten up for punching Alex a very well deserved smack to the nose! Oh and let's hope that Rurik doesn't get found out either! Thanks again for all the awesome reviews on this story! It means alot to me that I have so many loyal readers! :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Darkening Arrival

**Chapter 29: Darkening Arrival**

A jet was ready for them. It was only the matter of getting everything situated and packed. Wentworth was still having trouble with getting them clearance to the military base sitting on the ruins of Raccoon City. Even Leon couldn't get through.

_Speaking of Leon…_Chris thought, turning to Jill.

"Where did Leon head off to?We are heading out tonight!"

Jill hardly glanced up as she loaded the assault carbine in her lap. "He went to President Graham's funeral this morning in the Arlington Cemetery, remember? He should be on his way back now."

Chris flicked his eyes away. "Well…just remember that you and Rebecca are staying behind."

Jill glared at him. "Yes, yes, I know. Stop reminding me already. I hate knowing that I have to stay behind. Wait, Rebecca is staying too?"

"To watch after you," Chris answered, then slightly twitched a smile. "That and I think Billy is paranoid now."

"Paranoid?"

"Well, Claire is pregnant, and now you. I guess he just doesn't want to risk anything."

"Just like a man," Jill sighed.

"Jill…are you sure you're alright?" Chris asked, frowning.

"I should be asking you that question."

"He's fine."

They both jumped, looking over to see Wesker walk into the room. Chris glared at his nemesis. "Have something to say?"

"In fact, I do. We have the all clear to head out, but Wentworth said that Kennedy still hasn't arrived yet."

"That prick cares more about the damn President than Claire!" Chris growled, jumping to his feet.

"Chris, that's unfair. President Graham was like a father figure to Leon."

"So patriotic, Chris," Wesker sneered, turning and leaving the room.

Chris glared at Wesker's back, but then took a moment to catch his breath and calm down. "Alright, alright. I will run over to Arlington Cemetery and get him. Have the others ready to go by the time we get back."

Jill nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Leon had long been lost in thought. Arlington National Cemetery was full of people today. The service for President Jonathan Graham was a grand one, marking him as now the third President to be buried in Arlington Cemetery besides John F. Kennedy and William Howard Taft.

Ingrid Hunnigan had come to the funeral service as well, being one of Vice President Burg's, or now President Burg's escorts. She had told him that Ashley's progress was steady at the moment, and so Leon could only hope that the girl would make it. He lost count on how long the service went for, his mind jumbled with thoughts of President Graham, Claire, and the inevitable trip to Raccoon City to face Alex.

Afterwards, Ingrid had left to finish up matters with President Burg, but Leon let his mind wander some more. His deep thoughts caused him to drift away from the crowds and walk the cemetery in a daze. He aimlessly walked the paths and roads until he came to a stop near the Eternal Flame. Not far away was the Arlington House, representing Robert E. Lee's estate and overlooked the nearby Kennedy graves. The surrounding grass and trees were so green to him. The wide, white walkway surrounding the large plot was empty save for him.

He couldn't walk into the large plot, so stood beside the chain that wrapped around the plot as a simple fence. His thoughts never quavered, even as he watched the Eternal Flame burn brightly above John F. Kennedy's grave.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

He wasn't startled by the voice. Leon looked over to Hunnigan, barely twitching a smile. She was wearing a black formal suit, her hair up in a bun. She looked worried for him, and it just didn't suit her. Leon missed that strict, business-like composure she always had on. Now, she was stressed and worried as she cautiously walked over to him. She stood beside him, looking to the Eternal Flame that was so close.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Chris and the others?"

Leon was quiet for a moment, thinking. "All my life everyone has thought of me to be something great…something that I am not."

"Are you stupid?" Hunnigan growled. "Of course you are."

"If I was, then I wouldn't be here. Part of my family is buried here because of some crazy curse and I failed Jonathan and Ashley. I failed Claire, I failed-"

"There is no curse," Hunnigan sighed, shaking her head. "Look Leon, you're crazy if you think you can save everyone, but you can't. This wasn't your fault, and neither is Claire's situation. Wow, you really are down in the dumps if you wind up here before the Eternal Flame."

Leon snorted. "I haven't been here in years."

"You don't lie very well. You were here just before you left for Australia, you twit."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Since you are my responsibility, I am simply looking after you."

"Wow, that is very sweet of you, Hunny," Leon chuckled.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she warned.

"That you would castrate me and feed my balls to…uhh…I'm too embarrassed to say it."

"You're a real piece of work sometimes, you know that? Talking like that before your grandfather, you should be ashamed."

"I was only repeating what you said to me," Leon chuckled. He was grateful for Hunnigan being here with him. Sure she was strict and professional when it came to their jobs and duties, but he could always tell that she cared. They were good friends, and she always knew how to get his mind on the right path instead of the shadowed one.

"Leon!"

He and Hunnigan shot their heads over, only to see Chris jogging up. They faced him just as he came to a halt in front of them. He looked agitated, and Leon couldn't blame him. Leon should never have come to the Eternal Flame. He should have gone straight back to the BSAA Headquarters after President Graham's funeral.

"The funeral ended hours ago! Have you been here at this spot the whole time?" Chris grumbled.

Leon checked his watch, not realizing that it had been that long. "Uh, I guess. I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice?" Chris hissed. "Claire is in the hands of a fucking psycho and all you can say is that you didn't notice?"

"Now wait just a damn minute," Hunnigan started, pointing a finger at Chris and her eyes sharp behind her glasses. "I've been talking to President Burg about Claire's situation and what Wentworth is trying to negotiate. He was finally able to authorize that you can leave tonight. You have plenty of time, so why are you trying to rush him?"

"By the time that we get back and Leon gathers his supplies, it will be time to go."

"That doesn't give you the right to-" Hunnigan started, but Leon quickly interrupted her.

"Just forget it, Ingrid. It's a lost cause to argue with him. I really do need to head back wit him."

Hunnigan grew quiet, but the fire in her eyes didn't die down. She glared at Chris, but soon she turned to Leon. She and Chris watched as Leon gave one final moment to the Eternal Flame before he turned and left, passing by Chris.

"Let's go," he said.

Chris quickly followed behind him. Hunnigan heaved a sigh and frowned before following the two men to the Arlington National Cemetery entrance. A sharp, cool breeze came up behind her, and she glanced behind her for a moment, just long enough to see the fire from the Eternal Flame blow towards their leaving group.

* * *

They were all set to go as they finished up getting their supplies ready. Wentworth had just finished up all matters with the President. Wesker had Claire's serum snuggly fit in a case to protect it. Jill and Rebecca helped get things organized even though they weren't going.

As Wesker went through his thoughts to make sure he had everything in order, he saw Ada come up to him. It was enough to break his concentration.

"Back already?" he asked, twitching a smile.

"Very funny," Ada sighed. "Look…I don't have anywhere else to go. I still owe Nicholai his revenge. I want to take out Rurik."

"Are you telling me that you are coming along on this fabulous goose chase?" Wesker asked.

"I am."

"Why risk your chance at freedom?"

Ada lowered her eyes and contemplated for a moment. "I've been with you for too long. I don't know what is good for me any longer. Besides…I owe this to Nicholai."

"Alright."

"I wish to come as well."

Wesker wasn't surprised to see Sherry's arrival. The young woman looked deeply determined and dipped her head at him when she stopped before him and Ada. Ada looked to Wesker, as if hoping to say that he would deny the girl her words. She was just too young for something like this, whether she was an expert or not.

"And why is that?" Wesker inquired, slightly cocking his head.

"In a way, it is Alex who killed Mom and Dad. I owe it to them to be a part in this fight. I also owe Claire. She and Leon saved my life years ago. It's only right."

Wesker thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "As you wish."

"What? You are going to let her come?" Ada snapped. "She's too young for this!"

"If she wants to fight then let her fight," Wesker shrugged.

"She can be killed!"

"I'm aware of that!" Sherry said briskly, glaring at Ada. "And so can you. We all can."

"She's such a smart girl," Wesker chuckled, heading out of the laboratory. "Let's go join the others, shall we?"

The three of them joined the others in the main hall. They left out shortly for the airport afterwards. It was a short drive to the military base, where the cars parked alongside the plane that was ready to set out. Wentworth had one last thing to say to them before those that were departing got onto the plane.

"We've ran into some trouble with the military base in Raccoon City. Chris, I am having a squad from our lines in the Denver area meet up with you there. But you all should know that a unit of the US Army will be coming in as well. The military base there is just a cover-up for Alex. It might be a long fight to get to Claire, but at least you have the Army and more of our lines there to support you."

Chris nodded. "Got it."

"As long as we gain control over the military base, Alex will not be able to fire the missiles since they would have to come up from underground to be fired. Any questions?"

There were none. The director dipped his head. "Good. I will be calling you just before you arrive to Denver. The drive to Raccoon City will be short, and I doubt things will go peacefully once you arrive."

They started to break up and head for the plane. Rebecca and Billy kissed and hugged and then Billy left with Barry and Leon to head to the plane. They were closely followed by Wesker, Ada, and Sherry. This left only Chris and Jill to face each other.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because…I won't be there with you."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. We are going to go in, kill Alex, and get Claire back. We'll be home before you know it!" Chris tried to smile, but she could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

Chris stroked Jill's stomach lightly. "You're doing the right thing by staying behind. Don't think that you aren't."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, wiping at her eyes. "Come back to me…with Claire…in one piece, got it?"

"I'll come back with Claire. I can't make any promises that I will be in one piece though."

"That's not funny!"

He scooped her up in his arms, kissing her passionately on the lips. Jill immediately grabbed a hold of him, making sure to keep him close for a moment. Soon, they parted, and Chris reluctantly started up the ramp to the plane alone, but he made sure to look back at her.

Wentworth, Jill, and Rebecca watched as the plane fired up and take off down the strip. When it headed into the air, they turned to leave back to headquarters. Jill felt empty. She felt as though something was going to go terribly wrong. She swallowed hard when her first thought on why went straight to Wesker.

* * *

The plane had been the air for barely an hour. Chris watched the window, his mind and body tense. He knew that it would be wise for all of them to take this time and rest, since they would be arriving in Denver late and immediately heading out to Raccoon City. It was going to be a very long night when they arrived. Their flight had already turned out to be stressful. Leon did not like the fact that Sherry was coming along and had argued with her and Wesker. Chris didn't like it as well, but there was no stopping Sherry. It wasn't as though they could hope that Wesker would talk her out of it because her decision did not affect him in any way.

Chris knew it wasn't going to be easy to find Claire down in Alex's underground facility, much less fight their way through. It was a long shot, but it was the only thing they could go by. Chris just prayed that they would be able to make it to her in time and be able to defeat Alex. Sighing, Chris glanced over to Wesker who was talking in a low whisper to Ada. He hated to say it, but Wesker was their best chance at defeating Alex.

There was still the fact on what they were going to do with Wesker after it was all said and done. After they saved Claire and killed Alex, they still needed to take out Wesker. Wentworth had already given him the go ahead to do it. He knew Claire wouldn't like it, but it wasn't as though they could allow Wesker to just walk away after all of this. It was her fault that she got attached to him not only in his amnesic state, but also when he had taken her away from them to his facility.

He knew Wesker had something up his sleeve. Chris wouldn't be surprised if Wesker was on to Chris's plan of taking him out once Alex was out of the way. However, Chris couldn't shake the feeling that Wesker had something else planned. He kept trying to tell himself that he shouldn't be wasting energy trying to figure out "if" Wesker had something going on.

He heaved a stressful sigh, rubbing his eyes. Chris decided to turn to Barry for some support. "Barry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come along? You have a family."

Barry gave him an odd look and then weakly smiled behind his graying red beard. "Well, Chris…I do have a family. Karen and the girls are my family, but don't you forget that you and Claire and the BSAA are as well. We've been through hell and back since the beginning of all of this. Now we are heading back to where it all began. It would be wrong of me to not come."

"Thanks, Barry."

"You need to try and get some rest. I know you are stressed, but this may be our only time to rest up."

Chris barely nodded, again flicking his eyes over to Wesker. "What do you think about Wesker?"

"I'm sure he will be able to rest just fine," Barry said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. The older man then sighed after seeing Chris's expression. "I don't like it either, but he is our best bet on getting Claire out of there alive and killing Alex."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Let's just take one step at a time."

Chris barely nodded, watching the occupants of the plane closely. Leon and Billy were talking side by side. Wesker and Ada had grown quiet. Ada watched out the window while sitting in front of Wesker. Perhaps the strangest thing of all to Chris was Sherry's location. She was sleeping, but her dozing head was laying on Wesker's shoulder as he sat in deep thought.

It felt so strange not having Jill and Rebecca along. Chris could tell that Billy was thinking about Rebecca as much as he was thinking about Jill. Sheva and Josh had tried to clear their orders to come along with them, but they had no choice but to return to Africa this morning. As relieved as Chris was to know that they would be out of danger, he knew that they would have helped quite a lot.

"Don't make me sing you a lullaby. Or do you want me to go ask Wesker to knock you out again?" Barry grumbled.

"Haha, very funny," Chris mused. "I get it. I will try to rest."

He looked out the window. All he could worry about was Claire, and leaving behind Jill. And though Jill and Rebecca were fully capable of taking care of themselves, he couldn't help it. On the other hand, facing Alex was going to be inevitable, and Chris was finally starting to feel the stress and fear from that. He wouldn't stop though. Not until Claire was safe…

* * *

Jill was fidgety. She had remained quiet ever since they had came back from watching Chris and the others take off in the plane at the military airport nearby. That was an hour ago. She sat in Wentworth's office with Rebecca and the director himself.

"You ladies look as though you could use some coffee. I will be right back," Wentworth said softly, and left his office quietly.

Rebecca watched Jill closely, noticing how stressed the older woman was. "What's on your mind?"

"I can't lose Chris…what if I lose him?"

"He'll be fine. They all will."

Rebecca was just trying to be reassuring but it wasn't enough. Something didn't feel right to Jill. She now knew that she should have gone with them for some reason. It wasn't her being paranoid. She knew that if she lost Chris, she would lose herself and the baby.

"What are you thinking?" Rebecca asked gently.

"Something crazy," Jill breathed.

When the director entered back into his office with some coffee ready to go into his coffee machine, Jill jumped to her feet and startled them both.

"I want a plane ready for me."

"Excuse me?" Wentworth grunted, blinking rapidly at her.

"This was a mistake. I should have gone with them. Something doesn't feel right!"

"That's perfectly normal to feel because you aren't there," Wentworth sighed. "Jill, I gave Chris my word I would look after you just as I gave Billy my word to look after Rebecca."

"Jill, you are just worried! That's fine, I'm worried too. Our place is here though," Rebecca tried to comfort her.

"I want a plane ready or I will go and get one myself," Jill demanded.

"You are in no condition to fight," the director said.

"Yes, I am. You don't understand. I can feel it. If I don't go now, then I might lose Chris forever!"

Wentworth groaned, rubbing his temples. "Why does this have to happen to me? I cannot allow you to do this, Jill. I gave Chris my word and I intend to keep it."

"Then don't tell him, because I am going," Jill stated. She turned to Rebecca. "Are you coming with me?"

"I think you're insane," Rebecca sighed. "But, what else are friends for?"

"I will have a plane ready within the hour. I am not going to speak a word of this to Chris and Billy, do you understand? And God help me if you two get yourselves hurt or killed because Chris and Billy will never forgive me, and I don't think I could forgive myself."

"We'll be fine. C'mon, Becca!" Jill said briskly, heading for the door. "Thanks, Wentworth!"

The director shook his head. "Why am I allowing her to do this?"

* * *

Claire avoided eye contact with Alex as she sat across from him. Her eyes did wander to Rurik however, knowing it could be fatal if she kept looking at him. He was guarding the door to the large office they were in. Claire lost count of how many rooms Alex had dragged her to. The whole place was a labyrinth of disaster. She, Rurik, and Alex weren't alone in the office. There were a few of Alex's thugs dressed as soldiers standing guard in the room.

Claire absently rubbed at her neck where dark bruises from Alex's fingers had nearly strangled her. She was forced now to sit across from him, a chessboard on the table in between them. She was hardly playing, though she knew it to be unlikely that she could return to her room until she did. She was white, he was black, though Claire hardly cared about the game. Instead her thoughts were focused on Wesker and Chris. She knew they had to be on their way with the others. It was going to be a torturous wait for them, if she managed to survive. Her left wrist was set now in a small cast. It was what she got out of Alex's amusement after she had punched him in the nose. Her body was aching all over from the stress and the physical strain he put on her.

If there was ever a time that Claire hated being in Wesker's grasps, she now could only wish to prefer it. Alex was an animal, and there was nothing else she could describe him as. Still, her hotheadedness was not helping her in this situation. If she could just learn to bite her tongue then maybe her ankle and wrist wouldn't be broken. But she would have rather to get them then to obey Alex.

"You're so quiet. What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Alex purred.

Claire decided to be reckless again and glared at him. She had been sitting here for an hour in the silence of the room. She had had enough. "They are on their way."

_I lost count of time since the phone call but it has felt like days. They should be here anytime now!_

He proceeded to move one of her pieces on the chessboard, a pawn. He remained quiet, taking one of his knights to knock the pawn right out.

"Indeed, they are. Do you think you will be able to see them one last time before I tear that fetus right out of your womb?"

She clenched her jaw. "I will. And I will watch them kill you too."

Alex chuckled icily. "They won't stand a chance."

"Really? One punch to the nose and you were bleeding a river. I would hate to see what Albert would do when he got a hold of you…oh wait, I would love to see that."

"It's going to be fun killing each and every one of them one by one in front of you until they are all dead."

"You think too highly of yourself. It's going to be your downfall, Alex."

"Is it?" he mused. "Last I checked, no one has ever been able to make me drop dead."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Why are you trying to taunt me? Do you want another broken bone? You are just like your brother sometimes, and don't know when to stop."

"Must run in the family," she growled.

Alex reached across the table gently. Claire tried to evade his touch, but it wasn't as though she had much room. He stroked her temple, moving a strand of hair behind her ear for her. Claire felt bile rise in her throat. Alex Wesker leaned back into his chair, that sly grin on his face once more.

"Your move, darling."

She wasn't sure if he was referring to the chessboard, or if he wanted her to try another go at taunting him. Either way, it was all amusing him and it was what angered her the most. Truth was, she was just running out of things to try and taunt him with. Alex wasn't fazed by anything it seemed.

_There has to be something…_

She glanced over at Rurik, who could hear their conversation quite clearly. He slowly shook his head at her, telling her not to risk more that she was. Claire knew the Russian mercenary was right. She wasn't getting anywhere trying to taunt or anger Alex. If anything, she was just setting herself up to get more bruises or broken bones.

"Cat got your tongue?" Alex chuckled after she had remained quiet for far too long.

"No, a damn psycho does!"

"Oh, that hurts, baby."

There went Claire's mind again as she jumped to her feet. She was storming for the door as fast as she could while limping on her broken ankle, and she saw Rurik close his eyes and put his hand to his face. Alex appeared in front of her just like that, and she nearly bumped into him.

"What's this? Did I say you could leave?" Alex inquired, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not going to allow myself to take orders from you!"

"You have more courage than most of the men in this facility, baby," Alex snickered wolfishly.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your little pet!" Claire snapped.

"And why is that? Because of Albert? Please!"

Alex was a flash of movement as he disappeared in front of her and reappeared behind her. He grabbed Claire's arm and twisted it behind her back, making her yell out.

"It almost makes me feel bad that I have to kill you! You are so amusing, sweetheart."

There came a knock on the door that HUNK was guarding. Alex let go of Claire and she drew forward, turning to face Albert's younger brother guardedly. Rurik moved away from the door, allowing entry. Krauser entered with a wicked grin on his scarred face.

"We got visitors on the surface," he said.

Claire's heart skipped a beat and she exchanged glances with Rurik. Alex's grin became wider and he rubbed his palms together. "Is it my dear brother and his pack of idiots coming to die miserably?"

"Oh yes," Krauser answered, nodding. "There is already a fight going on. A large unit of BSAA members and US soldiers are with them. Should I start making preparations for these levels?"

"Go ahead."

Krauser sneered at Claire and Rurik before exiting the room. Alex was quiet for a moment, stroking his chin in thought. Rurik hesitated before stepping forth, making sure to get in front of Claire.

"Sir? What about the-"

"Quiet!" Alex snapped, suddenly rubbing his temples. "I got a damn headache!"

The way Alex held his head and groaned in pain made Claire think of Wesker when he needed a shot of his serum for his virus and was not able to give himself a shot within a timely fashion. She wondered if maybe now Alex was going through the same thing. She bit her lip, slightly drawing back. It was somehow different from Albert though.

While still holding his head, Alex walked over to the nearest guard in the room. The guard panicked and tried to run, but Alex grabbed him and killed the man instantly, releasing a geyser of blood onto the floor and onto him. Alex took a moment to catch his breath, and he calmed down.

Soon he grinned darkly, rubbing his bloody palms together and heading for the door. "Alrighty then! Time to go kill some pests! Rurik, take Claire to the test chamber in the farthest basement level so I can get her ready to absorb the fetus. I will be down there shortly!"

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Rurik, Claire, and the two remaining guards gawking at the mess. Claire almost panicked, knowing Chris was on his way, but now Alex was just so suddenly taking her down to finish her off. Rurik ordered the other two guards out, and he grabbed her unbroken wrist to make her look at him.

"Listen to me. I am going to take you down there. Alex will strap you down, but I will head up to meet Chris and Wesker and tell them where you are."

"Are you crazy? He will kill me before they get to me!"

"No, he won't! I overheard him talking to Krauser this morning saying he was going to kill everyone except Chris and Wesker and make them watch as he kills you and takes the fetus. If that's the case, he wants them all to find you down in the lab! He knows I am trying to help you! So he knows I am going to tell Chris and Wesker your location!"

Claire took a moment to think, and slowly nodded. "O-Okay…"

"Chris and Wesker will be here before you know it…"

* * *

**A/N: Trust me on the whole Jill and Rebecca going after them thing. I know Jill is pregnant, but I have something planned that I need Jill for lol. Don't worry, she will be fine, sheesh! So now we are getting down to the big bad battle! You know what that means! Yes, I am pretty sure there are only two chapters left in this story! Wow! Okay maybe three, but I don't see it going beyond that! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had trouble coming up with a chapter name for this chapter. Hope it worked well enough. -_- And what about Ada going after Rurik when Rurik is now on their side...in a way? Yikes, that's gonna be a recipe for disaster! Oh and the beginning where I wrote Leon at the Eternal Flame was just a little something I wanted to write, since I was writing it on Nov.22 on the anniversary of JFK's death, just so you know! Alright, I will shut up now! Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Battle to the Abyss

**Chapter 30: Battle to the Abyss**

The terrain had so dramatically changed since the bomb dropped on Raccoon City a decade ago. A perfect radius five miles out from the source of what was once a city had wiped everything clean. From satellite images or pictures taken from a plane, it looked like a giant barren circle in the middle of thick forested land. Even ten years later, though trees and other flora were growing back enough to bring in wildlife, it still needed many more years before the trees were mature enough to consider it a healthy forest.

The BSAA helicopter flew over this strange terrain, heading straight for the base, which was built in the heart of old Raccoon City. Chris was tense as he stared outside, the high velocity and pressure from the helicopter's engine and blades making him numb. He could see that the main highway into the city had been redone just for the base.

According to Wentworth, the Army and the BSAA unit located in Denver had already beaten them to the base, and a battle had already started. As the helicopter was flying for its destination, they all checked their weapons, inventory, and headsets one last time. The soldiers running the base were strictly following Alex's orders, and would not give in to the demands of the White House. It was a good thing that Wentworth was also working with the general appointed to this specific mission, just so they could keep tabs on what the Army was helping them with. The director also informed them that the Army unit sent in was dressed differently so as to prevent any kind of friendly fire.

Over the next hill, the military base came into view. Chris felt sick, but knew it was time to set out. The helicopter hovered over a barren strip at the edge of the base, just inside the wall. Chris and the others quickly jumped from the aircraft and got into position. The helicopter was quick to ascend, its blades pushing on them with strong gusts of wind until it was out of range. Chris checked his team to see if they were all ready. Barry gave him a thumb's up right at his side. Billy and Leon merely nodded at him. Wesker, Ada, and Sherry were off to the side, as if they were still separate from Chris and the others. Wesker had his eyes on the battlefield just down from them while Ada and Sherry exchanged soft words.

"Alex is deep underground. We need to make our way to the command center here on this base so I can hack the system and locate the entrance to the underground facility," Wesker informed them.

Chris nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The basement levels were labyrinths waiting to get lost in. Claire lost count of the turns, doors, and elevators they used to get to the bottom level. Rurik led the way, but Claire was trying to remember every detail just in case she was able to break free. The basement levels reminded her too much of a metro subway system without the railways. Some of the levels had high and low sections. The high sections were a series of catwalks running the length of the way above them, each leading to an entire new area of the underground facility.

The last floor led them to metal bulkhead. Rurik typed in the codes on the console to the right. Expecting the whole wall to move, Claire was surprised to see a regular sized door slide open on the bulkhead just for them to enter through.

Claire was met with blinding white walls. The huge, rectangular room was empty saved for an operation table, huge monitor screen and computer, and another couple of tables for tools and samples. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all a blinding white, and the lights above them only made it worse. Claire also noticed that this room too had catwalks above them running the length of the room, and following on to their own destinations.

She turned to HUNK. "What is this place?"

"This is his main lab. This one may look empty…but you don't know what's under your feet," Rurik answered simply, glaring at the monitor screen.

Claire looked down, now noticing the rows of large round, white metal caps that protected whatever were below them. The rows ran the length of the room, with enough room for walkways between each of them. She saw this kind of thing before. The caps were the top of cylinder tubes full of specimens.

"Oh God…"

"There are more rooms like these through either side of this one," the mercenary added, pointing to the doors on the level across the vast room. "They have more equipment than this one does. Alex set this one up just for you."

"Am I supposed to be thrilled about that?" Claire growled.

"Well of course you are, sweetheart!"

She jumped, spinning to see Alex stepping over to them. For a moment, she had to take a double take. He was wearing sunglasses now, probably from the brightness of the room. He looked even more like Albert with the shades on, but when that animalistic grin came onto his face, there was no denying that she was facing Alex. He wore a white formal jacket, with a black shirt underneath. His pants and shoes were also black.

"Come darling," he purred, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her to the operating table and the monitor screen. "I want to show you something."

He nodded at Rurik, who typed in some more codes on the nearby computer. The huge screen came on, and Claire's eyes widened as she was watching the battle on the surface go down. There were guns firing, explosions, and men screaming. But as Claire watched, she saw that the BSAA and Army units were slowly overpowering Alex's forces.

She glared up at him. "Looks like you are losing."

Alex grinned down at her. "The fun's just beginning! Do you really think this is all I have up my sleeve?" He stepped over to the keyboard, quickly executing more commands. He turned to face her, his sunglasses gleaming under the glare of the lights above. "It's gonna be Raccoon City all over again. And once my pets have wiped out everything, I will launch the missiles."

Claire's eyes widened. She watched as the monitor changed to show the release of many breeds of BOWs. She quickly recognized some of the more common ones. There were Hunters, Lickers, Tyrants, Cerberus, and Reapers. There were many she didn't recognize at all. But what really caught her sight were the three bus-sized Vita Jokas that were being raised on platforms to the surface. Only, there was something different about these Vita Jokas compared to the one they fought in Africa.

"How did you get those Vita Jokas?" she asked, appalled.

"Get them?" Alex sneered. "Baby, I created them. That one you fought in Africa was just a prototype."

"Prototype?" she hissed. She then shook her head. "You worked with Tricell? Without Albert finding out?"

"Actually, Tricell worked for me," Alex chuckled proudly. "Roman was just as much a sniveling, two timing bastard as any business man. He was easy to con into my game, and he did a good job at keeping tabs on Albert for me. He made a deal with me. And when you make a deal with me, you make a deal with the Devil. So when he told his dirty little secret to that African comrade of yours, it should have been no surprise to him that I was going to end him."

"Who else worked for you?"

"I had Cindy Travis calling shots for me. She thought she was getting her company out of owed debts thanks to Roman's expensive transactions."

Claire thought about the old woman that she and Wesker found dead in the mansion in France, the last of the Travis family who originally founded Tricell. She clenched her jaw, but Alex wasn't done.

"Should I keep going? It should be no surprise that Irving was following my lead as well. All he cared about was money."

"I find this unlikely that Albert would not notice all of these things," Claire snapped.

"You think?" Alex asked, cocking his head slightly. "Well, I assure you that when Albert thinks things are going his way, he tends to not look at things from a vantage point."

"The preparations have been finished."

Alex, Claire, and Rurik saw Krauser coming over to them. His combat boots echoed each step he took on the white floor. He gave a grisly grin that suited his scarred face quite well. Alex rubbed his palms together, smirking like the wolf he was.

"Let's get this party started then, shall we?" he mused. "Rurik, I want you to engage Chris and the others."

Rurik slowly dipped his head. He gave Claire one final look, his eyes deep. Claire wanted to call out at him, but knew she couldn't take the risk. They waited until the Russian was gone. The smile on Alex's face faded, and he glared at Krauser.

"I know you are just dying to kill Kennedy."

"Oh yes."

"Get it done. And be sure you kill Rurik afterwards."

"It will be my pleasure," Krauser sneered, bowing at the waist before Alex.

The battle scarred soldier turned and left the large room as well. Claire felt a stab to her heart from Alex's words. Rurik was going to get killed for helping her. It was all her fault he was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to worry about Leon, but she had the faith in him to know that he would prevail over Krauser…hopefully.

"It's good to see that you are walking better," Alex stated, turning back to her.

"I guess I am just used to walking around with a cast on my foot," she growled.

"Well, how about you rest from your long trip down here?" He patted the metal operating table.

Claire saw the metal straps open on the other side of the table. He was going to get her to lie down, and then bind her down with them so she couldn't escape. She stepped away, and this made Albert's younger brother peer at her curiously.

"C'mon, sweetheart. That fetus of yours is going to burst anytime between now and midnight. I would like you to be ready so I can rip you open."

"What's the point in strapping me down when Albert and Chris are going to kill you and free me anyway?"

Alex sighed, looking disappointed. "Not this again. Don't make me use force…I might just like it a little too much."

"You're sick."

Alex shrugged, chuckling. "Isn't this fun? Now if only you wouldn't have told your dear brother and Albert where we were located, I could be having all kinds of fun with you before ripping you open."

He was walking slowly over to her now. Claire tensed, wanting to bolt like a deer catching sight of a hunter, but knew it would be in vain. Alex came around behind her, pushing her lightly for the table. Claire was fighting back every fiber of instinct not to fight back. She knew from experience it was a bad idea to try and fight him, but she just couldn't allow herself to submit to the enemy.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw a scalpel at the edge of the nearby tool table. To her, it was worth the risk, and she snatched it. Whirling around to jab the surgical knife into Alex's throat or eye, she found him gone. Then suddenly, she was grabbed from behind and then slammed into the operating table.

"Nice try…again," he chuckled. "Do you want to have another go? I'm twice as fast as Albert. You have some superb reflexes for a human."

"Let go of me!"

He twisted her arm to threaten her until she dropped the scalpel. Claire felt herself being slammed in the back of the head. Though it wasn't hard enough to knock her out, she suddenly became woozy, and pain spread across the back of her skull. This gave Alex plenty of slack to roll her onto the table, and bind her down with the metal straps. One strap went over her shins, one across her hips, and the last one went across her chest, binding down her arms in the process. She fought against the metal bindings, crying out in pain and fear, especially when Alex started stroking her stomach.

"You don't know how bad I want you. It really is a shame that I have to kill you, darling."

He bent over, placing a kiss on her throat. Panic flooded her, and Claire could only hope that the others would get to her in time before the virus started taking a hold of the baby and her. No matter how much she fought, she couldn't budge on the table. Alex took his sunglasses off, slipping them into the inside of his coat. His red and gold cat eyes gleamed with power-hungry malice, and he grinned ravenously at her before turning his attention to the huge monitor screen.

"With this, I can track Chris and Albert's progress. Let's watch and see who falls and who survives as they desperately try and make their way to you, sweetheart."

* * *

It was different taking the lives of real men. Chris didn't like it, but knew it to be necessary in order to get to his sister. The base was a battlefield. The explosions were hot and near, making the air around them feel so cold as they went off with blasts of heat.

It was hard to take cover behind vehicles and barrels, knowing they could have easily been targets for soldiers holding RPGs or grenades, or just a stump in the road for the tanks that were rolling around. Wesker had gone ahead. It was no surprise, but Chris knew it was one good way to put Wesker's abilities to good use to get through the base quicker. By the time they met up in the command center, he was hoping Wesker would be done with the system. This left him in charge of Ada and Sherry, but it wasn't as though they were eager to follow his orders.

"We cannot be winning this easily. Something is up," Billy stated, taking time to reload his handgun behind some cover.

"Agreed," Chris mumbled, checking the environment. They were halfway to the command center, but had a dark feeling things were about to get worse.

Not long before they started moving again, did his instinct pull through to be true. The ground beneath their feet was rumbling. They saw platforms opening in the wide sections of the base. Something was being brought to the surface. The wind brought a rough draft that smelled of oil and arsenic oxide, which caused a garlicky odor. But not even that covered the stench of decay and grime. Loud roars echoed across the base. Chris cursed out loud as three Vita Jokas were raised to the surface in different areas.

These War Dragons were different than the one they fought in Africa. The Komodo Dragon based weapons were still covered in Uroboros around its body and tail, but along its back were slick, spiny horns and growths of Uroboros Aheri flowers. The flowers moved on their own accord, and sprayed acid out onto its victims. The Vita Jokas were fast, twice as fast as the original one, and easily slammed the tanks right over as they made their way into the heat of battle. One Vita Joka vomited up large amounts of Uroboros. Chris and the others watched in horror as it slithered like a snake to oblivious victims, engulfing them and killing them from the inside, and then transforming the bodies into hulking Tyrant-like BOWs. Another Vita Joka sprayed out a stream of acid like a power washer, killing several soldiers in seconds.

The battle was quickly turning in Alex's favor in seconds, especially as all kinds of BOWs were now running around, taking out Alex's human army as well as Chris's allies.

"We have to make a run for the command center! Go now!" Chris ordered.

They bolted across the main strip for the last building at the end of the base. They had no choice but to run and gun as BOWs were coming out of everywhere, from Hunters to dogs.

"We got trouble coming from behind us!" Ada yelled.

Chris looked over his shoulder, eyes widening as a single Vita Joka was plowing through vehicles and tanks to chase after them. Its roared echoed out across the base, deafening and distinctive.

"We got trouble ahead too!" Barry called.

"Duck!" Leon yelled.

Chris didn't even have time to look, just dropped like the others. A slicing, dark force went right over them, squealing out a high pitched cry. Chris saw it flying around, and again cursed upon recognizing the horrendous Popokirimu BOW. By dropping to the ground, it had severely cut the distance they had between the oncoming Vita Joka. But surprisingly they watched as the Vita Joka caught sight of the flying bat base BOW and leaped its giant body into the air to snatch it in its jaws like a frisbee. It was out of shear aggressiveness that the Vita Joka wanted to kill over them for food.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Chris hollered as the Popokirimu fought back against the Vita Joka.

They barged into the command center, slamming the doors behind them shut and barricading it for the time being. They found several soldiers dead with holes in their chest, and knew that Wesker had made it here without a problem.

"Wesker!" Chris called, trying to catch his breath. They made their way deeper into the main hall.

A screeching noise filled the room as the intercom came on. Wesker's voice talked over it, and echoed across the hall. _"Finally made it I see. Keep to the west wing and follow the directions to the communications department. Oh, and be sure to keep your eyes open for any BOWs, they are slowly finding their way inside."_

The intercom went off. Chris rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "I like how calm he is in this situation."

"Let's just move," Leon sighed. "I'll take point."

Leon headed to the door that led to the west wing first, with the others following close behind. The battle outside could be heard from in here, but they made sure to focus on their environment around them. They followed the directions on the wall towards the communications department, but it didn't take them long to run into a few BOWs. These were different from any they had ever seen before, and looked to be mangy wolf creatures that were bipedal. With their large group, it took no time to put the creatures down and move on. There were few more instances that involved howling Hunters and silent Lickers until they found Wesker typing away on a computer in the department.

"You aren't done yet?" Chris growled, glaring at his nemesis.

Wesker glanced up from the computer. "Do you want to have a go at this?"

Chris bit his tongue and turned away.

"That's what I thought."

Ada and Sherry went around to look over Wesker's shoulder as he hacked through the database. After a few more minutes of waiting, Wesker was able to pull it off. Chris came over to check it out, and choked on his own air at the map of the underground facility.

"How the hell are we going to find Claire in that place?" he snapped.

"It looks as though we might have to split up," Wesker stated.

"That's probably what Alex wants us to do," Leon put in, folding his arms. "We should stick together."

"So how else can we find where Claire is?" Barry asked.

"The only other option is if I can find a computer in the underground facility holding Alex's personal files. If I can hack into it, then I can probably pin point his and Claire's location," Wesker informed.

"Or we get lucky and find someone who knows down there," Billy scoffed.

"How about we take this one step at a time?" Ada sighed. "At least let's wait until we can get underground."

"So, how do we get in?" Sherry asked, peering at Wesker.

"The closest location is an elevator in the basement level of the command center," Wesker answered.

"Then let's go," Leon stated.

Chris uploaded the map to his PDA. He then got onto his headset. "Wentworth, I'm sending you the maps to the underground facility."

"_Copy that, Chris."_

Chris nodded to the others. "Let's move out."

They had all agreed to start searching the basement levels of the underground facility, only because that was where all the main laboratories were located. It was the most reasonable spot for Alex to be holding Claire, especially since her time before the fetus ruptured was dwindling down to mere hours.

In the first basement level, the elevator dropped them onto a series of catwalks overhanging the top of the floor. The catwalks led to their own areas of the facility, and at the moment they were stuck, seeing as there were no obvious ways down to the lower sections of the floor for them to get to.

Leon kept a watch on the lower sections for enemies while Wesker and Chris led the way. The basement levels were nothing but a winding labyrinth. They knew they would have to be careful in trying to locate Claire. Suddenly, Leon's instincts kicked in, and he whirled around with gun ready. All he saw were boots sliding down and kicking him in the face. The force was enough to knock him over the railing, and Leon fell a whole story to the lower section below. As he quickly recovered, he heard gunshots, and then the man dropped down next to him.

"Krauser!" Leon snapped, quickly getting to his feet with his knife ready. He dropped his gun somewhere, but he wasn't going to take his eyes off of Krauser to look for it.

"Leon! Hold on!" Chris called above.

"Just go!" Leon yelled. "Find Claire! I will take care of Krauser! We have unsettled business!"

"Still acting as the noble hero, eh comrade?" Krauser snickered.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where Claire is," Leon warned.

"Aw, do you miss your girlfriend? It's too bad that Wesker knocked her up, hmm?"

The anger tried to boil over, but Leon remembered that Krauser was no longer human. There was a shotgun strapped onto Leon's back, as well as a submachine gun strapped to his hip. They both would do more damage than the Glock he lost on the floor somewhere. Dropping his knife, he quickly withdrew the submachine gun. The rapid fire only struck the walls around them in the long hallway as Krauser dodged in his speed. He wasn't near as fast as Wesker, but it did nothing to ease Leon.

Krauser's arm broke apart, quickly transforming it into the large, scythe-like appendage that the Las Plagas changed in him years ago. Leon jumped back to evade the slash of the large blade arm. He poured a large amount of bullets into Krauser, but he was unfazed as he moved to try and strike Leon down again.

"I'm gonna have a blast ripping you apart piece by piece," Krauser chuckled.

"Bring it on," Leon egged, eyes narrowing.

* * *

"We shouldn't have left him," Chris said, grinding his jaw. "We need to go back."

"He wanted to fight, so let him fight," Wesker retorted, checking their next routes on the catwalks. "He told us to move on to find Claire. It shows that he is willing to give his life to save Claire's."

"You bastard," Chris snapped, jerking forward.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Barry ordered. He heaved a sigh. "Chris, don't worry about Leon. He is one of the best, remember?"

"Fine. So where next?"

A couple of bullets hit the catwalk and sent sparks right at Chris and Wesker's feet. They jumped back, their heads going in the direction of the shots. They saw the familiar mercenary attire with the black gas mask. He turned and started running the way he came from.

"Rurik!" Ada yelled, running forward.

Wesker snagged her arm. "Don't be foolish, Ada."

"I have to avenge Nicholai," she snapped, glaring up at him.

"Don't be reckless about it. It isn't like you at all. You need to start thinking clearly," Wesker replied, letting her go.

"Let's follow him then," Chris stated.

They quickly followed on behind the Russian mercenary. They kept their guard and weapons up as they followed the series of catwalks. They came to a dead end in a large, circular room. In the lower section below their hanging catwalk was a large, round pit. They couldn't see to the bottom, it was so dark. In front of them at the end of the final section of catwalk was another elevator.

"How bout you all lower your weapons, and we can talk?"

The voice came from behind them. They turned to see Rurik, but he wasn't alone. Five other mercenaries had their guns aimed. Chris and the others had no choice but to lower their arms.

Rurik took his mask off, looking between the group for a moment. "I don't expect you to believe me, but I want you to prevail against Alex."

"You're right. We don't believe you," Ada hissed. "Considering you killed your own brother while under Alex."

"I'm not proud of the things I have done in my lifetime, and I know I am going to die here for those crimes. Alex manipulated me into believing things that I would otherwise not believe from others. He told me that Spencer killed my family, when it was him all along. I know where Claire is. The question is, are you going to allow me to show you?"

"And lead us into a trap? No thanks," Billy scoffed.

"Where is she located? Tell us!" Chris demanded.

"She is located on the lowest basement level. I can show you the quickest way there," Rurik answered.

After a moment of silence, a bullet was fired off, catching Rurik in the shoulder. His fellow soldiers opened fire on Chris's group, and they barely made cover behind some barrels and a stack of pallets. They fired back from their cover, but Wesker leaped onto the railing of the catwalk, running gracefully across and kicking one soldier in the face. The soldier fell over the railing and to the cement floor below. Wesker was quick to go for the others, and Ada went straight for Rurik.

She was quick to flip Rurik onto his back, putting a pistol to his face. Rurik stared at the barrel for a moment, then up to her. "I know I deserve this, but at least let me show you where Claire is located."

"I'm not going to give you a chance to deceive anyone," Ada spat, keeping the gun steady. "Nicholai was the only person on this whole goddamn planet that I could trust, and you took him away from me."

"The hatred we shared for each other seems unreasonable now," Rurik admitted. "And I deserve the same punishment for my act of fratricide."

Rurik's allies were now dead thanks to Wesker. As Chris and the others quickly came out of their cover, Wesker kept distance and watched Ada struggle to make a decision.

"We can't let her kill him! He knows answers!" Chris yelled. "Order her to stand down!"

"Why should I?" Wesker asked, turning to face Chris. "She deserves to get her revenge, doesn't she?"

At that moment, he sensed a familiar, threatening presence. By the time Wesker turned from Chris it was too late. Krauser had impaled Ada from behind. He tossed her to the side, where she slammed into the railing and crumbled. Krauser immediately tried to impale the downed Rurik, but the Russian was too quick and rolled to his escape. He flipped himself onto his feet, shooting at Krauser as the others opened fire as well.

"Where's Leon, you fucking bastard?" Chris yelled.

"Deader than dead," Krauser laughed. "Now I can kill Rurik for his betrayal!"

The scarred super soldier didn't get his chance before Wesker slammed into him, tearing the large blade arm right off his body and then impaling him until he was dead as well. Wesker kicked him over the railing, where he fell several feet and slapped onto the ground below with a bloody mess.

Wesker immediately went over to Ada, kneeling down and helping her to lie on her back. The gaping cavity in her abdomen was bleeding heavily, and they knew she didn't have much longer to live. She was coughing up bits of blood, trying to talk but Wesker hushed her.

"Don't talk you fool," he said lowly.

"Why? I'm gonna die anyways, you jerk," she mumbled. "And so shortly after I finally gained my freedom from you. Oh, the irony."

Sherry came running forward, sliding down onto her knees to be next to Ada. "Ada!"

"It's alright, Sherry," Ada whispered. She then squeezed her eyes shut tight for a moment, groaning in pain. "Now I understand why you shot Nicholai. The pain is unbearable."

"I should put you out of your misery as well," Wesker stated simply.

Ada tried to laugh, but it came out as a choking gurgle. "You're such a pragmatist."

He and Ada had known each other for several years, even before Raccoon City through their work with Umbrella. Wesker bent over her, placing a light kiss on her forehead and then whispered something into her ear that the others couldn't hear. As he drew back to stand up, they saw Ada swallow hard, her eyes closing for a moment, and it looked as though tears were forming in her eyes.

As much as Chris wanted to stop what was about to happen next, he knew it would do no good. He and his group reluctantly watched as Wesker aimed that gun to Ada's head and fired the single shot. Sherry had drawn away, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Chris watched Wesker for a long moment. His nemesis stared at Ada in deep thought, the sunglasses hiding his eyes, but there was no disproving the hardened jaw. Finally, Wesker turned to the others, holstering his pistol.

"Let's go," he said.

They didn't say a word. They turned to Rurik, who nodded at them. They walked over to the elevator. Billy called it, and they stood in silence for the platform to descend. When it reached their location, it rang, and the doors flew open. From inside, a large Hunter screeched and rushed out, slamming into Rurik and Barry and knocking them to the floor.

The creature slashed at Sherry, who dodged and fired her gun. The bullet sent a spray of blood, but the Hunter yowled and went for Wesker. Wesker waited calmly until the creature came into vicinity before merely lifting his leg and slamming it into the creature's face. The Hunter was thrown several feet into the wall of the elevator, but it wasn't dead yet. It shook off the pain and howled again, this time dodging bullets and slamming into Chris. Chris had to use the railing on his back to balance on as he used his legs and arms to keep the monster from slashing and biting at his face. Just as the railing broke, Wesker slammed into the creature again, and Billy finished it off with a shotgun blast.

Chris lost his balance, toppling over even though Wesker tried to catch him. He fell for the lower section, but hit the pit instead and disappeared.

"CHRIS!" Barry called, hanging over the railing.

"Fuck!" Billy cursed.

"It's alright," Rurik quickly stated. "That pit just leads to an old drainage system. It won't kill him. He will just be a little wet."

"Chris, come in!" Barry called on his headset.

There was static for a moment, and then an answer finally came. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm soaked though."_

"How does he get out of there?" Billy growled, glaring at HUNK.

The Russian mercenary turned to Barry. "Tell Chris there should be a water treatment plant. It's small, and it has a large platform that will bring him up to the lowest basement level."

Barry relayed the info to his comrade. Rurik then thinned his lips. "Make sure you tell him that if he finds that platform to make sure we are near that area. Once he takes that lift up to the lowest facility level, he will be real close to Alex. He doesn't want to face him alone."

"Shit, I hope he listens. If he knows that, then he might just rush in and try to save Claire by himself," Barry grumbled, but relayed the information again.

"_Copy that, you guys just keep moving on. I will meet you down in the lowest basement level."_

Rurik led the others onto the elevator. The doors slid shut, and Rurik hit the button for the lowest level. They were getting dangerously close to Alex now, and they were ready for it.

* * *

The basement levels were confusing, even after Wentworth sent them the maps to the underground facility. Jill took point, with Rebecca watching their backs as they walked along the lower section of one of the basement levels. Jill kept glancing up to the catwalks above them, hoping that they didn't need to be up there instead. According to the director, they were catching up with Chris and the others fast. Jill never felt so relieved, but knew she had to keep focused. Her arsenal included a M92F with a scope, a .308 sniper rifle she had claimed from a dead soldier, an AK-47, and a few grenades. Rebecca had a Beretta handy at the moment, but she also had a submachine gun, and a carbine.

It was a struggle to get down here to the basement levels. The BSAA and military were putting up the best fight they could, but were slowly getting overrun by BOWs terrorizing the base. Jill and Rebecca had also run into their fair share of monsters, and it hadn't been easy getting past some of them.

"I hope everyone is okay," Rebecca mumbled.

"Me too."

There was no telling what could have happened since they have been gone from the group, but Jill was eager to reunite with them. It wasn't the same not having Chris at her side, and she was sure Rebecca felt the same way about Billy.

Jill noticed blood on the ground in spots. Rebecca saw it too, and bent down to examine it. It was cold, and starting to coagulate. They started looking around for more clues, keeping their guard up. Rebecca called Jill over in a hurried call, and she bolted for her partner.

She found Leon up against a wall, just now lowering his gun as his face softened in recognition. Rebecca was immediately looking him over. Leon shook his head at the two women.

"You know Chris and Billy are not going to be happy to see you two here."

"We just couldn't stay away," Jill informed. "What happened?"

"Krauser. He ran off after Alex called him on his headset to go finish Rurik off. He said he was going to come right back to finish me off, but he hasn't yet."

"How long ago was that?"

"Bout half an hour," Leon sighed, trying to get up. "I blacked out after he ran off, though so I'm not quite sure."

"Take it easy," Rebecca said, helping him. "You're lucky that gash isn't deeper than what it is. Let me bandage it."

Rebecca quickly wrapped the gash on the side of Leon's ribs. He also had a cut on along his forearm and a nick on his forehead. It looked as though enough time had passed for Leon to regain his strength. He nodded up to the catwalks above them.

"I fell from there. That's where we were at. I told them to go on ahead of me. I wonder if they were able to take out Krauser. I'm sure he told them I was dead."

"Well let's search for a way up there," Jill stated. "I'll take point."

Leon nodded for Rebecca to go ahead so he could watch their backs. As they followed along the tunnels, there were no signs of any way to get up to the higher sections with the catwalks. Soon they stumbled upon a huge pit that was too dark to see to the bottom.

"I hope no one fell into that," Rebecca mumbled.

Jill's eyes flashed. "I think I just found Krauser."

They ran over to the body. It was definitely Krauser, and he was very much dead. His blade arm was torn from his body, and off away several feet. A gaping hole in Krauser's chest was all they needed to see to know what happened to him.

"Wesker," the three said in unison.

"There are more bodies up there!" Rebecca exclaimed, pointing.

"Shit! We need to find a way up there!" Leon called.

The three started searching around the pit and the circular room to find a platform or ladder to get them to the higher section. Finally, Jill spotted a small lift with a control panel next to it. They climbed on, and Jill pressed the button to make it ascend to the top. The machine was slow, but it got them to the catwalks above and they ran over to the elevator where several bodies laid about. There were a few soldiers, a Hunter, and-

"Ada!" Leon yelled, running over to her body. "No!"

She had been dead for awhile. They could see that she had been impaled by something. Leon instinctively thought of Krauser, but he couldn't be sure. The small, bloody hole in her forehead made them think of Wesker once more.

"I guess he put her out of her misery, as he so calmly put it with Nicholai," Jill growled.

Leon looked upset, getting to his feet. He slammed his boot into the railing, bending the bar a bit. "This wouldn't have happened if I was able to kill Krauser! I can't protect anybody!"

"That's not true Leon!" Jill snapped. "You can't help some of these things."

"It is true," Leon growled, turning on her. "It's my fault that Claire got taken away. It's my fault that the President is dead. It's my fault that Ashley is in ICU. And now Ada is dead because I failed at killing Krauser."

Jill and Rebecca were quiet for a moment as Leon slid a palm over his face and yelled out in frustration. Jill decided to get Leon into gear, and fast.

"Well, Claire is gonna die if you don't get your shit together. We need to move on and find the others and find her. Are you up to it, or are you going to stay here and keep telling yourself that you are a failure?"

Leon gave her a hard look, but slowly his shoulders relaxed, and he dipped his head at her. "You're right…let's go."

He went to the elevator, calling it up for them to use. Jill glanced at Rebecca, who twitched a smile. When the doors opened, they got onto the elevator and headed down to the lowest level.

* * *

The water treatment plant was small and easy to find. Chris searched through the utility rooms to find some towels to dry himself off the best he could. He then made sure to check his weapons before moving on. The fall down the pit had proved to be a ride, and Chris was lucky that there was water at the bottom to break his fall. He didn't smell the greatest now, but he could now move ahead to find Claire.

Chris found the platform that would take him to the same level as Alex. For a moment he thought about calling the others on his headset to make sure they were close on hand, but soon realize he couldn't wait for them even if they weren't. Chris got onto the platform, hitting the controls. The lift started to ascend, and it slowly brought him up to the next level, which proved to look much more like a facility than a sewer.

He took out several soldiers while wandering through the hallways and rooms. Finally, he came to a large bulkhead. Just as he was wondering how he was going to get through to the other side, he saw a small section within the bulkhead slide open big enough for him to walk through.

Chris hesitated for a moment, seeing the blinding white on the other side. A dark feeling crept over him, and he knew he had found Claire. He quickly entered into the large, rectangular and white room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sharp light, but he started looking around. He saw Claire on a table at the other side of the room. His heart leaped to his throat, and he pumped his legs as fast as he could to reach her.

"Claire!"

He saw her jerk her head up. Her eyes widened, and she struggled against the metal that strapped her down to the table. "Oh my God! Chris! Where are the others?"

"On their way! I'm gonna get you out of here!"

"No! He's still here! It's a trap! Go now!" Claire hissed, still fighting.

"I'm not leaving you!"

A sharp force slammed into him, and Chris felt himself go flying until he hit a nearby wall. When he slapped onto the floor, he quickly moved to get to his feet. Glaring up, he saw Alex dusting his hands off with a wicked grin.

"Well, look who decided to show up early!"

"You bastard, let my sister go!" Chris yelled, aiming his gun at Alex.

"Hmm…let me think about it…no."

"I will kill you right here!"

Alex laughed out loud, as if Chris's words were hilarious. "Do you think that is going to scare me into letting her go? You don't stand a chance against me, especially alone. I guess I will just kill you first while I wait for Albert to show up."

"Chris! Don't fight him!" Claire yelled.

"She's right you know," Alex chuckled, walking slowly for Chris. "You do remember what I did to Albert in Luxembourg, no? What makes you think you can fair better, even as a weak human?"

Chris felt fear trying to grip a hold of him. He never feared Wesker just for the fact that there was so much hatred involved in their past. He didn't know Alex at all, and that was what he was trying to fear.

_He is no different from Wesker…if I can beat Wesker, I can beat Alex…_

"I'm a whole different game from Albert," Alex chuckled, folding his arms. "Are you sure you really want to end your life like this?"

"I'm not going to stop until I am dead," Chris retorted.

The grin widened on Alex's face. "That can totally be arranged! Do you want to die slow and painfully or quick and easy? Hmm, I'm more of a sucker for the slow and painful way. I hope you don't mind."

"Alex! No! Please don't hurt him!" Claire yelled, now desperately fighting even more against the metal holding her down.

"Hush, sweetheart! There is no way I am going to pass up the chance to rip this legendary hero in half to show the world that he truly is only human."

"Then let's do this," Chris growled.

Alex rubbed his palms together. "If it's a death sentence you want, all you have to do is ask."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Snap! Has it really been over a month since I updated this? 0.o Wow! Oh boy...Chris really got himself into some trouble. Let's hope he can live long enough until Wesker and the others can show up! Yes, I know, I was mean to kill Ada. It seemed like a good idea at the time, haha! XD Okay, so here's the deal. There are two chapters left in this story! One will be the Epilogue! I am going to have a deal for you guys! I'm going to let you guys decide what gender the baby is! In your review just tell me whether you want it to be a boy or a girl. If I get enough votes, I will add it into the last chapter, if not, then I will simply leave the baby's gender a mystery! :) Fair? I hope you all enjoyed this action packed chapter! It was fun to write, but oh boy next chapter is going to be the final countdown...lol. Wesker verses Wesker! Put your bets up on who you think is gonna win! XD**

**Thanks again for all the positive feedback on this story! It's been fun writing this! :)**


	31. Chapter 31: Wesker versus Wesker

**Chapter 31: Wesker versus Wesker**

His anger and frustration blinded him. He lost count of the bullets that fired from the chamber by each pull of the trigger until the point that it hollowly clicked empty. He had no time to reload. It wasn't as though any of his bullets hit their target anyway. Chris felt a painful strike to his torso that sent him flying across the room into a solid wall.

He could hear Alex laughing; hear Claire yelling something with her voice cracking. The room was spinning, and he saw blood drip from his nose to the white floor as he sluggishly moved to get to his feet. He only had time to get on one knee before a kick to his stomach sent him down again.

Crushing pressure was being pressed down onto his ribs. Chris cried out in pain, feeling his ribs come close to snapping. He lost his handgun in the midst of these seconds, and he blindingly searched for it with numb hands.

"I thought you were a marksman? You missed every single shot so far. I think your eyesight is getting bad," Alex said. His chuckling was cold and venomous.

Chris lost count how long he had been fighting Alex. He knew it had only spanned a few minutes, but he felt as though he had been in this struggle for his life for hours. His body ached, and he was bleeding in several places. Alex had yet to break a sweat.

He saw his handgun several feet away, gleaming from the overhead lights. He could see Claire putting up a fight with the table she was strapped to. He was definitely in a position where he couldn't pull out his larger weapons. Alex pulled his boot away, but only so he could lift it up high to slam his heel down onto Chris with fatal consequences. He had seen Wesker use a similar form of attack.

Chris was quick to roll, his feigning of exhaustion even surprising him as he rolled to his feet and pulled the pin to the flash grenade he had gripped on his belt and tossed it.

He was caught in the blast, but he was relieved to hear Alex yell out in surprise through the ringing of his ears. He had covered his eyes in time, and so was not blinded. He quickly scooped his handgun up and reloaded it just as he saw Alex leap out of the remaining smoke of the flash grenade. The flash had acted like a searing sun to eternal darkness to Alex's keen eyes and so Wesker's brother struggled to gain his eyesight back for a moment.

Chris pulled out his machine gun to fire at the stunned younger Wesker. Just a few bullets were able to strike Alex before he used his blinding speed to move away from the spray. Another strong force struck him in the back, and Chris was flung to the floor. He spun his body around, shooting a spray of bullets in the direction, but there was nothing there. Another force struck him, sending him sliding across the floor.

Alex reappeared in front of him just as he slid to a halt. The younger Wesker grabbed him, tearing the gun from his hands and tossing it aside. Alex punched Chris in the stomach several times, and then tossed him like a rag doll. Chris spitted up blood as he crawled to his feet, watching with hazy vision as Alex snapped the machine gun in half in his hands like it was a twig. His sly grin was like that of a hyena as he slowly walked for the dazed Chris.

Chris tried to move, but his body screamed in agony. He wouldn't be surprised if he had some cracked ribs or snapped bones but he continued to try to fight. He spit up more blood, glaring up at Alex as the younger Wesker stopped right in front of Chris's slumped form.

"Is that all you got? What kind of hero are you?"

Chris coughed, feeling his pulse rise as he saw more blood come up. He made sure to not give Alex the satisfaction he so badly wanted. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Alex laughed at this, rubbing his palms together. "Right, of course. Well, if you don't mind, I am just going to finish you off right here. I'm a busy man, you see."

Chris tried to move as Alex raised his arm, readying to strike it through Chris's chest like a sword. That animalistic grin never left Alex's face as he took small steps to catch up with Chris's evading attempts. Chris hit a wall, and glared up at Alex as he realized there was no escape.

"Are you done? Please hold still. This is only going to hurt a lot," Alex sneered.

His mind was racing, trying to come up with a solution as Alex readied his arm to finish him off once and for all. Just as Alex went to strike him down, a black wall slammed into him. Alex went flying across the room, slamming into another wall. Chris couldn't believe his eyes, but for once in his life, he was glad to see Wesker.

Wesker grabbed Chris, pulling him to his feet. Chris felt the dizziness slowly dissipate. Wesker was glaring at him. "Don't make me save your life again."

"I never thought I would be glad to see you show up."

Chris and Wesker headed back for Claire. Chris saw Barry, Sherry and Billy covering them. They had a group of mercenaries with them, and Chris realized they were Rurik's men. The Russian mercenary was currently on the terminal near Claire's table, trying to unlock it.

"Shit! I can't get it to unlock," he said.

Alex was on his feet now, obviously stunned and hurt from the surprise attack that Wesker slammed him with. Wesker pulled Rurik out of the way, quickly using his strength to tear the metal straps away to free Claire. Chris was stunned when he saw Claire jump up and wrap her arms around Wesker as soon as she was free.

Wesker picked her up from the table, walking over a short distance to put her down next to Chris and the others. Claire grabbed a hold of Chris, crying something in his ear. Chris quickly returned the hug, despite the pain that pulsed through his body.

"Chris, I'm so sorry!" Claire yelled.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault!"

"How touching." Alex was by the large monitor screen, chuckling and shaking his head. "It's like a damn soap opera in here."

Chris glared at Alex, slowly letting his sister go. "That's alright. You aren't going to last much longer anyway."

"Oh really? Bold words for someone who had to have their arch nemesis save his ass. Does it bother you that you have to put so much trust in him, just to save your sister?" Alex then glared over at Rurik, who had his gun ready with his men. "Rurik, I am so very disappointed in you, but I saw it coming a mile away."

"I was foolish to be so loyal to you all these years. I should have realized sooner that you were the one who killed my family, not Spencer."

"Oh, you are being too harsh on me, Rurik. I didn't kill your family. I used them as guinea pigs in my research on the island."

The Russian mercenary paled in the face. The gun started trembling from boiling anger and disgust that rapidly came over him in waves. He yelled out a command in Russian to his team, and then rushed forward. His fired his gun out of blinding anger.

"Rurik, no!" Claire yelled.

"What a fool," Wesker said, shaking his head.

His team had opened fire as well, but it didn't last long when Rurik was grabbed by Alex and impaled. Alex held Rurik close as the mercenary was gurgling his final breaths with blood pouring from his mouth.

"Geez, don't act so surprised! Any last words? I'm sorry, I cannot understand what you are saying, Rurik!"

"Burn…in hell!" Rurik spat, pushing a detonator that was strapped to his body.

Alex had no time to react before the explosive went off. The scene was grotesque, with blood and body matter flying everywhere and Alex being thrown to the ground. The room became silent. Rurik's team was just as shocked as the rest of them. Alex slowly got to his feet, wiping the blood and burning scraps off of him. His wounds didn't take long to heal, and then he was glaring at Chris and the others.

"I guess it is just you and me, brother. I'm sure as hell not going to bother with the weak trash you brought here," Alex said, walking over to the terminal near the huge monitor screen. He typed something in, and soon they heard an echoing sound like metal scraping along metal, and then a series of levers and gears going off.

"What's he doing?" Sherry asked, looking around.

A timer popped up on the monitor screen. It was counting down in bright red numbers on the black screen. The timer was currently on thirty minutes, and quickly counting away, descending down to zero.

The white wall behind Alex and the monitor screen became a huge door, and slid open with ease. A massive, black creature was slithering out with movements similar to a snake. It gathered itself by Alex, poising itself high in the room like a king cobra ready to strike. Alex glanced at his wristwatch, smiling slyly.

"You have less than half an hour to kill me and shut this timer off, or by then the ICBMs will be launching whether the top of the base is clear or not. While Albert and I are fighting it out to see which one of us deserves the crown, the rest of you can engage with my newest form of Uroboros." Alex then looked up to the withering, twisting, and coiling form of Uroboros as it hissed and dripped dark oil onto the floor. "Leave only Claire Redfield alive. Kill the rest."

The serpent-like Uroboros flipped its body around, roaring out as buds came sprouting out of its form, opening into the same kind of red, fatal flowers on the original Uroboros Aheri.

Claire suddenly bent over, crying out in pain. Chris was startled, grabbing a hold of her. Claire had a hold of her stomach, jaw clenched. Alex laughed at this sight, watching as Wesker was already going through his trench coat to fetch Claire's serum.

"It looks as though Claire doesn't have much time either! Oh, so much to do in so little amount of time!" Alex laughed.

"The serum!" Sherry cried, coming over to Wesker.

"It's not on you?" Chris shouted, paling.

"Looking for this?" Alex purred, showing the syringe off with a smug grin. "You all are really too slow!"

"Claire!"

"I'm fine! Just go!" Claire replied. The pain must have died down for a moment, because she was able to stand up straight again, panting for breath. She took the handgun that Wesker offered her. "Thanks."

"Come and get it!" Alex snickered, waving and tossing the syringe playfully.

"That's it! Let's get him!" Chris snapped. "Barry, Billy, can you guys fend off that thing?"

"You got it!" Billy yelled.

"Just get that serum back for Claire!" Barry called, running forth with Billy.

Chris was relieved to see Rurik's remaining team members go with them. Wesker told Sherry to stay with Claire, and then he and Chris were off for Alex. Claire turned to Sherry, worrying.

"Where are Leon, Jill, and Rebecca?"

"Jill and Rebecca stayed in D.C! Leon…he…" Sherry's face fell.

Claire's stomach churned and she felt sick and heartbroken at the same time. Tears were already starting to swell at her eyes. She had Leon had been through so much together, she couldn't fathom why it had to come down to this. Sherry hid her emotions well, looking over to the battle that was now going on.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

"What about Ada?"

"She's dead too."

Claire closed her eyes hard. Alex was going to have to pay dearly for this. So many had died to his diabolical plans, tortured and used as guinea pigs in his research, and murdered by animosity and greed. To her, Alex was the Devil in flesh and blood.

The slithering, coiling mass of Uroboros was agile and strong. The huge white room gave the creature enough room to slither around and attack its opponents. Bullets were only swallowed by its oily, black body. The only damage they were able to get was when they shot the buds along its coils. Its mass was able to turn and twist, forming all kinds of forms. The clear liquid the buds sprayed out acted like an acid, burning clothes, skin and anything it drenched. It used its whole mass as a weapon, constricting around mercenaries and crushing them, or impaling through bodies with incredible force. Uroboros was much quicker than it looked, whipping and coiling while leaving a mess of oil in its wake.

Sherry pointed to the high ceiling of the white room. "There!"

Claire followed her gaze. Right above the battle going on with the Uroboros serpent creature, there was a giant, strange shaped crane that looked as though it was used to pick up giant cylinder metal frames. There was no telling what its purpose could be used for in such a place as here.

"We need to find a way to disengage it! It should be able to crush that thing!" Claire exclaimed.

"The controls for it are near the monitor screen!"

Claire frowned. In order for them to get over to the monitor screen, they would have to go around the battle that was going on between Alex, Chris, and Wesker. The two women were not just going to stand this one out. Sherry led the way, with Claire following in close pursuit. She had a hand over her belly, feeling sharp pain wanting to burn up again.

Chris had his handgun trained on the flashing movements not far away from him. His concentration was so focused; he never noticed Claire and Sherry trying to sneak past him. Wesker and Alex were currently battling each other. Their movements were so fast, the normal human eye just couldn't keep up, resulting in in them seeing just flashes of movements popping up here and there. At one moment they broke away, but Alex was so much faster, and was able to strike Wesker into the ground hard and leap backwards with one fluid, graceful movement. Alex was laughing like a mad scientist by the time Sherry and Claire reached the monitor screen, so very close to the battle.

Claire was distracted, watching as her brother and Albert got nowhere in making Alex slow down. They were both beaten up and exhausted, with the younger Wesker taunting them and playing with them. Claire felt like she needed to do something and fast. But they had to do something about the Uroboros as well. All of Rurik's men were dead, and Barry looked badly injured.

Claire dropped to her knees, crying out. Sherry panicked, leaving the crane controls to go to Claire. Claire pushed her away, telling her to drop the crane. Sherry reluctantly nodded, returning to the controls to disengage the lock on the twenty ton machine.

"Barry, Billy! Move out of the way! I am gonna drop the crane!" Sherry yelled out across the room.

Luckily, the two men heard her over the hissing of the Uroboros serpent. Billy grabbed Barry, helping him at running away from the agitated creature. Sherry slammed the disengage lock, watching as the crane gave a horrible, deafening shriek and then dropped like a bomb several meters down onto Uroboros. They got the results they were wanting. Uroboros screamed, getting crushed under the giant, metal mass of the crane and withering with dying gurgles until it became still. It's mass seemed to almost melt down even more once it was dead, making the crane dip down more and settling.

"Claire!"

Sherry was at Claire's side again while the older woman was still on her knees in pain. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, the pain spreading all over. It came in waves, and she knew her pulse and temperature were rising.

"Shit," she gasped.

By this time, Barry and Billy had reached Claire and Sherry's location. They watched on as Chris and Wesker failed to get Alex down long enough to get the serum. There was blood everywhere along the floor from all three of them. Chris looked near collapsing point, with Wesker not too far behind. All the while, Alex continued to dance around them like it was the best damn game ever.

"C'mon, you two are so boring!" Alex said, chuckling while shaking his head.

In his fit of laughter, he failed to notice Wesker get to his feet and rush forward. Alex was slammed hard, with Wesker striking with god-like power. In the midst of the fist exchanging, the serum fell out of Alex's pocket and rolled away on the floor.

When Wesker went to go after it, Alex grabbed Wesker and impaled him and dropped him. Wesker collapsed but did not lose consciousness. Just as Chris went to scoop the syringe up, Alex grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

Sherry told Billy to stay with Claire and Barry and took off for the serum. Alex was about to kill Chris when he saw Sherry heading for the serum. He dropped Chris and ran for her. Billy, Barry, and Claire tried to cover Sherry by shooting at the oncoming Alex, but he dodged every single shot and slammed into Sherry like a freight train before she could touch the syringe.

Claire struggled to get to her feet. The pain was subsiding for the moment, and Billy and Barry were too injured to go to Sherry's rescue. Wesker was just now starting to recover, while Chris was still barely moving on the floor.

"Well, look what we got here! Aren't you Birkin's daughter?" Alex asked, lifting Sherry up into the air by her throat.

Sherry struggled to get free from the younger Wesker. She pried at his fingers and kicked him in the chest. Alex was just too strong. Sherry glared down at those red and gold cat eyes that seemed to be even darker than Wesker's.

"Did you know that I blackmailed your mother to work for me? She is one of the many reasons I had so many eyes and ears to pry into Spencer's movements as well as William's and Albert's."

"It's your fault…they're dead," Sherry snapped.

"Let her go, Alex!" Claire warned, relieved to see that both Chris and Albert were on their feet and moving in.

"Or else what, sweetheart? Are you going to shoot me with that little thing there? If you do, I will just use Sherry as a shield. You wouldn't want to shoot her by mistake, would you?"

"She has nothing to do with this. Let her go," Wesker stated, walking slowly to the other side of his brother.

As Alex was opening his mouth to speak something, Sherry suddenly pulled a sleek dagger and stabbed it into Alex's eye. The younger Wesker yelped in surprise, but did not let her go. Wesker took this opportunity and rushed forth. Those who had guns aimed were afraid to shoot because of Sherry. Alex was quick to leap out of Wesker's attack, still having a hold of Sherry as she struggled to get free. He pulled the dagger from his eye. Blood streamed down his cheek from his eye socket, but it quickly healed.

"You'll pay for that!" Alex snapped.

"SHERRY!" Claire yelled, running forth. Billy and Barry caught her to prevent her from going any further.

They watched in horror as Alex impaled Sherry with his hand and killed her. He tossed her body aside and rushed forth with a flashing movement, striking Wesker hard and retrieving the serum back.

"Seventeen minutes left!" Alex cackled, jumping away from another of Wesker's attacks.

Claire had screamed out, trying to tear Billy and Barry off of her. She just couldn't believe what she saw. The motionless body, all of the blood, it was just too much to see Sherry get killed in such away after just recently reuniting with her. Everyone she cared for were dropping dead because of Alex.

"Fuck!" Chris yelled.

Claire was having another attack. Billy and Barry stayed with her. It didn't take long for Alex to beat his brother and Chris down again. Alex stood before them, smirking down at them with malice.

"Oh, Albert, my dearest brother! What does it feel like to be beaten down to such a pitiful state like so many poor beings that you have tortured?" Alex inquired.

"You have a poor way of trying to incite me," Wesker growled, glaring up at his younger brother.

Alex chuckled. "It's not very fun is it?"

"You're still talking?" Chris snapped, spitting up blood.

"This is my point, exactly. What were you thinking, Albert? After what I did to you in Luxembourg? After knowing that I killed all of our other siblings in the same manner? You still come here to save this woman? This is exactly why I was the chosen one. Face it, Al. I am the supreme one, worthy of becoming a god. I am way ahead of the game. No one has been able to make me drop dead! What makes you think you can defeat me? Because, I tell you right now, brother! I'm not going to die anytime soon! But you sure as hell are!"

Just as he finished those words, a thunderous shot rang out, echoing across the room. Alex's head burst open with a geyser of blood. His body crumbled to the floor. Shocked, the group looked to where the shot came from. Above them on the catwalks, they saw Jill lowering her sniper rifle. As she, Rebecca, and Leon made their way down to the lower area to greet them, Wesker took his chance to grab the serum from the dead Alex.

"Jill! Rebecca! What the hell are you two doing here?" Chris exclaimed, coming over and grabbing Jill into a grateful hug.

"You're welcome!" Jill replied.

"That was one hell of a shot, Jill!" Rebecca yelled. She went straight over to Billy to wrap her arms around him.

"Leon!" Claire exclaimed, her heart bursting with relief. The two grabbed a hold tightly into a warm embrace.

"Claire, oh God I missed you! I'm glad you are okay!"

Wesker cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that shot didn't kill Alex completely."

Chris frowned. "Should have known."

They already saw that Alex was moving slowly, getting to his feet. Though blood continued to drip rapidly from his skull, the giant wound itself sealed right up as he was standing up.

"Quick! Use the PG67A/W on him!" Jill called.

Wesker shook his head. "It won't work while he is in this state. His virus will knock it out fast as it is currently working hard to quickly heal him. It will only work when he is completely healed."

"What the hell are we going to do then?" Billy asked.

"We only have thirteen minutes left!" Barry said.

"He's invincible!" Rebecca yelled.

Jill was quick to counter them. "No! We still have a chance! That shot I made proved that he is capable of dying!"

"She's right!" Chris said, looking between all of them. "We can do this."

Wesker grabbed Claire, pulling her over to him. He flicked the side of the syringe, glancing over just as Alex was shaking the dizziness and pain off. He injected the serum into Claire. She felt the cool liquid flowing through her bloodstream at the injection site. Everyone was relieved to see her finally get the shot to save her life.

"This is going to make you feel lightheaded, cold, and nauseas. At least Alex will no longer have a use for you."

Claire smiled lovingly up at him. "Thank you. You saved my life."

Wesker shook his head. "Not yet. I might have given you the shot, but now that only means that Alex will try and kill you now like he did Sherry."

"Well, you know how to hit the nail on the head," Alex snorted, getting their attention as he slowly walked toward them. "You just ruined my brilliant plan!"

"What were you saying about never dropping dead?" Leon snapped.

Alex chuckled softly at Leon's words. "Don't be snide! My patience is wearing thin as it is."

"You don't sound all that upset that we gave Claire the shot to prevent you from harvesting the baby," Chris said, glaring at the younger Wesker.

"Are you already planning something else?" Wesker inquired, not moving away from Claire.

"With less than thirteen minutes to spare playing with you fools until the world gets blown to hell, why should I worry? Sure, you put a big dent into my plans, but it is something I can easily fix."

"Is that so?" Chris scoffed, slowly raising his weapon to aim at Alex again. The others followed him in close seconds.

"Chris, please tell me you have someone qualified to be able to hack into the system and terminate the sequence," Wesker said, eyes never leaving his brother.

Seeing as how Wesker was going to be too busy fighting Alex to be able to do it himself, Chris quickly thought it through. He looked straight at Rebecca, who slowly nodded at him. There was confidence and determination there in her eyes, something Chris had saw grow within the last decade.

"Yeah, I do."

Alex chuckled icily, taking a couple more steps towards them and rubbing his palms together. "Tick tock, tick tock…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I lied. I decided to shorten this chapter so I could make room for one more chapter after this one, plus an epilogue. I haven't counted up the votes yet, but I am going to before I post the next chapter! By all the reviews I have read, I know it is going to be a very close call! Oh, okay, I know I am gonna get yelled at for Sherry's sudden death, lol. It seemed like a good idea, especially since I had no idea what I was going to do with her in the end! And everyone should have known that Rurik had it coming for him, but at least he helped Wesker and the others in the end. So what do you guys think Alex will have up his sleeve now that Claire has recieved her serum shot? :) Thank you for all the wonderful support on this fic since I started it! Next chapter will be the FINAL showdown before the end, so make sure you grab your popcorn and drinks when it is uploaded, lmao! XD**


	32. Chapter 32: Downfall

**Chapter 32: Downfall**

"Hurry, Becca! Hurry!"

"Don't pressure me!"

Rebecca was sweating, eyes wide and dry while staring at the monitor as her fingers typed away on the keyboard. The timer was quickly diminishing, and they were close down to only ten minutes left. The others were huddled around her, not only watching her but also protecting her. Wesker and Alex were already battling not far from them, but not before Claire warned Wesker of the black serum that Alex still had stashed on him that he was going to use to kill his older brother. Chris, Jill, and Claire were watching the two Weskers fight. The inhuman speed made it hard for their eyes to keep up, but it looked as though Alex was always one step ahead of Wesker. He was faster than his older brother, and that gave him an advantage.

There wasn't anything they could do. This was purely a fight between tyrants. Claire could tell her brother wanted to get in there and help in killing Alex, but it was all up to Wesker now.

"I never thought I would be hoping Wesker of all people to win," Jill sighed, slightly shaking her head, arms crossed.

"Me either," Chris mumbled.

Leon was now at Claire's side. "Alex is fucking insane. All he's been doing is laughing up a storm like this is a game."

Claire thinned her lips. "He'll get what's coming to him."

They could hear the battle above ground raging on. There were explosions that rumbled all around the walls, the echoing of gunfire that was faint, a helicopter maybe, and even the muffled voice on a megaphone, and even the blaring of alarms.

Wesker had to use all of his senses just to keep up with Alex. He was mainly defending and dodging. Alex was too fast for Wesker to attack, and so he was now biding his time trying to exhaust his younger brother. Alex was giving no hint of tiring out, and his maniacal laughter was proving to distract Wesker.

"You're wasting your time waiting for me to screw up," Alex snorted.

"You think you are so perfect."

"You don't have to be jealous, Al. I understand."

Wesker barely evaded an attack from behind after Alex disappeared in front of him and reappeared at his back. As he dodged the attack, he grabbed his brother's arm and flipped him to slam him onto the floor. Alex merely twisted himself around like a cat and landed on his feet, immediately tugging Wesker forward so he could lift up his boot and slam it into Wesker and make him skid several feet across the floor.

"Too slow again, Albert!"

Wesker barely had time to catch his balance before he was leaping out of the way again, this time pushing himself to a far jump up onto the catwalks above. Alex was right on his tail, running along the railing swiftly. Wesker grabbed the railing, vaulting himself over. He was able to quickly flip himself around the bottom side of the railing and vault back up. By this time, Alex had halted to wait for Wesker, looking over the edge that he had seen his brother vault over. Wesker slammed both his boots into Alex hard. The younger Wesker was thrown from the catwalk. Wesker was not surprised to find that Alex landed on his feet and bolted like a bullet once more.

This time an incredible force, creating a scream from the wrenching metal of the catwalk knocked Wesker off balance. He realized that Alex had slammed his body into the catwalk to try and distract his older brother. Wesker was quick to react, jumping to another section of catwalk as the one he was on fell to the floor several feet below. Alex reappeared like a mirage at his side. On reflex Wesker threw a punch, but Alex did a backwards somersault right out of his reach.

"This is so much fun, brother! I never had this much fun with our other siblings! You're a good sport!"

"Do you always talk this much in a fight?" Wesker asked, taking on the defense once more.

"Am I boasting too much? I can tone it down a bit, I guess," Alex chuckled.

Wesker felt his body starting to tire. He kept on fighting and dodging, and grew annoyed at the fact that Alex had yet to slip. It seemed their differences were speed and strength. Wesker knew he was stronger than Alex when it came to physical strength, but Alex had nearly triple the speed and stamina. Wesker now understood how Alex played the game. In that case, it would be impossible for him to defeat Alex unless he somehow found a way to slow his younger brother down. His serum could do the trick, if only Wesker had a way to inject it into Alex in time.

They were on the floor level now. Alex picked up the section of catwalk that had collapsed, nearly the size of a bus, and threw it at Wesker. Wesker wasted no time in leaping out of the oncoming heap of metal's way. When the section hit the floor, sparks flew up as it grinded along the floor, heading straight for Claire and the others.

Wesker went for it, knowing that if the sliding section of catwalk took out the monitor, there would be no way to stop the ICBMs. Claire and the others refused to move, staying close together as the section slid for them with screeching noises.

Wesker was able to slam into the side of the catwalk section, making it veer off and come to a halt a few meters from Claire and the others. The screeching and the sparks stopped, and Wesker was about to spin around and go after Alex once again.

"Albert, watch out!" Claire yelled.

As Wesker turned around, Alex was there and then Wesker felt something stab into his neck. He could barely see the black serum being injected into his neck before his vision immediately hazed over. Wesker felt Alex strike him down onto his back, and that's when fiery pain started to engulf him.

"Four minutes left!" Alex laughed.

Wesker heard Claire yelling something, and then there were a few gunshots before Alex warned them to stand down. Wesker blinked vision back into his eyes, and he barely saw Alex standing over him. He felt Alex step down hard onto his torso, bending over to be near Wesker's face with a wicked grin.

"This is going to be a long, suffering death, Albert. So, please do enjoy it. I guess that means I win. I am worthy of being a god. Not you."

Claire was trying to fight Leon's hold, wanting to go after Alex herself. Chris and Jill had their weapons aimed on Alex, but they were hesitating. They weren't the only two, Barry and Billy stood on either side of Rebecca with their weapons trained on the cackling Alex.

"Aw, don't be so upset, Claire!" Alex said, turning to them, but still keeping his boot on Wesker's chest as his older brother choked in pain. "I'll keep you alive! You can still serve great purpose to me, you know. I can still kill that fetus of yours and then I'll get you pregnant and then I will harvest that power instead."

"You're fucking sick," Chris snapped.

"No one asked you," Alex replied icily. "And how does it feel to yet again fail in your mission, Chris? There's been failure after failure in your life. Did you really think you were going to succeed in wiping bioterrorism out?"

"Got it!" Rebecca called, jumping up and down. They all watched as the timer stopped just under two minutes. Rebecca was able to cancel it all out and shut down the mechanisms and computers used to launch the missiles.

"Great job, Becca!" Barry exclaimed.

"What?" Alex barked. "Alright, fun time is over. Since my poor brother here is slowly dying away, there's no excuse for me to stand here and keep you all from experiencing the same fate."

He removed his foot from Wesker, stepping over him to face Chris and the others. Claire's eyes widened, as shock overtook her. She wasn't the only one. Alex felt strong fingers snatch his leg. As he looked down and saw Wesker's eyes glowing, he barely had time to curse before Wesker flipped him over and slammed him into the ground hard. Alex's air was knocked from him. As he scrambled to his feet, he saw Wesker easily jump to his feet from on his back.

It looked as though the serum was failing. There were veins on Wesker's head that were bulging out, and he was sweating with a clenched jaw. His eyes were glowing bright behind the sunglasses, and he was breathing hard. But he wasn't dead.

This angered Alex.

"Why won't you stay dead?" he spat. "That was supposed to kill you! This is all Birkin's doing, isn't it? Damn it!"

"Time for round two," Wesker stated venomously.

"I'll find a way to kill you. Even if I have to take you with me! No one is going to surpass me!"

Alex took off. Wesker was quick to react. As he ran after Alex, he sensed Alex pop up behind him. Next thing he knew, Alex's hand was sticking out of his chest. Alex roughly withdrew his hand. Wesker's air was knocked from him as blood spilled out like a river. Alex grabbed him by the neck, crushing and strangling.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb! You can't live without a skull attached to your spine! I don't know what Birkin did to your virus, or why he did it! But what I do know is that you are gonna burn in hell while I lead the Apocalypse!"

Wesker had no oxygen as Alex started to try and tear Wesker's head from his spine. The gaping hole in his chest was still spilling blood, but that didn't stop him as he reached for the PG67A/W from his pocket. It was the final one. With Tricell being destroyed and Sherry being dead, Wesker no longer had a serum to stabilize his own virus. If he injected it into Alex to kill him, there would be no way for Wesker to be able to recreate it.

Clenching his jaw, Wesker stabbed the syringe into Alex's neck, injecting the serum quickly. Alex yelled out in pain, his hold on Wesker loosening. Wesker kicked Alex off of him. Alex had his hand over his neck, the flesh burning with white smoke hissing from the injection sight. Alex's eyes were glowing red as he glared at Wesker.

Wesker readied himself for an attack, but Alex quickly started to weaken, cursing out loudly. Chris and the others were running over, guns ready. Alex had dropped to his knees, one hand still on his neck and he slammed the other into the ground, cracking the white floor, and causing an echo.

Alex was shaking, his jaw grinding and skin paling. He was still glaring up at his older brother, but instead of venomous words coming from his mouth, Alex started laughing icily. The menacing chuckle sent a chill down Claire's spine.

"Bravo, Albert. Bravo. You win, you win." Alex managed a few claps before turning his gaze to Chris. "How do you expect to kill him now? Are you not ready to execute your own personal orders to eliminate Albert after I have been dealt with?"

Claire shot a look to her brother. "Is he telling the truth?"

Chris avoided her eyes. "Yes. Did you think that we were all just going to make friends after all of this? Wesker is still a monster Claire. He started all of this, and it's my job to finish him."

Alex laughed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Good luck. You're a failure, Chris. And once Albert finishes you all, including you…sweetheart…there will be no one left to stop him."

"Why are you talking as if you are on my side now?" Wesker asked, sneering down at his younger brother.

Alex was coughing up blood, still chuckling. "We're brothers. Like it or not. I tip my hat off to you, brother. We might have different plans, but our goals tie into the same outcome. Enjoy your life, Al. You'll still die. You know why? Because I created immortality, not you."

"You're not immortal if you are dying right now," Wesker stated.

Alex grinned. "I have stayed the same for years now. I am only dying from your hands. Your virus doesn't stop your aging. Until you have acquired the knowledge you will not attain godhood. You will still grow old like dear old Spencer and die. And that is what you fear the most…isn't it?"

Wesker remained silent.

Alex shook his head, choking on his own chuckle as blood seeped from his nose. "That's what I thought."

Alex slowly lay down on his back, a wicked grin on his face as he put his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling. "Believe what you want…all of you…but there is nothing beyond death. Nothing but darkness and cold numbness for eternity. I guess I'll welcome it. Good luck…brother…"

Wesker closed his eyes for a moment after Alex died away with his last breath. There was something strange about Alex's words, as if his younger brother was insinuating something deeper. He couldn't help but to chuckle softly himself as it hit him.

_You want me to take over your empire, Alex? You want me to find your secrets…your immortality…I think I can help you with that…brother…_

He stared across to Chris, Claire, and the others. Alex's body lay in between them. Chris grimaced, glancing down at his gun, then back to his nemesis.

"It's over…where do we stand now, Wesker?"

"You said so yourself that nothing will change."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Chris snorted.

"It can't end like this," Claire said, her voice cracking. She glared between Chris and Wesker.

Wesker stepped over to Alex, peering down at his younger brother. Alex taught him a very important lesson. His brother spoke the truth. He bent down and picked up Alex's body, slinging him over his shoulder.

Chris's eyes flashed. "What are you doing?"

"It's not over, Chris," Wesker stated.

Chris aimed his gun, the others following in pursuit except for Claire. "Damn straight. I have orders to take you out as well."

"Walk away, Chris. We can fight another day. Wouldn't it be a good idea to get your family out of here? Or would you rather start a fight and end up being the only one to walk out of here?" Wesker warned.

"Albert, you can't do this! W-what…what about…"

"I saved you. That's all I said I would do."

"You bastard."

Wesker chuckled at her. "I'll see you around, dear heart."

Wesker turned, taking off running with Alex's body still over his shoulder. He was out of the large, white room within seconds and gone. Chris and the others slowly lowered their weapons, only now realizing that the surface above them had become deathly quiet. Leon put a hand on Claire's shoulder, who stared at the pile of Wesker and Alex's blood that remained on the floor, mixing, curdling, and creating a dark message.

"Alex was right…" Claire whispered, closing her eyes.

Leon looked to Chris, his expression grim. "You know what Wesker will do."

Chris clenched his jaw for a moment, holstering his pistol. "Yeah…take over Alex's work…and that means he will use Alex's virus to inject into himself…He'll become…"

He never finished the sentence. No one wanted to hear the end of the sentence. The group slowly headed out together to get to the surface and face their success, and their failure.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap it has been a long time since I updated! I totally did not mean to make you guys wait so long! Don't hurt me! I'm also sorry the chapter was short! I was going to put this and the Epilogue together, but then decided against it. Yes, that means there is still one last chapter left...err but it will be short too cuz it's the Epilogue, but I hope you guys will like what I have in store for the Epilogue...mwahahahhahahahaa! So, what did you think? Crazy turn out? Is everyone glad to see Alex FINALLY die? Lmao! It was hard writing this chapter for some reason, hope it turned out good lol. Okay, so now I will announce the gender of the baby, since I tallyed up the votes from all the reviews! DRUM ROLL PLEASE...It's gonna be a boy! I'm sure I counted them up correctly, but please correct me if I missed something lol. I know many of you wanted twins, and I wasn't sure on how to write that, with two babies lol.**

**I also wanted to thank each and everyone who has followed this story! All the reviews, good, bad, ugly have been helpful to me! I'm just kind of surprised that this story of mine has caused so much drama on here. I obviously don't boast about my abilities, I simply do my best, and this is mainly for fun for me. Of course this story needs some work, some improving, but the point is that so many of you enjoyed it, and I am humbled to say thank you very much! I will, of course, say more thank yous etc on the final chapter, the Epilogue next week lol. XD**

**Again, thanks for being patient on the wait for this chapter! :)**

**Kayla: Hell yeah Albert, you killed Alex! HIGH FIVE! *holds hand up for high five***

**Wesker: *sneers* Sure thing. *high fives Kayla and sends her flying into the wall* Whoops...**

**Oi...-_-**


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Chris never thought he would have to hear Raccoon City be mentioned on the news ever again, but it made the headlines, just like a decade ago. The ruins of Raccoon City went under heavy investigation between the BSAA and FBI. By the time the battle had died down after Alex's death and Wesker's departure, the entire database of the facility had been wiped clean. The facility became dead, just like the facility in the Caucasus Mountains in Russia where Chris and Jill battled TALO-S. It was Wesker's work, just like the Caucasus Mountains, and even the Arklay Research Facility in the beginning.

As days turned to months, the investigation only grew worse before Wentworth sat Chris and the others down for a meeting that the case would be closed. Wesker was once again a ghost, and seeing now that he had the only evidence of Alex and his work from the Raccoon City ruins' base, it would seem that he would take over, and eventually show himself in the future. The BSAA was not only worrying about the Raccoon City ruins, but Wesker's other businesses as well. Tricell's case may have closed, but the BSAA was just getting started on Corporation S, Pharma-Tech, and a few other corporations suspected or proven of being owned by Wesker.

Washington D.C was still a mess after President Graham's assassination. The former Vice President, now President Burg now had the weight on his shoulders, and kept the Agency going for his respect for Graham. Leon took the President's death the deepest. Chris knew it was a mix of things. President Graham had been a father figure to the agent. And seeing as how Leon's blood ran thickly into the history of America, and the dark secrets of the Kennedy family, including JFK's assassination, it made the agent question his inner strength and his purpose.

In the months that followed after their final battle with Alex and Wesker's disappearance, Rebecca and Billy got married, and Claire found out her baby was going to be a boy. They had kept a close eye on her, just in case Wesker decided to come back. And even though his little sister was annoyed beyond belief at Chris's persistent watch, he didn't want to lose her again. It wasn't long after Claire found out she was having a boy that Jill came home with news that their unborn child was a girl.

They all worked together to come up with names. Chris and Jill agreed on a name that came to them fairly quickly. Hope. Something they had focused on so much in their lifetime, something that had helped them find their way and stay alive. A word that meant so much to them and their loved ones. Chris twitched a smile. Hope.

Claire was secretive with her thoughts on her son's name, though Chris and the others helped. When she finally was rushed to the hospital to give birth was when she revealed the name when the little newborn boy was put into her arms.

"I want to name him Liam."

Chris was startled by the name. "After…dad?"

The siblings had agreed to never mention their parents after the car accident that took their lives when they were kids. It was too painful to mention them, and had been easier for them to move on to leave them to rest and go on with their lives. Nearly seventeen years had passed since Chris had taken over as parent of his little sister when their parents passed away. It surprised him that Claire would bring their father's name up after so many years.

"It's dad's birthday today," Claire whispered, looking down at her baby with a tiny, weak smile.

In all the years, Chris had nearly forgotten. Memories of the past that were so cloudy quickly faded away once he realized that Claire had put down "Wesker" as the last name, not "Redfield". When he questioned her about it, she took a moment before answering him.

"It would be a lie if I didn't. It's only right…because he is Wesker's."

It wasn't as though they could say anything to change her mind. In a sense, Chris figured Claire was trying to prove a point that just because Liam was Wesker's, didn't mean he was going to turn out like him. There were no signs of the virus in Liam's body, but they knew it lied dormant. It would awaken one day, but unlike Albert's childhood, Liam would be around people who loved and cared for him.

All in all, Chris felt the happiest he had in years. He was an uncle, and soon he was going to be a father. And though he was happy, there was a dark sense of insecurity within him because Wesker was still out there, and he knew he would strike again. It was like being at square one again, but this time, more would be at stake. It was something that Chris and his family and friends were prepared to fight and die for to protect.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Claire could hear the thunder faintly outside. She had just laid Liam down to sleep. After a week of being home with the baby, Claire had yet to get down a perfect routine yet. She couldn't sleep much, and Claire hoped she could soon get down a beginner's mom schedule. It didn't help with all the traffic of the others always coming over to check on her. She moved to a new apartment, with Leon being her neighbor downstairs. He was the one who checked on her the most frequently besides Chris. The only reason why he wasn't here at the moment was because he had to rush to the White House to meet Hunnigan for some kind of emergency.

Leon had told her before he left to call Chris over, but by that time Claire had had enough. Wesker wasn't going to come back, not for a long time. She was tired of everyone being focused on her, when their lives needed some attention too. It was unfair what they were doing to themselves just to protect her, when she didn't need any.

Sighing, Claire decided it was safe enough to go to bed since it looked as though Liam was going to stay asleep. She walked into her bedroom where she had also kept the crib, walking over to peek down at her son. Only the lamp on her bedside was on in the room, casting a faint glow across her queen sized bed and the crib. It was then she felt the air change in the room. It was suddenly hard to breathe, as if tension had sucked the air dry. A sharp, tingling feeling went up her spine, making her stomach churn. Claire looked up into the window, seeing the reflection from the lamp that showed an all too familiar man that had just entered her bedroom.

Claire spun around, her arms grabbing the length of the crib as if motherly instincts were telling her to stand her ground and protect her baby. Wesker stood in the doorway to the bedroom in silence, watching her curiously behind the dark sunglasses. He took slow, patient steps towards her, but Claire's eyes only narrowed as he got closer.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"If I recall, dear heart, I saved your life. Why the hostility?"

"Because…I should have known that Alex spoke the truth about you. I was naïve to think that you changed."

He stepped closer and closer, but Claire wasn't about to move from her position in an effort to guard her child, even though she knew she stood no chance in stopping him. Wesker leaned into her, making Claire tense as their bodies touched so he could peer over her into the crib. The baby boy was sleeping silently with a tiny fist on his cheek.

"What did you name him?" Wesker asked.

Claire wished she could read his expression. She couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking at all. "Liam."

Her heart was thumping too fast. She wanted to know why he was here. Did he come to just see Liam? Or was he planning on doing something sinister? Wesker stepped back from Claire, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see."

"That's it? You aren't going to take me or the baby? You aren't going to kill us or go and kill Chris?" Claire asked tartly.

A faint smile came on Wesker's lips, and he shook his head. "You sound disappointed."

"There's more to why you came."

"What is it that you wish of me, dear heart?"

Claire glanced down at Liam, her heart aching for a beating moment. "I want the man I fell in love with…but he is long gone."

"You want me with no virus and no memories, just like before. But you are right…he is long gone."

Claire stayed against the crib, daring not to move. "Stop avoiding my questions. Why else are you here?"

Wesker slowly reached into his jacket to pull something out. Claire's heart wrenched when she saw the syringe filled with what looked like blood. She knew what it was even before he answered her.

"This is Alex's power. I have taken over his operations, businesses, and research. I used his body to harvest his virus and made it compatible with mine. It also seems that Alex has been searching William's cousin Gregory Birkin. I am only able to gather that William most likely gave his research and notes to him, and that could lead me to discover on how he was able to alter my virus from the others."

Claire shook her head, growing nauseas. "You are going to inject that into you? Have you forgotten how much of a psycho your brother was?"

"He explained a good point to me before he died. I need this in order to achieve what I want."

"Do you really believe he was trying to help you?" Claire hissed. "Why would he suddenly try and help you in the end? He knew you were so obsessed with power that you would believe it! It's a damn trick, Albert! If you take that, you will destroy yourself! And that is what Alex wanted you to do."

Wesker lifted the syringe to look at it closely. Claire couldn't believe that he was falling for Alex's trick. If Alex couldn't destroy Albert himself, what better way then to lure Albert into destroying himself?

"I have thought of that already," he said. "This is no different from the serum he tried to kill me with, however. It won't destroy me. It flatters me to know that you worry so much."

"Listen, Albert…it's a proven fact that the stronger the Wesker Child, the more unstable they are mentally. Alex is a good example of that. Think it through. Yes he was the most powerful and very intelligent, but look what it made him! He was so unstable and was at the brink of destroying himself. He knew that…and he knew that you would fall for a trick that could gain you more power, just so you could destroy yourself."

"Do you think that you could stop me?" Wesker asked, a smirk curling on his lips.

Claire slowly shook her head, the pain she was feeling almost torturing her. "No. I just hope that you will listen to me over your lunatic brother."

Wesker slipped the syringe back into his jacket. "I give you my word that I will think it over."

He turned and acted as though he was going to leave. Grunting, Claire stepped forward. "That's it? You're leaving?"

Wesker slightly turned so he could look at her. "I came and saw what I wanted to see. What else is there?"

"What does the future hold for us?" She didn't know why she asked that question, it just slipped out of her mouth before she could think.

Wesker twitched a smirk. "It depends on who wins this war."

"W-what do you mean?"

"So long as Chris and the others remain alive, you are free to live here. But when the day comes when you and the baby are all that is left, I will be here."

Claire glared at him. "I'll never forgive you if you kill Chris or my friends."

Wesker chuckled. "You most certainly will…but that doesn't make you any less mine now, does it?"

She was silent.

Wesker seemed satisfied. He dipped his head at her. "Good night, dear heart. I trust that you will take care of our son until the next time we see each other again."

"Just really think through if you want to be exactly like Alex or not. I can't stop you…but I wish I could."

He studied her for a deep moment, and Claire hoped he was taking her words to heart…if he even had one. He slowly nodded at her, and to her it meant a lot. He turned and left. Claire remained in deep thought for several minutes, her heart slowing and the tension lifting away like smoke. She bent over to place a soft kiss on Liam's forehead, and then leaned over the crib to watch him sleep, because she knew she would not be able to.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Thanks to Ultimolu's help, I was finally able to get this up since is still being retarded! THANK YOU ULTIMOLU! YOU ROCK BUDDY! Now that I have that off my chest lol, hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the wait!**

**So I kinda wanted to leave this open to let all my readers question if Wesker is going to inject himself with Alex's virus or not. It leaves a since of foreboding for the future, but in a sense, also leaves a close. So I am happy with this. I meant for the Epilogue to be a bit longer, but all well lol. I hope this makes those who thought Alex was suddenly befriending Albert in the end a bit happier lol. I was trying to do something different with Alex's death, and he was by no means making friends. Claire speaks the truth here. Alex was merely trying to trick Albert into destroying himself because he knew Albert is power hungry. Anyways, this ending lets you wonder if Albert will fall for Alex's trick for his lust for power, or if he won't take it for his love for Claire. I hope you all enjoyed it! This is the END!**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I never expected it to get so popular, and I am extremely, humbly happy about it! I want to thank Ultimolu, xSummonerYunax, Ravenlaughter, Grusnoid, Deathbringerofvengance, PurgatoryNymphe, Lady Wesker, Skiptrix, Naoko Suki, BlueMorpho2, Spark of Insanity, Necrosame, Afro Spirit and many, many more for your loyalty to this story! I also want to thank my good friends Ultimolu, xSummonerYunax, Ravenlaughter, Grusnoid, and Afro Spirit for all your help and awesomeness! :) Love ya guys!**

**Wow, it has been a long journey with this fic, and now it has finally come to an end! It is sad, but I had a blast writing this story and putting it out there for you awesome peeps to read! As I mentioned before, my fic Nightfall will be taking over Illusion's place for my newest WeskerxClaire fic. Now that this one is finished, I will start updating that one much more! And for the many WeskerxAda fans that read my work of that pairing who also reviewed Illusion, don't fret! I got some more WeskerxAda fics coming up in the near future! :)**

**I have made so many great friends on this site, and have met some awesome people, and unbelievably talented writers as well! Thanks again everyone! It has been a great experience! :)**

**Fin**


End file.
